I want to be your girlfriend
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Uma história sobre apostas malsucedidas, planos absurdos, ciúmes, tentativas de assassinato e bombons de chocolate. Songfic dividida em capítulos com várias músicas, sendo que a principal é Girlfriend, da Avril Lavigne. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON EPÍLOGO!
1. Hey, you, I don't like your girlfriend

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Uma história sobre apostas mal-sucedidas, planos absurdos, ciúmes, tentativas de assassinato e bombons de chocolate. Songfic dividida em capítulos com várias músicas, sendo que a que predomina durante toda a história é Girlfriend, da Avril Lavigne, e escrita como tributo ao Royai Day (11 de junho) e ao Dia dos Namorados (12 de junho)_

_**Shipper:**__ Edward Elric / Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye (principal), além de outros que vão sendo citados durante a história._

_**Classificação:**__ PG ou PG13, dependendo do estômago do leitor._

_**Completa?**__ – Mais de um capítulo. Não posso garantir uma publicação muito regular, então vou postar o máximo de capítulos sempre que puder._

_**Trilha Sonora:**__ Tem tantas... A principal é Girlfriend, da Avril Lavigne, single do disco The Best Damn Thing. Essa música é, sem dúvida, uma das melhores da carreira da Avril (que, se me permitem dizer, só fez besteira no último disco) e é o hino das garotas cujos garotos de quem gostam estão com uma namorada insossa e inútil. Vocês verão trechos dela espalhados pela fic e também nos nomes dos capítulos. Outros que certamente aparecerão por aqui são a Pink e o Guns n' Roses._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Não vou fazer essa droga de disclaimer porque eu não me conformo de não ser dona do Ed nem do Roy nem do Maes. O mundo é mesmo muito injusto... A única pessoa a quem eu realmente devo alguma explicação é a grande Chiuu, a escritora de Interferência, de quem eu peguei "emprestada" a personagem Melissa Mustang. Chiuu-san, obrigadão pela autorização e eu prometo que vou tentar fazer o melhor possível para que essa fic faça jus à Mellie, tá bem? Kisses!_

_**Nota da autora:**_ _Tive que adiantar a publicação dessa fic por duas razões: a primeira é que o Dia dos Namorados está aí, e eu jurei que iria publicar uma Royai para esse dia. E a segunda surgiu no dia 7 de junho, quando eu visitava o fórum Fullmetal Alchemist BR, e descobri que os fãs de HagaRen criaram o Royai Day, um dia dedicado ao casal mais fofo de todos os tempos. Nesse dia, __**11 de junho**__, vemos cosplay, fanfics, fanarts, enfim, tudo dedicado ao shipper Roy / Riza. Quando fiquei sabendo dessa data, me senti na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa, e como não sou cosplayer e não sei desenhar nem bonequinhos de palito, comecei a publicar – mais cedo do que eu previa – essa fic, que é uma comédia romântica beeeeem doida. Essa fic é meio Universo Alternativo, porque eu coloco os fatos aqui descritos num momento que não tem nada a ver no desenho. Ela se passa na Cidade Central, com flashes na Cidade do Leste e também alguns flashbacks. Resumindo, feliz Dia dos Namorados e feliz Royai Day para todos vocês. Até mais, babies!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend **_

–VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO!

–Ah, qual é, não pode ser tão inacreditável assim.

–EM SE TRATANDO DE VOCÊ, É SIM!

–Você quer parar de berrar, seu cretino? Eu ainda não quero que todo mundo saiba. A coisa toda ainda é muito recente, é melhor não falar nada ainda.

–Eu estou dizendo, se fosse você espalharia a novidade para os quatro cantos bem rápido.

–Dá um tempo, beleza? Com você isso não aconteceu, você conheceu aquela coisinha fofa da Gracia e...

–Olha o respeito, hein? Ela é minha mulher!

–...como eu ia dizendo antes de ser brutalmente interrompido, você a conheceu e logo teve certeza do que queria. Comigo não é assim. Eu ainda preciso pensar um pouco.

–Ah, fala sério, você tá querendo cozinhar a moça até ter certeza do que quer?

–Não tem conversa com você, mesmo.

–Você é que fica com essa frescura toda. Que mal vai ter em contar de uma vez? Cedo ou tarde, todo mundo vai saber, e é melhor que seja por você mesmo.

–Mas eu tô com medo! O que eles vão pensar de mim?

–O que poderiam pensar?

Num dia particularmente calmo no QG da Cidade Central, duas pessoas cochichavam entre si numa sala. Eles eram Roy Mustang, coronel e dono da sala em questão, e Maes Hughes, tenente-coronel e melhor amigo de Roy. Os dois discutiam um assunto de suma importância para o primeiro, que já começava a perder noites de sono com aquela história.

O que eles não perceberam é que, sorrateiramente, mais uma pessoa havia se esgueirado na sala e ouvia parte da conversa. Essa pessoa era Edward Elric, o Alquimista de Aço, o mais jovem cão do exército da história. Eles só perceberam a presença do garoto quando este começou a rir feito um bobo, atraindo para si os olhares dos dois homens.

–Ah, olá, coronel, há quanto tempo! – cumprimentou Edward, debochadamente – O que está discutindo com o tenente-coronel Hughes? Está pensando num jeito de confessar para o quartel todo a sua homossexualidade?

–Olá, do Aço – Roy devolveu o cumprimento entre os dentes – Será que ninguém nunca ensinou a você o significado de "conversa particular"?

–Relaxa, tá bem? Você mesmo me disse para vir aqui imediatamente quando voltasse – o garoto atirou uma pasta na mesa do coronel – Tá aqui o meu relatório. Eu derrubei suco de laranja na página 5, mas acho que as letras não borraram muito. Pelo menos dá para ler.

–Tá, tá, tá, obrigado. Agora SE MANDA! – o tom de Roy era quase o de uma sentença de morte, e ele quase atirou o porta-canetas na cabeça do garoto, quando ele deu as costas. Por sorte, Maes foi rápido o bastante e segurou o braço do amigo a tempo. Por precaução, também trancou a porta.

Eles continuaram a discussão importante deles, sem serem perturbados. Maes insistia que Roy contasse a tal novidade a todos o mais breve possível, mas o segundo hesitava, e achava que, se alguém soubesse antes da hora, tudo seria posto a perder. Realmente era algo muito importante o que eles discutiam, algo que mexeria com todo o quartel, de uma forma ou de outra.

Mas Ed pouco se importava com o que seu superior pensava. Ele havia ouvido o suficiente da conversa para saber do que se tratava, e havia entendido que ele não queria que isso fosse espalhado tão cedo. Seria ótimo infernizar o coronel um pouco mais, e o melhor é que o quartel teria algo para fofocar por muito tempo.

Ele correu até o refeitório, mais precisamente na mesa em que se sentavam os oficiais mais próximos do coronel, e anunciou com voz solene:

–Gente, eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. É sobre o coronel.

Algumas cabeças atentas se viraram em sua direção. Uma delas era a de Riza Hawkeye, primeira-tenente, uma loura alta e bonita, mas tão austera e dedicada ao exército que às vezes ele até se esquecia que ela era uma mulher. Outra era a de Kain Fuery, um oficial rechonchudo e delicado, que adorava animais. Havia ainda as de Jean Havoc, um cara que passava metade da vida à procura de uma namorada, Vato Falman, Breda, e de mais alguns outros.

–Anda logo, fala! – Kain o apressou – O que foi que ele fez?

–Não é o que ele fez, é o que ele vai fazer – Ed estava saboreando o momento ao máximo – Meus amigos, eu vim comunicar que o coronel Roy Mustang vai se casar.

Silêncio. Depois...

...risadas! Todos na mesa começaram a rir, fazendo com que Ed corasse violentamente. Riza era a que mais ria, e foi ela quem disse:

–Bela tentativa, Edward, mas se queria lançar um boato sobre ele deveria ter inventado qualquer outra coisa. Todos aqui sabem que é mais fácil o coronel se transformar num cacto do que se casar.

–Eu estou falando sério – ele insistiu, e de repente as risadas cessaram – Acabei de sair da sala dele. Ele está lá, conversando com o tenente-coronel Hughes, tentando decidir se conta para vocês ou não. E, aparentemente, a noiva é da Cidade do Leste.

Riza ficou estranha de repente. Ela ficou pálida, _muito _pálida e um pouco trêmula, como se a notícia fosse um soco no estômago. Mas seu rosto permanecera impassível, sério e calmo como sempre. Os outros ficaram chocados, e começaram a fazer várias perguntas, como quem era a noiva, como essa história começara, por que ele não queria contar... Somente a moça permanecia calada, absorvendo lentamente aquele fato.

–Bem, agora vocês ficam encarregados de contar pra todo mundo, hein? – Ed continuou, depois de contar o que ele sabia – É sério, em uma hora o quartel inteiro já tem que estar falando.

Aquela missão era a mais fácil de todas, até porque os caras que trabalhavam para Roy passavam a maior parte do tempo falando da vida dos outros. Em questão de milésimos de segundo, eles já haviam desaparecido pelos corredores. O garoto riu consigo mesmo, e já estava se levantando quando sentiu que alguém o segurava pelo ombro. Era Riza, e ela disse:

–Por favor, Ed, diga que isso é só uma história que você inventou.

–Infelizmente não, tenente – ele deu de ombros – Hughes já está quase o convencendo a fazer o anúncio formal hoje, e eu só estou apressando as coisas. Me desculpe.

–Não... não tem nada a ver com você – ela disse, e de repente pareceu distante e distraída. Ele resolveu deixar pra lá e saiu, deixando-a com seus próprios pensamentos.

Meia hora depois, na porta da sala do coronel, ele dizia ao amigo:

–Bem, você me convenceu. Eu vou fazer o anúncio agora mesmo. Já pedi para a secretária avisar para todos esperarem no refeitório. Mas, pela última vez, tem certeza de que isso é o certo?

–É lógico! – Maes foi superpositivo, como sempre – O que poderia dar errado?

No refeitório, assim que Roy entrou, todos bateram continência e ficaram em posição de sentido. Ele passou todos em revista, mas percebeu que, sempre que deixava uma pessoa para trás, ouvia risadinhas quase imperceptíveis ou murmúrios. "Diabo, do que será que eles estão rindo?", ele pensava, enquanto conferia sua roupa e o cabelo. Quando terminou a revista, colocou-se na frente da tropa, e se preparou para falar.

–Meus amigos, estou aqui para fazer um anúncio.

Risadinhas pipocaram por toda a área, interrompendo-o. Ele olhou feio, e o silêncio voltou a dominar. Ele tentou começar de novo. Mais risadinhas, e um assobio alto e estridente que pareceu partir de três ou quatro pessoas. Na terceira vez, ele perdeu a cabeça e berrou:

–AFINAL DE CONTAS, QUAL É A GRAÇA?! – mas, de repente, tudo ficou claro. Uma veia começou a latejar e a pulsar violentamente em sua têmpora, e foi com uma voz quase gutural de tão rouca que ele disse – _Edward, venha aqui imediatamente_.

Ele foi, caminhando despreocupado, e se colocou na frente dele, encarando-o com um deboche espetacular. Estava na cara que o maior desejo de Roy era quebrar o pescoço daquele moleque linguarudo ali mesmo, mas controlou seus impulsos assassinos e disse, na voz mais calma e controlada que foi capaz de fingir.

–Me diga, Edward, até onde você ouviu minha conversa com o tenente-coronel Hughes?

–Acho que ouvi o suficiente, senhor – ele respondeu, polidamente.

–E você contou para alguém? – agora o rosto do coronel estava vermelho como um pimentão, e a veia de sua têmpora mais parecia uma cobra tendo um infarto.

–Hum, deixe-me lembrar... É, acho que contei – ele sorriu – Mas me desculpe, senhor, eu só ouvi qualquer coisa sobre fazer o anúncio o mais rápido possível, e tentei ajudar.

O coronel parecia uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir. Seu rosto parecia atravessar todos os tons de vermelho possíveis, e quase havia fumaça saindo das orelhas. Ed afastou alguns passos, levemente assustado, e se preparou para, se preciso, bater nele. Tá certo, se não fosse preciso e ele tivesse a chance, também, mas principalmente se fosse preciso.

–Se você não se importa, Eddie, aquilo era algo que eu mesmo deveria ter resolvido – ele sibilou, entredentes, como se estivesse usando todo o seu autocontrole para não explodir a cabeça dele.

–"Mas eu tô com medo! O que eles vão pensar de mim?" – Ed repetiu uma das frases que Roy havia dito para Maes (este, por sinal, estava ao lado do coronel e ria quase convulsivamente de toda aquela situação), fazendo com que todo o quartel explodisse em gargalhadas.

–É incrível, mas ele ficou... idêntico... a você... – Maes ofegava, dividindo-se entre falar, rir e respirar. Roy ficou mais vermelho que um tomate maduro, em parte pela humilhação, em parte pelo ódio mortal que ia crescendo dentro dele.

–Maes, _cala essa boca_ – ele sussurrou ao amigo, que imediatamente parou de falar e tentou (inutilmente) parar de rir. Depois, dirigiu-se ao pelotão, berrando a plenos pulmões – E DO QUE VOCÊS AINDA ESTÃO RINDO, SEUS MOLUSCOS ANENCÉFALOS?

De repente, o silêncio voltou a reinar. Só Ed continuou rindo, mas quando ele levou um cutucão de Al (que havia ido até lá para impedir o irmão de fazer uma burrice, sem sucesso), olhou em volta e percebeu os rostos assustados dos presentes, além da cara de serial killer do coronel, percebeu que tinha feito besteira. Engolindo em seco, ficou encarando-o.

–_Eu vou... matar... você!_ – e avançou um passo. Imediatamente, Ed andou um passo para trás, antes de sair correndo e gritando porta afora, sendo seguido por Alphonse. O coronel até que tentou ir atrás dele, estalando os dedos a cada passo que o garoto dava (provocando uma série de buracos chamuscados no assoalho do refeitório), mas Maes e Falman sabiamente o detiveram, e o impediram de continuar aquela perseguição assassina.

–Eu bem que te avisei, não foi? – Hughes dizia, enquanto Roy chutava e dizia todo os palavrões que conhecia em todas as línguas – Se você não tivesse ficado cheio das gracinhas, nada disso teria acontecido. E espero que você conserte o chão daqui ainda hoje.

Depois dos ânimos acalmados (Ed, muito sabiamente, não voltou a aparecer e resolveu ficar escondido pelo resto do dia), o alquimista das chamas pôde enfim fazer seu anúncio:

–Como todos vocês já devem saber, eu estou noivo e pretendo me casar em breve – assobios e aplausos soaram por todo o recinto, além de um maroto "já tava na hora, hein?" do qual nunca se descobriu a origem – A minha noiva vive na Cidade do Leste e se mudará para cá em breve, e o nome dela é...

–...a futura amante do Havoc! – disse Falman bem alto, atraindo para si olhares de todos. O de Roy era naturalmente raivoso, mas havia algo nos olhos de Havoc que parecia com "nossa, boa idéia!".

–Mais uma gracinha sua, Falman, e vou providenciar pessoalmente para que você passe o resto da vida limpando latrinas – disse o alquimista – Como eu estou tentando dizer há uma hora, a minha noiva e futura senhora Mustang se chama Trista McLamure, e vocês vão conhecê-la em breve – os olhos dele brilhavam insanamente.

Aplausos soaram de todas as partes, muitos assobios, parabéns e todo tipo de comemoração. Todos pareciam muito felizes pelo seu superior ter finalmente desencalhado, mas havia uma pessoa, escondida atrás de todos os outros oficiais, que não compartilhava de nem três centésimos daquela empolgação toda. Ela parecia estar em outro planeta, como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia.

Os leitores mais atentos talvez já tenham percebido que esse alguém era Riza Hawkeye, e que ela simplesmente odiava a idéia do tal casamento. E, se o tal leitor é fã e aposta firmemente no casal Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye pode entender o motivo de tal desaprovação. Ela o queria livre e desimpedido para ela, só para ela, e que o resto se danasse. E a idéia de ser trocada por uma mulherzinha ridícula da Cidade do Leste era demais para sua cabecinha loura e levemente perturbada pela situação. Sem poder suportar por mais um minuto toda aquela empolgação sem fundamento, saiu e se enfurnou em sua sala.

"Eu não vou abrir a gaveta", ela pensou assim que se fechou no escritório. "Vamos lá, Riza, você é uma mulher racional e equilibrada e não precisa disso para clarear as idéias. Além do mais, você prometeu parar". Mas suas mãos coçavam de vontade de virar a chavinha que pendia da primeira gaveta da sua mesa. "Eu não preciso disso, esse é um vício que eu tenho que abandonar. Não vou abrir. Não vou abrir... Ah, que se dane, eu preciso de unzinho agora mesmo!".

Ela abriu a gaveta sofregamente, sentindo o suor lhe escorrer pela testa. Ela estava a ponto de ter uma crise de abstinência, fazia mais de três dias que ela não desfrutava dos prazeres que o conteúdo de sua gaveta lhe proporcionava. E, nessa desintoxicação, ela até que estava indo bem, até receber aquele chute na cara. Sem poder resistir mais um segundo sequer, pegou um dos pacotinhos, desembrulhou-o e o jogou inteiro na boca, mastigando-o e deixando que toda a serotonina que ele produzia impregnasse seu cérebro e a deixasse se sentindo melhor. Depois, mais calma, pegou outro bombom da gaveta e o desembrulhou, comendo com mais calma.

(Nota da autora: O que você estava pensando que ela escondia na gaveta, hein?)

Riza tinha uma compulsão doentia por chocolates desde os 15 anos. E sua compulsão também surgira graças a um garoto que a havia magoado. Mas, que droga, já fazia tantos anos, já era hora de superar... Naquela hora, porém, ela não queria superar nada, apenas ingerir o máximo de calorias que fosse capaz. Comeu um, dois, três ao mesmo tempo, e quando já desembrulhava o quarto bombom alguém abriu a porta da sua sala com estrondo.

–Tenente, eu preciso... da sua... assinatura... – era Sciezka, a jovem encarregada da biblioteca, que precisava da sua assinatura para documentos oficiais e observava, apaspalhada, a pilha de papéis de bombom sobre a mesa e as enormes bochechas sujas de chocolate da oficial – Se me permite a pergunta, senhora, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

–Ah, olá, Sciezka – encabulada, Riza engoliu o mais rápido que pôde e limpou as mãos na roupa displicentemente – Não está acontecendo nada, não. Tem algo para mim?

–A senhora tem certeza? – a bibliotecária ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha – Se quiser conversar, eu posso...

–Não é nada! – a tenente disse rispidamente, assinando depressa os documentos – Agora se me dá licença, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

"Eu tenho que aprender a manter essa maldita porta trancada!", ela vociferava para si mesma em pensamento, enquanto batia a porta às costas de Sciezka e começava a rabiscar relatórios nervosamente. Qualquer coisinha a mais naquele dia seria o suficiente para ela dar um tiro no primeiro pobre diabo que lhe aparecesse na frente. E se esse "primeiro pobre diabo" fosse Roy Mustang, melhor ainda. Ela adoraria ver a cara da noivinha intragável dele viúva antes do casamento, ah, como adoraria.

"Não, espere um pouco", ela se interrompeu, e de repente percebeu a gravidade do que estava passando pela sua cabeça. "Por que eu estou pensando essas tolices? Ah, que se dane, não é da minha conta com quem o coronel se envolve ou não. Por mim, ele pode se casar com quem ele quiser que eu não vou me intrometer.".

"Riza, você mente tão mal...", uma vozinha na sua cabeça, que vamos chamar de Consciência da Riza, zombou, debochada.

"Vá pro inferno, o que é que você sabe sobre mim?", retrucou Riza, com enfado.

"Eu sou a sua mente, lembra-se?", a vozinha riu ainda mais. "Sei tudo sobre você, seu passado, seu presente... e seu futuro, se você me ouvir. Admita, você gosta dele."

"O QUÊ?", ela tentou parecer surpresa com a afirmação mas, admitamos, todo mundo sabe que essa é mais uma conversa para boi dormir.

"Você gosta dele, eu sei. Admita, é por isso que você não quer que ele se case".

"De onde você tirou essa afirmação absurda?"

"Ninguém tem que ser um gênio para descobrir."

"Eu não gosto dele".

"Gosta sim."

"Ah, não gosto não!".

"Gosta sim!"

"EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO GOSTO DELE!"

"E eu sei que você gosta dele."

"Ah, tá, tá, você venceu! Digamos, _hipoteticamente_, que eu gosto dele. O que eu poderia fazer? Ele já está de casamento marcado, e já perdi qualquer chance que eu pudesse ter".

"Ah, quanta descrença... eu a ajudo a pegá-lo de jeito".

"E a noiva?"

"A gente dá um jeito nela?"

"Sem assassinatos, eu espero".

"É, provavelmente sem assassinatos".

"Como assim _provavelmente_?"

Mas Consciência da Riza não quis mais responder. (_Nota da autora: se você percebe que, de repente, alguém está falando sozinha e ouvindo vozes, encaminhe-a a um psiquiatra imediatamente_). E a dona da consciência, já irritada com aquela conversa consigo mesma, decidiu esquecer tudo aquilo e voltar a se concentrar no trabalho.

Horas depois, ela estava no escritório de Roy, preenchendo relatórios. Mas o dono do escritório não fazia nada além de ficar em sua poltrona rodeado dos vagabundos que ele chamava de subordinados, exibindo a eles a foto da noiva.

–Fala sério, ela não é linda? – disse o coronel, num tom que lembrava incomodamente o que Maes usava ao exibir fotos da filha.

–Sinceramente, eu acho que ela é muita areia para o seu caminhão – respondeu Havoc, sem tirar da cabeça a brincadeira de Falman – Será que ela tem alguma irmã ou melhor amiga?

–E o senhor já escolheu os padrinhos? – perguntou Fuery, com um brilho esperançoso no olhar.

–Por enquanto, só o Maes – respondeu o alquimista das chamas – Na verdade, ele se convidou para ser meu padrinho e eu deixei passar. Mas ainda nem pensei nisso.

–E quando vai ser a despedida de solteiro? – indagou Havoc, animado – E vai ter aquele lance da mulher bonitona saindo de dentro do bolo e tudo o mais?

–E você acha que uma coisa dessas iria faltar logo na minha festa pré-algemas? É lógico que sim! E todo mundo vai estar convidado. A senhora está um tanto quieta, tenente Hawkeye. Por que?

–Por nada, senhor, só acho que seria um pouco inconveniente que eu falasse de uma coisa da qual eu nem posso participar – ela respondeu, friamente – Além do mais, creio que o senhor já está sendo bem assessorado em relação a isso.

–Você está muito estranha hoje, minha cara – observou Mustang – Está quieta, mais distante do que de costume, tem certeza de que está bem?

–É claro que tenho – ela respondeu mais rápido e rispidamente do que gostaria – Se me dão licença, preciso sair mais cedo hoje, tenho que resolver uns assuntos.

Aquilo sim era estranho. Riza praticamente morava no quartel, e para ela não existiam fins de semana, feriados ou saída do trabalho às seis da tarde, como uma pessoa normal. Mas como ninguém fez objeção à saída dela, e o próprio coronel a autorizou, ela apenas pegou sua pasta e foi embora, fazendo questão de não se despedir de ninguém.

Foi para casa a pé. Sua casa – um lugar simples, com sala, um quarto, cozinha e escritório, além de um jardim imenso que ela fazia questão de manter sempre impecavelmente bem cuidado – ficava a apenas algumas quadras do QG, e estava situada numa das ruas mais nobres e movimentadas da Cidade Central. Mas ela não teve cabeça para olhar o jardim, e estava totalmente distraída quando afagou Black Hayate, seu cãozinho, antes de se trancar dentro de casa e se jogar no sofá. Nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar o uniforme ou as botas, apenas ficou lá, esborrachada, pensando na vida e, principalmente, em todos os aspectos dela que incluíam Roy Mustang.

Black Hayate sabia que, quando a dona chegava daquele jeito, uma coisa inteligente a se fazer era só se aproximar quando ela já tivesse guardado os revólveres no armário, mas naquele dia ele abriu uma exceção. Cautelosamente, ele se apoiou no sofá e encarou a dona, observando-a longamente.

–Eu fui meio distante com você hoje, não fui? – ela o chamou para seus braços – Mas hoje eu pareço estar em outro planeta. É que tem tanta coisa acontecendo, sabe, e eu... eu...

Nessa hora, ela percebeu que estava falando com um cachorro. Tudo bem, Blackie poderia ser o cão mais inteligente da Cidade Central, mas ela ainda não tivera a oportunidade de ouvi-lo falar. Mesmo assim, tinha algo estranho... ele a encarava, como se dissesse: "vamos, pode contar pra mim, eu não vou sair por aí espalhando mesmo...".

–Eu devo estar ficando louca... – e começou a contar toda a história do casamento de Roy, terminando com – ...e agora eu estou mega-confusa, não sei se gosto dele ou não, não sei se quero que ele se case... Estou um caco, Blackie, e é uma pena que você não saiba falar, porque se soubesse adoraria um conselho seu.

Ele nada disse (_nota da autora: ainda bem, porque se dissesse é sinal de que ou temos uma quimera à solta ou precisamos de um psiquiatra_) e ela resolveu ligar um pouco o rádio. Depois de duas ou três propagandas, começou a tocar uma música rápida e animada. A princípio, Riza fez menção de desligar o aparelho, mas quando já estava com a mão no botão, começou a prestar atenção na letra.

_Hey hey , you you __**(Hey, hey, você, você)**__  
I don't like your girlfriend __**(Eu não gosto da sua namorada)**__  
No way no way __**(Sem chance, sem chance)**__  
I think you need a new one __**(Acho que você precisa de uma nova)**__  
Hey hey, you you __**(Hey, hey você você)**__  
I could be your girlfriend __**(Eu poderia ser sua namorada)**_

Ela olhou o cachorro, que devolveu o olhar. Ao invés de desligar o som, aumentou um pouco o volume e ouviu a música inteira, concentrando-se ao máximo na letra. Ela falava de uma garota que não gostava da namorada do cara de quem ela gostava, e que ela era estúpida e ridícula e que não o merecia. Em algumas estrofes, ela procurava convencer o rapaz de que ela era melhor que a atual namorada dele. E então, uma luz se formava na cabeça de Riza, enquanto certas coisas se esclareciam pouco a pouco.

Primeiro: ela gostava de Roy Mustang (_nota da autora: você não queria que eu falasse isso só no último capítulo, né? Mas, para quem acha que essa suprema revelação foi feita muito cedo, calma que isso vai influenciar toda a história_). E ela gostava muito, demais, era totalmente apaixonada por ele, mas tantos anos de tratamento respeitoso e formal não deixaram que ela percebesse isso. Segundo: ela sabia que ele também não era totalmente indiferente a ela (também pudera, ela era a única mulher que trabalhava diretamente com Roy e com quem ele convivia todos os dias) e que, se usasse o truque certo, ela poderia fazê-lo perder a cabeça. E terceiro: a tal Trista McLamure, fosse quem fosse, não era páreo para ela, nem nunca seria.

Ela sorriu perversamente consigo mesma, e pôde perceber que sua consciência também sorria do mesmo jeito. Ah, tirar aquelazinha da Cidade do Leste do caminho poderia não ser nada fácil, mas ela faria questão de fazer disso a coisa mais divertida que já foi feita por alguém algum dia. Ah, seria...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ E aí, galera, o que acharam? Esse ainda é o primeiro capítulo, o que quer dizer que muita água ainda vai passar debaixo dessa ponte (nossa, que expressão mais anos 20 essa...). No próximo capítulo, __**Um plano à prova de falhas**__, vocês conhecerão os outros personagens dessa tragédia que eu chamo de comédia: a família do Roy, a rival da Riza, o momento em que o casal Royai se conheceu (aliás, Royai parece marca de fermento em pó, não parece?), enfim, o próximo capítulo é onde a história realmente começa. Beijos a todos e, como não digo essa frase besta há muito tempo, TRANSFORMEM-SE, BABIES! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!!_

_P.S. – Já ia quase esquecendo: deixem REVIEWS, tá bem? Quero saber o que vocês estão achando da minha fic até agora._


	2. You're so fine, I want you mine

_**Capítulo 2: You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Sim, eu sei que disse no capítulo anterior que o título do capítulo seria __**Um plano à prova de falhas**__, e realmente seria até o momento seguinte à publicação do capítulo 1. Por que eu mudei? Mudei porque vou tentar colocar os trechos de Girlfriend em todos os títulos, daqui para frente. É um detalhe besta, mas de qualquer forma fica o aviso. Agora, à parte interessante. Respondendo às (fofíssimas, diga-se de passagem) reviews..._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Caramba, garota, assim você me deixa mal-acostumada! A primeira review que você deixou me fez ganhar meu dia, mas foi com a segunda que você o deixou __**perfeito**__! Obrigada mesmo, vou fazer de tudo para que a minha fic faça jus a tudo o que você disse dela. _

_**Miseno-san:**__ É uma pena você não ter sido o primeiro a deixar uma review, mas a sua me fez rir muito. Obrigado por tudo o que você disse, tá? E espere aí, porque a Consciência da Riza vai aparecer (e muito) a partir dos próximos capítulos... Ela, o Ed, a compulsão por chocolates e até o cara que a magoou._

_**Joannah:**__ Você vai ficar com mais pena da nossa oficial favorita, baby. E quanto ao Roy se tocar e ficar com ela... bom, tem muita coisa ainda para acontecer._

_**Gabriela:**__ Já estou continuando! Um capítulo por semana, e a partir de julho vou tentar colocar dois capítulos!_

_**Riza:**__ Quem diria, a protagonista da minha fic falando comigo (hehehe... tá, tá, essa foi péssima). Você sabe que aqui está a maior torcida para o casal mais fofo de todos os tempos, né?E a nossa amiga Hawkeye não vai deixar essa história por menos, pode esperar._

_**Riza Potter:**__ A segunda Riza do dia... Vou tentar manter esse tamanho de capítulo, mesmo. Esse vai ficar uma coisinha de nada maior por causa dessa seção "Cartas" da Veja, mas tudo bem. A Riza vai, digamos, dar a volta por cima, eu garanto._

_**Samgosinha:**__ Seu desejo é uma ordem! Aqui está o segundo capítulo!_

_Obrigado por todas as coisas M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A-S que vocês disseram. A opinião de todos vocês é muito importante para mim, e vou me esforçar em continuar agradando a todos vocês. Se esqueci alguém, me desculpe de coração. Prometo que respondo no próximo capítulo. Agora, sem mais delongas, à fic!_

–Gracia, seja sincera comigo. Você me acha bonita? – dias depois, Riza decidiu visitar Gracia Hughes, esposa do tenente-coronel Maes Hughes e uma de suas grandes amigas. Depois de uma ou duas xícaras de chá e de uma conversa pontilhada de amenidades, ela resolveu fazer a pergunta que a levara até lá. Gracia, uma mulher alta e elegante de cabelos curtos e marrons e olhos castanhos, deu uma sonora risada.

–Nunca pensei que ouviria você fazendo essa pergunta! Pode me contar, quem é o cara?

–Que cara? Do que é que você está falando? – Riza respondeu com um risinho inseguro, mas ao ver o olhar profundo da amiga, suspirou e disse – Ah, não dá pra mentir pra você, né? Tá, tem um cara, sim, mas eu não posso dizer quem é.

–E por quê não? – agora, Gracia estava especialmente interessada naquela conversa. De repente, ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ah, não, vai dizer que ele é casado!

–_Não_! – a loura praticamente berrou – Quer dizer, não ainda pelo menos. E é isso que está me deixando maluca. Acho que a noiva dele é uma ridícula, e que eu sou dez vezes melhor que ela.

–É o Roy, não é? Você está de cabelo em pé porque descobriu que ele vai se casar e só agora percebeu que não pode viver sem ele. – e a morena gargalhou sonoramente.

–Pelo amor de Deus, não fale disso com ninguém! – a oficial praticamente implorou – Se alguém sonhar com isso, eu perco com o meu emprego! Se você contar para o Maes, eu juro que...

–Ah, não se preocupe, pela minha boca ninguém vai saber de nada – a amiga dela acenou com a cabeça, tranqüilizando-a – Na verdade, eu sempre desconfiei que você tinha uma quedinha por ele. E agora que ele vai se casar, você percebeu que pode perdê-lo para sempre, não é?

–É isso mesmo, e não sei o que fazer... – Riza suspirou profundamente – Quando ele arrumava uma daquelas namoradas de dois dias, eu nem me importava, mas agora que ele vai se casar, percebi que precisava fazer alguma coisa. É sério, eu preciso tirar a noiva dele de campo.

–Não acha que é um pouco tarde demais, não?

–Antes tarde do que nunca. Tem alguma idéia?

–Bem, na verdade tenho sim. Eles vão jantar aqui em casa no fim de semana. Você pode vir, mas pelo amor de Deus, não faça nenhum tipo de escândalo na minha casa!

–Não, pode ficar tranqüila, eu vou me comportar bem. Só quero conhecer a minha rival, para saber quem eu preciso derrotar.

–Está bem, está bem – Gracia concordou – Quinta, sete e meia da noite. E venha elegante, os pais do Roy também virão e você sabe bem o que isso significa.

–Tá de brincadeira, né? – Riza revirou os olhos, sentindo-se mal de repente – Sabe que a minha história com a família do Roy não é das melhores. Mais especificamente, com _uma_ pessoa da família dele, se é que você me entende.

–É exatamente por isso que você tem que causar uma excelente impressão neles, dessa vez – a amiga foi enfática – Acho que você se lembra do que aconteceu quando vocês se conheceram...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–_Oi! Como você se chama?_

_Ela olhou para o lado, sem entender. Lá estava um garotinho, miúdo, magro e franzino, com uma massa espessa e despenteada de cabelos escuros e olhos negros e estreitos. Ele vestia uma roupa típica de menino almofadinhas: sapatos polidos, calças sociais e camisa branca alinhada. Então, o encarou, e ele estendeu a mão, sorrindo:_

–_Bem, se você não fala, eu falo. Meu nome é Roy Mustang, e vim da Cidade do Norte. E você é...?_

–_Riza Hawkeye, e você acaba de chegar à Cidade Central – ela disse com enfado, e fez com que Roy arregalasse os olhos._

–_Caramba, quer dizer que você é uma __**menina**_

_O choque do menino era perfeitamente justificável, porque quem visse Riza não diria, a princípio, que ela era uma garota. Os cabelos louros eram cortados bem curtos, e ela usava short e uma camiseta folgados, tênis grandes, além de um boné com a aba para trás.Os joelhos estavam esfolados, e ela tinha um band-aid no queixo e um estilingue no bolso de trás do short._

–_Ah, qual é, é tão difícil assim perceber? – mas não pôde deixar de sorrir – Bem, por que você veio para a Cidade Central, cara?_

–_Sou filho de militares, sabe? Qualquer transferência e eu tenho que me mudar, também... é uma droga – respondeu ele, visivelmente aborrecido – É por isso que, quando eu crescer, vou ser jogador profissional de futebol._

–_Tenho família no Exército também, mas nenhum parente próximo – disse ela, amena – Sempre morei aqui, e garanto que você vai adorar o lugar. Tem muita gente legal morando por aqui, bons amigos de quem você vai gostar._

–_Vamos brincar? – Roy estava ansioso por brincar com outra criança. Nas últimas mudanças da família, ele morou em lugares onde não havia nenhum candidato a amigo por perto. E agora vinha Riza e dizia que havia várias crianças morando ali..._

–_CLARO! – ela concordou efusivamente, ficando em pé – Vamos brincar de polícia-e-ladrão? Só vou chamar a galera e a gente começa – e disparou rua afora, gritando ao longe – E eu sou o ladrão, tá bem?_

_Minutos depois, a rua se encheu de meninos e meninas de idades variadas, que formaram uma roda ao redor de Riza. Ela parecia exercer alguma liderança sobre eles, pois dava as instruções da brincadeira e todos acatavam._

–_Vamos dar ao novato uma boa recepção. As regras são as seguintes: todos vocês têm que me encontrar, e quem conseguir será o próximo ladrão – encarou o menino profundamente – Vamos ver qual é o seu poder de reação, Roy Mustang da Cidade do Norte. Um... dois... três..._

–_Esse é o código pra cada um se preparar para correr – sussurrou um menino ao ouvido de Roy, com um sorrisinho – Ela sempre faz isso, a gente dá dez segundos de vantagem e ela só corre no oito..._

–_Quatro... cinco... seis..._

–_E ninguém pega ela? – Roy estava maravilhado._

–_Só quando ela deixa – respondeu o outro menino – E, antes, ela faz todo mundo achar que está perto. Essa garota é o máximo!_

–_Sete... oito... – ela foi se afastando rapidamente, e antes de sumir correndo gritou – NOVE... DEZ!_

_Ninguém viu para onde ela correu, então todos passaram a procurá-la desesperadamente, por todas as direções. Roy resolveu procurar nos terrenos baldios da rua, sendo seguido de perto por duas garotas risonhas. Ele teve a impressão de vê-la correndo para aquele lado, mas não tinha como ter certeza de nada. Então, no meio das latas de lixo, entulhos e mato alto, ouviu algo..._

_Seria uma respiração ofegante?_

_Ele fez um gesto para as duas meninas que o seguiam se calarem, e cautelosamente se aproximou de um dos latões velhos do lugar. Era de lá que o som parecia vir. Ele foi andando, lentamente e com tanta leveza que nem mesmo os pedacinhos de gravetos secos sob seus pés se partiam. Então..._

–_AAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Um grito, e ela saltou sobre eles como uma ginasta, desaparecendo de vista entre as casas da frente! Ele acabou caindo para trás, sobre uma poça de lama, mas rapidamente se levantou e disparou a correr atrás dela. Ele era rápido, mas os sapatos o impediam de correr muito. Mas ele percebeu algo que mexeu com seu orgulho..._

_Ela sempre se virava para trás, rindo a não mais poder! Era praticamente um desafio, e se existe no mundo uma coisa que mexe com os brios de um menino de nove anos é um desafio bem-feito, em especial se quem o propõe é uma garota._

–_EU TE PEGO! – ele berrava, mas ela respondia:_

–_Pode tentar, gracinha, mas você só me pega se eu deixar! – então, mudou de direção, e foi para a rua. Ele o seguiu, tropeçando, mas sem diminuir o ritmo um minuto sequer._

_"Caramba, essa menina tem rodinhas nos pés!", ele pensava, tentando fazer de conta que aquilo o aborrecia, mas na verdade ele nunca havia se divertido tanto. De vez em quando, dava uns encontrões violentos com outras crianças brincando, mas sempre que olhava, todos riam à beça. E, aparentemente, ninguém se preocupava muito em pegar Riza._

_De repente, então, apareceu a chance. Do lado da rua, havia uma trilha que se elevava aos poucos. Do outro lado da rua, havia uma cerca alta, com arame farpado. Ela estava na calçada, e ele, então, começou a subir pela trilha. Ela percebeu, e começou a correr mais rápido ainda. Ele começou a rir bem alto, enquanto corria, até que..._

_...a trilha acabou, e ele não percebeu! Do outro lado, havia apenas um barranco, e sem conseguir frear, ele caiu rolando e batendo a cabeça na terra endurecida, até chegar ao nível da rua, todo ralado e sujo de terra. Ele olhou para a rua, e viu que Riza continuou correndo, e tentou se levantar para alcançá-la, mas não conseguiu. Ela percebeu, e começou a correr na direção oposta, até ele, dizendo:_

–_Ai, droga, você já é o quinto que usar esse truque! Pelo menos os outros param no fim da trilha!_

–_Olá pra você também, Riza – ele se forçou a sorrir – Quedinha legal, não?_

–_Deixe eu ver se você se machucou – ela se ajoelhou do lado dele, erguendo as mangas da camisa e as barras da calça – Esse barranco é traiçoeiro, sabe? Eu..._

–_Você está presa – só então, ela percebeu que o garoto segurava o pulso dela, com um sorriso._

–_Você...? Mas... Ah, cara, que golpe baixo! – ela riu, dando um tapinha leve no ombro dele – Isso foi injusto! Não quero mais saber de brincar com você!_

–_Eu não consigo nem correr mais, depois desse tombo – respondeu o menino – Você pode me ajudar a chegar até a rua de onde saímos?_

_Ela concordou, e o ajudou a se levantar. Ele fazia questão de gritar pelos quatro ventos "Peguei a ladra! Peguei a ladra!", e todos se viravam para ver._

–_Sinto muito, Roy, mas parece que ele é que pegou você – disse uma menina, rindo, ao perceber o estado dele, com a roupa toda suja e rasgada._

–_Ele caiu naquele mesmo barranco do qual todos vocês já caíram – Riza saiu em defesa dele – E foi uma captura totalmente justa. Pela primeira vez, alguém me pega sem eu deixar antes._

–_Você dá conta de ser o próximo ladrão, Roy? – perguntou um menino grandalhão – Riza está eliminada, e não vai poder voltar nesse turno. Por você ter feito uma coisa que a gente tenta fazer há dois anos, vamos te dar vinte segundos de vantagem._

–_Tá bem, tá bem – ele se recompôs, rindo, e começou a contar – Um... Dois... Três..._

–_RODNEY ARISTARCUS MUSTANG, VENHA JÁ ATÉ AQUI! – de repente, uma estridente voz de mulher gritou, vinda de uma das casas._

–_Ai, droga... – a voz dele sumiu, e levou junto a cor do rosto – É a minha mãe..._

–_Sua mãe?! Caramba, o que foi que você fez? – Riza ficou chocada com a voz da mulher._

–_É que hoje é um almoço muito importante, e eu não podia ter me sujado desse jeito! – ele estava totalmente desesperado, e dizia com uma voz que lembrava o ganido de um filhote de cão – Ela vai quebrar meu pescoço! Eu preciso fugir, eu preciso..._

–_Venha comigo, Roy, vamos falar com a sua mãe – decidida, a menina tirou o boné, revelando uma franja discreta, que se insinuava sobre a testa – Ela tem que entender, você só estava brincando!_

–_Ficou doida?! – ele disse, quase sem ar – Ela vai te colocar pra fora de casa a vassouradas!_

–_Não seja bobo, vamos lá – e o puxou até a casa dele, a maior da rua. Ao chegar perto, porém, algo a fez recuar, meio assustada. A mulher era baixa, roliça e troncuda, e tinha cabelos escuros presos num coque tão esticado que seria capaz de fazer uma bala ricochetear. Os olhos eram estreitos como o filho, e ela vestia uma roupa muito parecida com um uniforme do exército, só que preta. Apesar da pouca altura, ela impunha medo a todos._

–_RODNEY, JÁ PARA DENTRO! – gritou a mãe, e o menino disparou em direção à casa. Depois, ela se virou para a garota e a observou de cima a baixo, um olhar ao mesmo tempo inquiridor e maldoso – E você, quem é?_

–_Ri-Ri-Riza Hawkeye, senhora – a menina recuou uns passos, mas manteve a voz firme – Eu sou uma... uma amiga do Roy, e vim aqui perguntar se a sen..._

–_A senhorita sabe quem sou eu? – a mulher deu um passo a frente – Você está falando com ninguém menos que a general Odete Mustang, e o meu filho __Rodney__ – ela fez questão de frisar bem o nome dele – será o futuro Marechal desta grande nação. E quem são seus pais, hein, garota?_

–_Meu pai é médico e minha mãe é dona-de-casa – respondeu ela – Por que esse interrogatório?_

–_Será que você ainda não entendeu? – a voz da sra. Mustang foi abaixando até virar pouco mais que um sussurro – O que você acha que está fazendo com meu filho? Ele é filho da nata do Exército amestriano, e você é só uma garota levada e desclassificada que está se aproximando dele por puro interesse._

–_A senhora está me ofendendo! – o sangue começava a subir à cabeça de Riza – Eu só vim aqui para pedir para a senhora deixá-lo brincar comigo e com a galera aqui da rua! Que mal há nisso?_

–_Meu filho não se mistura a essa gentalha daqui, isso é o que há de mal! – retrucou Odete – E principalmente com você. Olha só como essa brincadeira selvagem o deixou! Ele está todo sujo, as roupas destruídas, os sapatos em petição de miséria..._

–_Você não teve infância, não? – a cada palavra da mulher, a garota ficava mais nervosa – Ele não sabia o que é polícia-e-ladrão! E a senhora sabe que é impossível brincar sem se sujar um pouco!_

–_Não me importa! Não quero saber de você chegando perto do meu filho outra vez, ouviu bem? Agora fora daqui! FORA! – por fim, a mãe de Roy enxotou a menina da porta de casa._

_Riza nunca se sentiu tão humilhada em toda a sua vida. Engolindo as lágrimas mais dolorosas e cheias de ódio que era capaz de ter, afastou-se rapidamente da casa. Outras crianças, que haviam assistido à cena, ficaram solidárias a ela, mas nada a tornaria capaz de perdoar a ofensa suprema que a mãe do seu mais novo amigo havia feito a ela._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–É claro que me lembro, Gracia, mas se aquela bruxa da mãe dele fizer qualquer insinuação a meu respeito, juro que meto a mão na cara dela – Riza, depois de reviver o seu trauma de infância particular, retrucou decidida – Mas você me conhece, sabe que eu sei manter a classe, não sabe?

–Eu confio em você, amiga, só não sei se dá para confiar na sua futura sogra – observou Gracia – De qualquer forma, você é sempre muito bem-vinda em minha casa, e ficarei muito feliz em tê-la aqui no quinta para jantar.

As duas se despediram, e Riza voltou para a casa. Assim que chegou, Black Hayate a esperava pacientemente na porta, com o rabinho abanando e a coleira na boca. A oficial sorriu ao vê-lo e disse, como se estivesse conversando com uma pessoa:

–Você sabe bem o que quer, não sabe? Vamos para o parque, e lá você me ajuda a escolher o que usar no jantar na casa do Maes.

_**Corte para quinta à noite:**_

–Ai, que droga, eu odeio esses malditos brincos!

E lá estava ela, a nossa militar favorita, na frente do espelho, travando uma luta mortal com um brinco de pedrinhas. Era um mero detalhe, mas como ela buscava a perfeição absoluta, já fazia quase dez minutos que ela tentava colocá-lo na orelha. Por fim, acabou conseguindo, e deu uma voltinha no espelho. Ao ver que Black Hayate estava lá, ela o encarou e disse:

–E então, o que acha?

Ele a analisou de cima a baixo (_nota da autora: _O.O) e abanou o rabinho, feliz. Ela sorriu, satisfeita, e também achou que estava muito alinhada. Também, não era para menos: a moça usava um vestido azul na altura dos joelhos, sem mangas e com um comportado decote. As unhas estavam feitas, o rosto exibia uma maquiagem suave e discreta, os cabelos estavam presos num penteado elegante, os sapatos tinham um salto alto sem ser vulgar, enfim, ela parecia uma autêntica lady. Calmamente, dirigiu-se até a casa de Maes (sendo escoltada até a porta por Blackie), e, lá, foi recebida calorosamente por Gracia:

–Ora, ora, ora, senhorita Hawkeye, você está linda! Entre, entre!

Ela foi até a sala de jantar, onde estavam esperando Maes, Elysia e a irmã mais nova de Roy, Melissa. As duas haviam se conhecido tempos atrás, e se tornaram amigas. A moça, uma bela mulher alta de olhos azul-safira, cabelos negros, sedosos e lisos alcançando sua cintura, parecia mais uma modelo do que uma respeitada alquimista federal do Quartel-General do Oeste. Trajando um belo vestido púrpura tomara-que-caia bem justo, ela fazia com que Riza parecesse uma mera bibliotecária impossível de notar na multidão.

–Fiquei sabendo que você passou no exame de alquimista federal, Mellie – apesar da natural inveja feminina, Riza cumprimentou a amiga calorosamente – E qual é o seu título?

–Alquimista de Mármore – respondeu Melissa, e ao ver a expressão atônita de Riza, explicou, com uma risada semelhante ao chilrear de um pássaro – Minha especialidade é em manipular rochas, é claro que meu nome tinha que ser algo relacionado a isso.

–E o Roy, como reagiu? – perguntou Gracia, entrando na conversa.

–O Roy? Ele quase pirou! – a srta. Mustang deu uma gargalhada alta – Ele não sabia se ficava feliz por mim ou se dizia "desista dessa idéia, isso vai acabar matando você!". Por fim, ele aceitou que é isso que eu quero fazer, e prometeu me ajudar. Até conseguiu uma transferência para mim! A partir de semana que vem, já vou trabalhar aqui, na Cidade Central.

–E por que ele ainda não veio? – foi a vez de Riza perguntar.

–Ele foi buscar meus pais no hotel – de repente, Melissa fechou a cara – Eu não acredito que a minha mãe veio para esse jantar! É o fim! Ela só me faz passar vergonha. Como se a babaquinha da noiva do Royie já não fosse mico suficiente para mim!

–Como é a noiva dele? – de repente, a loura sentiu uma tentação irresistível de perguntar.

–Ridícula – a irmã de Roy parecia ter urticária só de falar na sua futura cunhada – Ela é irritante, arrogante, melosa e _burra_! Eu não acredito que o meu irmão não se casou até agora para ficar com uma mulherzinha insignificante como a McLamure!

Então, a porta se abriu, mostrando o próprio Roy. Riza quase parou de respirar: ele estava lindo, vestido num elegante terno preto sobre uma camisa branca sem gravata. Os cabelos pretos espetados estavam molhados e brilhantes, dando a ele um ar ainda mais encantador. Ao lado dele, o senhor Adrian Mustang, seu pai, também alto e elegante, quase idêntico ao filho, com exceção dos cabelos grisalhos e de algumas rugas. E, ao lado deles...

A primeira-tenente teve certeza de que, na sua frente, estavam as duas mulheres que ela mais odiaria em toda a sua vida. Uma ela já conhecia: era a senhora Odete Mustang, ainda mais atarracada, mais gorda e mais intragável do que da última vez que a vira. E a outra era uma ruiva branquela e magricela, absurdamente insossa. "Então _essa_ é a minha rival?", a loura teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não rir. "Vai ser muito fácil... E nem mesmo a irmã do Roy quer saber dela, já tenho até uma aliada". Lançou um olhar discreto para Mellie, que estalava as articulações dos dedos totalmente furiosa.

–Srta. Hawkeye! Há quanto tempo! – o sr. Mustang pai era amabilíssimo, e sempre que via a tenente a cumprimentava animadamente – E como você está bonita! O Exército tem feito muito bem a você – depois, se virou para Mellie – Filha! Que saudade! E olha só para você, a mais nova alquimista federal! Como estou orgulhoso!

Eles se abraçaram forte. Roy, depois, também cumprimentou a irmã, e Riza. Foi um cumprimento normal, idêntico ao que ele lhe fazia toda manhã quando chegava ao quartel para trabalhar. "Que ódio, será que me produzi desse jeito para nada?".

–E o Arthur, não veio com vocês? – perguntou Maes – Hoje mesmo ele ligou confirmando que vinha jantar conosco... Será uma pena se ele não comparecer.

–Ele já vem, Maes – respondeu Roy – Na verdade, já deve estar chegando.

Nessa hora, a porta se abriu com força, revelando a última pessoa que estava faltando. Ele era _descolado_ – não havia outra palavra para defini-lo – e estava exatamente oposto a Roy. A começar pelo cabelo, preto com reflexos louros, pelas roupas coloridas e chamativas e, por fim, pelo brinco que usava na orelha esquerda. O rosto não deixava mentir: ele _era_ um Mustang, mas com certeza era o mais exótico da espécie.

–Acho que vocês conhecem meu irmão Arthur – disse Roy, rindo – Ele é ator, sabem? No momento está encenando uma peça na Cidade Central.

–Olá, pessoas e não-pessoas! Tudo bem? – Arthur cumprimentou todo mundo efusivamente, embora as pessoas presentes na mesa tenham ficado meio confusas em relação ao que ele queria dizer com "pessoas e não-pessoas".

Arthur Mustang era a ovelha negra da família. Era o primeiro em muitas gerações que não seguia carreira militar, usava um visual extravagante e, principalmente, nunca obedecia à matriarca Mustang. Todos sabiam que era ela que mandava na família, por isso Arthur e Odete não se falavam há anos. Não só ele: Melissa também havia desobedecido à mãe e sido riscada da lista de convívio familiar, por isso a sra. Odete também não falava com ela.

O jantar começou. Gracia havia preparado um de seus excelentes assados com batatas, acompanhado de salada de folhas e risoto. Todos comiam e conversavam animadamente, mas ninguém precisava ser Einstein para sentir que um clima pesado se insinuava sobre a mesa. Odete e Melissa trocavam olhares fulminantes o tempo todo. Riza sentia-se sufocada a cada besteira sem sentido que Trista falava. A gota d'água veio quando a sobremesa foi servida:

–Olha, Royzinho! – a loura olhou discretamente para a amiga morena, que fez um gesto de enfiar o dedo na garganta – Pudim de morango, aquele que você diz que não é tão doce quanto eu...

–É isso mesmo, fofinha – respondeu Roy, aparentemente hipnotizado e com um tom meloso de dar nojo na voz – Você é mil vezes mais doce.

"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa", pensou Riza, rapidamente, e discretamente puxou um pouco o vestido para baixo, evidenciando o decote. Arthur, sentado ao lado dela, percebeu e disse:

–Meu Deus, Riza, como você está bonita! Sabe, a gente poderia sair qualquer dia!

–Talvez – a oficial corou, mas ao ver que Roy também havia ficado vermelho, resolveu entrar na encenação – Vai ter um festival de música no parque semana que vem, quer ir?

–Com certeza! – o Mustang caçula concordou na hora – Sete e meia?

–Sete e meia. E esteja lá. Vai ser ótimo, ouvir boa música sob as estrelas. Eu seria capaz até de dizer que vai ser muito _romântico_ – ela pôs o máximo de ênfase que podia na última palavra.

–NEM PENSE NISSO, ARTHUR! – para satisfação de Riza, deleite de Mellie e aborrecimento total de Trista, Roy interveio – Ela é uma oficial do exército, onde está o seu respeito?

–Relaxe, Roy, é só música – Mellie, que havia percebido a brincadeira, também embarcou – Eu apóio totalmente. Vocês devem ir, sim.

A sra. Mustang também havia percebido qualquer coisa no ar. A ela, agradava muito o casamento com uma moça rica e de boa família como Trista McLamure, herdeira única de uma cadeia de restaurantes de comida de Xing. Num tom cínico, disse:

–Parece que você entrou no exército, não é, Hawkeye? E qual patente, cadete?

–Primeira-tenente – corrigiu Riza, decidida a impedir que bruxa malvada do norte acabasse com o seu dia – E estou pleiteando uma promoção para major.

–E você pretende dar em cima de quem para conseguir isso? – Odete continuou a provocar, mais cruel que nunca – Se, arrastando a asa para o meu filho, você já conseguiu ser tenente...

–Para começar, senhora – a loura soltou o garfo sobre o prato – eu não precisei dar em cima de ninguém. Cheguei aonde cheguei pelo meu próprio mérito, e não vai ser a senhora que vai tirá-lo de mim. Quanto a dar em cima do seu filho, esqueça, nossa relação é estritamente de amizade e cooperação profissional, nada além disso.

–Você deveria se casar, Riza – agora Trista entrava na conversa, sem ser chamada – Fazer como eu, sabe? Arrume um bom marido, é melhor para você.

"Estou tentando arrumar um bom marido, querida", pensou a outra, imaginando-se batendo a cabeça da ruiva contra uma parede de concreto. "O _seu_ marido, que tal?".

–Sinceramente não sei o que você está fazendo num jantar apenas para amigos, senhorita Hawkeye, mas aqui não é o seu lugar – a mãe de Roy não dava trégua – Siga o conselho da Trista, a _futura senhora Mustang_ – era impressão ou a senhora Mustang atual queria jogar na cara de Riza que ela havia perdido Roy? – Case-se e suma das nossas vidas.

–Odete, pare com isso! – foi a vez de Adrian intervir – Não a ofenda, ela é uma moça adorável.

–É uma qualquer, isso sim – retrucou a mulher – E me deixe em paz!

Mas Riza não ouvia mais. Ela prestava atenção em Trista, cheia de dengos para cima de Roy, e teve vontade de acertar a cara dela. Na verdade, teve vontade de acertar a cara de todos os presentes. Resolveu comer o pudim que Gracia havia preparado: estava estupendo, como sempre, mas havia qualquer coisa amarga naquela noite, e não era a comida. Ela viu que Mellie fez menção de dizer qualquer coisa, e não a deixou abrir a boca.

–Preciso ir embora – ela se levantou, voltando a ajeitar o vestido – Amanhã tenho uma missão de campo e preciso estar bem disposta. Obrigado pelo ótimo jantar, Gracia, até mais – despediu-se cordialmente de cada um dos presentes, tendo o cuidado de evitar Odete e Trista.

Quando já estava na porta, ouviu Melissa explodir:

–Por que você tem que ser sempre tão cretina?

–Não se meta, garota! – ouviu a voz possante da mãe da morena – Vocês se merecem mesmo!

Então, ouviu o som de passos calçados em um sapato de salto alto vindo em direção à porta, seguidos de passos de mais duas pessoas, calçando sapatos baixos. Voltou para a porta, e viu que eram a própria Melissa, o senhor Adrian e _ele_.

–Desculpe pelo que a minha mulher lhe disse, Riza – desculpou-se Adrian, com uma educação e uma gentileza impecáveis. "Ainda bem que o Roy saiu ao pai e não à mãe", ela não pôde deixar de pensar – Ignore o que ela disse, todos sabem que você é uma pessoa extraordinária.

–É, Riza, minha mãe exagerou – continuou Roy – E sobre aquela história de você dar em cima de...

–Esqueçam isso, está tudo bem – cortou ela antes de dar chance do outro terminar a frase – E obrigado por se importarem, significa muito para mim. Ela vai me odiar pelo resto da vida, eu devia saber que seria um erro vir aqui.

–É um jantar para amigos, não é? Como a minha melhor amiga poderia não estar presente? – disse ele, abrindo um sorriso irritantemente lindo – Obrigado por vir, a gente se vê amanhã. E pode deixar que eu me explico com o Maes e a Gracia.

–Vou dormir na sua casa hoje, Riza – só então Mellie se manifestou – Não dá pra ir pra casa hoje, a mamãe vai ficar lá e eu não quero saber da presença dela. Posso?

–Claro – a outra concordou, acenando a cabeça, e as duas foram embora, em silêncio.

"É isso que você pensa de mim, Roy? Você me vê só como uma amiga?". O comentário dele, mesmo com toda a gentileza, havia a ofendido mais do que tudo que havia ouvido aquela noite toda. "Eu vou provar para você que sou a mulher da sua vida. Você vai me querer, eu juro. E a sua noivinha que vá para o quinto dos infernos, e que de preferência leve a bruxa da sua mãe junto". Com passos decididos, rumou para sua casa, pronta para começar a colocar em prática o plano para fazer com que Roy ficasse totalmente louco por ela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, é o segundo capítulo. Acabei atrasando um pouco para terminá-lo, mas vou manter o ritmo de atualizações semanais. É no terceiro capítulo que as verdadeiras armações começam. Todo mundo começa a querer se meter na vida do Roy e da Riza – inclusive eles próprios na vida um do outro. O próximo capítulo, __**Don't pretend, I think you know, I'm damn precious**__, estará no ar semana que vem, e eu garanto que vocês vão gostar. Beijos!_


	3. Don't pretend, I think you know

_**Capítulo 3: Don't pretend, I think you know, I'm damn precious**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Como prometido, aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Vim avisar que não garanto a atualização da semana que vem, pois estou com algumas provas e trabalhos pendentes, inclusive um simulado de vestibular pra lá de fdp (inclusive, eu deveria estar estudando para ele agora, mas por alguma razão o PC é muito mais atrativo que os cadernos...). Do mesmo jeito, não posso prometer a próxima atualização de __**A marca do pecado**__, mas vou fazer o possível. Nesse capítulo, também tem uma citação direta e Interferência, a fic de onde tirei a personagem Melissa Mustang. Mais precisamente, é uma citação ao capítulo 3, __**Um juramento**__. Estou tentando manter a personagem o mais próxima possível da original que a Riiza (ex-Chiuu) está escrevendo. E, agora, mais uma sessão Responda a Review. Pelo que eu vi, a galera daqui organizou um esquadrão de extermínio pra matar a mãe do Roy e a noiva dele, mas por favor, nada de assassinatos por enquanto! Não tirem esse prazer da Riza... (rsrsrsrs...)_

_**Lika Nightmare**__ (sempre ela pra fazer meu dia feliz...): Sim, a mãe do Roy é uma vaca. Sim, o Roy é uma besta. E sim, o Blackie é o cachorrinho mais fofo do mundo. Como pedido, o Maes vai aparecer mais nesse capítulo, mas para quem gosta dele, preparem-se porque a vez dele está chegando. Aliás, a vez dele e a de um monte de gente, inclusive a do Blackie._

_**Riza Potter:**__ Um revólver é muito rápido, baby! Você não prefere um alicate? Mas, cá pra nós, essa sua frase me deu medo... Depois eu juro que te deixo matar o Roy, tá bem?_

_**Sangosinha:**__ Eu acho que não acertei a grafia do seu nome da outra vez, mas tudo bem. O ritmo continua, mas como eu disse por essa semana as coisas estão meio apertadas. E tá todo mundo querendo matar as senhoras Mustang atual e futura, por que será? (hehehe...)_

_**Kadzinha:**__ Olha, gente nova por aqui! Tô continuando, e obrigado pelas repetições!_

_**Joannah:**__ Mais uma querendo matar as personagens da fic... Vocês se sentirão vingadas, babies, eu juro... E o Roy as agüenta porque ele pode ser lindo e perfeito, mas nunca foi muito esperto. Não dá pra ter tudo, não é?_

_**Riiza:**__ Pois é, como o Roy consegue ser tão abissalmente burro e não ver uma coisa que todo mundo sabe, né? E gostei da parte do "peroba"._

_**Amanda Geddoe Mustang: **__Pois é, eu sei como é não ter tempo para nada... Mas quer uma dica? Se puder arrumar um tempinho que seja para manter uma fic, aproveite, porque escrever é a melhor terapia do mundo._

_Obrigado de coração a todos vocês! É sério, escrever essa fic está sendo uma delícia para mim também, eu fico rindo igual tonta aqui na frente do computador, e é por isso que vou continuar mantendo o ritmo e o nível da história. Beijos a todo mundo e obrigado pela atenção!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–É sério, só faltou elas pularem em cima da mesa e se baterem – no outro dia, no QG Central, havia um círculo de pessoas em volta de Maes Hughes, que contava a história do desastroso jantar que acontecera em sua casa no dia anterior – Fazem idéia? Havia dez pessoas na mesa ontem, e dessas dez quatro se odiavam mortalmente!

–Sabia que essa história de casamento não ia dar certo – opinou Havoc – Fala sério, vocês conhecem o Roy tão bem quanto eu, sabem que ele não é do tipo que fica a vida inteira com uma mulher só.

–Sem falar que a mãe dele é o cão chupando manga – continuou Maes – Riza saiu de lá tão transtornada... Depois o Roy pediu desculpas pelo papelão, mas ele não tinha nada a ver com a história. Realmente uma pena, tinha gente lá que não merecia isso.

–E você, Riza, como reagiu? – perguntou Falman à primeira-tenente que, sentada numa mesa preenchendo formulários, nada dizia.

–Me deixe em paz, Falman, eu não quero falar disso – respondeu ela, ríspida, atraindo para si olhares assustados.

A verdade é que aquela havia sido a pior noite da vida dela. Sem conseguir dormir um único instante, pensando em tudo o que havia visto e ouvido, ela foi obrigada a ficar remoendo a humilhação do dia anterior. "_Como minha melhor amiga poderia não estar presente?_", ele disse. Como se atrevia a considerá-la uma mera amiga? Como podia ser burro a esse ponto? "Droga, eu preciso de um chocolate", ela pensava, mas lembrou-se que eles estavam todos trancados na gaveta em sua sala. O pior de tudo era ser obrigada a ficar lá agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Pouco tempo depois, Melissa entrou na sala. Ela usava o uniforme militar feminino padrão, um conjunto de casaca, saia azul-royal e sapatos pretos simples. Riza percebeu que todos os rapazes naquela sala ficaram boquiabertos, mas nada disse.

–Você não ia começar na semana que vem? – perguntou a primeira-tenente.

–Antes de usar os alojamentos daqui, preciso começar a trabalhar, esqueceu? – respondeu ela, rindo um pouco – E também estou ansiosa para conhecer o lugar.

Alguns instantes depois, o assunto na sala voltou a ser o casamento de Roy Mustang. Outras pessoas entraram na conversa, como Sciezka, a bibliotecária, que argumentava que aquela idéia de casamento ainda parecia muito precipitada, e Edward Elric, que dizia a plenos pulmões que, fosse quem fosse, a noiva de Roy ainda era boa demais para ele. Mellie entrou na discussão e aproveitou para falar mal do irmão, da noiva dele e da mãe. E, cada um a seu tempo, todos que estavam lá tentavam convencer Riza a falar qualquer coisa.

Por fim, Havoc foi até ela e perguntou, num tom divertido:

–O que está havendo com você, hein? Está aí com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou desde que chegou. Por quê?

–Não é da sua conta, tá bem? Vê se cuida da sua vida! – respondeu ela, irritada.

–Você é uma testemunha ocular, devia contar a sua versão dos fatos – insistiu ele, já não tão divertido – Tá todo mundo querendo saber.

–Me deixe em paz, eu já disse! – cortou ela, num tom que impedia contestação. Ele deu as costas, mas quatro passos depois ainda tentou mais uma vez:

–Mas eu ainda acho que você devia...

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em duas frações de segundo, Riza sacou a arma e disparou um tiro, que cortou o cigarro de Havoc rente à boca, no exato momento em que ele se virou, e a bala parou na parede oposta. Depois do disparo, o silêncio: todos, assustados demais para falar, congelaram no lugar onde estavam. Depois dos primeiros instantes, Jean caiu duro para trás, mantendo a mesma expressão besta e a pose corporal. Ed se aproximou, e pegou o toco de cigarro.

–Nossa! Riza, a sua pontaria é mesmo perfeita! Olha isso, que precisão cirúrgica! – disse o garoto, sem saber se ficava maravilhado ou se saía correndo.

–Do que está falando, Ed? Eu errei o tiro! – respondeu ela, entre dentes, lembrando incomodamente um carrasco de capuz. Ele a encarou... depois olhou as caras de pânico de quem estava lá perto... depois observou o pobre segundo-tenente Jean Havoc estatelado no chão, com a expressão facial mais patética do mundo e a boca ainda entreaberta revelando o local onde seu cigarro havia estado segundos atrás... e, por fim, decidiu sair correndo apavorado (_nota da autora: no momento, essa era a atitude mais inteligente a se tomar, não concordam?_). Os outros, inclusive Melissa, fizeram a mesma coisa, e deixaram a primeira-tenente sozinha.

Minutos depois de eles saírem, ela viu uma sombra vinda da porta da sala. Levantou os olhos e viu que era Roy Mustang, o dono da sala, usando o costumeiro uniforme azul-royal. Dessa vez, ela sentia raiva demais dele para ficar feliz com sua presença, mas, como fazia todas as manhãs, cumprimentou-o cordialmente e evitou falar sobre a noite anterior.

Ele também parecia um tanto estranho. O que era? De alguma forma, parecia preocupado com algo que Riza não soube identificar. Enquanto fingia preencher relatórios, analisava-o trabalhando. Ele também tinha olheiras profundas, como as dela.

–Tenente Hawkeye, pode me explicar o que o segundo-tenente Havoc está fazendo no chão com essa cara de quem enfiou o dedo na tomada? – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, minutos depois de chegar, como se estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo.

–É o cigarro, eu vivo dizendo a ele para parar de fumar, mas não me ouve... Vê? Isso já está começando a fazer mal para ele – ela se levantou, foi até o bebedouro, encheu um copo com água e depois jogou direto na cara de Jean, que despertou do seu estado de choque gritando. Assim que viu Riza, começou a gritar mais alto ainda e saiu correndo ainda mais rápido que Ed – Como eu disse, o fumo já está começando a afetar a cabeça dele. Se eu fosse o senhor, mandaria-o parar.

(_Nota da autora: Fumar é mesmo muito prejudicial à saúde... mas não mais prejudicial que um tiro vindo da arma de Riza Hawkeye_).

Eles seguiram em silêncio. Riza tentava se concentrar no trabalho à sua frente, mas era tão fácil quanto convencer um irmão mais novo de que quem manda é você e não ele. Quando jogava a décima folha de papel no lixo, ouviu uma vozinha familiar:

"Pode dizer, eu estava certa, não estava?" – sim, amigos, é ela, a Consciência.

"Você de novo?", sussurrou Riza, furiosa. "Me deixe em paz!"

"Vai fazer o quê, dar um tiro na minha cabeça?", a vozinha debochou, rindo. "Eu vim aqui para te ajudar a pegar esse cara de jeito."

"Eu quero pegar ele de jeito sim, mas no momento não é bem do jeito que você está pensando", respondeu a dona da consciência, cerrando um punho.

"Não diga bobagens. Você viu? A noiva dele é patética!", Consciência continuou dizendo, ignorando o comentário de Riza. "Agora preste muita atenção no que vou dizer. Tenho um plano infalível para você conquistar esse cara, mas vai ter que fazer tudo do jeito que estou dizendo."

"Ainda concordamos que não vai haver assassinatos, certo?"

"Talvez a sua sogra, que tal?"

"Se esse plano incluir aquela desgraçada ser empurrada penhasco abaixo, eu topo",

"É assim que se fala. Agora, a primeira coisa que você tem que fazer é..."

_**Corte para o refeitório do quartel**_

–Vocês perceberam o quanto a Riza tá odiando essa idéia de casamento? – naquela mesma hora, um grupo de militares conspirava (quase) secretamente no refeitório. O grupo era liderado por Maes e por Melissa, sendo que era o primeiro que estava com a palavra – Tentei fazer de conta que não estava percebendo, mas ela gosta dele. E muito.

–Quem diria, hein? – Fuery deu uma sonora risada – Logo a Donzela de Ferro caindo de amores pelo coronel! Isso é uma piada...

–Cala a boca, Kain, a coisa é séria – Ed cortou na hora – No dia em que contei sobre o casamento dele, ela me perguntou se era verdade, e quando eu disse que sim ela ficou muito estranha. Droga, eu sou mesmo muito burro! Devia ter percebido isso antes!

–Ela tá surtando mesmo – foi a vez de Mellie se manifestar – Viu o que ela fez com o coitado do Havoc? Aposto que ele está até agora lá, catatônico.

Então, eles viram Jean Havoc sair correndo da sala de Roy, gritando "Louca! Louca! A tenente Hawkeye está ficando louca!". O grupo de "conspiradores" observou a cena com pena, e logo depois eles voltaram para o assunto mais importante da pauta.

–O jeito é não deixar que esse casamento aconteça – argumentou Alphonse – Também tá na cara que o coronel não ama a tal Trista. E dá para perceber que ele não é indiferente à Riza.

–O problema do Roy é que ele sai com tantos rabos-de-saia diferentes que não dá para saber quando ele está apaixonado de verdade – observou Falman – Até mesmo a Riza já aprendeu que o que ele fala não se escreve. O Al está certo, a gente tem que desmanchar esse noivado antes que seja tarde.

–Tudo bem, mas para isso a gente precisa de um plano – disse Breda – E eu não tenho nenhum. Tem que ser algo infalível e sutil, como...

–Tive uma idéia! Vamos embebedá-lo! – berrou Ed, interrompendo Breda brutalmente – Os bêbados não mentem, certo? Então, se a gente deixá-lo com a cara bem cheia ele vai confessar o que sente para a tenente Hawkeye!

Todos o encararam com uma expressão que dizia claramente "mantenha essa boca fechada e você conserva os seus dentes", e ele se encolheu, acabrunhado. Logo depois, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, propondo um monte de coisas inúteis. Por fim, Sciezka deu a idéia:

–Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu e a Melissa fazemos a cabeça da Riza para tomar uma atitude, enquanto vocês descobrem um jeito de impedir o Roy de se casar. E nada de bebedeiras, Ed – ela cortou o garoto quando ele se preparava para propor novamente seu plano – Precisamos do Roy sóbrio, pelo menos por enquanto. Estamos entendidos? – todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça – Ótimo. Falman, vá atrás do Havoc e convença-o a ajudá-los. É bem provável que ele não concorde, e se esse for o caso digam que, se ele não ajudar, a tenente Hawkeye vai atirar nele de novo. Agora vão!

Os rapazes foram para outro lado, e a bibliotecária encarou a alquimista, dizendo:

–Já tem alguma coisa em mente?

–Na verdade, tenho sim – a segunda sorriu – Ainda preciso acertar os detalhes, e você vai me ajudar, tá bem? É mais ou menos assim o meu plano...

_**Corte para a sala de Roy Mustang:**_

"Você me garante que isso vai dar certo?"

"É claro, se você fizer tudo direito não tem como dar errado! Mas siga à risca minhas instruções. Esse noivado dele vai acabar em menos de um mês, você vai ver."

"Isso não parece certo."

"E é certo a vaca ruiva roubar seu homem?"

"Tá, tá, não vou dar para trás agora. Mas me ajude, ouviu?"

Riza e Consciência da Riza tiveram uma longa conversa, acertando os detalhes do plano que faria com que ela e Roy ficassem juntos. Era meio complexo, mas por ser dividido em fases tornava-se mais fácil. Quando já voltava suas atenções ao seu trabalho, Melissa e Sciezka foram até a sua mesa, e a segunda disse:

–Podemos conversar na sua sala?

–Estou ocupada, não estão vendo? – retrucou a loura.

–A gente tá vendo você falar sozinha, isso sim – retrucou Mellie.

A primeira-tenente ficou vermelha na hora, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra seguiu-as. A porta do seu escritório foi fechada, e as duas a encararam.

–O que é que você vai fazer a respeito do Roy? – a loura até abriu a boca para discutir, mas Melissa já a cortou na hora – E nem tente dizer nada a esse respeito, a gente já sabe toda a história.

–POR QUE NINGUÉM NESSA DROGA DE QUARTEL SABE CUIDAR DA PRÓPRIA VIDA, HEIN? – já sem paciência para ficar agüentando todo aquele interrogatório, ela perdeu a estribeira, e fez as amigas recuarem assustadas – Me deixem em paz, isso é problema meu, e só meu!

–Se não fizer nada, _nós_ faremos – argumentou Sciezka – Independente do que você fizer ou disser, vamos acabar com esse casamento, e nem adianta tentar nos impedir.

A primeira-tenente encarou a alquimista e a bibliotecária. "Elas leram meus pensamentos?", ela chegou a pensar, mas depois se lembrou de que fora flagrada falando sozinha no escritório, e que elas provavelmente haviam ouvido tudo. Então, sorriu, dizendo:

–Tá bom, eu já tenho um plano, e vocês vão ter que me ajudar. Ele é dividido em cinco fases.

–Cinco fases? – Melissa ergueu uma sobrancelha, sentindo-se subitamente interessada pela idéia da amiga – Quero ouvir uma por uma.

Riza tirou um papel do bolso e o mostrou às outras duas moças. Era uma lista, cheia de setas, anotações e rabiscos. Então, disse:

–A primeira fase é a de Reconhecimento de Campo. Preciso saber tudo sobre a noiva dele, e principalmente que diabos ele viu nela.

–Isso é fácil, eu posso ajudar – interveio Sciezka.

–A segunda fase é a de Provocação dos Instintos. Em outras palavras, vou fazê-lo ver tudo o que tenho a oferecer em vez da vaca ruiva.

–Tá, e nessa parte _eu_ te ajudo – foi a vez de Melissa se manifestar, com um sorriso malicioso.

–Acreditem, vou precisar de toda a ajuda que puder – concordou Riza – A terceira fase é a dos Ciúmes. Depois que ele já estiver louco por mim, vou arrumar outro cara, e, se conheço bem o Roy, aí sim é que ele vai surtar. Geralmente ele gosta mais das mulheres que não pode ter. E tem a quarta fase, a Oportunidade Única.

–_Oportunidade Única?_ – repetiram as outras duas ao mesmo tempo.

–É, Oportunidade Única – a loura sorriu, e depois fez uma voz triste – E lá vou estar eu, toda frágil e magoada porque meu namorado me dispensou, precisando tanto de um ombro amigo...

–...que vai ser do Roy, não é? – foi a vez de Sciezka rir – E a quinta fase é a...

–Separar Para Conquistar – respondeu a tenente – E nisso vocês vão ter que ajudar. Façam com que o Roy odeie a Trista e que venha correndo para mim.

–Isso é cruel... e muito baixo... Você é genial! – disse Mellie, gargalhando – Os rapazes vão ajudar a gente, fazendo a cabeça do Roy.

–Mas não se esqueçam de que ela não vai deixar isso barato – observou a bibliotecária – Acham mesmo que a Trista vai só ficar sentada olhando a Riza roubar o noivo dela? É claro que não!

–Ainda tem alguns detalhes a acertar no meu plano, mas se der certo ela não vai poder fazer absolutamente nada – rebateu Riza, despreocupada – Conheço o Roy há muito tempo para saber exatamente como ele vai agir.

–Só tem um pequeno problema que vocês esqueceram de considerar: a mãe dele – mais uma vez, Sciezka chamou as duas mulheres à luz da razão – Pelo que me disseram, ela é uma bruxa, sem falar que está cem por cento de acordo com o casamento. O que vocês vão fazer a esse respeito?

–Dela eu cuido – respondeu Melissa, estreitando os olhos – Não vou deixá-la estragar a vida do meu irmão nunca mais! Que droga, o que ela fez naquele jantar na casa do Maes não tem perdão!

–Estamos combinadas, então? – a loura fechou a discussão – A gente começa hoje. Sciezka, descubra tudo o que puder sobre a Trista. Quanto a você, Melissa, supervisione os rapazes e faça-os dizer a coisa certa. Você também vai ter que prensar o Roy contra a parede e descobrir o que naquelazinha o atrai tanto.

As duas acenaram com a cabeça e saíram da sala. Uma vez sozinha, Riza tirou um bombom da gaveta e começou a desembrulhá-lo cantarolando. Comeu-o deliciada: o chocolate tinha o sabor doce e envolvente da vingança. Depois de mais alguns bombons, voltou para a sala do coronel, sentindo-se melhor do que em muito tempo.

–Posso saber qual é o motivo dessa repentina alegria, tenente Hawkeye? – assim que a viu, Roy perguntou, com um tom divertido na voz – Agora há pouco, estava tão nervosa, e agora...

–Digamos apenas que estou tendo um dia bom, senhor – respondeu ela, enigmática – Preciso sair mais cedo hoje. Posso?

–É claro, mas poderia saber para quê? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Preciso fazer umas compras. Não temos muito trabalho hoje, e não creio que haja problemas em eu me ausentar por essa tarde – deu um sorriso maroto – Além do mais, Melissa pediu para eu apresentar a cidade a ela.

–Sendo assim, já que minha irmãzinha desmiolada estará muito bem acompanhada por toda a tarde, eu concordo – disse ele, dando um sorrisinho – Pode ir.

Pouco tempo depois, ela saiu, levando Melissa a tiracolo. A moça era uma especialista em moda, e as duas começaram a passear entre as lojas mais badaladas da Cidade Central.

–Você é linda, e muito elegante, Riza, mas o seu problema é que você é discreta demais – dizia a irmã de Roy, enquanto elas passavam em frente às vitrines – Você precisa de um pouco mais de espalhafato, precisa ser vista, notada!

–Não quero ficar tão espalhafatosa assim, caramba! – retrucava ela – Não, eu tenho um estilo a manter! Sou uma oficial do exército, e preciso agir como tal.

–Acredite, vou fazer você ficar linda e sofisticada como ninguém.

A tarde foi dedicada à prova de roupas e acessórios. Melissa tinha um olho clínico para estilos, e Riza confiava muito na opinião dela. A cada saia, a cada sapato, ela se sentia mais próxima do seu objetivo final. Ao fim da tarde, as duas foram para casa, bamboleando sob o peso de várias sacolas e caixas.

–Também fiz pedidos de uns uniformes novos para você. A essa hora, eles devem estar chegando em sua casa – Mellie sentou-se sobre um banco, meio ofegante – Nossa, estou cansada. Mas precisava de um dia desses para mim há muito tempo.

–Você está bem? – Riza sentou-se ao lado da amiga, lembrando-se de que a respiração descompassada dela não era sinal de coisa boa – Parece cansada.

–Estou com duas toneladas de pacotes, o que você esperava? – Melissa riu, mas logo depois parou, entendendo onde a outra queria chegar – Não, estou bem. O que você viu naquele dia não vai se repetir nunca mais, eu juro. Já está na hora de refazer a minha vida, e essa transferência é a chance que eu procurava. Estou tomando remédios, me cuidando, e de acordo com o médico, se continuar com o tratamento, minhas chances são boas.

–Que seja assim mesmo – concordou Riza, abraçando a amiga – E eu vou te ajudar, tá bem? Você é uma pessoa extraordinária, e forte como um touro. Trate de se cuidar, viu? Eu vou estar de olho.

–É com isso que eu estou contando, Ri – a alquimista sorriu – Valeu, tá? – e, recuperando o fôlego e se levantando de um salto – Sabe do que eu preciso? De um sorvete. Vamos tomar um?

–Só se for de chocolate. E duplo. E com muita calda – a loura sorriu, levantando-se também.

–E com castanha e um daqueles canudinhos de biscoito! – a morena se empolgou.

As duas foram, e retomando a animação do passeio, foram até a sorveteria mais próxima e atacaram casquinhas triplas de chocolate com castanhas. Depois, já na casa de Riza, elas reviram cada uma das peças. Os uniformes, como previstos, estavam dobrados perto da porta, e a dona da casa, então, experimentou um.

–E então, como estou? – ela abriu os braços e deu uma voltinha perto de Melissa – O que acha?

–Perfeito – a alquimista de mármore deu um sorriso maroto – Nem as pedras vão ficar indiferentes a você na segunda-feira, garota!

–E o que vai dizer ao seu irmão?

–Nada, vou passar a noite aqui. Preciso esperar que um dos quartos do alojamento seja dedetizado, se você soubesse quantas baratas tem por lá...

Elas continuaram conversando por algum tempo, acertando detalhes do plano infalível. A primeira fase estava em curso, a segunda também, e na segunda-feira seguinte os resultados todos apareceriam. Então, teve uma idéia. Procurou em sua agenda um número de telefone e o discou:

–Alô? Alphonse, é você? Pode chamar o Ed, por favor? – Melissa se levantou ao ver a amiga ligando, e se quis dizer algo, mas foi impedida – Ah, oi, Ed, tudo bem? É a Riza, preciso de um favor seu... Isso... É, é sobre o plano... Não, droga, já falei, nada de bebedeiras! Preciso que faça outra coisa pra mim... Quer me deixar falar?... Não, eu não vou atirar eu você como fiz com o Havoc, pode ficar tranqüilo. Preciso que espione a noiva do Roy para mim. Ela e a mãe dele estão hospedadas num hotel aqui por perto – puxou um cartão do bolso – Rua Olmo, 519, no centro... É, é sim, é o Hotel Ritz. Pode fazer isso para mim?... Não, não hoje, mas antes de segunda... Tá, eu pago... O quê?! _Você quer que eu te apresente a Melissa?!_

–Ah, eu pego esse moleque! – Mellie fez menção de tomar o telefone, mas Riza não deixou, e continuou falando ao telefone:

–Te pago cem pratas por hora, tá feito? E a Mellie concordou em ir com você ao cinema na semana que vem... Tá, obrigado... Tchau. – e desligou o telefone.

–VOCÊ DISSE O QUÊ? – agora a alquimista realmente estava ofegante e vermelha.

–Você só vai com o garoto ao cinema, tá bem? – Riza explicou – De outro jeito, ele não faria o que eu preciso. É só um filme, que mal há nisso?

–Tá de brincadeira, né? – a morena pôs as mãos no rosto – Um filme com aquela peste do Ed? Acha mesmo que não há mal nenhum nisso?

–Quer me ajudar? Pense, é um sacrifício pelo bem da pátria! – explicou a loura – Se você não for, o Ed não me ajuda. Se ele não me ajudar, eu não me caso com o Roy. E, se eu não me casar com o Roy, ele se tornar Marechal e ter como primeira-dama aquele zero à esquerda da Trista, nosso país afunda! Estamos falando da segurança e da integridade nacional!

–Tá, tá, tá, mas eu só vou se ele fizer tudo direito. Estamos combinadas?

–É justo. Agora é melhor a gente dormir. Teremos um dia muito cheio amanhã. A fase 1 está quase concluída, mas eu preciso da informação que o Ed vai me trazer.

As duas se encararam, e um sorriso torto crispou os lábios de ambas. "É hora do show", pensou a primeira-tenente. "Se tudo der certo, se tudo sair como estamos querendo, nada vai me impedir de ser a futura senhora Roy Mustang! E prometo não ser uma sogra tão intragável quanto a que estou prestes a ter". O dia seguinte era sábado. Dia de brincar no parque com Black Hayate, de cuidar do jardim e de limpar o quintal. Sorriu, mais uma vez, pensando que, naquele sábado, começaria a operação para tirar definitivamente a última pedra de seu caminho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Terceiro capítulo no ar! Só passei para avisar que o próximo capítulo não será centrado na Riza, mas no Ed. Os que amam o Ed vão me odiar, o que amam a Riza vão me amar e os que odeiam a mãe do Roy vão continuar odiando a baranga do mesmo jeito. O próxmi capítulo se chama "__**A motherf---ing princess**__" (por uma questão de educação, eu omiti umas letrinhas da palavra), e espero que gostem. Ah, sim, e no próximo capítulo, teremos a entrada de mais um personagem no cast da fic. É alguém que vocês conhecem bem, eu garanto. Tchau pra todos!_


	4. A motherfing princess

_**Capítulo 4: A motherf---ing princess**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Cara, a cada vez que abro a minha lista de reviews eu rio sem parar! É sério, sempre que eu abro a lista para respondê-lo fico ao mesmo tempo feliz e agradecida pela atenção. Obrigado pelo tempo que vocês estão desperdiçando com essa pobre autora de fanfics querendo urgentemente ser amada e elogiada por alguém. (XD). Agora, respondendo às reviews..._

_**Riiza:**__ Obrigado pelos elogios, mas nada disso teria sido possível sem a sua personagem maravilhosa. Quero ser igual à Mellie quando eu crescer..._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Acha que você não se dá bem com a sua consciência? É porque você nunca me viu discutindo com a minha, às vezes a gente quase sai no tapa. E sabe qual a vantagem de embebedar o Roy? Você pode fazer o que quiser com ele, hehe... (olha só, eu dando idéias furadas pra vocês? Crianças, não repitam isso!). E, se você acha que a Winry vai fazer torta de Edward Elric se ela souber dele se engraçando pra Mellie, imagina só o Roy... E... peraí, RIZA DEVE MATAR A TRISTA??? Calma aí, gente, calma aí, lembram do que a Consciência disse? Sem assassinatos, pelo menos por enquanto..._

_**Joannah: **__Mais alguém querendo embebedar o Roy??? Caramba, vocês estão bem alegrinhas hoje, não? Se bem que até eu adoraria fazer isso... (sorriso malicioso). E o Ed não tem mesmo amor à vida, tadinho... É o que vocês descobrirão nesse capítulo._

_**Sangosinha:**__ Você falou tudo... Porque será que todo mundo tá querendo matar todo mundo, hein? Que violência! E a Riza, como fica, se vocês tirarem a diversão dela?_

_**Kadzinha:**__ De todas as reviews que recebi até agora, posso afirmar com toda a certeza que a sua foi a mais hilária. Esse "Alguém aí", você já conseguiu encontrar ele pra dar umas bolachas bem dadas nele? E obrigado pelos votos de boa sorte. Nesse exato momento, eu deveria estar estudando (hoje é quinta-feira, são três e meia da tarde e eu vou ter uma prova – aliás, A ÚLTIMA PROVA DO SEMESTRE, GRAÇAS A DEUS! – amanhã) para a prova de literatura e gramática. Amei sua review, e obrigado a você, ao "Alguém aí", ao porquinho gago (que se chama Gaguinho), à todo mundo!_

_**Mizinha Christopher:**__ Riza e Mellie vão ficar cada vez piores, isso eu garanto._

_Agora, como eu sei que é isso que vocês estão querendo e não tudo isso que eu falo em todo começo de capítulo, vamos à fic! Já aviso que a "motherf---ing princess" do título pode não ser quem vocês estão pensando agora, mas no fim do capítulo eu explico quem é._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Dá pra ver alguma coisa, Ed?

–Tô tentando, Al, tô tentando... Será que dá pra me erguer mais?

–Escuta, eu não sou uma escada Magirus, valeu? Não dá pra fazer milagres!

Vamos situar os nossos amigos leitores na situação. É sábado à tarde, no terceiro andar do Hotel Ritz, na rua Olmo número 519, e os nossos amigos Edward e Alphonse Elric estão tentando espiar através de uma janela. Não que fosse uma tarefa fácil: para vocês terem uma idéia, Al estava em cima de um latão de lixo com um metro e meio de altura, e sobre as mãos dele (erguidas ao máximo) estava Ed, dividindo-se entre se equilibrar e tentar escalar as janelas. Por fim, depois de muita oscilação, ele conseguiu se apoiar numa janela e subir. Alphonse foi logo depois, esgueirando-se com dificuldade pela parede e ajudado por Ed.

–Sinceramente, eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui ainda – retrucou Al, emburrado, enquanto se sentava no parapeito da janela aberta.

–Você está me ajudando a fazer o que a Riza pediu – respondeu Ed.

–Ah, tá, e até parece que seu único interesse é uma ajuda altruísta à Riza, não é?

–Até você concorda que a irmã do Roy é uma gracinha, não concorda?

–Sim, mas será que justifica a gente subir numa janela, correndo o risco de ser pegos, só para você sair com ela? Cara, ela tem quase o dobro da sua idade! – observou Al.

–O amor não tem idade, meu caro – o irmão foi otimista – Agora quieto, que nós temos trabalho a fazer. O lugar está desocupado, o que quer dizer que podemos entrar.

Os dois entraram pela janela aberta. Era um quarto amplo, com uma cama de casal coberta por um dossel e um enorme armário. Pelo que sabiam, o quarto que abrigava os Mustang naquele hotel era o maior e mais luxuoso de todo o lugar. Ed caminhou nas pontas dos pés até a porta, olhou de um lado para outro e depois disse:

–Parece que não tem ninguém. Vamos dar uma olhada nas gavetas? Aposto que esse é o quarto da Trista, e talvez alguma coisa aqui sirva à Riza.

–O que você acha que teria aqui, Ed? Algum tipo de poção hipnótica, ou um aparelho de controle mental? – disse Al, meio sério, meio sarcástico – Ou talvez um boneco de vodu com a cara do Roy.

–Cala a boca, Al, e me ajuda aqui! – o alquimista ralhou com o irmão, e começou a fuçar nas gavetas do quarto da mulher. Nada de muito interessante: na primeira, blusinhas. Na segunda, meias. Na terceira, saias e shortinhos. E na quarta, estavam as _lingeries_ de Trista.

Essa última gaveta interessou muito Ed (_nota da autora: ah, qual é, o que você queria? Ele é um cara de 14 ou 15 anos, é lógico que 90 da mente dele está ocupada com besteira. Sei disso por experiência própria, se vocês conhecessem alguns amigos que tenho..._), que começou a olhar tudo com muita atenção. Al até foi lá ver se o irmão precisava de ajuda, mas este disse:

–Não, pode deixar, eu me viro aqui! – e começou a fuçar e a revirar, até esbarrar numa coisa mais dura. Era um livro, trancado – Ei, Al, olha isso! _O diário de Trista McLamure_... Será que é disso que a Riza está falando?

–Acho que sim. É melhor a gente sair logo, antes que alguém chegue – observou Al, olhando sobre os ombros preocupado.

De repente, um som fez os dois gelarem. Era o de uma chave entrando no trinco e sendo virada. Branco como leite (_nota da autora: que ironia, não?_), Ed olhou para Al, que só não estava tão branco como Ed porque era de metal, e disse, quase sem voz:

–E agora, o que a gente faz?

–Feche essa gaveta logo, raios que o partam! A gente tem que sair daqui logo! – respondeu a armadura, que já tratou de tentar descer pela janela, enquanto Ed fechava a gaveta.

Mas, como todo mundo deve saber, o pânico atrapalha bastante a vida das pessoas. Al não conseguia passar pela janela sem fazer barulho, e se alguém ouvisse os dois entrariam pelo cano. Por fim, Ed fez o irmão voltar e disse a ele:

–O melhor é a gente se esconder em algum lugar. Eu posso ficar debaixo da cama, e você... – olhou em volta – você... – olhou em volta de novo – você... Ah, cara, se vira!

–Grande amigo você, hein? – sibilou Al, furioso, enquanto se escondia atrás da cortina.

Enquanto isso, na porta, estavam as únicas pessoas que eles tinham que evitar. Uma era a própria Trista, a outra era Odete, a terceira era Adrian e a quarta, a que poderia fazer Ed passar o resto da vida varrendo o pátio do quartel e servindo café, era Roy, que não podia nem sonhar que os dois estavam lá. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer coisa que os irmãos Elric não conseguiram identificar (até porque estavam ocupados demais para rezar para qualquer um que estivesse disposto a ouvi-los para não serem descobertos). A última frase, porém, era impossível de não ouvir. Era de Trista que, com uma voz estridente, disse:

–Acho que agora vou para meu quarto trocar de roupa.

O quarto do hotel não era bem um quarto. Na verdade, era mais um apartamento com dois pequenos dormitórios. Um deles era ocupado pelo casal Mustang 1 (Odete e Adrian) e o outro era ocupado por Trista. Roy ia visitá-los sempre que podia, mas ficava em sua própria casa. Ed estava com o coração querendo sair pela boca, enquanto ouvia os passos de salto-agulha da mulher se dirigindo para o quarto. Então, o barulho de uma mão na maçaneta. E então...

–Espere aí, querida, quero te mostrar uns sapatos novos que comprei. Vou usá-los no casamento e quero saber se você gosta deles – era uma voz forte, daquelas de diretora de escola primária, que provavelmente pertencia à Odete.

–Ora, vai ser uma ótima idéia! – eles identificaram a voz de Roy – Enquanto isso, eu e o papai podemos ir preparando o jantar para vocês. Que tal?

–Perfeito! – concordou Trista, exultante, tirando a mão da maçaneta e se afastando.

"Alívio" é uma palavra fraca demais para definir o que os dois irmãos sentiram naquela hora. Ed deu um suspiro exagerado, e saiu de baixo da cama, tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho. Al também saiu de seu (nada eficiente, diga-se de passagem) esconderijo, e disse, olhando o quarto à sua volta:

–A gente tem o que procurava, agora temos que nos mandar, mas como? – foi até a janela – É alto demais pra pular... A gente devia ter pensado num plano de fuga antes de vir para cá.

Mas Ed não prestava atenção. Em sua cabecinha, outro pensamento circulava, mais importante do que tudo ali:

"_Se eu não conseguir o que a Riza quer, a Mellie não sai comigo. Por outro lado, se o Roy me pega aqui ele bota fogo na minha cabeça. Tá certo, se ele descobrir que eu quero sair com a irmã dele, o cara também vai botar fogo na minha cabeça... E se eu tentar sair com ela sem conseguir o que a Riza quer, é ela que vai me dar um tiro! E se ela resolve me acertar, como não conseguiu fazer com o Havoc?"_

Perdido nesse dilema moral, Ed se assustou viu que Al o chamou até a porta entreaberta do quarto, dizendo:

–Acho de descobri um jeito de a gente sair, mas vou precisar da sua ajuda. Tá vendo aquela janela com um toldo ali no corredor? – a armadura apontou para o fim do corredor – Então, ela é grande o bastante para eu passar, mas se a gente tentar sair aqui, eles nos pegam. Tem alguma idéia?

–Deixe-me ver... – o garoto começou a analisar a situação – As duas barangas estão daquele lado ali, não estão? E o Roy e o pai dele estão ali, do outro. O corredor até a porta está livre, mas qualquer barulhinho aqui vai ser ouvido pelos dois, e aí você já viu.

–Exatamente. Então, a gente precisa de uma distração – continuou o primeiro – O que despertaria a sua atenção mais facilmente?

–Sei lá... uma explosão, um cano estourado, alguma coisa que fizesse barulho e que parecesse espontânea... – foi dizendo ele, mas então um plano se formou na sua cabeça – Ah, já sei! Acha que dá pra gente chegar no banheiro sem sermos vistos?

–Acho que sim. Dá pra ir daqui até o banheiro e de lá até o corredor externo sem sermos notados.

Colocando o plano em prática, então, os dois foram, pé ante pé, até o banheiro, sempre olhando em volta e sobre os ombros para não serem vistos. O toalete era imenso, todo trabalhado, com uma banheira de hidromassagem e detalhes cromados por todo lugar. Sem hesitar, Ed bateu as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra e, depois, tocou nos canos atrás da pia. Em questão de segundos, o cano estourou, esguichando água por todos os lados. Foi só então que Alphonse percebeu que havia uma pequena falha em seu plano:

–Peraí... Só tem uma porta aqui, certo?

–É... Pelo menos é o que parece – respondeu Ed, que só depois parou para pensar – Espere um pouco... você disse que só tem _uma porta_?

–É, mais ou menos isso.

–E quer dizer que eles vão entrar por _essa_ porta, não é? – continuou Ed, cada vez mais pálido.

–A-a-acho que sim – gaguejou Al, ficando mais apavorado ainda.

–E não vai dar tempo de a gente sair antes disso, não é?

–Acho que sim... Você não vai ficar bravo comigo, vai?

–COMO VOCÊ PÔDE SER TÃO IDIOTA, AL??? – pouco se importando se eles seriam ouvidos ou não, Ed berrou, desesperado – E AGORA, O QUE A GENTE FAZ? – parou, e ouviu um ruído, depois continuou, sussurrando – _Eles estão vindo para cá!_

–Tive uma idéia! – pensando rápido, Alphonse bolou outro plano – Acho que você passa pela janela. Eu te ergo, e você tenta atraí-los para a sala. Quebre uma janela, arrebente uma parede, sei lá, use a sua criatividade. Eu aproveito a distração deles e me mando. O que acha?

–Tá bom, tá bom... – resmungou Ed, em resposta, indo para a janela.

A janela, por sinal, era o tipo de lugar por onde só alguém como Edward Elric passaria, se é que vocês me entendem. Uma clarabóia redonda de mais ou menos quarenta centímetros de diâmetro não permitia que ninguém muito maior que ele passasse. Ele viu Alphonse se esconder no box, atrás da cortina, antes de sair e tentar se segurar na saliência de cimento que havia perto da janela.

Vamos voltar para a parte dos canos estourados. É claro que o barulho chamou a atenção de todo mundo que estava lá (e de metade dos hóspedes do hotel também, diga-se de passagem), e os quatro foram correndo até lá. Odete foi a primeira a chegar, e ao ver o banheiro semi-alagado, começou a gritar histérica:

–E FOI PARA ESSA ESPELUNCA QUE VOCÊ NOS ARRASTOU, RODNEY? OLHA SÓ, OS ENCANAMENTOS ESTÃO TODOS PODRES E ESTOURANDO À TOA!

–Querida, a culpa não é do Roy... – disse Adrian, calmo – Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, e não vale a pena se estressar por isso.

–EU NEM QUERO SABER! QUERO ISSO CONSERTADO E QUERO AGORA MESMO! – Odete continuou berrando, alheia ao que o marido dizia.

Roy, por sua vez, tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver:

–DROGA!!!! PRECISO DESSA PIA CONSERTADA! HOJE É O DIA DA MINHA TINTURA, PRECISO DE TUDO PERFEITO! – era Trista, que estava tendo um ataque de pelanca ao ver aquela destruição toda.

–Calma, princesa, calma, a gente já vai dar um jeito nisso – Roy tentava, inutilmente, acalmar a noiva – Você pode ir a um salão, o que acha?

–NÃÃÃÃOOO! – ela berrou ainda mais alto – SDÓ EU SEI APLICAR A TINTURA NO MEU CABELO! NÃO CONFIO NESSAS CABELEIREIRAS, ESSAS PODEM DEIXAR O MEU CABELO CASTANHO-CLARO, OU LOIRO, OU AZUL!

Os dois homens pareciam considerar seriamente a possibilidade de suicídio, naquele momento, enquanto Al, escondido ainda atrás da cortina do box, travava uma luta feroz com a sua vontade de rir. "Então o coronel se chama _Rodney_??? Nossa, o Ed iria adorar ouvir isso!". Então, ele ouviu algo que o deixou apavorado:

–Você se lembra de ter deixado o box fechado? – era Adrian, que olhava diretamente para o lugar onde Alphonse estava.

–Não que eu me lembre – respondeu Roy – Será que alguém entrou aqui?

–Por que você não dá uma olhada? – sugeriu o primeiro, e o coronel foi.

"Droga! E agora, o que eu faço?", olhando em volta como se procurasse pela Providência Divina agindo a seu favor, Al ficava cada vez mais assustado. Enquanto escrevia mentalmente seu testamento, via o vulto de Roy se aproximando cada vez mais do box, até que...

_**CRASH!!!!!!**_

Era o barulho de uma janela se espatifando. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Odete surtar outra vez. Ela podia ser baixinha e atarracada, mas quando gritava sua altura parecia dobrar:

–MOLEQUES DESGRAÇADOS! EU VOU ATÉ LÁ! ADRIAN, RODNEY, VOCÊS VEM COMIGO! E VOCÊ, TRISTA, TRATE DE IR ATRÁS DO ZELADOR PARA RESOLVER ESSE PROBLEMA DO CANO! AGOOOORAAAA!

Ao comando da senhora Mustang, todos saíram, cada um para uma direção. Al olhou para o lado e viu a carinha de Ed aparecendo novamente na clarabóia do banheiro, sussurrando para ele, com urgência:

–O que você ainda tá fazendo aí? Se manda logo!

O mais novo não precisou de segundo aviso. Rapidamente, saiu do box e correu o mais que pôde até a porta. Por sorte (aliás, por _muuuuuita_ sorte, já que dois segundos depois a família Mustang toda apareceu no corredor) ninguém o viu ou ouviu a porta se abrir. Então, rápido como um raio, Al desceu as escadas e saiu do prédio.

Sim, Al saiu do prédio... mas o Ed, tadinho, continuou lá, pendurado na janela, pensando num jeito de descer. Subir foi fácil, o irmão o ajudou e tudo o mais, mas... como descer de um prédio sem se espatifar na calçada lá embaixo era uma tarefa bem mais difícil que subir. Daquele lado, havia apenas as janelinhas do banheiro, sem um parapeito grande o bastante onde se apoiar. Seu braço começou a ter câimbras violentas, e ele começou a pensar que aquela idéia foi estúpida demais até mesmo para os padrões dele.

Então, ele foi indo lateralmente, aproveitando-se dos tijolos salientes, tentando não pensar que, se caísse, poderia virar empadinha de Eddie com azeitona. Com muito esforço, conseguiu chegar até às janelas da fachada, de onde era mais fácil descer. Então, parou na frente da fachada do apartamento dos Mustang, mas percebeu que Trista estava paradinha na frente da janela...

"RAIOS QUE O PARTAM! E AGORA, O QUE EU FAÇO?", ele gritou mentalmente, enquanto Trista o encarava profundamente. Então, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça, ele disse, numa voz etérea:

–Eu sou o espírito dos casamentos passados, e vim aqui lhe dar uma advertência.

–Advertência? Que advertência? – ela arregalou os olhos, e abriu a janela – Fale, espírito, por favor!

"Ela acreditou, meu Deus... eu devo ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo..."

–Eu vim lhe avisar que... que... que seu casamento está amaldiçoado! – ele disse, rapidamente – Não se case... não se case... eu vim aqui lhe trazer as más notícias!

–Mas notícias??? Ah, não! – ela exclamou – Mas tem algum jeito de afastar essa maldição?

–Só se você cancelar o casamento... – ele continuou – Ou se...

–Ah, sim, eu conheço essa lenda! – ela continuou, e sumiu em direção ao banheiro, para depois voltar, exultante – De acordo com o _Livro dos maus agouros_, uma forma de acabar com uma maldição é acabar com o espírito que a traz.

-M-m-m-mas você n-não pode f-f-fazer isso! – gaguejou Ed, assustado – Isso vai encher a sua vida de azar! Se me fizer mal, você será amaldiçoada!

–_Vade retro, mau agouro_! – ela, então, pegou uma lata de spray e a despejou inteirinha no rosto de Ed. Ele estava com a boca aberta, o que quer dizer que bebeu metade do conteúdo da lata, e acabou soltando-se da janela. A suprema sorte dele era que havia um monte de lixo sob a janela, o que amorteceu a queda.

Alphonse, que assistiu à cena toda, foi acudir o irmão correndo. E o estado de Ed estava realmente _deplorável:_ além de estar imundo, exibia uma expressão facial muito, mas muito estranha. Quando Al perguntou o que tinha acontecido, ele perguntou, com uma voz alegre e esganiçada:

–Dá pra você preparar uns biscoitinhos pra mim, mamãe?

Então, vendo que a coisa era séria, o pobre irmão mais novo pegou o mais velho e saiu correndo até a casa de Riza, para contar a história da espionagem mais desastrada de todos os tempos...

_**Casa da Riza:**_

Voltando um pouco no tempo, veremos que, naquele mesmo dia, chegou à casa de Riza Hawkeye uma pessoa. Era uma garota, loura, de olhos azuis, que chegou cheia de malas e sacolas, como se tivesse a intenção de ficar. Essa garota era Winry Rockbell, protética e mala-sem-alça oficial dos irmãos Elric.

–Winry! Quanto tempo! – a oficial, naquela hora, estava no jardim, arrancando ervas daninhas dos canteiros – E parece que você veio para ficar por um bom tempo!

–O que eu posso fazer? O Ed e o Al só fazem bobagens se eu não estou por perto – respondeu a garota, despreocupada – Estou procurando um lugar para ficar. Você me recomenda algum?

–Bem, tem um hotelzinho perto do Quartel que é uma graça... – respondeu Riza, mas antes de ela terminar a frase, Melissa apareceu, já anunciando sua presença, no portão da casa:

–Olá, garotas! Como anda a vida?

–Winry, esta é Melissa Mustang – disse a tenente, bem baixinho – Ela é a irmã do Roy, e também é uma alquimista federal. Acho que vocês duas vão se dar muito bem.

Winry e Mellie se cumprimentaram e, cinco minutos depois, já conversavam como se fossem velhas amigas. E assim continuaram, conversando e rindo por um bom tempo, até verem que Alphonse vinha em disparada pela rua, gritando como um louco.

–Entendeu o que eu disse sobre o Ed e o Al fazerem bobagens? – disse Winry, antes de sair correndo em direção aos dois. Riza e Mellie fizeram a mesma coisa. As três cercaram o Al, que disse, desesperado:

–Ele caiu do terceiro andar de um prédio, e não parece estar batendo muito bem!

–Não é para menos, não é? – suspirou Riza – Levem ele para a minha casa, vamos ver o que dá para fazer. Que droga!

Já na casa da oficial, Ed foi colocado deitado sobre o sofá. Ele não estava desmaiado, mas exibia um sorriso besta no rosto e ficava balbuciando qualquer coisa sobre peixinhos e elefantes. Mellie o examinou, e disse, por fim:

–Seja o que for, não foi um tombo que deixou ele zureta desse jeito. Sabe se ele inalou ou bebeu alguma coisa, Al?

–Quando eu o peguei, ele estava com o rosto úmido, com alguma coisa meio esbranquiçada – respondeu ele, nervoso – Era uma coisa que cheirava estranho, sabe, um cheiro de desinfetante...

–Spray Afasta Ladrão – disse Riza, xingando – Essa coisa foi proibida há dez anos! Era o spray lacrimogêneo oficial do exército, mas foi proibida porque descobriu-se que ele tem um ingrediente meio alucinógeno na fórmula, sem falar que é venenosa!

–_Venenosa?_ – Winry quase botou um ovo – E tem antídoto?

–Não é um veneno forte. Não mata, mas deixa a pessoa fraca e letárgica por dias – a tenente acalmou a garota – E tem antídoto, só preciso ver se ainda tenho um pouco em casa.

Ela, então, disparou pela sala, procurando por algum antídoto na casa. Mellie, penalizada, acariciava os cabelos da testa dele, como uma enfermeira. Ele a viu e disse, num tom ao mesmo tempo bonitinho e besta ao extremo:

–Você é minha namorada?

–_Não, não sou_ – respondeu ela, azeda, largando dele. Winry também estreitou os olhos, dizendo:

–Por que você perguntou se ela era sua namorada, seu bolha?

–Qual é o problema, mamãe? Já sou grandinho, garanto que você vai gostar dela – respondeu ele, no mesmo tom de voz – E o papai deixa, né, papai? – essa última foi para Al.

–Esqueça isso, Winry, o cara tá mais pra lá do que pra cá – suspirou Al – Parece que a Riza está vindo. Será que ela encontrou?

–Gente, não tenho! – ela já veio dizendo – Mas conheço uma coisa que geralmente funciona em casos de envenenamento: leite puro.

Nessa hora, Ed pareceu retomar totalmente a consciência, e berrou:

–LEITE NÃO! LEITE NÃO! LEITE NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

–Ah, você vai tomar, sim! – retrucou Winry, que disparou até a cozinha e trouxe de lá uma caixa de leite aberta – Abra a boca.

–Não abro – retrucou ele.

–Abra a boca – disse ela de novo, mais alto.

–Não abro, não abro e não abro! – ele mostrou a língua.

–ABRA A BOCA, POUCA-SOMBRA!

–COMO VOCÊ SE AT... – ele também abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela aproveitou esse pequeno momento de distração e socou a abertura da caixa na boca dele, virando o conteúdo da caixa pela sua goela abaixo. Ela só tirou a caixa quando Mellie disse que poderia parar.

–Bem, acho que em duas ou três horas ele vai estar bom – disse Melissa – Bem pensado, Riza, essa é uma dica que vou aproveitar.

–Winry, _eu odeio você_! – disse Ed, sem voz, o rosto esverdeado de enjôo – Sabe o quanto eu _abomino_ leite, por que fez isso?

–A mamãe sabe das coisas, filhinho! – respondeu ela, irônica – Agora, trate de descansar bem, ouviu? Senão, fica de castigo!

Ed, ainda sem diferenciar muito bem a realidade do delírio, continuou pensando que Winry era a mãe dele e, emburrado, virou de costas e acabou dormindo. Alphonse ficou cuidando dele por alguns minutos, depois foi falar com Riza sobre o resultado da sua investigação:

–Olha, a gente só achou isso – e entregou-lhe o diário – Espero que seja útil.

–Do que é que vocês estão falando, hein? – Winry se intrometeu na conversa – Essa história está mal-contada... O que o Ed estava fazendo, hein?

Alphonse, Riza e Melissa se entreolharam, e acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. A porta-voz do trio foi Mellie, que disse:

–Olha, a história é mais ou menos a seguinte: Roy vai se casar, e a gente tá tentando desmanchar esse casamento pra ele ficar com a Riza – e, antes que a expressão de espanto de Winry pudesse se transformar em qualquer palavra, continuou – O Ed e o Al foram espionar a noiva dele, pra tentar descobrir algo que possamos usar a nosso favor.

–Isso é muita doideira – disse a garota, assombrada.

–Promete que não vai dizer absolutamente nada para absolutamente ninguém? – pediu Al, suplicante – Se o Roy ficar sabendo, nosso plano vai para o vinagre, entende?

–Claro, claro! – ela concordou prontamente – Se eu puder ajudar...

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares. A menina era protética, certo? E isso significava que ela sabia mexer com máquinas...

–Sabe, acho que você vai poder ajudar, sim – disse Riza, sorrindo maliciosamente – Até quando você poderá ficar na cidade?

–Quanto tempo precisarem – respondeu a garota – Mas do que precisam?

–Você vai descobrir logo... – respondeu Mellie, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso da amiga nos lábios – Aliás, mais rápido do que você imagina...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, eis o capítulo 4! Estou insegura em relação a esse capítulo, ele ficou um pouco mais longo que o previsto e não sei se ficou bom. E, como prometido, uma explicação sobre o título. Porque o "motherf---ing princess": Vocês viram como o Roy chamou a Trista? De "princesa", certo? E acho que, quando ela fez aquela barbaridade com o Ed na janela todas vocês devem ter pensado: "mas essa Trista é uma grandessíssima filha da p--a!". Então, o título está formado. No próximo capítulo, __**I can say you like me, too**__, vai ter início a fase 2 do plano da Riza, e muita gente vai gostar da mudança... ou não. Até semana que vem, babies, e beijos a todos!_

_(P.S. – eu sei, é besteira, mas eu tinha que colocar isso... hoje é sexta-feira, são 14:00 e eu estou oficialmente DE FÉRIAS! Serão 32 dias muito bem aproveitados, disso eu tenho certeza...)_


	5. I can say you like me too

_**Capítulo 5 – I can say you like me too**_

_**Diário de férias:**_

_Minhas férias não poderiam estar melhores. Esta foi a primeira semana, e estou fazendo meu passatempo favorito: absolutamente NADA. Para não dizer que não estou fazendo nada, estou escrevendo bastante. Consegui adiantar bem as fics, embora não tenha conseguido terminar dois capítulos delas. Ah, sim, e estou assistindo Naruto todo dia no SBT. É bem legal, nada que se compare à HagaRen, mas eu rio muito com ele. Agora, vamos responder reviews que é para isso que eu coloco essa nota em todo começo de capítulo:_

_**Kadzinha:**__ Primeiro o Alguém Aí, depois a Pessoa Misteriosa... Tome cuidado, baby, essas pessoas são perigosas... Se bem que, se aparecer mais uma, dá até para fazer uma festa, com direito À apresentação do Gaguinho. E, sim, você é meio doida, mas vou te falar uma coisa, não é qualquer uma que consegue ser doida com a classe e o charme que você tem, viu:D_

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ De novo as tentativas de assassinato, meu Deus! O Ed é uma comédia até sem querer, não é mesmo? Ele tenta ser sério, mas não dá. Ainda mais que a Winry vai fazer da vida dele um inferno daqui para frente..._

_**Joannah:**__ Lendo na aula, não é? Não esquenta não, eu faço isso sempre. Teve uma vez que eu estourei e comecei a rir feito louca. Nem te falo o que aconteceu depois... Mas o capítulo ficou tão engraçado assim? Nossa, obrigada! Agora fiquei feliz!_

_**Riza Potter:**__ As coisas vão melhorar para eles, sim. Lembre-se que ainda tem o prêmio do Ed, de sair com a Mellie. Não vai ser nesse capítulo (aaahhhhhhh...), mas acho que vocês vão gostar. E muito._

_Sem mais enrolações, vamos à nossa fic, porque acho que é isso que vocês querem, não é?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Querido diário:_

_Meu nome é Trista McLamure, venho da Cidade do Leste e estou prestes a me casar! É sério, vou me casar e realizar o meu maior sonho! Ah, nem vejo a hora, meu noivo é lindo e maravilhoso e fica me enchendo de mimos... ele é uma gracinha..."_

O diário de Trista McLamure era o que se poderia chamar de "coisa para menininhas". Ela usava três a cada quatro linhas para descrever coisas como sua casa, seu vestido de noiva, o smoking do noivo, enfim, Riza só teve paciência para ler três páginas. "Não acredito que mandei o Ed pr'aquela casa de loucos só pra isso...", ela pensou, ainda com um pouco de pena do garoto. "Se a Melissa não for com ele ao cinema, eu mesma vou".

Black Hayate ficava encarando a dona com mais freqüência, naqueles dias. Ele parecia perceber que ela estava tramando alguma coisa, e queria ajudar da forma que pudesse. E Riza conversava bastante com ele (nota da autora: O.O) ultimamente. Consciência da Riza, por sua vez, já não aparecia há algum tempo, como se estivesse esperando o plano terminar.

A segunda fase estava prestes a começar.

_**Cote para segunda-feira de manhã:**_

Se havia um dia da semana odiado por 11 entre 10 oficiais, esse dia era segunda-feira. Na sala de Roy Mustang, havia uma cara de preguiça pior que a outra. O próprio coronel ainda não havia chegado: ele tinha a tendência de se atrasar toda manhã de segunda, por coincidência. Maes olhava a pilha de papéis em sua mesa sem um pingo de coragem para começar a trabalhar neles.

–Vocês não acham que segunda tinha que ser parte do final de semana? – ele dizia.

–Nem fale – concordou Fuery, com voz de sono – Quase perdi a hora hoje por causa disso.

–Você sempre perde a hora, Kain – retrucou Falman, ácido e mal-humorado.

–Cuida da sua vida, Falman – rebateu Fuery.

–Querem parar, vocês dois? – foi a vez de Havoc intervir – Já temos problemas demais para bobagens como essa, então... _Mamma mia!_

–O que foi? – perguntou Maes, ao ver a expressão maravilhada do rosto de Havoc, que olhava na direção da porta – Tomara que seja uma coisa muito boa mesmo, porque senão... – mas o tenente-coronel nunca terminou a frase, porque também ficou olhando embasbacado em direção à porta.

Aquele era o horário normal de entrada de Riza Hawkeye. Mas aquela não era a Riza _normal_, que eles estavam acostumados a ver todas as manhãs. Ela estava totalmente diferente: ao invés do costumeiro uniforme com corte masculino, ela usava outro, feminino, que realçava suas formas. A casaca era bem justa ao corpo, e estava entreaberta, exibindo uma blusinha preta colada. A saia, na altura dos joelhos, acompanhava o formato das pernas. Ao contrário das botas, sapatos de salto, e os cabelos, ao invés do coque, estavam caindo sobre os ombros, soltos e leves. O rosto, realçado com uma maquiagem discreta e elegante, arrematava a produção.

–O-o-o-oi, Ri-riza – gaguejou Falman, adiantando-se para cumprimentá-la – Como você está bon... diferente, hoje! Mudou o penteado?

–Olá, Vato! Que bom que você percebeu – respondeu ela, com um sorriso maroto – Mas onde está o Coronel Mustang? Temos uma reunião importante hoje, e ele não pode se atrasar.

–Você sabe que ele nunca chega no horário nas segundas-feiras – disse Maes, entendendo o motivo de toda aquela produção – Mas algo me diz que hoje, ele vai chegar mais cedo.

Dito e feito. Dez minutos depois, Roy, com cara de quem havia acabado de acordar, aparecia na porta, sendo arrastado pelo braço por ninguém menos que Melissa, sua irmã. Os dois discutiam sem parar, e suas vozes estavam sendo ouvidas desde o corredor.

–Você sabe que eu nunca venho pra cá nas manhãs de segunda – dizia ele, a voz engrolada.

–Cala a boca, Roy! Você tem uma obrigação a cumprir, não tem? – retrucava ela, raivosa – E nem adianta discutir, você está errado!

–Para você, eu estou sempre errado, não é?

–Basicamente.

–Acho que você devia cuidar da... da... da... – ele queria dizer "da sua vida", mas nunca terminou essa frase, porque quando entrou na sala deparou-se com Riza. De repente, ele resolveu ficar bem acordado, e começou a alisar os cabelos desarrumados com os dedos – Te-tenente Hawkeye... A senhorita está tão... tão... Tão diferente! O que aconteceu, você mudou o penteado?

_(Nota da autora: Está cientificamente provado que essa é a desculpa usada por 9 entre 10 homens para dizer que alguém está bonita sem, necessariamente, usar essas palavras)._

–Riza, o que é isso? – Melissa, que arquitetava aquele plano, alfinetava os rapazes da sala – Você está um arraso! Ela não está linda mesmo, Roy?

Ele era incapaz de articular uma frase, e só balbuciava qualquer coisa sem sentido, enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça. Mellie e Riza trocaram um olhar discreto, e sorriram uma para a outra. Elas, então, começaram o seu trabalho, como todos os dias. A alquimista saiu logo, para uma missão externa, e Maes também saiu. A primeira-tenente resolveu começar a provocar o coronel um pouco mais:

–E então, senhor, como andam os preparativos para o casamento?

–Hã? O quê? – ele estava com a cabeça no mundo da lua – Ah, sim, o casamento... Os preparativos vão bem, vamos fazer uma cerimônia bem bonita. A família dela está pagando tudo.

–Estão pagando tudo uma ova! – protestou Havoc – Esqueceu que nós é que vamos pagar a festa?

–Ah, sim... e Havoc, Falman, Maes e Fuery estão cuidando da festa – corrigiu-se Roy – Ah, acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa... Você se lembra que eu precisava convidar alguns padrinhos? Pois bem, queria saber se você quer ser minha madrinha no casamento.

–Eu? Ah, não, me desculpe – ela riu alto, mas sua vontade mesmo era a de dizer "o que é que você está pensando, seu idiota? Eu não quero ser a madrinha, quero ser a _noiva_!" – Não me dou bem como madrinha, sabe, toda aquela cerimônia, vestidos longos... Não, eu iria ficar muito deslocada e acabaria estragando as coisas. Além do mais, para eu ser madrinha, precisaria ir acompanhada ao casamento, coisa que não pretendo fazer.

–Certo... Já convidei o Maes. Quis convidar a Melissa, mas minha mãe, você sabe, não gostou nem um pouco da idéia – continuou ele – Ela e meu pai também serão padrinhos.

–E para quando é o casamento?

–Daqui a um mês, mais ou menos. Marcamos a data semana passada.

Roy tratava dos detalhes do seu casamento de uma forma estranha. O natural seria pensar que ele estaria dando pulos de alegria, mas a verdade é que parecia que ele ficava entediado com a idéia. Será que estava reconsiderando aquela idéia estúpida?

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Riza, em sua sala, estava conversando com Sciezka e com Mellie. As três, em volta do diário de Trista, riam sem parar. A opinião das três era a mesma: aquele diário parecia ter sido escrito por uma menina de doze anos que ainda brincava de Barbie. A única coisa que não ficava muito clara era o motivo pelo qual Roy estava prestes a se casar com ela. Talvez ele gostasse de mulheres que bancassem as menininhas, ou talvez ela tivesse alguma coisa além do que estava escrito lá (o que era difícil, baseado no que Riza vira no jantar e no que Ed e Al contaram sobre ela). Foi então que Melissa teve uma idéia:

–Espere... Será que ele não está se casando com ela por pressão da minha mãe?

–É claro! Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes? – a primeira-tenente se levantou – É lógico! Ele sempre foi o maior pau-mandado da mãe, e ela gosta da vaca ruiva! Acho que a prioridade era ver o cara casado com uma mulher que a bruxa da sua mãe pudesse controlar e, convenhamos, não existe ninguém no mundo mais fácil de controlar que a Trista.

–Tem mais uma coisinha sobre ela – foi a vez de Sciezka entrar no assunto – Andei pesquisando. Os pais dela têm influência, são ricos, e seria ótimo para um militar como Roy se envolver com uma família como a dela. O sobrenome fala por ela, se é que me entendem.

–Isso sem falar que a velha é uma megalomaníaca. Ela é capaz de assassinar o Marechal só para que o filhinho querido dela tome o lugar dele – continuou a loura – Esse casamento seria perfeito para todos... menos para mim, é claro.

–Mas acho que seu plano está dando certo, sabe? – Mellie deu uma risada – Eu sabia o que você iria fazer, por isso arrastei o Roy até aqui. Ele nunca vem trabalhar nas manhãs de segunda?

–Isso mesmo. Ele sempre aparece depois do almoço e diz que tinha uma tia doente – respondeu Sciezka, rindo também – Ele é o chefe, fazer o quê? Ele pode chegar atrasado, se quiser.

–Mas hoje ele tinha que chegar no horário, para ver o resultado da fase 2 – Riza deu um sorriso malicioso – E acho que ele gostou, viu? Roy ficou olhando embasbacado por um tempão, e quando eu falava sobre a Trista ele ficava distante, quase entediado. Parece que está dando certo.

–Agora a gente sabe ao certo quem tem que combater – disse a bibliotecária – Não basta só neutralizar a Trista, precisamos dar um jeito na mãe do Roy. E você tem que continuar virando a cabeça dele o quanto puder. Seu plano tem uma fase 3, não é?

–Sim, a dos Ciúmes – concordou a loura.

–A gente ainda tem algum tempo, mas é melhor já ir pensando em alguém – continuou a outra – E que seja alguém legal, porque...

Mas, antes que ela continuasse, a porta se abriu com violência. As três se viraram de sopetão, e viram a pequena figura de Edward, vermelha como um tomate, dizendo:

–Eu fiz o que vocês queriam, agora quero o meu pagamento!

–Ah, sim, claro, o pagamento – disse Riza, com um sorrisinho – Cem pratas por hora... e um passeio com uma certa pessoa, não é, Mellie?

–Riza, _eu te odeio_ – disse a própria, entredentes, furiosa.

–Ela quer dizer que está ansiosa para sair com você – continuou a primeira-tenente – Sexta-feira, no cinema, sessão das seis e meia. Está bom para você?

–PERFEITO! – respondeu Ed, efusivamente – Obrigado, Riza! Obrigado! – e ele saiu correndo da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

–Não acredito que você vai me fazer pagar esse mico – Melissa escondia o rosto nas mãos – Isso não é coisa que as amigas fazem umas pelas outras!

–Qual é, é só um filme! – Sciezka, que só assistia à história toda, argumentou – Não vai ser tão ruim assim... é só ir ver um bom filme e está tudo bem.

–Eu não quero pensar mais nisso, tá? – a alquimista entrava em desespero – Ainda tenho alguns dias para me preparar psicologicamente.

Então, batidas foram ouvidas na porta da sala, e uma carinha tímida apareceu na fenda da porta aberta. Desta vez, era Kain, que vinha trazer um recado às três moças:

–Depois do trabalho a gente vai sair e ir a um bar que tem aqui por perto, e o coronel pediu para chamar vocês três também. Que tal?

–Por mim, está ótimo – respondeu Sciezka.

–Pode dizer ao Roy que eu vou também, Fuery – concordou Melissa. Riza, porém, hesitou, e foi preciso que Mellie desse uma cotovelada nela para que ela respondesse:

–Ah, claro, eu vou também – e, assim que o rapaz saiu, ela encarou a amiga alquimista e perguntou, raivosa – Por que fez isso? Droga, eu nunca vou a essas comemorações!

–Então comece a ir. Roy vai estar lá, e você tem que continuar pressionando – respondeu Mellie, dando de ombros – Confie em mim, garanto que você não vai se arrepender.

_**Corte para depois do expediente:**_

–Eu não acredito que você convidou todo mundo para vir a um bar de karaokê! – Mellie explodiu com o irmão, que, vermelho de vergonha, nada dizia – Não é qualquer um que paga esse tipo de mico, cara. Você, talvez, mas e o resto do pessoal?

–Tá falando daqueles três ali? – e Roy apontou para o palco, onde Kain, Havoc e Falman já começavam a sua performance (com direito a coreografia) de _My Sharona_ – A gente vem aqui todo mês, Mellie! Relaxe e divirta-se! Além do mais, as batidas daqui são ótimas.

Enquanto os três oficiais no palco cantavam _"Ooh, my little pretty one, my pretty one, when you gonna give me some time, Sharona"_, Riza estava sentada numa das mesas, bebericando uma batida, e Roy sentou-se ao lado dela. Os dois trocaram um sorriso cordial, e ela disse:

–Eles fazem isso toda vez?

–Não toda vez – respondeu o coronel, rindo – Mês passado eles cantaram _Livin' la vida loca_. Acredite, perto daquilo eles estão perfeitos.

–Você costuma cantar? – ela perguntou, tomando outro gole de batida.

–Não... A última vez que cantei foi numa festa de fim de ano do quartel, e eu estava totalmente bêbado, naquela noite – respondeu ele – Não tem muita graça cantar sozinho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sem se olharem. De repente, então, Roy disse:

–Olha, quando eu te vi, hoje de manhã, não soube o que dizer, mas... Você está linda. Aliás, você é linda – ela corou furiosamente, mas ele não parou – E ainda não tive chance de me desculpar por tudo o que minha mãe fica dizendo a você.

–Não se preocupe com isso. Já estou acostumada, sabe? – ela ficou séria – Desisti de tentar ser a garota perfeita que sua mãe queria. Ela não conseguiu acabar com a nossa amizade, não é? Então, nada do que ela diga pode me fazer mal.

–Meu pai tem razão sobre você – disse Roy que, corando levemente, sorriu – Você é adorável.

–Seu pai tem a mesma conversa mole que você tem – respondeu ela, rindo, enquanto virava o rosto para que ele não visse que ela também voltava a corar – Ah, olhe ali, parece que a sua irmã e a Sciezka vão cantar, também.

Mellie, depois de uns dois ou três drinques, esqueceu totalmente a sua política de repúdio ao karaokê, e conseguiu arrastar Sciezka para o palco junto consigo. As duas tiraram as casacas militares e bagunçaram os cabelos, Sciezka tirou os óculos e, então, começaram o show. Mellie bancava Shakira e Sciezka imitava Beyoncé em _Beautiful Liar_. As duas cantavam pessimamente, e suas coreografias eram sofríveis, mas pareciam não se importar nem um pouco com isso.

Roy e Riza, ainda sentados na mesma mesa, assistiam e riam da performance das duas moças. Naquele momento, os dois deixavam de ser o coronel e a primeira-tenente, e podiam mostrar quem eram de verdade. Ela tinha medo: sabia que aquela podia ser a sua chance, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era conversar com ele sobre qualquer banalidade e fazer dela algo importante.

De repente, então, aconteceu algo mágico. Pela primeira vez em toda aquela noite, os olhares deles se cruzaram. Riza leu uma coisa nos olhos de Roy, algo que a fez se sentir a mais especial das pessoas. Nos olhos dele, ela podia ver segurança quando falava com ela, podia ver carinho e consideração. Mas havia mais alguma coisa... alguma coisa mais intensa, mais profunda, que ela não conseguia identificar, mas que quando a via sentia-se única. Ele também pareceu se perder nos olhos dela, e sem querer os rostos dos dois começaram a se aproximar. Riza sabia que era errado, que ele estava noivo, mas não queria parar. Trêmula, ela se aproximou cada vez mais, lentamente, bem lentamente...

–Aí, vocês dois não vão cantar hoje, não? – sem que Roy e Riza percebessem, a música de Sciezka e Mellie terminou, e elas estavam, agora, paradas na frente deles – Senão, nós vamos voltar.

Assustados, os dois se afastaram, e evitaram se encarar de novo. Mellie percebeu a mancada que havia acabado de dar e, para tentar consertar, perguntou de novo:

–Ah, Royie, qual é, por que você não vai lá cantar com a Riza? Você tem uma voz linda!

–Não e não e não! – protestou a primeira-tenente, rindo – Eu não subo num palco de jeito nenhum!

–Pode esquecer, eu também não vou! – o coronel também tirou o corpo fora.

–Por favor, vai ser legal! – insistiu Sciezka – E, se vocês não forem, peço para os rapazes apresentarem _Livin' la vida loca_ outra vez.

–Tá bom, tá bom! – frente à ameaça, Roy se levantou – Riza, o que acha de um dueto?

–Qual é, você ficou doido? – a loura tentou se esquivar – Sabe que não canto há muito tempo. Estou fora de forma, minha voz é horrível!

–Ah, vamos lá, o que tem de mal? Por favor! – ele insistiu ainda mais.

–Tudo bem, então, mas se for muito ridículo o problema vai ser seu – então, ela também se levantou, e foi junto com Roy até o palco.

Ele pegou o livro com os números das canções, e olhou página por página, até escolher uma canção em especial. Riza pegou um dos microfones, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Fazia muito tempo que ela não cantava nem no chuveiro, e seu maior medo era pagar um monumental mico diante dos outros oficiais e do bando de desconhecidos que lá estavam. De repente, um riff de violão começou a soar. Ela encarou o coronel, surpresa, e ele apenas deu de ombros e sorriu.

–Você se lembra dessa música? – ele sussurrou.

–É claro que sim – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom – Como você ainda se lembra?

Mas ele não respondeu. Na mesma hora, soltou sua voz grave e aveludada e começou a cantar a primeira parte da música, com segurança, olhando para ela:

_I wanted to you know I love the way you laugh __**(Eu queria que você soubesse, eu amo o jeito que você ri)**__  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away __**(Eu quero segurar você bem forte, roubar sua dor e a levar para longe)**__  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well __**(Eu guardo a sua foto, eu sei que me serve bem)**__  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain __**(Eu quero segurar você bem forte, roubar sua dor)**_

Riza lembrava-se daquela música como se a tivesse ouvido pela última vez ontem. Ela tinha um significado muito especial para a mulher, trazia lembranças muito boas. Com a voz trêmula e insegura, ela se juntou a ele no refrão da canção:

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome __**(Porque eu estou quebrado quando estou solitário)**__  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away __**(E não me sinto direito quando você parte)**_

_You've gone away __**(Você foi embora)**__  
You don't feel me here, anymore __**(Você não me sente mais aqui)**_

Então, aquela foi a deixa para Riza cantar sozinha. Ela olhou rapidamente em volta, e viu os olhares das amigas na primeira fileira de mesas incentivando-a a continuar. Ao olhar para o lado, viu os olhos negros e doces de Roy, que também pareciam dizer "vá em frente, eu sei que você pode". Então, respirou fundo e começou a cantar a sua parte. Sua voz era bela, doce e muito potente, sem ser enjoativa, e Roy, assim que ela começou, deu um sorriso.

_The worst is over now and we can breath again __**(O pior acabou agora e nós podemos respirar de novo)**__  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away __**(Eu quero segurar você bem forte, você rouba minha dor e a leva para longe)**__  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight __**(Há tanto a se aprender que foi deixado e ninguém ficou para lutar)**__  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain __**(Eu quero segurar você bem forte e roubar sua dor)**_

Então, mais uma vez o refrão. Riza estava mais segura e mais calma. Sua voz já saía com mais clareza e mais intensidade, e Roy mantinha a sua com regularidade. Os dois, agora, se encaravam, olhos nos olhos, fazendo um perfeito dueto. Suas vozes se mesclavam perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitas para ficarem juntas.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open __**(Pois eu estou quebrado quando eu estou livre)**__  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough __**(E eu não me sinto como se fosse forte o suficiente)**__  
Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome __**(Porque eu estou quebrado quando estou solitário)**__  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away __**(E não me sinto direito quando você parte)**_

Depois do primeiro refrão, seguiu-se um longo instrumental, e logo depois dele, o refrão foi repetido duas vezes. A última parte foi a mais difícil para Riza. Sua voz tremia, mas mesmo assim ela terminou a música, cantando:

_You've gone away __**(Você foi embora)**__  
You don't feel me here, anymore __**(Você não me sente mais aqui)**_

Quando a música terminou, aplausos se fizeram ouvir por todo o lugar, inclusive os dos outros militares. Mellie era a que mais aplaudia e assobiava, e Sciezka, que também estava sob efeito de alguns drinques a mais, gritava "Mais um! Mais um! Mais um!". Roy e Riza sorriram um para o outro, enquanto ele dizia:

–Parece que nós dois temos uma certa química, srta. Hawkeye.

–Ganhamos a platéia, não foi? – ela disse, acenando com a cabeça – Quem ganha a platéia ganha o show, não é o que se diz?

–Quer um bis?

–Acho que não. Já tive meu momento de rock star, agora prefiro deixar os outros cantarem.

Ela desceu do palco, e voltou a se sentar. Mellie e Sciezka foram até ela, tentando perguntar como havia sido, mas ela apenas fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e nada disse. Tinha muita coisa para colocar em ordem, naquele momento. Roy sentia algo mais por ela, isso estava claro. Por que outra razão teria escolhido aquela música? E havia qualquer coisa nos olhos dele, alguma coisa que não dá para fingir ou inventar.

Mas ele estava noivo de outra, e isso era o que ela não entendia. Será que ele estava só brincando com os sentimentos dela? Ou, talvez, estivesse se casando porque achasse que nada entre ele e Riza pudesse dar certo? Ela foi até o balcão e pediu uma dose dupla de licor de chocolate para clarear as idéias, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que aconteceria se os dois ficassem juntos. Que maldita razão haveria para Roy se casar com outra mulher?

"Confusa, Riza?", uma vozinha apareceu em sua cabeça.

"Legal, já estou bêbada e até tô ouvindo vozes na minha cabeça", pensou Riza, entediada. "O que você quer, Consciência?".

"O plano está dando certo, eu acho, mas você precisa continuar", disse Consciência. "Sei que está sendo difícil, e que o que aconteceu hoje mexeu com você, mas precisa manter o plano".

"Não sei o que ele quer de mim", Riza tomou outro licor. "Eu vi, ele sente qualquer coisa por mim, qualquer coisa maior do que simples amizade, então porque vai se casar com a vaca ruiva? Você tem alguma idéia?".

"Os homens tem razões que a própria razão desconhece", respondeu Consciência, dando um risinho. "É por isso que você tem que dar um pequeno incentivo, sabe? Um empurrãozinho para que ele acorde. Tenho uma sugestão para a fase 3".

"Quem? Alguém bonito, de preferência."

"Sim, é bonito. E interessante. E, melhor ainda, próximo do Roy".

"Quem? Espero que você não esteja falando de um daqueles caras que trabalham com ele..."

"É claro que não! Estou falando do Arthur!"

"O irmão dele?"

"Não, o rei Arthur da Bretanha! É claro que é o irmão dele, droga!"

"Isso é errado! Não posso simplesmente usar o Arthur e depois descartá-lo! Ele é um cara tão legal, eu me sentiria péssima fazendo isso".

"Acredite, ele não vai se ofender. Fale antes sobre o seu plano que vai ficar tudo bem".

"Eu estava tão perto de beijá-lo... tão perto..."

"Você terá outras chances, mas continue com o plano. O que acha de ir ao cinema na sexta à noite? Garanto que vai ser uma sessão bem... interessante"

E Consciência nada mais disse. "Eu tenho que procurar um especialista", pensou Riza, convencida de que já era hora de ir para casa. Kain deu-lhe uma carona até sua casa, e assim que ela entrou deitou-se no sofá, exausta. Teria sido muito melhor não ter ido àquele bar idiota e passar por aquela situação embaraçosa. Sentia-se tão mal... Estivera a um passo de beijar Roy Mustang, e não conseguiu. A princípio, quis culpar Mellie e Sciezka, mas percebeu que, se tivesse coragem o bastante para beijá-lo, elas não poderiam impedi-la. Por que tinha que ser tão covarde? Por que não simplesmente ia até ele, dizia tudo o que sentia e que se danasse o resto? Por que precisava daquele plano absurdo só para fazer com que ele tomasse o primeiro passo?

"Ah, Roy, por que você torna a minha tão difícil?", ela pensava, sentindo que seus olhos começavam a ficar úmidos. "Por que, entre todos os homens do mundo, eu tinha que me apaixonar justamente por você, o mais inacessível deles?". Talvez, porque ele era lindo, engraçado e perfeito, mas deveria haver mais alguma razão, algo que a enfeitiçava completamente.

"Tomara que eu esteja agindo certo...", suspirou. A noite seria longa... longa demais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Esse é o capítulo menos comédia até agora. Tentei dar um pouco mais de ênfase ao romance, àquele clima entre o casal Royai. No próximo capítulo, muitas explicações, por que aquela música é tão especial para ela, enfim, muita coisa vai ser esclarecida. Por que escolhi essa música: a princípio, eu precisava de um dueto. O próprio HagaRen Song File tem um, __**Ame no hi wa no thank you**__, e ela até era minha primeira opção, mas, caramba, já vi 500 fics usando essa mesma música. A que eu escolhi é cantada pelo Seether, com participação da Amy Lee, chama-se __**Broken**__ e faz parte da trilha sonora do filme __**O Justiceiro**__. É linda e perfeita em todos os aspectos, e eu recomendo 100 que você a ouça. O próximo capítulo, __**You know I'm right**__, vai ser um flashback, que vai esclarecer várias coisas. Beijos a todos!!!_


	6. You know I'm right

_**Capítulo 6: You know I'm right**_

_**Diário de férias:**_

_Vocês se lembram que eu disse, na semana passada, que as minhas férias estavam perfeitas? Pois bem, a perfeição acabou. Minha mãe entrou de férias, também, e na concepção dela as férias são sinônimo de faxina. Não pude parar um minuto essa semana toda... Sem falar que resolvi começar uma escala de exercícios (cooper e caminhada no parque da minha cidade, Poços de Caldas – aliás, durante todo o mês de julho está acontecendo um festival super-legal por aqui, com apresentações de teatro, música, exposições, esportes, enfim, um monte de atividades, quase todas gratuitas) que está acabando comigo. Prometi que, nessas férias, eu não engordaria um único grama, e estou fazendo de tudo para cumprir. De qualquer forma, mesmo escrevendo meio escondida, consegui terminar o capítulo para não deixar vocês na mão._

_**Sobre a fic:**_

_Bem, galera, como eu disse na nota do último capítulo, esse será um flashback. Aqui, Roy e Riza ainda são adolescentes (15 anos – estou considerando que os dois têm a mesma idade, mas se houver alguma citação no anime ou até no mangá sobre a idade deles, adoraria que alguém me dissesse), estudam juntos e já são bons amigos. Outros personagens também vão aparecer junto com eles, também na mesma faixa de idade. Agora, vamos responder algumas reviews:_

_**Kadzinha:**__ Sabe que eu já tinha reparado nessa teoria? Um dia desses, vou escrever todas as minhas teorias sobre fics e vou postar aqui, pra ver se vocês concordam... E você é o máximo, mesmo!_

_**Sangosinha:**__ Não se preocupe, o importante é que você voltou a me dar atenção! É, dá vontade de afogar as duas numa banheira, mas contenha-se, please. Guarde seus instintos assassinos porque você vai precisar deles em breve..._

_**Crazy Girl:**__ Tirei os efeitos maneiros de caps lock que você pôs no seu nome para economizar tempo. Todo mundo ama um happy ending... Mas calma, tem muita coisa para acontecer..._

_**Srta. Hawkeye:**__ Realmente, Broken é linda... e mais uma vez tem gente querendo matar a Trista. Tô começando a ficar com dó dela... Ou não._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Everybody hates Monday... Minha vida também é muuuuuito inútil. É só ler o diário de férias que eu estou escrevendo em todo começo de capítulo e ficar feliz pela sua vida. E suas reviews, sendo curtinhas ou não, sempre me alegram, tá?_

_Obrigado pela atenção, fiquem à vontade e divirtam-se com mais um capítulo!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–_Espero que tenham trazido os trabalhos que pedi para hoje – a sra. Clavier, professora de geografia, era idêntica a uma tartaruga centenária, e até se portava como tal. Riza a detestava, e só a odiava menos que à matéria que ela lecionava._

_Riza era uma aluna inteligente e aplicada. Jogava handebol para a equipe da escola, adorava redação, tinha um grupo enorme de amigos, era animada e popular. Apesar de ser mais amiga dos garotos da sala do que das garotas, dava-se bem com todo mundo. Seu único problema era com a professora de geografia, que adorava fazer coisas do tipo passar trabalhos enormes para as férias ou o fim de semana e dar provas-surpresa._

–_Professora, eu tenho uma observação sobre o seu trabalho – Riza ergueu a mão para falar – A senhora passou questões sobre um capítulo que ainda não tínhamos visto._

–_A idéia era que vocês pesquisassem para responder – disse a professora, com uma voz irritada – Se a senhorita não fez, basta dizer._

–_Por acaso eu disse que não fiz? – ela deu um sorriso malicioso, e tirou uma pasta impecável de dentro da mochila – Aqui está. Só queria saber se a senhora preferia que fizéssemos a partir do livro-texto ou que pesquisássemos em outras fontes._

–_Um a zero, Riza – sussurrou um dos seus amigos, Maes, um rapaz de óculos – Sabe que ela te odeia por fazer isso, não é?_

–_Sr. Hughes, por acaso tem algo que o senhor queira compartilhar com o resto da sala? – a voz de aspirador de pó velho soou retumbante pela sala. Maes endureceu, assustado, e gaguejou:_

–_Eu só estava dizendo que o meu trabalho ficou do mesmo jeito que o dela._

–_Um a zero, Maes, essa foi brilhante – foi a vez de ela sussurrar, sorrindo. Foi então que sentiu que alguém cutucava suas costas._

–_Pelo amor de Deus, Riza, será que dá para você colocar o meu nome no seu trabalho? – era Roy, um rapaz alto e bonito, com cabelos negros brilhantes e olhos escuros que faziam boa parte das meninas suspirarem. Ele era um garoto inteligente, mas seu forte sempre foram as matérias exatas. Ele e Riza tinham um pacto: um segurava as pontas do outro nas matérias em que pudesse. Ela o ajudava com geografia, história e redação, e ele a ajudava com física, química e matemática._

–_Cara, você nem tentou fazer o trabalho? – mesmo assim, ela sempre censurava o excesso de cuca-fresca do amigo – Como é que você quer passar nas provas, hein?_

–_Simples, colando de você – respondeu ele._

–_Você me dá vergonha, sabia? – ela disse, mas, discretamente, escrevia o nome do amigo na capa do trabalho._

–_Não diga isso, eu sei que você me ama... – ele disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro._

–_Cala a boca ou eu mudo de idéia – ela retrucou, fingindo-se aborrecida – Professora, aqui está._

_Depois que a aula acabou, os dois saíram. Os corredores estavam fervendo de alunos, e estavam cheios de faixas e cartazes alardeando o grande baile de fim de ano que se aproximava. Seria o primeiro baile da turma de Roy e de Riza, e estavam todos excitadíssimos. Logo, Maes se juntou aos dois, e foi perguntando:_

–_E aí, com quem vocês vão ao baile?_

–_Pra dizer a verdade, não tenho a menor idéia – respondeu Roy – Pensei em chamar a Soraya Morgan, sabe? Mas aí ouvi dizer que ela vai com um idiota do segundo ano, e estou sem idéias._

–_Eu vou com a Gracia Gibbs – disse Maes, suspirando – Ela é perfeita! Aceitou assim que eu a convidei... E você, Riza, com quem vai?_

–_Ninguém me convidou ainda – respondeu ela – Sinceramente, não dou a mínima para esse baile idiota. Talvez eu vá sozinha, ou talvez..._

–_Oi, Riza – de repente, chegou um rapaz alto e louro, muito bonito, e a cumprimentou – Ouvi a sua conversa. É verdade que ninguém te convidou ainda?_

–_É... é sim – até mesmo ela, conhecida por ser senhora de si, fraquejou diante de Marcus Connor. Também, considerando que ele era o cara mais bonito de toda a escola, quem não fraquejaria?_

–_Você quer ir comigo? – ele disse, fazendo com que todos em volta se virassem – Acho que seria ótimo, que tal?_

–_Eu?? Bem, é que... claro que sim! – recuperando a velha pose, ela aceitou. Ele sorriu, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu. Maes e Roy ficaram a encarando, e o primeiro disse:_

–_Como você conseguiu?_

–_Eu sei lá! E quem se importa? – ela não cabia em si – Vai ser perfeito! Perfeito!_

–_Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Ri – disse Roy – Não quero que me leve a mal, não estou dizendo que você não mereça, mas ele é um cara do terceiro ano, é meio estranho ele te convidar._

–_Relaxa, eu sei me cuidar – ela deu de ombros – Acho que você deveria arrumar um par, isso sim. As meninas da sala são capazes de sair no tapa para ir com você._

–_Acho que vou convidar a Samara Baxter, a ruiva – disse ele. Logo no segundo seguinte, ele a viu passando e, em menos de cinco segundos, convenceu-a a ir com ele – Pronto. Vai ser ótimo!_

_Os três seguiram, conversando animadamente sobre o baile. Roy, porém, estava apreensivo. Sabia que Riza era mais forte que metade dos garotos daquela escola, mas ainda assim não queria que ela se magoasse. Ela era sua amiga mais leal, e nunca se perdoaria se deixasse qualquer coisa acontecer à ela. "Bem, ela diz que sabe o que está fazendo, e eu vou acreditar", ele decidiu, por fim. "Mas, se algo sair do controle, eu vou ter que me meter"._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Riza não era o tipo de garota que tinha o costume de usar vestido e salto alto, mas naquela noite ela teve que abrir uma exceção. Sua mãe havia comprado um lindo vestido longo preto, de frente única, com pequenos detalhes prateados. A saia era levemente rodada, e permitia movimentos ágeis, e o corpete era bem justo, realçando suas formas, Os cabelos, cortados na altura da base do pescoço, estavam escovados com as pontas para fora, e havia fios entremeados com delicadas presilhas de strass. Usava também um colar de strass, presente da avó. O salto, não muito alto, era apropriado para dançar. Ela estava se sentindo uma princesa, toda linda e leve, pronta para arrasar._

_Pela janela do seu quarto, ela podia ver os casais se dirigindo ao ginásio da escola. Roy estava entre eles, e assim que a viu na janela acenou. A garota que o acompanhava estava bonita, e também acenou, pois era amiga de Riza. E, ao lado deles, havia um outro casal, um pouco menor do que eles. Era uma garota, aparentando ter uns doze ou treze anos, acompanhada por um outro garoto, do mesmo tamanho de Mellie mas muito parecido com ele. Ela estava vestindo azul, e ele um chamativo terno laranja._

–_Você trouxe seus irmãos, Roy? – berrou Riza, lá de cima, rindo._

–_Mellie começou a gritar e a dizer que se eu não a levasse, ela destruiria meu quarto – respondeu Roy, dando de ombros – Ela está aprendendo alquimia, sabia? E, acredite, ela é mais destrutiva que uma erupção vulcânica! Então, pedi para o Arthur acompanhá-la._

–_Divirtam-se! E você, Melissa, vigie o seu irmão, tá bem? O mesmo para você, Arthur – a loura acenou, e todos responderam, antes de continuar o caminho._

_Pouco depois, surgiu outro casal. Maes, vestindo um elegante terno preto, acompanhava Gracia, uma garota bonita com cabelos castanhos bem lisos e longos, vestindo um vestido verde bem rodado. O rapaz acenou para ela, exultante, e Riza fez um sinal de positivo. Era fato sabido que ele tinha uma queda por ela há muito tempo, e que aquela noite era a mais gloriosa da vida dele. Olhou para o relógio da parede. Sete e vinte. O baile começaria dali a dez minutos. Então, alguém bateu na porta. Era __**ele**__. Trançando os saltos das sandálias um no outro, ela correu até a porta. Ele estava lindo e perfeito, e deu o braço a ela gentilmente. Riza despediu-se de seus pais e saiu._

_Os dois conversaram pouco, mas nada precisava ser dito. A garota estava com um dos rapazes mais cobiçados de toda a escola. Ele era bonito, simpático, engraçado e educado, e a noite tinha tudo para ser perfeita. O céu estava todo estrelado, e uma bela lua cheia brilhava. Ao longe, ela podia ver as luzes do ginásio da escola, e os casais entrando. Assim que eles chegaram, ela sentiu que as coisas ficavam ainda melhores, pois a decoração do salão estava perfeita, a banda estava perfeita, enfim, __**perfeito**__ era a palavra de ordem da noite._

–_Riza, fique aqui, eu vou buscar algo para a gente beber – disse Marcus, educadamente, e ela concordou. Imediatamente, algumas garotas a cercaram e a metralharam de perguntas sobre como era sair com ele, se ele era legal, simpático. Ela não conseguia responder nada, apenas acenava com a cabeça e sorria. A música que tocava era animada, e ela viu seus amigos dançando, felizes. Eles também estavam achando a noite perfeita. E até mesmo Arthur e Mellie dançavam, indiferentes ao resto. Eles atraíam olhares de todos, e não davam a mínima, só dançavam e riam alto._

_"Droga, ele tá demorando...", Riza se flagrou pensando. Talvez ele tivesse se perdido, ou as bebidas acabaram, não dava para saber. Então, olhou em direção ao bufê e viu que ele não estava lá. Começou a olhar em volta, a procurar, a perguntar, mas ninguém sabia onde ele havia se metido. "Eu não vou bancar a possessiva", ela se decidiu. "Deixe que ele volte, talvez ele só tenha ido tomar um pouco de ar fresco". Droga, isso não era desculpa, eles tinham chegado há dez minutos... Foi então que, ao olhar para perto da porta, sua noite perfeita se despedaçou como um vidro sob a ação de uma pedrada._

_Marcus estava lá, mas não estava sozinho. Com ele, havia uma garota alta, morena, de olhos verdes amendoados. E os dois estavam __**se beijando**__. Riza ficou sem ação, só assistindo aquela cena. Então ela dava as costas por alguns instantes e ele começava a se agarrar com outra menina? Sentiu os olhos queimarem, de ódio, de decepção e de mágoa, mas decidiu que não choraria. Sem saber o que fazer, saiu batendo os pés em direção à mesma porta onde eles estavam, para ir embora._

_Mas não foi. Percebeu, então, que ele a vira, e que se separara da tal garota no mesmo instante. Então, a loura tomou uma decisão. Qualquer outra menina teria ido embora correndo e chorando, mas ela era Riza Hawkeye, e jamais tomaria uma atitude dessas, jamais levaria uma batatada daquelas sem dar o troco. Voltou até ele e, com a voz controlada, disse:_

–_Quer me explicar que palhaçada é essa, Marcus?_

–_Riza, eu... – ele começou, mas parou. Olhou para a garota e disse – Olha, essa é a minha namorada, Emily Harris. A gente tinha brigado, sabe? Então, convidei você, mas ela veio ao baile, eu a encontrei e nós fizemos as pazes, é isso._

–_Fico feliz que você e a sua namorada se dêem bem agora – retrucou ela, com cinismo na voz. As pessoas começaram a se aglomerar em volta deles – Mas acho que seria de bom-tom você me dispensar antes de se atracar com ela._

–_Olha, eu vou ser bem sincero com você – ele perdeu a paciência. Não estava acostumado a ser tratado daquele jeito, ainda mais por uma garota duas séries abaixo dele – Vim com você para fazer ciúmes a Emily. Você é bonitinha, eu admito, mas..._

–_Mas o quê? – agora ele estava passando dos limites. Ela subiu o tom de voz, e ele recuou – Não sou boa o bastante para você, não é? Eu sou apenas uma primeiranista idiota que achou que tinha chance com __**Marcus Connor**__, desejado por 11 entre 10 garotas. Era isso que você ia dizer?_

–_É... – ele já não estava tão seguro – Quer dizer, não, quer dizer... Droga, você é tão complicada!_

–_E você é patético! – exclamou ela, apontando o dedo para o rosto dele – Você é arrogante, pedante, burro e ainda por cima cego! E eu sou complicada, você diz? Por quê? Porque ao invés de sair correndo e chorando eu preferi ficar aqui e te dizer umas verdades? RESPONDA!_

_Ele ficou mudo, paralisado. Riza sorriu, um sorriso estranho de triunfo e orgulho, e com altivez deu as costas a ele. As garotas aplaudiam-na, assobiavam, gritavam. Aquele estava sendo um baile muito, muito interessante. Até a música tinha parado para dar margem à discussão dos dois. Marcus já não parecia mais tão bonito: ele estava vermelho, os cabelos desalinhados, e uma gota de suor pingava de sua testa._

–_E você? – de repente, ele resolveu revidar – Até agora, quem ficou se achando a última bolacha do pacote foi você! Ela é minha namorada, droga! Se você não é capaz de aceitar isso, o problema é seu! Eu devia saber que seria idiotice convidar alguém do primeiro ano, ainda mais alguém tão cheia de neuras e metida a certinha! Você é ridícula!_

_Roy estava lá, ao lado de Samara, seu par. Ele não podia ver o rosto de Riza, mas sabia o que ela estava sentindo. Eles eram amigos há tanto tempo que ele já sabia perfeitamente o que ela sentia mesmo sem poder vê-la. E, sabia, Marcus fora muito infeliz em sua escolha de palavras..._

_**POF!**__ De repente, sem que ninguém percebesse, ela se virou e acertou um tremendo soco no olho esquerdo dele. Ele cambaleou alguns passos para trás, a mão onde o punho pequeno e ossudo da garota o havia acertado, e começou a gritar e a xingar:_

–_VOCÊ É LOUCA?_

–_NÃO! – ela gritou em resposta – É VOCÊ QUE É UM INSENSÍVEL – e ergueu o punho de novo – E SE DISSER MAIS ALGUMA COISA, EU O ACERTO DE NOVO!_

–_Eu vou lá – Roy, então se decidiu – Impedir que um dos dois faça uma besteira._

–_Acha mesmo que ela precisa? – Samara deu um sorriso – Olha só o tamanho que o olho do Connor ficou!_

–_É exatamente para impedir que o outro fique igual – disse ele, indo até lá. Maes viu e foi atrás do amigo, pois sabia que talvez ele mesmo precisasse ser impedido de fazer qualquer bobagem. Gracia e Samara ficaram, apenas assistindo àquela cena, deliciadas._

–_Bem que eu devia saber... – Marcus tinha um sorriso estranho. Riza o encarava com uma expressão dura, o punho ainda erguido – A garota do handebol, não é? Bem que eles dizem que você é um osso duro, mas eu não acreditava... até agora. Então, parece que eu não vou ter problemas em resolver isso de igual para igual com você._

–_Você não é homem o bastante pra isso – ela riu, debochada – Mas pode vir... Só não sei se a sua mãe vai te reconhecer depois._

–_Ora, sua... – e ele ergueu a mão para acertá-la, mas não a desceu. Olhou para trás e viu Roy segurando o punho dele, dizendo:_

–_Antes de acertá-la, vai ter que bater em mim primeiro._

–_Isso não é da sua conta! – disse Marcus, puxando o braço._

–_Olha aqui, imbecil, você estragou uma noite que tinha tudo para ser perfeita – disse ele, ficando ao lado da amiga – O soco que ela te deu foi merecidíssimo, e adoraria vê-la te acertando de novo – aplausos e assobios varreram o salão – Então, antes de tocar nela, vai ter que brigar comigo, ouviu bem? __**Comigo!**__ – virou-se para Riza – Desculpe por estragar sua diversão, mas eu tinha que intervir._

–_Não se preocupe – disse ela, dando de ombros – Ele já vai se lembrar de mim por muito tempo._

_Roy tirou o paletó, e entregou para Maes. Marcus, vendo que a coisa era séria, fez o mesmo. Todo o salão mergulhou num profundo silêncio. O diretor chegou, mandou que parassem com aquela bagunça, mas nada adiantou. Os dois ainda se encaravam, tensos, e então, sem que ninguém esperasse, partiram para a briga._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–_Ainda tá doendo muito, Roy?_

–_Não muito. Pelo menos vai combinar com o outro olho roxo que a minha mãe vai me dar quando eu chegar em casa._

_Vamos explicar as coisas. Roy e Marcus começaram a brigar feio. O segundo, porém, era maior, mais forte e estava morrendo de raiva do primeiro, então praticamente o espancou. Roy também fez um belo estrago em Marcus, e fez a cara dele virar uma massa roxa e ensangüentada duas vezes maior do que o rosto original. Então, os três – os dois rapazes e Riza – foram expulsos do baile, por brigarem. Ela saiu sob uma salva de palmas, em especial das garotas, que nunca haviam visto nenhuma menina acertar um garoto como ela havia feito. Eu não falei da briga porque... ah, gente, eu não suportaria ver o Royie apanhar! Agora, os dois amigos estavam numa sorveteria, ela atacando um sundae duplo de chocolate, ele com um bloco de gelo colocado sobre o rosto. Ela não derramara uma única lágrima, mas ele sabia que a garota estava magoadíssima._

_Os dois estavam em silêncio. Então, de repente, ele viu que a maquiagem dela começava a borrar. Apesar de a expressão facial estar intacta, lágrimas rolavam incontidas. Roy sentiu-se inútil, pois sabia que nada do que dissesse poderia consolá-la. "Droga, aquela era a noite dela, e ela estava linda como uma princesa!", ele pensou, sentindo-se cada vez mais revoltado. "Aquele imbecil do Marcus Connor não tinha o direito de roubar algo tão especial de Riza, e foi merecidíssima a surra que ele levou". Então, ele lembrou-se de uma canção de que ela gostava muito._

–"_**I wanted to you know, I love the way you laugh..."**__ – ele começou a cantar, mas ela o cortou._

–_Ah, Roy, pode parar!_

–"_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away..."**_

–_Pára com isso, caramba!_

–"_**I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..."**_

_Então, ela começou a chorar de verdade. Ele a abraçou, e disse, baixinho, só para ela ouvir:_

–_Pode chorar à vontade, Ri. Você não merecia ser tratada assim. Se eu puder levar sua dor para longe... animar você, de alguma forma... Quero que saiba que eu o farei – e cantou, só para ela – __**"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away..."**_

–_Me leva pra casa, tá? – ela pediu – Fiz você perder o baile, não vou estragar o resto da sua noite._

–_Estragar o quê? – ele sorriu – Se quer saber, adorei bater nele. Você me fez ganhar o dia, isso sim._

_Os dois foram embora, Roy escoltando Riza gentilmente até a casa dela. Quando já estavam na porta, ela disse:_

–_Obrigado, tá? Por tudo._

–_Não por isso – respondeu ele – Só não quero você se martirizando por aquele idiota, tá?_

–_Pode deixar, eu vou ficar bem._

_Ela entrou. Sua mãe a esperava na porta, e ficou surpresa por ela ter chegado tão cedo. Ao vê-la com a maquiagem toda borrada e os olhos inchados, quis perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas Riza não respondeu, só subiu para sue quarto, deixando as sandálias no meio do caminho. Uma vez lá, ligou o rádio e colocou a fita com a música que Roy cantava. Sobre sua cama, havia uma caixa de bombons, presente da sua mãe. Ela aumentou o volume e começou a comer os chocolates, um por um, chorando sem parar. Lá não havia ninguém para censurá-la._

_Como ele pôde ser tão insensível e idiota? Quanto mais pensava no que havia acontecido, mais deprimida ficava. Aquele fora seu primeiro baile e já havia sido um desastre total. Se tivesse dito "não"... se tivesse percebido qualquer coisa antes... Não era justo, não era certo! Até mesmo Roy, o seu eterno amigo Roy, havia se dado mal e perdido a chance de aproveitar o baile, por causa dela. Ele havia dito que queria deixá-la feliz, mas infelizmente era impossível._

_Sentia-se humilhada, e não queria nem pensar em como seria voltar para a escola, na semana seguinte. Talvez não precisasse mais ir... havia entregado os últimos trabalhos e feito as últimas provas, e podia tranqüilamente matar os últimos dias de aula para não ser obrigada a encarar os colegas. O chocolate lhe dava uma sensação estranha de conforto, e mesmo sabendo que aquela não era a resposta dos seus problemas, ela não queria parar. Sem querer, acabou dormindo, ainda com o vestido e o penteado do baile, o rádio ligado e a caixa de chocolates virada no chão._

_Roy e Maes foram visitá-la no outro dia. Maes, que continuou no baile, contou que a namorada de Marcus saiu de lá em lágrimas quando o seu namorado foi expulso. O assunto fora comentado por toda a noite, e todos concordavam que o que ele fizera a Riza fora uma maldade sem tamanho. Mellie foi com eles, e disse, animada:_

–_A namorada do Marcus saiu vaiada do ginásio! Pelo menos a reputação dos dois acabou..._

–_Grande coisa, eles vão sair da escola esse ano – retrucou Riza, dando de ombros. Ela mordiscava um bombom, um dos últimos da caixa do dia anterior – Eu não quero mais falar disso, tá bem? A noite foi uma droga. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido, pelo menos._

–_Eu me diverti – disse Maes, com um sorriso bobo no rosto – Gracia disse que gosta de mim... Ah, foi perfeito! Dançamos a noite toda, conversamos muito... Foi lindo!_

–_Arthur pisava no meu pé o tempo todo! – reclamou Mellie – Ele parece calçar ferraduras ao invés de sapatos. Aí, resolvi dançar sozinha. A mamãe veio nos buscar às dez._

–_Falando em mamãe, como a sua mãe reagiu? – vendo a deixa para mudar de assunto, Riza perguntou._

–_O que você acha? Ela quase me jogou pela janela! – respondeu Roy, meio debochado – Ela disse que eu tinha que manter a classe e não perder a cabeça com gente desclassificada e blá, blá, blá... Já nos primeiros dois minutos eu resolvi entrar em off e deixar que ela falasse até se cansar. Se quer saber, ela que fale à vontade, porque eu não dou a mínima. Já meu pai foi mais compreensivo, disse que eu não deveria ter partido para a ignorância, mas que também não deveria deixar que ele tocasse em você. Quem dera que meu pai fosse a minha mãe..._

–_Falei com minha mãe hoje de manhã – disse a garota – Ela disse que eu fiz bem, e que não se zangou por eu ter socado o Connor porque ele mereceu. Não importa mais – ela sorriu, um sorriso estranhamente amargo – Agora já passou. Acho que vou antecipar as minhas férias._

–_Você tá legal? – perguntou Maes, compreensivo. Ela acenou a cabeça em resposta, sem parecer convincente – Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa..._

–_Não, pode deixar. Agora já passou – ela respondeu – Não tem lógica ficar pensando mais nisso..._

_O único problema era que __**lógica**__ nada tinha a ver com aquilo. Ela podia ser forte, destemida e segura de si, mas ainda era uma garota, ainda tinha sentimentos, sentimentos esses que foram muito feridos. Ela tentava passar para os amigos a imagem de alguém que não dava a mínima, mas sabia que estava falhando miseravelmente._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anos depois, ela seria conhecida pela austeridade, pelo autocontrole, por ser uma rocha à prova de sentimentos. Não foi por causa daquele baile que ela se tornou uma pessoa tão fechada, seria criancice demais da parte dela. Muita coisa aconteceu desde então: ela se juntou ao exército, seguindo um sonho muito antigo, depois foi à guerra de Ishbal, e agora era a respeitável primeira-tenente do Quartel-General Central. Continuou sendo amiga de Roy e de Maes, mas essa amizade pelo coronel cresceu e evoluiu até se tornar o que era atualmente, um sentimento profundo e envolvente. Na época do baile, não soube interpretar a atitude de Roy, se ele fizera aquilo porque ela era sua melhor amiga ou se ele sentia algo mais por ela. Na época, a tal música de que ela gostava se tornou ainda mais especial na voz do amigo. _"Se eu puder levar sua dor para longe... animar você, de alguma forma... Quero que saiba que eu o farei"_, ele disse. E, nos olhos dele, havia carinho e compreensão. Da noite do baile, só sobraram a lembrança e o gosto, digamos, excessivo, por chocolate, algo que a acompanhou a vida inteira desde então.

Talvez _aquela_ fosse a hora de retribuir, de salvá-lo de uma vida infeliz ao lado de alguém que não o merecia. Talvez seus métodos não fossem lá muito corretos, mas preferia pensar que os fins justificavam os meios. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse para o bem de todos, não é?

"Ou talvez eu é que estou sendo egoísta demais...", ela pensava, mas logo afastava essa idéia tola da cabeça. Não era egoísmo, era um favor que estava fazendo a Roy e a toda a sua família. Talvez não à mãe dele, mas quem liga para uma velha mal-amada como Odete Mustang? Então, decidiu ignorar seus temores e continuar com o planejado. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Arthur Mustang.

–Alô, Arthur? É você? – ela disse, assim que uma voz masculina atendeu – É a Riza, tudo bem?

–Oi, Riza! – ele a cumprimentou, animado – E então, o que você manda?

–Lembra que no dia do jantar na casa do Maes eu te convidei pra gente ir ao festival de música no parque? – disse ela – Bem, não vai dar para ir ao festival, mas o que você acha de a gente ir ao cinema? Sexta-feira, sessão das seis e meia?

–Claro! Que ótimo, vou adorar ir com você! – ele concordou, animado, e a primeira-tenente sentiu-se ainda mais culpada – Vai ser incrível, eu prometo.

–Incrível, eu sei... Até lá, então – disse ela, então, e ele se despediu e desligou.

Ela colocou o fone de volta no gancho, meio animada, meio culpada por fazer aquilo com Arthur. Sexta-feira... o aniversário de uma semana de seu plano infalível de conquista. Agora só precisava se garantir de que Roy também cumpriria o seu papel, mas se bem o conhecia seria mais fácil do que somar dois e dois. E também seria engraçado ver Mellie e Ed juntos... A noite seria cheia de promessas, e ela torcia muito para que todas elas fossem cumpridas.

_"You've gone away... you don't feel me here anymore..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Gente, mais uma vez a comédia ficou meio em segundo plano nesse capítulo. Mas eu prometo que o próximo será a desforra! Teremos uma animada noite no cinema, em que muitos personagens meio deixados de lado vão reaparecer. Quem eu garanto que aparece: toda a família Mustang, os subordinados vagabundos do Roy, Riza, Ed, Al, Winry, os Hughes, Black Hayate, enfim, todo mundo! Espero que estejam gostando. Lembro que, no primeiro capítulo, um garoto chamado __**Miseno-san**__ disse que queria saber quem foi o idiota que partiu o coração da Riza e resolvi responder a essa pergunta agora. Obrigado pela atenção e até o próximo capítulo!_


	7. She's like so whatever

_**Capítulo 7 – She's like so whatever...**_

_**Diário de férias:**_

_Nenhuma novidade, só que por aqui está chovendo, o que elimina toda e qualquer chance de eu fazer qualquer coisa útil nas minhas férias. Essa foi a semana do "putz-acabei-de-me-lembrar-que-tenho-um-monte-de-trabalhos-pra-fazer". E não são poucos mesmo: matemática, espanhol, sociologia... Mas nem comecei ainda, e realmente não pretendo começar essa semana. Ultimamente, tenho ensaiado um pouco de animekê. Na verdade, eu nem me apresento, e meus "ensaios" são mais ou menos isso: eu pego meu mp3 e fico cantando na frente do espelho sozinha, feito uma louca. Fazer o quê, acho que não estou predestinada a ser normal, mesmo... Ah, sim, e estou assistindo a alguns jogos do Pan. Nesse exato momento, estou assistindo à final do vôlei feminino entre Brasil e Cuba, junto com a minha mãe e a minha irmã. O jogo está lindo, e a gente tá quase botando um ovo colorido e cheio de penas, porque Cuba está jogando muito. É o quarto set, e o Brasil está a um ponto de ganhar o jogo...Quer dizer, não está mais... Na nota do final da fic eu falo como o jogo terminou, mas a essa hora todo mundo já deve estar sabendo..._

_**Sobre a fic:**_

_Bem, vamos voltar à comédia. Esse capítulo terá vários focos, e acho que vai ser bem interessante ver como um tenta ficar se metendo com o outro. O filme que eles vão assistir é __**Piratas do Caribe no Fim do Mundo**__, o último filme que eu vi no cinema (na verdade, eu queria fazer esse capítulo usando como base Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, mas por alguma razão realmente estúpida estou proibida de vê-lo até sair em DVD... Minha vida é mesmo patética, não é?), mas o filme em si pouco vai aparecer, o que quer dizer que, mesmo que você não o tenha assistido, não será difícil entender a fic. Agora, vamos responder algumas reviews. Elas foram postadas durante o fim de semana, então se alguém deixou comentários durante a semana e eu não respondi, desculpe-me. Eu deixo uma MP e respondo pessoalmente, tá bem?_

_**Srta. Hawkeye:**__ É claro, Riza é forte e decidida, e soube dar a volta por cima com muita classe. Esse é o tipo de atitude que eu sempre quis tomar e nunca consegui... A idéia é exatamente que o Roy a veja no cinema, e é isso que vai acontecer. Espere e você verá._

_**Mizinha Christopher:**__ Sem problemas, o importante é que você pôde voltar a deixar suas reviews fofas aqui. Mais uma demonstração de "amor" pela família Mustang, em especial a mamãe e a futura sra. Mustang, hehe..._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Quando vi a sua review, quase caí de costas. Você escreveu tanta coisa fofa que eu nem sei por onde começar. Então, vamos lá: a princípio, desculpe pelo susto (a fic não estava completa, e eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça). Não, não dá para acreditar que você leve tantos foras assim como você diz, e se leva significa que você só conheceu caras idiotas com QI de ameba lobotomizada que não sabem que pessoa maravilhosa você é. E o Roy é um docinho mesmo, não é? Às vezes toda essa doçura fica meio mascarada por causa daquele sarcasmo, mas bem no fundo ele continuou sendo assim sempre. Os dois tem uma química perfeita, um segura o outro quando está prestes a cair. O Arthur melhora, sim, e aprende a dançar bem, mas a Mellie ficou meio traumatizada depois disso... XD. Que bom que você gostou da família Mustang (à exceção, é claro, da Odete, pois você já manifestou a sua opinião sobre ela em reviews anteriores), eu também amo todos eles de paixão e, já que o Roy nunca vai poder ficar comigo, que fique então com a Riza, que nasceu para ele. Obrigado por dispensar tanto tempo com uma autorazinha de meia-tigela como eu, suas reviews me deixam sempre agradecida e feliz por estar agradando a alguém tão legal como você, tá? Ufa, acho que não esqueci nada... Beijos!_

_**crAzy.GiRl:**__ Dessa vez eu fiz questão de escrever seu nome certinho. Se tem uma coisa que eu gostei nesse capítulo foi que todo mundo concordou que o Roy é um fofo. É sobre sermos fortes como a Riza, acho que isso seria perfeito. Garotos não podem nos tratar como quiserem, eles tem que aprender a nos respeitar como merecemos! Obrigado pelo endereço do site, ele vai começar a ser a minha referência nas fics, e obrigado também pelo esclarecimento sobre a idade de Roy e Riza. Como sempre, atualizando para não deixar vocês na mão!_

_P.S. – Os comentários do fanfiction realmente não aceitam endereços de sites, o que é uma droga..._

_**Suki:**__ Gente, por favor, deixem o Roy sóbrio por enquanto... Vocês não acham que uma das minhas fantasias mais loucas é embebedá-lo também? Mas fazer o quê, não posso tirar esse prazer da Riza... Broken é um dos duetos mais fodásticos que eu já ouvi, por isso escolhi essa música, e fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Como eu já disse antes, contenha seus instintos assassinos, porque você (e todo mundo que quer matar as senhoras Mustang) vai se sentir vingado._

_**Kadzinha:**__ XDDDDDDDDD!!!!! Você tá dando uma festa assim e não me convidou? Qual é? Vamos todos fazer uma ola para a Riza! Ela merece, né? E acho que todo mundo concorda, inclusive o Alguém Aí, as pessoinhas, todo mundo!_

_**love.love.store:**__ Obrigado! Que bom que, a essa altura do campeonato, ainda tem gente começando a ler a fic e gostando. Eu não sou fã do EdxRoy, mas, como diz a propaganda da Coca-cola, viva as diferenças, não é? Valeu!_

_Reviews respondidas, preparem a pipoca, o refrigerante e as balinhas e vamos começar!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Ainda não acredito que estou aqui com você – dizia uma mal-humorada Melissa a um bem-humorado até demais Ed, que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado dela no cinema.

–Relaxa, vai ser um bom filme – tranqüilizou-a Ed, sorridente – E, se você não gostar, pode ir embora no intervalo. Pipoca?

–Eu odeio pipoca – bufou ela, afundando-se na poltrona – Você tem aqueles drops de morango?

–Desculpe, sou alérgico a morango...

–Vai ser uma noite muito longa...

------

–Não acredito que vocês me arrastaram para cá! – do lado oposto da sala, os subordinados de Roy se aglomeravam, e quem falava era Havoc, pálido – Riza ficou louca, se ela me vir aqui ela vai atirar de novo! E como vão ficar os meus filhos?

–_Você não tem filhos, Jean_ – retrucou Fuery, ácido, sentado na poltrona de trás.

–Pior ainda! – Jean quase berrou, atraindo para si as atenções de todo mundo em volta – Como eu vou deixar este mundo sem um descendente para continuar a nobre linhagem dos Havoc?

–Você é patético, sabia? – foi a vez de Falman intervir – A gente fez a nossa parte contando que a Riza vinha para cá com o Arthur, mas precisamos nos certificar que deu certo. E de que outro jeito faríamos isso sem vir para cá também?

–Sem falar que eu amo _Piratas do Caribe_ – continuou Fuery, animado – Meu sonho é me casar com a Keira Knightley!

–Algum de vocês se lembrou, pelo menos, de comprar um balde de pipoca? – então, Breda se manifestou – Se querem saber, eu nem jantei...

–Quem ia comprar a pipoca era o Maes... – respondeu Havoc, olhando para trás – Ah, ali vem ele! E ele trouxe a filhinha e a esposa... Eeba! Pipoca pra todo mundo!

–Olá, amigos, me atrasei um pouco – ofegante, Maes chegou, distribuindo baldes de pipoca e sacos de amendoim a todos – Espero que tenha um lugar guardado para nós.

–Sentem-se aí – Fuery foi empurrando os outros para poltronas mais distantes e cedeu lugar a Gracia e Elysia – O filme já vai começar, e eu não quero perder nada.

–Riza e Arthur estão ali na frente – apontou Gracia, que já estava a par do plano dos rapazes – E, pelo que eu vi, Roy e Trista estão lá em cima. Acho que dá pra eles se verem bem... Só quero ver o que eles vão fazer quando se virem.

------

–Tem certeza que você quer ver esse filme idiota, Royie? – Trista estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Roy _(nota da autora: §+#$&!!!!!!)_ e dizia molemente – Por que a gente não vai para um restaurante aconchegante e depois, para a sua casa?

–Não, eu realmente quero ver esse filme – respondeu Roy, desconversando – Ele é a última parte, e quero saber como a história termina.

É claro que não era bem por isso que Roy não queria ir embora. Um dos seus fiéis escudeiros deixou escapar _por acidente_ que Riza estava saindo com Arthur Mustang. Não que Roy estivesse com ciúmes, é claro que não, mas ele sentia que precisava impedir que o irmão fizesse algum tipo de besteira, então seria melhor vigiá-lo. Trista não queria ficar lá, mas havia coisas muito mais importantes que isso em jogo.

–Além do mais, preciso ficar porque... porque... – então, olhou na direção das poltronas mais baixas da sala – Peraí, _aquele ali com a minha irmã é o Ed?_

------

–Winry, acho que a gente não deveria ter vindo – no fundo da sala, nas poltronas mais altas, Alphonse estava sentado ao lado de Winry, e perguntava com suavidade – Ed vai ficar furioso, ele me disse para ficar em casa.

–Quem ele pensa que é para ficar com gracinhas para cima da Melissa? – ela parecia não ouvir o amigo, e sibilava furiosa – Mas se ele pensa que vai se aproveitar da situação, está muito enganado! Vou ficar vigiando ele até a sessão acabar.

–Acha mesmo que ela dá alguma bola para ele? – Al começou a rir – Ela é a irmã do coronel, ele não tem a menor chance. Tudo bem, ela é bonita, inteligente, alquimista federal como ele e...

–_Afinal de contas, de que lado você está?_ – com os olhos estreitos e uma expressão quase assassina no rosto, Winry se virou para Al.

–N-n-não, Winry... (mega-gota) – gaguejou a pobre armadura, convencido de que, naquele momento, o silêncio seria mais inteligente – Sabia que a Riza está aqui também?

–É, eu fiquei sabendo – respondeu a loura – Vai ser uma sessão bem interessante...

------

–Por que você tem que ser sempre tão paranóica, Odete? – longe dali, o casal Mustang 1 conversava, ou melhor, discutia, e Adrian falava – Deixe os nossos filhos e aquela moça em paz!

–Eu estou dizendo, ela está tentando roubar o nosso filho da noiva dele, e isso eu não vou deixar nunca – respondeu Odete – Essa mulher é sinônimo de problemas, marque minhas palavras.

–Não sei por que você implica com ela – observou Adrian – Ela é inteligente, ajuizada, dedicada ao trabalho, educada, e além de tudo muito bonita. E ela também sempre foi uma amiga muito leal do nosso filho, desde quando eles eram crianças.

–Eu conheço o tipo, Adrian, não são tão ingênua quanto você – a mulher retrucou – Já estive no Exército muito tempo antes dela, e sei que alguém como ela só consegue promoções _de um jeito_.

–Trabalhando duro por elas, como ela fez? – Adrian a encarou, irônico – Diga o que quiser, mas eu a conheço. Ela sempre foi disciplinada e corajosa, e mereceu cada uma das patentes que teve. Se ela chegar a Major, e eu tenho certeza que chegará, será por mérito próprio.

–É impossível conversar com você civilizadamente, não é? – Odete deu as costas para ele, emburrada – Sei que ela está tramando, e tenho fortes razões para acreditar que Melissa está metida nessa história.

–Lá vem você com suas paranóias...

–Não é paranóia, Adrian, é fato! Vejo as duas conversando muito, ultimamente. E posso dizer mais: na verdade, é uma grande conspiração encabeçada por ela e composta pelos subordinados do Rodney, por aquele alquimista baixinho com cara de psicopata, pela família do Maes Hughes e por aquela bibliotecária esquisita. Eles pretendem casar o Rodney com aquelazinha e, então, quando ele se tornar marechal, eles vão dar um golpe de estado e tomar o poder. É um motim!

–Pare com as loucuras, Odete, pelo amor de Deus! – aquele foi o ultimato de Adrian – Se não se importa, eu quero ver o filme. Estou louco para ver o final da história.

–Você é patético, Adrian... – ela suspirou, e calou-se por fim.

------

–Espero que não fique magoado, Arthur, mas eu realmente não sabia o que fazer – sim, meninos e meninas, Riza também estava na sala de cinema para pôr a fase três do seu plano em prática, mas ela se sentia culpada. Arthur era uma cara extraordinário, e ela não se perdoaria se o magoasse.

–Que é isso, Ri? Sem problemas, fico até feliz que você queira tirar aquela insuportável da Trista da vida do meu irmão! – surpreendentemente, ele abriu um grande e honesto sorriso – Na verdade, quando você me ligou, pensei em dizer não porque... porque... ah, não sei se devo contar.

–Não me deixe curiosa! – ela mordiscava uma pipoca – Vamos, pode me contar.

–É que eu já tenho uma namorada – disse ele, com um sorrisinho malicioso – Ela é atriz, e trabalha comigo. A gente ainda não quer contar nada para ninguém porque, bem, você conhece a mamãe.

–Eu pensei que ela tivesse te expulsado da família...

–E expulsou, mas ela é capaz de me odiar ainda mais por isso. Mas que se dane, aposto que esse filme vai ser ótimo.

–Parece que todo mundo resolveu vir hoje – Riza olhou para trás, e encontrou várias carinhas conhecidas – É, realmente todo mundo veio. A propósito, sua irmã está com o Ed.

–Jura? – ele deu uma gargalhada – Ela veio por livre e espontânea vontade?

–Acho que não... – ela também riu – Mas não é por isso que não aproveitaremos a noite, não é? Acho que estamos bem à vista do Roy, o que quer dizer que ele deve estar nos vendo agora mesmo.

–Nossa, onde está o meu cavalheirismo? Eu comprei pipoca, está servida?

–Você pensa em tudo mesmo, hein? – ela deu um sorriso divertido – É claro que eu quero, mas se prepare, porque eu como muita pipoca, hein?

------

O filme começou. A primeira cena era chocante: um enforcamento coletivo, em que um menino começava a cantar uma música quase fantasmagórica, sendo acompanhado por toda uma fila de condenados. A cada vez que o cadafalso caía, todos os que viam o filme davam um pulo na cadeira. Instintivamente, Mellie segurou a mão de Ed, que corou imediatamente.

–Com isso eu posso pensar que tenho uma chance com você? – ele disse, e recebeu como resposta um violento cutucão nas costelas.

–Nem em dois mil anos, Ed! – ela disse, entredentes, soltando rápido a mão dele – Eu só me assustei, é isso. Além do mais, eu não sei o que te levou a pensar que um dia teria chance comigo.

_(Ed: O.O')_

–A gente pode só assistir o filme, por favor? – ele disse, esganiçado, sentindo o olhar gelado de Melissa em sua direção – Se quiser pipoca, eu...

–Já disse que odeio pipoca! – cortou ela – E se falar de novo, vou embora e te deixo aqui sozinho!

------

–Não sei não, mas acho esse filme meio violento demais para a Elysia – sussurrou Maes para Fuery, que estava sentado do lado dele – Vou levá-la embora...

–Qual é, cara, ela tá adorando! – ele apontou para a menina, que observava a tela com os olhos brilhantes e uma expressão facial que dizia claramente "nossa, que maneiro!" – Relaxa e curte o filme.

–A gente _não_ veio aqui pra ver o filme, Fuery – disse Havoc, que observava as poltronas com um binóculo – Temos que espionar a Riza e o Roy... Epa, olá, gatinha!

–Me dá isso aqui, seu idiota! – Falman tomou o binóculo de Havoc e olhou na direção em que o outro olhava – Ei, espera aí, _aquela ali é a minha irmã!_ Qual é o seu problema, hein?

–_Meu problema?_ Eu nem sabia que você tinha uma irmã! – Havoc se defendeu – E ela é mesmo uma gracinha, que culpa eu tenho?

–Ela não é para o seu bico! Tá a fim de resolver isso lá fora?

–Querem calar a boca vocês dois? – Maes interveio – Estão me fazendo passar vergonha! E me dá essa porcaria aqui, parece que eu é que vou ter que fazer o trabalho – pegou o binóculo – Hum, vejamos... Riza está ali na frente, junto com o Arthur... E algumas poltronas atrás, estão Roy e Trista... Peraí, peraí, isso é mau, isso é mau, isso é mau!

–O que é mau? – foi a vez de Sciezka perguntar. Fuery descobriu que ela estava na poltrona da frente e, espantado, disse:

–De onde você veio?

–Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, só não quis falar nada – disse ela – Mas o que é mau?

–A Bruxa Malvada do Norte também está aqui! A sra. Mustang e o marido dela estão bem ali, de onde podem ver os dois!

–Continue olhando, continue olhando... – insistiu Havoc.

–E, ali na frente... Não... Tá, essa vocês todos tem que ver! – Maes deu uma risada alta – Bem ali, na frente, estão a irmã do Roy e o Ed, _de mãos dadas!_

–Não, você não tá falando sério! – Falman pegou o binóculo – Fala sério, são eles mesmo!

–Gente, isso foi um trato que a Riza fez com eles – explicou Sciezka – Ele tinha que...

–E quem se importa! Isso é uma comédia! – cortou Havoc, que já havia colocado as mãos no binóculo – Ah, adoraria ver a cara do Roy agora! Pena que isso aqui não é muito nítido...

------

–Eu vou afogar o Ed! Não, não, melhor, eu vou enfiar a cabeça dele no óleo fervente! Não, melhor ainda, eu vou transformá-lo em churrasquinho! – Roy já não prestava a menor atenção no filme: sua cabecinha estava transtornada o suficiente porque Riza estava com Arthur e Mellie estava com Ed. Essa era a parte que mais o deixava louco.

–Relaxa, Royzinho... – disse Trista, se aconchegando mais ainda a ele – Sua irmã é adulta, ela sabe se virar. Além do mais, o Ed é só um moleque, não é?

–Mas ainda assim eu quero a cabeça dele numa bandeja em cima da minha mesa – bufou ele.

Apesar de ele querer voar no pescoço do alquimista de aço naquela mesma hora, havia outras coisas mais importantes para pensar. Riza estava ali, bem na sua frente... e com Arthur! Ela já tinha convidado-o para sair no dia do jantar na casa de Maes, mas Roy não havia levado a sério. E agora ele sentia algo estranho, como passarinhos bicando seu estômago por dentro. Por alguma razão, vê-la com outro homem o deixava louco. "Será que eu estou com ci... Não, eu não posso pensar na palavra com C! Eu estou noivo, droga! A mim, pouco importa com quem ela sai, ela está cuidando da vida dela e eu da minha", ele pensava.

_(Nota da autora: acho que vocês sabem que palavrinha com C é essa, não é?)_

Roy resolveu tentar esfriar a cabeça e assistir ao filme. Aos poucos, foi se acalmando. Olhou para Trista, que assistia ao filme com uma expressão entediada no rosto. "A essa hora, Riza estaria com os olhos brilhantes de empolgação... Ela adora esse tipo de filme. Espere um pouco, _por que diabos eu estou pensando nela?_ Isso é um encontro! Eu estou com a minha noiva, bolas!", ele não deixava de pensar. Mas, agora, deixar de pensar em Riza era difícil. Ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu, a algumas poltronas abaixo, ela ao lado do irmão, rindo e conversando animada. De repente, percebeu que o tal passarinho que bicava o seu estômago era, na verdade, o temido monstro de olhos verdes que ele tentava evitar com todas as forças.

------

Al e Winry assistiam o filme em silêncio. A cena dos enforcamentos já havia ficado para trás há algum tempo. A garota estava com a boca aberta, fascinada, um brilho apaixonado e bobo no olhar. Preocupado, Alphonse disse:

–Olha, Wi, eu sei que essa história do Ed te aborrece, mas...

–Quem? – ela balbuciou, sem prestar atenção nele – Fala sério, o Orlando Bloom não é lindo?

"Pelo menos ela esqueceu do Ed... Tadinho dele, acho que ela vai fazer torta dele quando o encontrar...", ele pensou, e voltou suas atenções para o filme. Ele havia comprado um balde de pipoca por puro hábito, e agora o oferecia para Winry, mas ela não dava atenção a ele.

–Winry, você quer...

–Shhhhhhhh! Quieto, Al, eu quero ouvir o filme – ela ralhou – Ele é perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito!

_(Nota da autora: Me desculpem, mas eu tinha que expor a minha opinião pessoal sobre o ator mais lindo do elenco de Piratas do Caribe...)_

"É, se a gente quer que uma coisa seja bem-feita, temos que fazer sozinhos!", ele pensou, observando o pessoal em volta. Riza e Arthur pareciam se dar muito bem. "Está dando certo...", ele deu um sorrisinho mentalmente. "Só queria ver a cara do Roy agora..."

------

_**Corte para a segunda parte do filme, depois do intervalo:**_

Ed e Mellie estavam calados, assistindo ao filme boquiabertos. Os primeiros vinte minutos foram dedicados aos dois brigarem, mas depois eles ficaram quietos, apenas assistindo. Instintivamente, Ed estendeu o balde de pipocas a Melissa, que encheu a mão e colocou na boca.

–Pensei que você não gostasse – ele disse, num tom divertido.

–E não gosto, mas preciso mastigar alguma coisa senão vou trincar meus dentes – respondeu ela, dando de ombros – Além do mais, você já me ofereceu tantas vezes que ficaria feio recusar.

Então, ele a encarou e se surpreendeu. Ela sorria, um sorriso que não tinha o sarcasmo de antes, mas era honesto e divertido.

–Você é legal, sabia? – ela disse – Meio irritante às vezes, mas ainda assim legal. Isso sem falar na sua persistência e teimosia.

–Sei que o seu irmão vai me transformar em espetinho quando me vir, então precisava fazer valer a pena, não concorda? – ele também sorriu.

–E esse filme é o máximo! Você tem um ótimo gosto!

–Riza sugeriu. Ela está aqui, também. Ela, o Roy, o Arthur, toda a galera do quartel... Al e Winry estão lá em cima, e acho que ela vai quebrar a minha cabeça com a chave inglesa quando voltarmos.

–Você tem uma família animada, não é?

–Acho que "maníaca" é a palavra mais adequada. Mas eu gosto, sabe? É divertida, apesar de tudo.

–Minha família não é muito normal, também. Pra começar tem o Roy, e acho que você sabe bem o que isso quer dizer. Além do mais, tem o Arthur, que é todo anormal, e os meus pais. Minha mãe é uma psicopata, mas o meu pai é legal. Aliás, acho que meu pai é a única pessoa normal da família.

Os dois pararam de falar, e viram o resto do filme em silêncio. As últimas cenas encheram os olhos da moça de lágrimas, mas o final foi espetacular. Assim que as luzes se acenderam, Mellie e Ed se levantaram, empolgados, e começaram a falar pelos cotovelos.

–Você viu aquele redemoinho? – quem falava era Ed – Fantástico! Perfeito! Demais!

–E a cena do casamento, então? – Melissa também falou – Foi o casamento mais genial que eu já vi num filme! É sério, foi lindo!

Os dois saíram quase correndo, falando animados sobre o filme, e passaram por al e Winry sem nem notar a presença deles. Winry estava com os olhos embaçados, vermelhos e inchados, e ainda choramingava pelo filme _(nota da autora: é claro que eu não vou dizer exatamente o porquê, afinal provavelmente nem todo mundo viu Piratas 3 e não serei eu a estragar a festa de vocês)_, mas assim que viu Ed rindo e conversando com Melissa lembrou-se da real razão de estar ali.

–Como ele se atreve a ficar se engraçando para ela desse jeito? – ela sibilou, lembrando incomodamente uma serpente furiosa – Ah, eu vou pegar ele de jeito, se vou!

Um pouco antes de passarem por Al e Winry, porém, os dois passaram também por Roy e Trista. A moça, assim que os viu, deu uma risadinha, mas Roy quase subiu nas tamancas, e foi preciso que ela o segurasse. Ele estava vermelho como um pimentão, e se antes tinha bons motivos para querer matar Ed, agora queria fazer isso ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo. Estalou os dedos, e criou uma pequena labareda, que não chegou a acertar ele. Depois criou outras e outras e outras. Ed estava tão entretido com Mellie que nem percebeu, mas as sucessivas chamas que Roy criou acabaram ativando os sprinklers da sala de cinema. A água começou a jorrar sobre as pobres e desavisadas pessoas que estavam tentando ir embora. O tumulto foi geral, e todo mundo começou a se espremer em direção à saída.

–Parabéns, Roy – Maes, que tentava se proteger com um balde de pipoca vazio, foi até Roy e o censurou – Seu ciúme besta tá encharcando todo mundo.

–Peraí, foi ele quem ativou os sprinklers? – alguém na porta ouviu Maes e se virou – Ah, vem cá que eu te ensino umas coisinhas, seu idiota!

–Cuida da sua vida, cara! – defendeu-se Roy – Foi um acidente, tá bem? Eu tava tentando botar fogo num moleque metido a besta que estava aqui agora mesmo.

–E ainda agride crianças? – uma velhinha, igualmente revoltada, também entrou na discussão – Vamos pegá-lo, pessoal.

–Ei, peraí, peraí, gente, foi só um mal-entendido... – agora o pobre alquimista das chamas estava _realmente_ apavorado, e no segundo seguinte saiu correndo, com uma multidão furiosa atrás dele.

Os pobres subordinados dele, encharcados, saíram correndo para tentar salvar o seu já bem encrencado coronel. O único que ficou para trás foi Kain que, aproveitando-se da distração, roubou um dos pôsteres da porta em que a sua amada Keira Knightley aparecia. Arthur e Riza também saíram, rindo de toda aquela situação. Eles concluíram bem rápido que a única pessoa capaz de ativar os extintores de incêndio era o próprio coronel, e resolveram deixar rolar. O mais engraçado era ver Trista sair correndo e gritando e falando de qualquer coisa relacionada a água e seu cabelo recém-cacheado. O chilique da ruiva, porém, nem se comparava ao de Odete, que berrava:

–RODNEY, SEU IMBECIL! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

–Odete, o Roy já foi embora faz tempo – argumentou Adrian, os cabelos pingando – A essa hora, ele deve estar lá fora, correndo daquele povo todo.

–EU SABIA! SE AQUELAZINHA E OS IRMÃOS DELE NÃO TIVESSEM VINDO, NADA DISSO TERIA ACONTECIDO! – ela continuou berrando, indiferente ao que o marido sensato dizia – ESSA É A PROVA DESSA ARMAÇÃO TODA! E EU VOU PÔR UM FIM NISSO JÁ!

Adrian não queria nem ouvir mais nada sobre aquele assunto, apenas levantou-se e deixou a esposa continuar a berrar sozinha. Ela, ao ver que estava ficando para trás, correu atrás dele e saiu da sala, deixando a mais nova piscina da Cidade Central vazia. Odete, encharcada e furiosa, pensava, a mente trabalhando rápido. "Então a Hawkeye quer acabar com o casamento do Roy, não é? Eu sabia, sempre soube que ela queria o Rodney... mas ela que espere, ela e todos os que a ajudarem. Se ela está usando todas as suas armas para conquistá-lo, então eu vou usar todas as minhas para preparar um contra-ataque que vai deixá-la atordoada!".

–Trista... Trista, venha até aqui! – ela chamou a noiva de Roy, que choramingava por causa do cabelo dela – Pare de reclamar, eu preciso falar com você. É sobre algo do seu interesse...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Capítulo 7 no ar! Nesse capítulo, começamos a ver a reação de Trista (quer dizer, não da Trista, porque a gente sabe que ela não tem capacidade mental para isso) e da Odete. Aliados valiosos começam a aparecer. Mas não pensem que vai ser fácil... As fases 4 e 5 estão próximas, mas vai ter gente querendo atrapalhar a vida da nossa heroína. O próximo capítulo vai se chamar __**You can do so much better**__, e vou fazer de tudo para que vocês amem, tá bem? Beijos! Ah, e já ia me esquecendo: semana que vem, tem uma surpresa (não relacionada com as fics que já estou publicando) para vocês todos que escrevem aqui._

_**P.S.:**__ A propósito, o Brasil perdeu o jogo no tai break para Cuba... O jogo foi lindo, mas que o juiz roubou um monte de pontos para Cuba, isso ele roubou._


	8. You can do so much better

_**Capítulo 8: You can do so much better**_

_**Diário de férias:**_

_Bem, essa é a minha última semana inteira de férias. Volto na quarta-feira que vem, dia primeiro de agosto, com a sensação amarga de não ter feito absolutamente nada de útil para o mundo. Tudo bem, não se pode ter tudo mesmo... Tenho lido bastante, e descobri uma série muito interessante chamada __**A Pedra da Luz**__. Para quem gosta de coisas relacionadas ao antigo Egito, é um prato cheio, pois alia informações históricas e ficção de primeira linha. Estou um pouco aflita porque pode ser que eu seja obrigada a declarar hiatus por tempo indeterminado das duas fics... Tô tendo um monte de problemas com a minha conexão (discada, fazer o quê...) e meu pai está pensando em cancelar a assinatura. Então, meninas, por favor, rezem para que ele mude de idéia, porque eu não quero parar de publicar de jeito nenhum! Ainda estou pensando num jeito de convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, mas não dá pra prometer nada. Se isso realmente acontecer, penso num jeito de continuar a postar os capítulos._

_**Sobre a fic:**_

_No capítulo anterior, criei um pouquinho de polêmica ao dizer que o Orlando Bloom era o ator mais lindo do elenco de Piratas do Caribe e teve uma garota, Lynx, que disse que era o Johnny Depp. Então, please, deixe-me esclarecer: sim, o Orly é mais bonito, e o personagem dele é um fofo, mas ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, é capaz de superar Johnny Depp (que tem as covinhas mais lindas de Hollywood, diga-se de passagem) e o seu impagável e genial Jack Sparrow. Esclarecimentos feitos, vamos à nossa fic! Nesse capítulo, você vai ver a reação de Trista McLamure, auxiliada por Odete Mustang. Nossa heroína vai sofrer, e suas fiéis escudeiras também. Se vocês já odiavam Odete e Trista, preparem seus corações, porque vocês vão odiá-las ainda mais, se é que isso é possível... Algumas informações sobre Melissa Mustang foram tiradas diretamente da fonte, ou seja, a própria Riiza, criadora dessa personagem maravilhosa, me deu uns toques sobre ela. Riiza, obrigado mais uma vez pela ajuda. Sei que você não vai ler esse capítulo na semana em que ele sair (afinal, você está viajando), mas deixe uma review assim que puder, tá bem? Agora, vamos responder reviews (aliás, MUITAS reviews):_

_**Amanda:**__ Oba, outra carinha nova por aqui! Obrigado pelos elogios, eu tento fazer o possível para agradar a vocês..._

_**Sangosinha:**__ Mais assassinatos, meu Deus! Eu fiquei com um pouco de vontade matar o Galvão Bueno no dia do jogo. De boa, eu não suporto aquele cara. Já no segundo set, resolvi assistir na Band, onde o narrador falava menos abobrinhas. Não adiantou muito, mas, como dizem os franceses, c'est la vie.._

_**crAzy.GiRl:**__ Eu não contei porque sei o quanto é terrível quando alguém te conta o final de uma coisa que você adora. As pessoas vivem fazendo isso comigo, e eu não seria cruel a ponto de fazer o mesmo com vocês..._

_**Srta. Hawkeye:**__ A Odete teria umas coisinhas a ensinar pra Bruxa Malvada do Oeste... O filme vai sair em DVD, se não me engano, em novembro, e estão prometendo uma edição especialíssima, cheia de extras e entrevistas, sem falar do box com os três, que vai sair ano que vem. E essa história do mp3, bem... uma vez a minha irmã me viu e me olhou com cara de que queria ligar pro psiquiatra mais próximo..._

_**Lee007 – Original:**__ Posso garantir que a palavrinha com C não é centopéia, mas você tá perto... continua nesse caminho que você chega lá XD! O nome da vaca ruiva é Trista, e a tal Odete é paranóica desse jeito porque acha que todo mundo quer o filho dela pra dar um golpe de estado. Não vi a cena extra, uma amiga minha me contou, mas eu preferi nem falar dela. Os fdp's do cinema cortaram a projeção assim que os créditos começaram a subir, e nem me deram a chance de ver a cena... E o jogo foi perto da sua casa? Cara, você não foi assisti-lo na quadra? Se fosse comigo eu entrava lá pelo telhado, se precisasse! E, se o futebol masculino decepcionou, o feminino lavou a alma (afinal, 5 a 0 não é para qualquer um!). Adoro saber um pouquinho sobre vocês, o que fazem, o que pensam, do que gostam... Diga o que quiser na sua review que eu vou ler e adorar, tá bem?_

_**Lynx:**__ Bem, eu expliquei a minha opinião pessoal sobre o Orly e o Johnny lá em cima, mas viva as diferenças! Os dois são lindos e perfeitos, amo os dois e um dia vou seqüestrá-los pra mim!_

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ O Arthur é o cara que você ama sem nem conhecer, e fico feliz que ele tenha feito sucesso entre vocês. O Jean, tadinho, ele não é medroso, só não é muito sortudo... Adrian é a parte equilibrada da família Mustang. Imagina só como seria o Roy sem ele... E o Ed, bem, sem comentários, acho que as atitudes dele são auto-explicativas. Winry não vai deixar por menos, eu prometo. O Al não tem muita iniciativa porque acha que, se tentar fazer qualquer coisa, vai acabar estragando tudo ainda mais. E, quanto ao casal Royai, eles tem algo que poucos tem, uma confiança mútua inabalável. Um sabe o que o outro está sentindo. Obrigado pelos elogios, baby, de coração. É gratificante escrever sabendo que tem alguém que gosta, e faz a gente querer fazer sempre melhor. E me desculpe por tirar minutos preciosos do seu sono, tá bem?_

_**Mizinha Christopher:**__ Bem, baby, fico triste em dizer que a tal surpresa exigiu de mim um pouco mais de pesquisa do que eu pensava, e que ela não vai poder ser postada essa semana, mas não pensem vocês que eu me esqueci dela. No momento certo, vocês descobrirão. O Roy não fica uma gracinha quando tá com ciúmes? Dá vontade de apertar as bochechas dele!_

_**Kadzinha:**__ Parece que, no seu caso, xingar Piratas do caribe só não é pior que xingar a mãe! Claro que, se eu tivesse a chance, já tinha dado um belo de um catiripapo nessa ruiva metida a besta. Você pode me emprestar o Death Note depois que matar a Trista? Tô precisando dele... E o Gaguinho, tadinho, ele sofre, hein?_

_**Suki:**__ A galera tá querendo dar um belo corretivo no Ed, ou pelo menos deixar que a Winry faça... E o Orly, bem, acho que nada que eu diga é o bastante... Obrigado pelos elogios!_

_Bem, gente, valeu pelas coisas fofíssimas que vocês escreveram pra mim, mas como eu acho que vocês querem mesmo é a fic, aí vamos nós!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Vocês viram só a cara dele? – mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, o grupo de conspiradores foi para a casa de Riza, discutir os resultados do plano até agora. Falman e Havoc ainda não se falavam: depois do filme (e de resgatarem Roy da multidão ensandecida) eles decidiram que tinham que brigar por causa da irmã de Falman. Depois de alguns catiripapos dos dois lados, Maes os separou e os arrastou para a casa da primeira-tenente. Ele mesmo falava – Parecia que ele ia botar um ovo a qualquer momento! Acho que está dando certo.

–Tem razão... – concordou Fuery, que admirava maravilhado o seu recém-roubado pôster de Keira Knightley – A propósito, Melissa, onde está o Ed, hein?

–Foi embora – respondeu ela, não dando atenção à explosão de risadas que sucedeu a pergunta aparentemente inocente de Kain – Ele disse alguma coisa sobre ter que fugir de uma chave inglesa, mas isso não vem ao caso. E ele também disse que está pronto para ajudar quando precisarem.

–Pois bem, as últimas fases são as mais decisivas – Riza, de pé entre eles, tomou a palavra – Elas vão ter que acontecer mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo. Rapazes, vocês sabem o que fazer.

–Queimar o filme da Trista, não é? – Havoc acenou com a cabeça – Não vai ser difícil. Sejamos realistas, ela é uma porta!

–Gente, hoje vai chover! Havoc criticando uma mulher? Essa é boa! – galhofou Falman.

–Cala a boca ou te quebro os dentes – o outro ergueu um punho, ameaçador – Você não tem envergadura moral pra me dizer uma coisa dessas!

–Tá a fim de levar uma mão na cara? – o primeiro também não gostou do comentário – A gente pode resolver isso lá fora, se vocês quiserem!

–CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – Sciezka subiu na mesa e berrou – SE NÃO PERCEBERAM, TEMOS COISAS MAIS IMPORTANTES PRA TRATAR DO QUE ESSA BRIGUINHA ESTÚPIDA DE VOCÊS!

Os dois observaram a bibliotecária, agora vermelha e descabelada, e arregalaram os olhos. Aquela era a última pessoa do mundo que eles esperavam ver tendo um surto... quer dizer, a penúltima, Riza também era bem calma, mas ela já tinha tentando assassinar Jean uma vez, e por isso não entrava na conta. Ela teve a leve impressão de ver os olhos de Havoc brilharem, mas não deu importância.

–Agora que os dois meninos resolveram parar de brigar, posso continuar – num tom muito mais controlado, ela desceu da mesa e continuou falando – Saibam que, quando fui buscar pipoca, passei perto dos pais do Roy, e ouvi a louca da mãe dele dizer qualquer coisa sobre estarmos tentando empurrar a Riza pra ele pra fazer um motim e tomar o controle do país quando ele for marechal. Acho que ela sacou o nosso plano, mas não posso afirmar com certeza. Já previa que ela ia logo tomar uma atitude, mas por enquanto não podemos fazer nada, apenas ficar espertos.

–Se bem a conheço, ela é capaz de cometer um assassinato pelo filhinho amado dela – disse Melissa, concordando com a amiga – Eu já estava prevendo que, a essa altura do campeonato, ela ia ficar desconfiada, mas duvido que seja capaz de provar qualquer coisa. Então, tomara que nenhum de vocês seja vacilão o bastante para entregar a gente pra ela.

–Por que algum de nós entregaria o plano? – disse Fuery, dando de ombros – A gente tem _pavor _dela, isso sim! Parece que, a qualquer hora ela vai nos transformar em sapos de lagoa, pegar sua vassoura e sair voando até a sua caverna secreta!

–Além do mais, a gente conhece a Riza há muito tempo – foi a vez de Maes se manifestar – Ela é extraordinária, acha que não preferimos que o Roy fique com ela ao invés daquela tapada?

Riza deu um sorriso de gratidão ao amigo, que o retribuiu. Então, ela deu as coordenadas:

–Bem, é o seguinte: vocês tem que começar a falar na cabeça do Roy. Você também, Melissa, afinal você é a irmã dele e ele vai te ouvir – olhou para os rapazes – E vocês, a mesma coisa. Façam com que ele veja quem é a noiva dele.

–A gente podia mandar o Havoc beijá-la no corredor, tirar uma foto e mostrar para o Roy, que tal? Sempre funciona nas novelas! – alfinetou Falman.

–Diga mais uma palavra, Falman, e eu mando o seu nariz para a sua nuca! – reagiu Jean, furioso.

–Parem os dois! – Mellie ameaçou, erguendo o punho – Sou alquimista federal e irmã do superior de vocês, o que quer dizer que posso fazê-los passar o resto da vida na fronteira com Drachma, o que acham? Será que dá para voltarmos para a pauta?

–Apesar de a intenção do Falman ser má, a idéia foi boa – opinou Breda – Mas tem que ser espontâneo, ou ele pode dizer que a noiva dele foi seduzida. Temos que obrigar a dizer que ela não o ama, que não quer se casar com ele.

–É bom que aqui ninguém banque o Ed para embebedá-la, tá bem? – Sciezka olhou cada um dos presentes, ameaçadora – Não creio que vá ser difícil. A gente roubou o diário dela, e não vimos ela dizer nenhuma vez que o amava. Mas precisamos de alguém em quem ela confie plenamente.

–Eu posso tentar perguntar se ela tem alguma amiga ou irmã – disse Maes – Sei lá, é só dizer que a Gracia ficou feliz em conhecer a família dela e...

–_A gente nem conheceu a família dela_ – cortou Gracia na hora – Lembra que eles não apareceram no jantar?

–Não importa. Sei que ele não vai desconfiar de mim, afinal sou o melhor amigo dele.

–Pode dar certo – Riza acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente – E, Arthur, vamos descobrir se você é mesmo um bom ator. A gente tem que, primeiro, bancar os namorados. Telefonemas, bilhetinhos, conversas... nada de beijos ou mãos dadas, se você não quiser.

–Ótimo – concordou Arthur – Se a minha namorada souber, eu... – mas imediatamente tampou a boca, percebendo que tinha falado demais.

–_Você tem uma namorada e não contou nada pra mim?_ – berrou Mellie, rindo alto – Ah, cara, estou tão feliz! E quem é, aquela moça de Xing que trabalha com você?

–Como adivinhou? – ele corou furiosamente – É ela sim, a Lin!

–O jeito que vocês se olhavam é auto-explicativo – respondeu ela – Se vocês não ficassem juntos, não ia ter graça alguma!

–É melhor que você explique tudo a Lin para que ela não pense nada errado de você – observou Riza – E, alguns dias depois, a gente tem que brigar. Na frente dele, viu?

–Isso vai ser divertido – Arthur riu – Tá bem, eu topo. Diga-me o dia e eu estarei pronto.

–Ótimo. Parece que está tudo acertado – Riza se levantou – É melhor vocês irem embora. Fiquem espertos com a bruxa malvada do norte, ela é perversa.

Os amigos trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e acenaram com a cabeça. Foram saindo um de cada vez, para não despertar suspeitas, prontos para agir de acordo com o plano.

_**Enquanto isso, no hotel Ritz, na rua Olmo, 519...**_

–Você tem certeza disso, Odete? – no recém-reformado quarto de hotel, Odete e Trista debatiam sobre um assunto de suma importância – Eles querem mesmo tirar o meu Royzinho?

–Infelizmente sim, querida – respondeu a _(nota da autora: sapa velha, bruxa, mal-amada)_ sra. Mustang – Eu já estava desconfiada há algum tempo, mas hoje tive certeza.

–E por quê fariam isso? – a ruiva não conseguia acreditar – Ah! Foi isso que o Espírito dos Casamentos Passados disse! Meu casamento estava amaldiçoado, mas eu o eliminei!

–Do que está falando? – Odete não entendeu nada – Ah, também não importa. Percebi que quem está coordenando esse plano diabólico é a Hawkeye, auxiliada pela Melissa.

–E você sabe de algum jeito de tirá-las do caminho?

–Na verdade, eu sei sim. Vou precisar de algum tempo, mas não vai ser muito difícil. Siga as minhas instruções à risca e você não perderá o seu noivo. Cada um deles tem uma fraqueza e, por sorte, eu as conheço. Eles vão pagar por tentar estragar a sua vida, querida. Vão pagar muito caro...

–Não quero que nada muito grave aconteça com eles, viu? Ninguém deve sair machucado.

–Garanto que todos vão sobreviver – a mulher deu um sorriso perverso – E já sei até por quem começar... Tomei a liberdade de tomar algumas providências, e amanhã colocaremos o nosso plano em prática.

_**No outro dia, no quartel...**_

–Gente, acho que perdi a minha bolsa! – bem cedo, Melissa apareceu no quartel, esbaforida. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que fizera com sua bolsa e nem do último lugar onde ela havia estado, e agora procurava desesperada por todo lugar.

–Mellie, sua cabeça-de-vento! Como você consegue perder uma coisa dessas? – disse Riza, rindo, enquanto a ajudava a procurar – Não adianta procurar aqui, tenho certeza que, ontem, você foi embora com ela.

As duas haviam trocado uma manhã de sábado em casa com as flores e com Black Hayate para ir atrás da bolsa da alquimista de mármore. Havia alguns militares lá, alguns dos subordinados de Roy, que resolveram adiantar as tarefas (ou colocar em dia as tarefas atrasadas, que era o que parecia mais plausível). Riza tentava fazer a amiga lembrar do trajeto que havia feito:

–Será que você não a deixou no cinema?

–Não levo minha bolsa para lá porque já a esqueci antes – replicou Mellie – Algo me diz que ela não está aqui, mas preciso ter certeza.

–Talvez esteja em algum lugar no alojamento – sugeriu a primeira-tenente – Aquele lugar é tão bagunçado que eu não me surpreenderia que sua bolsa estivesse lá.

Então, elas procuraram nas gavetas da sala de Roy, onde boa parte dos seus subordinados passava a maior parte do dia. Não havia nada lá, mas a bolsa estava displicentemente colocada sobre a cadeira do coronel. A alquimista suspirou aliviada, mas algo deixou Riza desconfiada. O que diabos a bolsa dela estaria fazendo ali? Roy havia saído depois delas, no dia anterior.

–Agora preciso ver se não me roubaram nada – disse Mellie, abrindo a bolsa, animada. Mas logo o rosto dela adquiriu um tom mortalmente pálido, ao ver o que havia lá dentro.

De repente, baratas começaram a sair, muitas, todas pretas e cascudas e enormes. Melissa começou a gritar, desesperada, e jogou a bolsa no chão. Algumas baratas subiram em sua mão, e ela gritou ainda mais alto. Riza estava paralisada, observando a cena, até perceber que a amiga começava a passar mal e ver que ela tinha que tomar uma atitude. Imediatamente, tirou Melissa de lá (pisando em um monte de baratas pelo caminho) e a levou para a sala anexa à sala do coronel.

Melissa, desmaiada, estava muito pálida e suava frio, além de tremer violentamente. Riza conhecia o pavor que Mellie tinha de baratas, e estava muito claro que aquilo tinha sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto. A pobre alquimista ofegava cada vez mais, e era óbvio que passava mal. Só havia uma coisa a fazer naquele caso... Rapidamente, colocou-a numa posição confortável sobre a cadeira e disparou pelo quartel, procurando alguém que pudesse ajudá-la a levar a um médico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Ela passou por um susto muito grande – disse o médico, após examinar Melissa – Por sorte, não houve conseqüências mais graves, mas por ela já ter uma saúde frágil, poderia acontecer algo muito pior do que um simples desmaio. Ela está sendo medicada, e poderá voltar para casa hoje mesmo.

–Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? – enquanto o médico falava, Roy, pálido e desgrenhado, apareceu na porta – Cadê a Mellie?

–Você deveria saber – disse Riza, entre os dentes – Você é um rato, sabia?

–Do que é que você está falando? – reagiu o coronel, pasmo – Não tenho nada a ver com isso!

–então quer me explicar o que a bolsa dela estava fazendo em cima da sua cadeira, considerando que, ontem, você foi embora depois de nós? – a loura estreitou os olhos, furiosa.

Ela pensava que Roy havia feito aquela maldade com a irmã, talvez por ciúme, talvez por raiva ou talvez por simplesmente querer pregar uma bela peça nela. Não lhe passava pela cabeça qualquer outra possibilidade, embora parte dela se esforçasse ao máximo em acreditar que Roy não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo.

–Mas ela levou a bolsa dela! – exclamou Roy – Eu fui com ela até o alojamento, e vi claramente ela deixando a bolsa sobre a cômoda. Pelo amor de Deus, Ri, eu jamais seria capaz de colocar a vida da minha irmã em risco! Eu a amo, sabia? Ela é uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra mim!

–Até o alojamento, vocÊ disse? – Riza o estudou de cima a baixo, então suspirou – Olha, eu acredito em você, tá bem? Acontece que ela não encontrou a bolsa dela em lugar nenhum e me pediu para ajudar a procurar no quartel. Aconteceu tudo na minha frente, e eu fiquei assustada. Se algo acontecesse com ela, eu... eu... – mas parou, e se virou, porque uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. Mellie era uma amiga tão leal e valiosa que a simples idéia de algo acontecer a ela já lhe fazia passar mal.

–Tudo bem, Ri, tudo bem – então, Roy a abraçou, parecendo-se menos com o coronel da Cidade Central e mais com o amigo de infância dela – Entendo sua preocupação, e farei de tudo para descobrir quem foi o autor dessa brincadeira idiota. O que o médico disse?

–Ele disse que ela está bem, e que não vai acontecer nada mais grave – respondeu ela – Vamos poder vê-la daqui a pouco.

Mais tarde, o médico deu autorização aos dois para visitarem Melissa. Ela já parecia bem melhor e, apesar de ainda estar um pouco pálida, recebeu os dois com um grande sorriso, o que era típico da alquimista. Assim que os viu, disse:

–Parece que mais uma vez preguei um belo susto em vocês, não é? Me desculpem não poder levantar para recebê-los, mas essa maldito soro está ligado, então...

–Nunca mais faça isso comigo! – disse Roy, que ainda não havia se refeito do susto – Tem idéia do que eu passei, sua desmiolada?

–Calma, calma! – ela deu uma gargalhada. A moça já conhecia os chiliques de Roy, e se divertia um bocado com eles – Agora está tudo bem. Talvez eu tenha esquecido alguma coisa dentro da minha bolsa que atraiu as baratas da sua sala. Eu vivo te dizendo que você precisa mandar dedetizar aquele lugar, mas quem disse que você me ouve?

–Mellie, me ouça – Riza o cortou – Roy jura que viu você deixando sua bolsa dentro do alojamento. Talvez alguém a tenha pego enquanto estávamos no cinema, ou depois. Lembra que você foi até a minha casa depois do filme? – ela lançou à alquimista um olhar significativo, que dizia claramente "isso deve ser coisa da sua mãe".

–Agora eu me lembro... sim, foi isso que aconteceu! – Mellie se sentou – Sim, assim que o expediente acabou, fui para o meu quarto, deixei a bolsa lá e me arrumei para ir ao cinema. Cheguei tão cansada que nem prestei atenção, e hoje de manhã, quando a procurei, ela tinha sumido. Riza, você não acha que...

–Tenho certeza, Mellie – cortou a loura, sem dar à outra a chance de terminar a frase. Roy as observou com um olhar inquiridor, mas nada disse. Ele já havia percebido que as duas andavam muito cheias de segredos ultimamente, e pensava no que aquilo queria dizer – Vou falar com a Sciezka, depois. E você, trate de se cuidar, viu? Roy vai ficar aqui tomando conta de você enquanto eu resolvo alguns assuntos.

Ela saiu do hospital a passos apressados, decidida a tirar aquela história a limpo. Agora tudo ficava claro: com certeza, Odete Mustang estava metida naquilo. Eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam o medo de Melissa, e ela certamente era uma delas, afinal de contas era a mãe da alquimista. Talvez, no cinema, ela tivesse percebido alguma coisa e quisesse intimidar os conspiradores. Quem seria o próximo? Ela mesma, talvez? Não, a sra. Mustang não teria essa audácia toda... ou teria? Na certa, queria fazer de tudo para que aquele casamento acontecesse, e para isso era capaz até de assustar a própria filha, de uma forma que poderia botar a vida da moça em risco.

Ela parou na rua Olmo, número 519, onde ficava o Hotel Ritz. Perguntou rispidamente em que quarto a sra. Mustang estava hospedada e correu até lá, depois esmurrou a porta com força uma, duas, três vezes. Por fim, a porta foi aberta por Trista, que a cumprimentou jovialmente.

–Olá, Riza! Como vai?

–Saia da minha frente! – a primeira-tenente a empurrou – E então, onde está a sra. Mustang?

–Ela está lá no quarto dela, mas eu acho que... – respondeu a ruiva, mas antes que pudesse deter a outra, ela foi na direção apontada pela noiva de Roy.

Assim que ela chegou, batendo os pés no chão com força, Odete se virou, e a expressão facial dela ganhou um desprezo incalculável. Com a voz rouca e rascante, sussurrou:

–Você aqui? Fora do meu quarto, agora!

–Espero que esteja feliz, Odete – dessa vez, ela não arredou pé, e ficou encarando a mulher com um profundo ódio – Graças à sua brincadeirinha, a sua filha está no hospital nesse exato momento! Você não sabe que ela é doente, e que um susto desses pode provocar uma desgraça?

–Foi apenas uma brincadeira. E um aviso, é claro! – a sra. Mustang estreitou os olhos – Já percebi o seu planinho, Hawkeye, e farei tudo para acabar com ele. Se não parar com isso agora, cada um dos seus amiguinhos vai pagar caro.

–Qual é o seu problema, hein? – Riza perdeu o controle – Você é egoísta, manipuladora, cruel e totalmente demente! Está tentando empurrar essa porta da Trista para o seu filhinho adorado só pra que você possa controlá-la! Você passou a vida toda tentando impedir que eu fosse amiga dele, e não conseguiu! O que te faz pensar que vai conseguir me tirar do jogo assim tão fácil?! Além do mais, o que você fez com a Melissa não tem perdão!

–Melissa sabe que eu não a considero mais uma Mustang! – retrucou Odete, com desprezo – Ela pagou pela traição, isso sim.

–Vou te ensinar o que é traição! – Riza ameaçou pular sobre ela e ensinar o significado das palavras "fraturas generalizadas", mas Odete tirou do bolso uma lata que Riza reconheceu como sendo a do Spray Afasta-Ladrão, o mesmo que deixara Edward fora do ar alguns dias antes, e parou na hora.

–Parece que você tem medo disso, não é? – os lábios da senhora Mustang se torceram num sorriso maldoso – Então, se não quiser que eu despeje tudo isso aqui no seu rosto, dê meia-volta e saia do meu quarto agora mesmo!

Riza hesitou. Seu orgulho lhe dizia para enfiar um soco na cara debochada da outra, mas seu bom-senso lhe dizia para obedecer. Por fim, bufando de raiva, deu as costas e saiu em direção à porta. Antes de sair, porém, disse:

–Se pensa que vou desistir, esqueça. Vamos ver quem vai rir por último, sua bruxa!

Saiu quase correndo, e assim que chegou à rua, diminuiu o passo. Ela estava com uma vontade louca de atirar em alguma coisa. E também estava com uma vontade louca de comer alguma coisa bem cheia de chocolate, mas sabia que tinha outras prioridades. Foi para casa, devagar, e resolveu esfriar a cabeça cuidando do jardim e arrancando as plantas daninhas, mas percebeu que era uma péssima idéia ao perceber que começava a arrancar também as tulipas premiadas que havia plantado na semana anterior. Desolada, sentou-se na grama e chamou Black Hayate para ficar junto com ela.

O cãozinho subiu no colo dela. Riza afagava carinhosamente as orelhinhas dele, que retribuía lambendo-lhe o braço. Ele era sempre tão doce e compreensivo... A verdade é que ela nunca agradecera a Kain Fuery adequadamente por ter dado a ela o bichinho. Às vezes, parecia que ele era mais do que um cachorro normal, que a entendia mais do que ela pensava.

–Se as pessoas fossem simples como você, Blackie... – ela suspirou, e ele a encarou, como se concordasse plenamente.

Ela resolveu entrar em casa. Estava confusa: será que continuava com o plano ou cedia às ameaças da sra. Mustang? Por um lado, todos a apoiavam, por outro seria egoísmo delas arriscar os amigos. Odete provou do que era capaz, e agiu com uma frieza inacreditável. Talvez fosse melhor desistir, admitir a derrota e continuar agindo como sempre, mesmo sabendo que aquilo partiria seu coração em milhões de pedaços.

"NÃO!", ouviu uma vozinha berrar desesperada em sua cabeça. "NÃO SE DÊ POR VENCIDA AGORA, OU NUNCA MAIS TERÁ A CHANCE DE CONSERTAR TUDO!".

"Me deixe em paz...", respondeu Riza, entediada. "Você viu o que ela fez com a Mellie... Não posso deixar ela repetir isso com outra pessoa".

"Sem rendição, sem arrependimentos, não é esse o lema da divisão de infantaria do Exército amestriano?", insistiu a Consciência. "No amor e na guerra vale tudo. Você não pode desistir agora!"

"Seu plano é um belo fracasso!", retrucou a primeira-tenente. "O tempo está acabando, e está vindo tudo contra mim. Além do mais, no único momento em que ele baixou a guarda, ainda fui atrapalhada. Por favor, vê se me esquece!".

"Por favor, apenas termine as duas últimas fases. Está tudo correndo bem até agora, e garanto que a Melissa quer uma vingança à altura. Além do mais, algo me diz que teremos um novo aliado em breve, alguém que pode virar essa mesa."

Antes que Riza tivesse tempo de responder, a campainha tocou. De má vontade, ela se arrastou até a porta e a abriu, não sem um grande choque. Quem estava na porta era Adrian Mustang, o pai de Roy, Arthur e Melissa, pálido e levemente esbaforido. Ela o fez entrar e se sentar, e depois pediu que dissesse qual era o motivo da visita inesperada.

–Acabei de vir do hotel. Ouvi o que você disse. É verdade que a Mellie está no hospital?

–Receio que sim, senhor – respondeu a primeira-tenente – Não é nada grave, mas a sua esposa pregou nela uma peça que quase a fez ter um piripaque.

–Um dia desses mando interná-la num hospício! – exclamou o senhor, exasperado – Ela veio falando desde ontem sobre uma conspiração que envolvia você se casando com o Roy e um golpe de estado, alguma bobagem desse tipo.

Riza sentiu as faces corarem. Então mais alguém sabia! Não tardaria até toda aquela história chegar aos ouvidos de Roy, e aí sim a sua vida estaria acabada. Tentando manter-se calma e aparentar naturalidade, ela conteve-se. Não queria que Adrian interpretasse de maneira errada toda aquela preocupação.

–Se quer saber, até gostaria que fosse assim! – então, ele disse a frase que a fez quase soltar fogos de alegria – Não quero parecer grosso nem nada, Trista é uma moça adorável mas, pobrezinha, é um pouco lenta das idéias. Você, por outro lado, é inteligente e animada, e sei que é totalmente confiável. Vocês formariam um lindo casal.

Se antes Riza corou, agora ela atravessara todas as matizes de vermelho que o olho humano é capaz de detectar. E dessa vez Adrian percebeu, e deu um sorrisinho cúmplice. Ele havia percebido que ela também considerava a idéia com muita atenção, se é que vocês me entendem, e disse, num tom de confidência:

–Talvez eu possa tentar ajudar o nosso amigo Roy a recobrar o juízo, o que acha?

–O-o-o senhor qu-quer dizer o quê? – ela gaguejou, emocionada. Finalmente, um aliado no meio das fronteiras inimigas! Era quase inacreditável.

–Se quer saber, desde o dia do jantar eu já havia percebido uma movimentação diferente. Ao que me parece, vocês dois tem muito em comum – explicou ele – Posso ajudá-la, protegendo-a das loucuras da minha mulher e impedindo-a de fazer outras besteiras. Não posso prometer nada, mas farei o possível. Agora, preciso ir, ainda tenho que ver como a Melissa está.

–Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – ela não parava de agradecer – O senhor não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim!

–Não se preocupe – já na porta, ele deu de ombros – Juízo, hein? Confio em você!

E saiu, deixando Riza no mais pleno estado de graça. Naquele momento, suas hesitações desapareceram. As fases quatro e cinco poderiam acontecer sem problemas, e não seria uma mulherzinha insignificante e metida a besta que a desviaria de seus objetivos. Ela poderia cuidar da fase quatro, e os amigos, da fase cinco. O dia do casamento estava cada vez mais próximo, mas haveria tempo de sobra. Um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto. Agora, nada mais a impediria. Se ela tentasse fazer qualquer coisa contra qualquer um dos seus amigos... ah, ela pagaria um preço alto. Afinal de contas, não era assim que a troca equivalente funcionava?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Eis o capítulo 8! Não pensem que Odete vai parar de fazer das suas, isso ela não vai. E, no próximo capítulo, Trista também começa a botar as asinhas de fora. A guerra está declarada, e o nosso pobre e desinformado Roy está bem no meio do fogo cruzado... O próximo capítulo será centrado no Roy, afinal até agora pouco se falou sobre o que ele realmente pensa dessa história toda. O que eu disse no começo do capítulo é sério, preciso de todo o pensamento positivo de vocês para continuar postando os capítulos. Se não nos virmos mais... bem, é claro que nos veremos de novo! Isso é uma promessa, eu vou terminar essa fic de um jeito ou de outro. Beijos a todos vocês e TRANSFORMEM-SE, BABIES! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!_


	9. Even when you look away

_**Capítulo 9: Even when you look away I know you think of me**_

_**Diário de férias – epílogo:**_

_Bem, minhas férias acabaram oficialmente. Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava, mas o trauma de voltar a acordar cedo (ainda mais nesse frio que está fazendo, pois moro no Sul de Minas, um dos pontos onde a última frente fria atingiu seu auge, e a temperatura já chegou a baixas de seis, sete graus de manhã...) ainda é terrível. Mas eu estou empolgada, sabe? Consegui (de uma forma não muito lícita, convém dizer) o último livro do Harry Potter, graças a uma tradução extra-oficial que achei na Internet (que, por sinal, estou disposta a passar para quem se interessar, contanto que sigam a minha política anti-espírito-de-porco para ninguém ficar sabendo de nada sem querer), descansei bastante, ri muito... E agora estou louca para voltar e rever a minha boa e velha galera da sala. Acho que essa é a melhor parte, rever pessoas das quais você gosta. Só vou ficar meio decepcionada ao ouvir as histórias de férias deles, porque descobri que um amigo meu assistiu os jogos do Pan ao vivo (inclusive o vôlei masculino, esporte pelo qual eu tenho piração – quer dizer, piração pelo jogo e pelos jogadores, afinal é um mais bonito que o outro. Ah, se o André Heller me desse bola, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo...). E, para as fãs de Piratas do Caribe, uma última notícia do Pan: ao que me parece, a equipe de ginástica rítmica do México e a de nado sincronizado de Aruba também são fãs do filme. As duas equipes usaram músicas da trilha sonora do filme, sendo que as mexicanas escolheram __**Singapore**__ (do terceiro filme, que toca logo na primeira aparição da Elizabeth em Cingapura) e as de Aruba preferiram __**Wheel of Fortune**__ (essa é do segundo filme – vocês lembram daquela parte em que o Jack, o Will e o ex-comodoro Norrington estão lutando? Então, é aquela música cheia de variações que toca nessa parte)._

_Nesses últimos dois dias, comecei a ver um novo anime, __**Deltora Quest**__, uma adaptação da série de livros da australiana Emily Rodda. Ainda não assisti o primeiro episódio inteiro (estou baixando, mas como a net é discada e só dá pra entrar nos fins de semana, só baixou a metade) e posso dizer que ele é muito legal. Os personagens são todos bonitinhos e bem-desenhados, do jeito que a gente imagina eles nos livros. Recomendo os livros para todos, e o anime também. Mas é melhor parar de falar besteira, a partir de semana que vem essa nota besta do começo da fic vai desaparecer, eu vou parar de falar da minha vida inútil e tediosa e todo mundo fica feliz._

_**Sobre a fic:**_

_Acho que bati o recorde de maior nome de capítulo até agora... Para esse capítulo, precisaremos de uma pequena explicação cronológica. Até agora, pouco mais de uma semana se passou (quase exatamente uma semana, se considerarmos desde o dia do jantar). No capítulo 5, Roy disse que faltava mais ou menos um mês para o casamento, e esse capítulo aconteceu na segunda-feira da semana do cinema, que aconteceu na sexta-feira. Nesse capítulo, haverá um salto no tempo de três semanas, afinal temos que dar um tempinho para o Roy digerir o que aconteceu até agora. Como eu disse antes, o capítulo vai ser centrado nele, e eu espero que vocês gostem. Mas, mesmo que o capítulo seja centrado nele em sua maior parte, o finalzinho dele volta a ter foco na Riza. Não posso mais responder reviews, é sério, pelo menos não do jeito que eu respondia antes. É uma pena, porque eu adorava essa parte do capítulo, mas é uma perda menor. Mesmo assim, agradeço a todo mundo que deixou reviews:_

_Agora, vamos à nossa fic!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Olá, meninos! – Melissa chegou na sala de Roy, onde ele e todos os outros rapazes tratavam detalhes do casamento – Estão dando uma festa e não me chamaram? No que estão pensando?

–Não seria uma festa sem a sua presença, Mellie – disse Havoc, ao que Roy respondeu com um chute na canela embaixo da mesa – Quer dizer, senhorita Mustang. Estamos combinando coisas sobre a cerimônia de casamento do Roy – ele deu uma piscadinha, e Mellie acenou com a cabeça, cúmplice – Sabe, detalhes técnicos como tipo de flores, bebidas na festa, fotos...

–Se tivesses se casado na praia, como eu sugeri, teria cortado metade das despesas e dos aborrecimentos, mas quem precisa dar atenção para a irmãzinha caçula doente e frágil, não é? – disse ela, ácida, tomando o catálogo com os arranjos de flores – Deixe-me ver isso aqui. Não acredito que vai colocar flores amarelas! São ridículas, cara, use flores cor de champanhe que são muito mais discretas e elegantes.

–É claro que não... fiz o pedido de flores brancas e cor de champanhe, mas preciso escolher uma segunda opção, caso não tenham as que eu pedi – explicou Roy. Ele estava pálido, o rosto mais magro que o normal, e olheiras enormes se insinuavam sob os olhos – E então, Mellie, quer ou não ser a madrinha? Preciso dar os nomes até hoje a noite.

–Sim, mas só porque você está à beira de um ataque de nervos – respondeu ela – Aliás, você sabe a minha opinião sobre esse casamento desde o começo. E então, preciso levar alguém em especial?

–Isso fica a seu critério. Chamei o Arthur, também, mas pelo amor de Deus, convença-o a não vestir nada laranja ou verde-limão ou roxo! – disse ele – E como está a festa, rapazes?

–Cada vez melhor – respondeu Maes, eficiente – Alugamos o melhor salão da cidade, contratamos um ótimo bufê, a decoração é linda, a banda é incrível... Vai ser uma festa para ficar na história.

–Pena que a noiva seja uma porta – bufou Melissa – Ela não gosta de mim. Acho que foi ela que armou aquela história das baratas para mim.

–Por que ela faria isso? – retrucou Roy, entediado – Ela seria incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca!

A verdade é que Melissa ficara em choque com a "surpresinha" preparada para ela, e estava louquinha para pegar o infeliz que teve aquela idéia estúpida. Roy pensava que, de alguma forma, ela sabia quem era, mas sempre que perguntava ela fazia cara de inocente e dava de ombros. E ele também sabia que ela desaprovava aquele casamento e que não gostava de Trista.

–Ah, fiquei sabendo que o Arthur está querendo ir com a Riza – disse Fuery, inocentemente. Roy não viu, mas podia sentir no ar que havia um tipo de plano superior de comunicação entre os presentes, pois todos se agitaram – E ela tá parecendo animada, viu? No fim de semana, eu a vi escolhendo um vestido longo e tudo o mais.

–Ela disse que não queria ser madrinha! – Roy disse, mais para se convencer do que para que os outros o ouvissem – Disse que ficava péssima de vestido longo e tudo o mais... A coisa entre eles tá cada vez mais séria, hein?

–É bom para o seu irmão – argumentou Falman, com um tom de quem já havia visto muito da vida e tinha experiência nessas coisas – Riza é responsável, talvez bote um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele e o faça tirar aquele brinquinho da orelha – ele lançou um olhar rápido a Mellie – Quem sabe eles até não acabem se casando? Riza ficará na família de vocês!

–É... – ele deu uma risadinha amarela – Seria ótimo...

Depois, saiu da sala, para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Sempre que ouvia alguém falar sobre o namoro de Riza com Arthur, ele se sentia mal. Oficialmente, não podia ter nada contra aquele relacionamento, afinal os dois eram adultos e donos de suas vidas. Além do mais, ela era responsável e sabia conciliar vida pessoal e trabalho, e ele, mesmo sendo um tanto espalhafatoso, respeitava-a muito. E, por mais difícil que fosse admitir aquilo, eles formavam um lindo casal, que sabia aproveitar os pequenos momentos. Sempre que ele a visitava no quartel, os dois riam e conversavam muito, sem nunca perder o decoro no ambiente de trabalho. Ele também os vira passeando com freqüência. Resumindo, aquela parecia ser a solução dos problemas dos dois, mas porque algo parecia tão errado?

"Porque talvez o Mustang ao lado dela seja o errado, só isso...", ele pensou, mas quase se deu um soco por pensar assim. Não! Tudo estava no seu devido lugar, o irmão estava feliz, ela estava feliz, e ele... ele... ele... Bem, Roy tentou dizer "E eu estou feliz também", mas por mais que tentasse, aquilo nunca soava verdadeiro. Sentiu um monstrinho pulando dentro do seu estômago, um monstrinho redondo e peludo, com dois pezinhos almofadados e grandes olhos verdes e maldosos que ficava rindo dele o tempo todo.

"O tipo de monstrinho que aparece quando a gente tá com ci... DROGA DE MALDITA PALAVRA COM C! Ah, já sei, sempre que eu pensar nessa palavra com C eu vou pensar em outra que também começa com C e que é inocente... Ah, sim! Centopéia!" E passou o dia todo pensando na tal centopéia, para se acalmar. Sempre que pensava no monstrinho pulando em sua barriga, desviava sua atenção para a centopéia de tecido e areia com carinha sorridente que alguém trouxe (com certeza achando que era uma peça de decoração muito bonita) para usar como peso de porta e agora o encarava marotamente.

–O que é que você tá olhando? – ele disse, mas ela não respondeu. _(Nota da autora: Ia ser bem legal se um belo dia aquele peso de porta em forma de tartaruga ou de cobrinha resolvesse começar a falar com você, não é?)_. Roy percebeu que a centopéia não queria papo com ele e resolveu não insistir.

Resolveu ir para o pátio, certo de que ali ninguém o incomodaria. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que, bem ali, no portão, estava justamente _ela_, a pessoa que o estava levando à loucura naqueles últimos dias. Primeiro, ela surta com Havoc. Dias depois, surge totalmente transformada, e mais linda do que nunca. E depois, arruma um namorado que, por coincidência, é irmão dele. Como ele não pensara nisso antes? Claro, estava ficando tudo muito claro!

"Como não pensei nisso ainda?", ele quase bateu a cabeça na primeira árvore que visse pelo caminho. "Isso é um plano, sim... É um plano! Ela está fazendo isso para testar se eu sou um bom coronel e se sei manter fidelidade à minha noiva... E, se eu falhar, ela vai reportar tudo isso ao Marechal, que vai me botar pra correr... sim, Riza, você é inteligente, mas eu sou..."

"O cara mais burro da face da terra, isso sim!", disse uma voz em off.

"Quê? Quem falou aí?", ele olhou em volta, mas não encontrou ninguém. "Apareça, espertinho, ou eu te acho e te encho de pancadas".

"Acha mesmo que ela tá ligando pra sua noiva, seu pastel?", disse a voz em off, como se achasse muita graça na (diga-se de passagem, extremamente besta) teoria de Roy. "O caso aqui não é ela, é você, que está perdendo a cabeça por causa dela. Aliás, ela está muito bem, por sinal, com o seu irmão".

"Eu tô noivo, tá bem?", disse Roy, tentando se convencer disso. "E... bem, gosto muito da minha noiva e não pretendo ser infiel a ela".

"Você disse que _gosta_ muito dela, mas não disse que a _ama_", observou a voz. "Se bem o conheço, você é o tipo de cara que só vai dizer _eu te amo_ para uma pessoa durante toda a sua vida, e essa pessoa não é a Trista McLamure. Pense nisso..."

"Do que é que você tá falando? Responda!", ele chamou a voz várias vezes, mas ela não voltou, e o deixou lá, cheio de dúvidas, assistindo a Riza, linda e perfeita com o sol batendo no cabelo. Ele pensou seriamente em ir até ela, mas antes que desse o segundo passo uma figura vestida de azul e amarelo. Assim que ele parou, os dois se abraçaram. Era Arthur, vestido como um ovo de páscoa outra vez, mas que parecia grave.

Eles conversaram um pouco, no portão. Roy não conseguia ouvir muito bem, mas percebeu que, lentamente, o sorriso no rosto dela sumia. Ele ouviu alguma coisa parecida com "não é você, sou eu", e a viu virar o rosto, como se tentasse esconder lágrimas. Arthur suspirou, pediu desculpas e disse algo que soou como "queria que tudo fosse diferente". Riza deu as costas e entrou, arrasada, no prédio do Quartel. Roy teve uma vontade irresistível de sair correndo atrás dela, mas suas pernas pareciam chumbo, e lá ficaram, fincadas no chão.

"Se ele a tiver magoado, juro que parto a cara dele ao meio!", pensou, com fúria, enquanto tentava andar na direção dela. Agora, precisava deixar de ser covarde e tentar falar com ela o quanto antes, pedir desculpas pela burrice de Arthur e dizer que ele a apoiava, e que queria muito consolá-la e beijá-la, e... "NÃO! NÃO ESSA ÚLTIMA PARTE!", ele berrou mentalmente ao ver que seus pensamentos avançaram o sinal vermelho. "ELA PRECISA DE UM AMIGO, E NÃO DE UM PRETENDENTE QUE, DIGA-SE DE PASSAGEM, NÃO PODE TER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA COM ELA!".

Resolveu esperar até a hora da saída, ignorando pensamentos confusos sobre centopéias e monstrinhos e vozes e ovos de páscoa com a cara de seu irmão. Ele não a viu pelo resto do dia: ela estava em sua sala, preparando relatórios, e não saiu de lá. Ao fim do expediente, ele dispensou todos rapidamente e esperou na porta da sala dela. Riza saiu, os olhos um pouco vermelhos e a expressão facial de tristeza e abatimento.

–Tenente Hawkeye, o que houve? – ele perguntou, com o máximo de delicadeza que pôde.

–Não, não é nada – ela tentou sorrir – Meus olhos estão ardendo um pouco porque forcei muito a vista com aquelas letrinhas miúdas daqueles relatórios.

–Ri, você não me engana – ele só a chamava por aquele apelido quando havia algo sério – Aconteceu alguma coisa na qual eu possa ajudar?

–Ajudar mesmo o senhor não pode, mas vai ser bom conversar com uma pessoa confiável – ela concordou – Eu e o Arthur terminamos. Ele disse que nossas personalidades não batem, ele é muito expansivo e eu sou muito calada, esse tipo de coisa. Por um momento delirante, cheguei a acreditar que nós tínhamos futuro juntos, mas não dá pra querer tudo, não é? – ela deu um sorriso triste, que partiu o coração de Roy.

–Que espécie de idiota o Arthur é, afinal? – disse ele, exasperado – Quem ele pensa que é para deixar alguém assim como você?

–Alguém assim... como eu? – ela se surpreendeu com a frase.

–É, assim como você! – disse ele – Você é inteligente, doce, meiga, compreensiva, tem um coração do tamanho do mundo... isso sem nem citar o quanto é linda! Ele é um cabeça de jaca para jogar tudo isso fora desse jeito!

Ela sorriu, o rosto se iluminando de repente. Ele olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém ali. E cruzou o olhar dela. Aconteceu algo tão parecido naquele dia, no karaokê... Ele sentiu quase uma hipnose ao mergulhar no castanho-avermelhado dos olhos dela, mas parecia que nunca mais queria despertar. Não precisava. Ela também parecia ter saído do ar, perdida, fitando os olhos escuros dele mesmo. Ele percebeu que estava próximo demais dela, mas não queria se afastar. Na verdade, não queria mais nada, queria que o mundo sumisse, que o tempo parasse, que aquele momento se tornasse eterno e único. Ele não percebeu, mas muito lentamente foi se aproximando dela, sem que ela impusesse resistência.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu sem que houvesse controle de nenhum dos dois. Seus lábios, timidamente, tocaram os dela, e ela, com uma mistura de medo e surpresa, acabou correspondendo ao beijo. Roy se orgulhava de ter o beijo mais famoso e mais inesquecível da Cidade Central, mas por alguma razão ele se sentia tímido, assustado, como se aquele fosse o seu primeiro. Ela também não parecia saber muito bem o que fazer. Mas foi a experiência mais incrível pela qual ele passou. Ele fechou os olhos, totalmente entregue ao momento, e uma energia mais poderosa do que qualquer corrente elétrica partiu de sua boca e se irradiou para cada célula do corpo, renovando-a, dando a ela uma energia totalmente nova. Ele sentia os cabelos dela, tão macios, tão perfumados, uma fragrância interessante de morango silvestre, e a pele dela tinha um toque muito suave, como pêssego. Seu beijo tinha gosto de chocolate com menta, doce, mas ainda assim refrescante e relaxante. Não precisava ver: os outros quatro sentidos trabalhavam por ele, intensamente, apaixonadamente.

Então, de supetão, ela o empurrou. O rosto estava violentamente vermelho, e ela parecia envergonhadíssima. Sem saber onde esconder o rosto, ela disse:

–Coronel, isso aqui é o nosso local de trabalho! Além do mais o senhor está noivo!

Mas naquela hora nada mais importava. Em seus olhos, havia uma certeza, mais absoluta do que qualquer outra que ele já tivera em sua vida. Aquele momento de irresponsabilidade tirou da frente dele uma venda que o impedia de ver quem estava ali do lado dele. Ele a observou com olhos totalmente diferentes, e viu-a de um jeito novo, mais belo e real do que nunca. Lembrou-se do que a voz em off havia dito a ele: "_você é o tipo de cara que só vai dizer __**eu te amo**__ para uma pessoa durante toda a sua vida, e essa pessoa não é a Trista McLamure_". Ele só amaria uma pessoa em toda a sua vida, e por essa pessoa seria capaz de ir ao inferno e voltar arrastando o diabo pelos chifres. Se ela não o quisesse, ele aceitaria, e respeitaria, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ficaria com o coração partido para o resto da vida. Aquele era o jeito de ser dos Mustang: eles podem até gostar de poucas pessoas no mundo, mas quando gostam de verdade de alguém são capazes de matar e de morrer por essa pessoa.

–Riza... – ele disse, num tom de voz diferente. Não era o tom mole que usava para conquistar as mulheres bonitas da cidade. Este era respeitoso, quase reverente, baixo e claro – Tenho que te dizer uma coisa. Fui um cego por todo esse tempo, mas agora eu vejo tudo muito claramente. _Eu te amo, Riza_. Te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e tentei fazer de conta que não percebia, mas a verdade é que esse beijo abriu uma porta no meu coração e me permitiu ver algumas coisas. E você, Ri, é a pessoa a quem eu escolhi para dizer "eu te amo".

Quando ele pronunciou essas palavras, elas lhe pareceram estranhas. Era a primeira vez que as dizia, e elas soavam distantes, como se fossem belas demais para serem humanas. Na certa, a primeira pessoa que disse isso no mundo deve ter sido a mais abençoada das criaturas, ele pensou.

–O senhor disse o quê? – ela abriu a boca, chocada.

–Se você não me quiser, vou entender – ele continuou, querendo dizer tudo o que precisava antes que sua coragem acabasse – Mas quero que pense.

–E o senhor, o que vai fazer? Desmanchar o seu noivado? – ela disse, muito confusa.

–Não sei, ainda – respondeu ele – Na verdade, não tenho a menor idéia do próximo passo que vou dar, mas... – segurou a mão dela – Só queria que você soubesse o que eu sinto. Preciso ir embora, tenho montes de papéis a assinar, ainda. Até mais.

Ele foi, a respiração descompassada, o coração parecendo um tambor. Ela não ficou indiferente. Quando a beijou, sentiu que ela também sentia algo profundo por ele. Assim que saiu da vista da primeira-tenente, sentou-se num banco, espantado com o que acabara de fazer. Agora era impossível esconder. Passara tanto tempo mentindo para si mesmo, mas a máscara veio ao chão naquele momento. Ele só torcia para que, se ela não correspondesse ao sentimento dele, pelo menos não o odiasse pelo atrevimento.

Foi para casa e enfiou a cabeça sob o chuveiro frio, ainda sem acreditar no que havia acabado de fazer. Estava tão confuso... não sabia como Trista reagiria se, uma semana antes do casamento, ele tentasse romper. No fundo, torcia para que Riza o dispensasse. Seria tudo tão mais fácil, tudo tão mais simples... Mesmo que fosse doloroso ouvir um não vindo dela, seria o melhor para todos. O outro dia traria as respostas que ele precisava ouvir, e depois delas ele pautaria o seu destino todo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Roy deu as costas, Riza só não deu um duplo twist carpado ali mesmo no corredor porque os saltos dos sapatos não permitiam. Então, o plano havia dado certo! A última fase era decisiva. Ela finalmente havia beijado Roy Mustang, e havia amado. Naquele momento, ela ficou com medo de entregar tudo para ele, de gritar que também o queria, que também o amava, porque sabia que, mais do que ela, ele precisava de um tempo para colocar as coisas no lugar.

Durante aquelas três semanas, Arthur havia provado porque escolhera a carreira de ator. Em alguns momentos, ela chegou a se convencer de que ele era mesmo seu namorado. Nesse meio-tempo, os dois ficaram muito amigos, e ela tornou-se uma espécie de confidente. Ele apresentou a ela sua verdadeira namorada, uma moça meiga e muito risonha, bem parecida com Arthur, que ficou conhecendo o plano. Apesar de não poder ajudar muito, ela se comprometeu a guardar segredo. E eles haviam combinado como seria o dia da separação. Ela sabia que se Roy não visse, alguém do quartel provavelmente teria visto e iria correndo contar para ele.

Agora, faltava a segunda parte, fazê-lo desacreditar Trista totalmente. Graças à pesquisa de Sciezka, que conferira desde carteiras de vacinação a boletins escolares, os conspiradores descobriram um ex-namorado dela dos tempos de escola, Percival Fleming. Ele havia se tornado bonito, inteligente e, o mais importante de tudo, muito rico. Com alguns argumentos fáceis, conseguiram convencê-lo a fazer, digamos, algumas visitas a Trista, quando a dona Odete não estivesse no quarto de hotel.

O estranho era que, em três semanas, a Bruxa Malvada não se manifestou nenhuma vez. Riza preferia acreditar que ela havia amarelado, mas sabia que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Ela devia estar na espreita, esperando o melhor momento para atacar. Mas em breve, muito em breve, seria tarde demais...

Naquela noite, o grupo de conspiradores marcou uma reunião no alojamento de Melissa. Arthur foi parabenizado pela atuação digna de Oscar, e riu quando Riza contou que o irmão o havia chamado de cabeça de jaca. Percival também estava presente, e Maes cobrou um relatório da situação dele.

–Tudo fácil. Aposto que, se eu for lá mais uma vez, ela entrega os pontos – ele deu um sorriso típico de galã de novela mexicana – Ela está se lembrando dos velhos tempos muito bem.

–Quatro fases do plano estão concluídas, mas a quinta é decisiva – disse Riza – É por isso que preciso que vocês continuem falando mal dela. Lancem a desconfiança. Digam que viram ela passeando com um cara desconhecido, sei lá, usem a criatividade. Com um pouquinho de sorte, ela vai rodar antes do casamento.

–É com isso que estamos contando, Ri – disse Sciezka – Fiz tudo o que podia fazer, agora é só com vocês. E isso inclui você, Mellie. Quanto a você, Arthur, acho que uma coisa inteligente a se fazer é não aparecer na frente do Roy tão cedo.

–Acha que eu não sei? – disse ele, com uma risadinha – Adivinha em quem ele testou aquelas luvas primeiro? Em mim! A idéia dele era pôr fogo nos cabelos da Mellie, mas ela mordeu a mão dele antes. Então, sobrou pra mim, o saco de pancadas secundário.

–Todos vocês estão agindo muito bem – disse a primeira-tenente. E então, num tom de confidência, disse – Ele me beijou hoje à tarde.

–O QUÊ? – todo mundo berrou, aparvalhado.

–É, gente, e disse na minha cara que me amava – concordou ela, com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto – Ele foi tão perfeito... tão doce e meigo... mas eu fiquei com medo de dizer que eu aceitava, e preferi pedir um tempo para pensar. Ele disse tanta coisa bonita que fiquei sem ar.

–Estou adorando essa história cada vez mais! – suspirou Fuery – O amor, o perigo, a dúvida... Cara, isso seria um ótimo roteiro para filme!

–Ou um livro – sugeriu Havoc.

–Ou talvez uma novela, que tal? – manifestou-se Falman.

–Ou, quem sabe, um seriado – argumentou Maes.

–Ou então uma fanfiction! – disse Sciezka, animada. Todas a encararam com pena, e ela deu de ombros, se explicando – Gente, quanta ignorância! Vocês não sabem o que é uma fanfiction?

–_Não, a gente não sabe_ – disseram os outros quatro ao mesmo tempo.

–Então se virem, pesquisem e descubram sozinhos! – respondeu ela, fazendo um beicinho.

(Havoc, Maes, Fuery e Falman: O.O')

(Autora: Citando uma frase que eu assisti em um episódio do Pica-pau... _"Eu só faço o show, não explico as piadas!")_

–Vamos nos concentrar? – Melissa se aborreceu – Lembrem-se que agora, nada pode dar errado. A gente tem uma semana. O casamento será nesse sábado, e se alguém pisar no tomate vai se ver comigo – o olhar dela era ameaçador e não dava margem para discussão – Tô com um péssimo pressentimento, então nada de deslizes!

–Calma. A essa hora, é muito difícil alguma coisa dar errado – Maes a tranqüilizou – Além do mais, todo mundo tá fazendo tudo direitinho. Agora a gente precisa se acalmar, isso sim.

–Tá certo – ela concordou – É que, de uns tempos para cá, estou dando de cara com a porta da Trista mais vezes do que eu gostaria, e isso me deixa louca. Quero me livrar dela logo. Agora, é melhor vocês irem embora, ou alguém vai perceber.

Todos foram embora. O mau pressentimento ficava cada vez mais forte, como se a maior das ameaças estivesse muito próxima, mas Mellie não era vidente, e teve que deixar as coisas acontecerem. O pior é que Riza também sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer logo, e que se ela não a impedisse, o plano iria por água abaixo. Do mesmo jeito, ela teve que se controlar e torcer para que o melhor acontecesse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–E então, Percy? Conseguiu o que eu queria? – naquela noite, logo depois da reunião, Percival foi direto ao hotel falar não com Trista, mas com Odete.

–Sim, está tudo aqui – ele entregou um gravador de voz a ela – Gravei tudo o que eles disseram. É uma confissão completa, eles falaram do tal plano tantas vezes. Tem também outras gravações aí, que talvez interessem.

–Está ótimo – Odete riu – É o bastante. Amanhã precisarei fazer uma visitinha ao meu filho. Será um dia bastante movimentado no quartel, pois se bem conheço aquele lugar as terças-feiras são os dias mais cheios de trabalho. Todos estarão lá, todos os tais... como se chamam mesmo?

–Conspiradores – respondeu Percival.

–Sim, conspiradores, e todos verão a ruína do plano deles – ela deu uma risada – Garanto que, depois de amanhã, Roy não vai querer saber de nenhum deles nunca mais...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Vocês estão sentindo que as coisas estão começando a ficar feias, não é? A fic está perto do fim (aaaaahhhhhhhhhh), mas garanto que será o casamento mais memorável que vocês já assistiram em suas vidas. Mais uma vez, obrigado pela atenção, obrigado por lerem... Esse foi o capítulo que eu levei menos tempo para escrever: uma manhã. É, eu o escrevi inteiro no último dia das minhas férias, e espero que esteja bom. E os pobres conspiradores todos vão sofrer... Opa, acho que falei demais! No próximo capítulo, __**Tell me what I wanna hear**__, é quando todas as máscaras caem, e os mocinhos e vilões da história ficam cara a cara numa batalha épica... não, apaga essa última parte, isso não tem nada a ver... De um lado, Riza Hawkeye e os conspiradores; do outro, Trista McLamure, Odete Mustang e Percy, o rato traidor. Quem vai vencer essa batalha pelo coração do Roy? Ah, baby, eu sinto muito, mas para descobrir você vai ter que ler o próximo capítulo... Então, até lá!_


	10. Tell me what I wanna hear

_**Capítulo 10: Tell me what I wanna hear**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Sim, babies, voltamos à normalidade! Sai o "Diário de Férias", volta a nota da autora. Esse capítulo vai encher os coraçõezinhos de vocês de amor e de ódio, mas eu preciso prepará-los psicologicamente para o que vem aí. Já aviso que a parte do casamento em si vai durar mais de um capítulo... Mas ainda não chegamos lá. Antes disso, ainda vai ter um capítulo songfic (dessa vez songfic mesmo, não com os personagens cantando, mas com a música tendo a ver com o capítulo), para o qual vou pedir sugestões de músicas ao final deste capítulo aqui. Chegamos, enfim, ao capítulo 10! Sinceramente, pensei que ia parar de publicar no capítulo 3, que eu não ia conseguir escrever mais, que todo mundo ia odiar... e mesmo assim está quase no fim. A verdade é que eu nunca tive a sensação de publicar o último capítulo de uma história. Não é a mesma coisa que uma oneshot, é diferente... é uma coisa que você foi criando aos poucos, fazendo crescer, alimentando e aquecendo até o dia em que você bota o ponto final (ou, no meu caso, ponto de exclamação porque, como eu mesma, todas as minhas histórias gritam ao invés de falar) no último capítulo e diz: "caramba, eu terminei". E espera para ver o que a galera vai falar. Pra quem fala que tem boas idéias, mas que nunca praticou, fica a dica: tentem, porque quando ela termina, você se sente o máximo! Mas me ignorem, mais uma vez estou falando abobrinhas sem sentido e desviando a atenção do que vocês querem mesmo, que é a fic. Então, vamos lá!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Como assim não vai ter despedida de solteiro? – berrou Havoc, assim que o coronel Mustang fez o anúncio de que uma das comemorações mais esperadas do ano estava cancelada – Não, cara, você não pode fazer isso com a gente! _E a striper do bolo?_

–Olha, eu tenho muita coisa pra pensar, tá bem? A essa altura, a última coisa da qual eu preciso é de uma festa desse tipo – retrucou Roy, mal-humorado – Não sei nem se vai ter casamento ainda...

–Do que é que você tá falando? – perguntou Maes, numa genial inocência fingida.

–É que eu não sei mais o que eu sinto pela Trista – respondeu o coronel, quase envergonhado, o que fez com que Maes escondesse um sorriso de triunfo – Aconteceram umas coisas que me estão me tirando o sono – ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, e depois, inseguro, perguntou – Diga-me, se você estivesse comprometido com alguém, mas descobrisse que na verdade está apaixonado por outra pessoa que também está apaixonada por você, o que você faria?

–Pode me contar, quem é a dama? – o outro deu uma risada.

–Não é ninguém, é só uma pergunta hipotética! – agora, Roy se aborreceu.

–Sinceramente, acho que eu seguiria meu coração – respondeu Maes sabiamente. Apesar de ainda ter o plano em mente, ele era um dos poucos caras que acreditavam plenamente no amor dos contos de fada, aquele que surge à primeira vista e que toma conta de você completamente – Nunca saberia me perdoar por ser infeliz e fazer duas pessoas infelizes. Eu nunca poderia fazer feliz a pessoa com quem estou, e a pessoa que eu deixei me odiaria para sempre. Sinceramente, eu jogaria tudo para o alto e seguiria o meu coração, e se quer saber a minha opinião, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

–Tem certeza? – Roy não sabia se ficava feliz com o conselho do amigo ou se ficava ainda mais apreensivo – Sei lá, estou com medo...

–Confie em mim – o outro sorriu – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Mas, como seu melhor amigo, acho que tenho pelo menos o direito de saber quem é a felizarda.

–Jura que não conta pra ninguém? – o primeiro o obrigou a jurar, e respondeu apenas movendo os lábios – É a Riza...

–A Riza? – Hughes disse em voz alta, atraindo para si a atenção de todos os que estavam em volta. Roy corou furiosamente, e movendo os lábios disse "eu vou matar você" – Caramba, eu nunca teria imaginado! Vocês convivem há tanto tempo... Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Vá em frente! Ela é uma pessoa extraordinária, e você merece alguém como ela.

Um pouco depois, a ala feminina do Quartel-General Central entrou na sala de Roy (nota da autora: vocês perceberam que a sala dele é mais movimentada que estação de ônibus, não é?). A primeira foi Sciezka, seguida por Melissa e, logo atrás das duas, Riza. Fuery teve que chutar a canela de Havoc e de Falman para que os dois engolissem as risadinhas que poderiam entregar o plano deles. Ela corou furiosamente assim que o olhar dela cruzou com o do coronel.

–Olá, meninas. Melissa, feche essa blusa – ele, tentando dar aparência de normalidade ao momento, cumprimentou as três (e aproveitou para censurar Melissa pelo decote, como fazia com freqüência) com cortesia – Sciezka, o relatório que eu te pedi está...

–... bem aqui senhor – ela estendeu uma pasta – Também tomei a liberdade de anexar uma tabela com dados mais recentes.

–Oh, obrigado – ele pegou a pasta, sorrindo – E... olá, tenente Hawkeye...

–Coronel Mustang, será que podemos falar em particular? – ela gaguejou, e algumas vezes precisou que Melissa lhe desse uma cotovelada nas costelas para que ela terminasse de falar. Prontamente, o coronel concordou, e os dois foram até a sala dela.

Assim que deram as costas, Ed, seguido por Al, entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Apesar de ainda exibir uma enorme mancha roxa sob o olho (que ele jurava de pés juntos que era fruto de uma queda no chuveiro), o galo de três centímetros que exibia na cabeça desde a noite do cinema já havia diminuído bastante. Assim que a porta fechou, ele abriu um sorriso enorme e fez um sinal de positivo para os outros.

–É isso aí, galera, deu certo! – ele disse, sem caber em si – Depois de um mês, a gente conseguiu botar juízo na cabeça oca do Roy!

–E bota oca nisso – concordou Melissa, para a surpresa dos demais – Agora sim parece que as coisas estão entrando nos eixos. Finalmente!

–Gente, gente, vocês precisam ver isso! – Al chamou todos em volta da janela – Não olhem agora, mas parece que o tempo acaba de fechar!

–Fechar? _Fechar?_ Droga, cara, isso é uma tempestade de granizo! – exclamou Maes, olhando na mesma direção de Al – A bruxa está aqui, e aparentemente trouxe a liga do mal toda junto com ela!

Todos correram até a janela (sendo que Ed se viu obrigado a subir nas costas de Havoc para conseguir enxergar qualquer coisa), e viram que, de um carro, descia a sra. Odete Mustang, a srta. Trista McLamure e, atrás das duas e parecendo extremamente relutante, o sr. Adrian Mustang. Atrás dele, estava Percy, andando empertigado.

–Mas que droga! Era tudo o que a gente precisava – bufou Sciezka, com as mãos no rosto – Alguém tem que ir avisar a Riza. E o Percy, aquele desgraçado, está com elas!

–Acho que ele traiu a gente... – disse Falman, afundando numa cadeira – E se ele tiver feito isso, ah, cara, eu vou acabar com a raça dele!

–Não só você – grunhiu Mellie, batendo a mão na mesa – Eu vou lá dar um jeito nisso.

–É melhor todos nós irmos – sugeriu Ed, se levantando – Todo mundo. Agora mesmo.

E, rezando para que chegassem a tempo, todo o grupo de conspiradores saiu correndo em direção à sala de Riza. Havia muita coisa a se perder naquele momento. Muita coisa mesmo.

_**Um pouco antes, na sala de Riza...**_

–Você queria falar comigo, Riza? – disse Roy, levemente corado, assim que ela fechou às suas costas a porta de sua sala – Então, pensou no que eu disse?

Riza estava se sentindo outra vez uma adolescente. Finalmente, colhia os frutos de todo o seu esforço e dedicação, e estava sentindo um agradável friozinho na barriga. Finalmente, as coisas começavam a se encaixar. Finalmente, ela poderia respirar aliviada e dizer "eu consegui". Finalmente, ela podia manifestar livremente seus sentimentos, ao lado de alguém que sentia o mesmo por ela e que era capaz de fazer de cada dia uma experiência única e maravilhosa.

–Pensei – respondeu ela, corada, jogando o cabelo para cobrir o rosto – E sabe de uma coisa? Eu aceito. Nós dois merecemos ser felizes juntos. Eu te amo, e faço questão de dizer isso sempre.

–Deixe eu ver o seu rosto – ele pediu, num tom meigo – Tire o cabelo da frente do rosto, por favor.

–Tá bem – tímida, ela puxou o cabelo para trás, revelando um rosto violentamente corado – E você, o que vai fazer quanto à Trista?

–Hoje mesmo vou dizer a ela tudo sobre nós – respondeu ele, com um sorriso – E, se ela não aceitar, que se dane! Agora, temos uma coisinha pra resolver...

Ele se aproximou dela, lentamente, um brilho de malícia no olhar. Agora estava tudo bem, pensou Riza, imitando-o e também chegando mais perto. Nada mais poderia dar errado. Ela já conseguia até sentir o calor que emanava do rosto dele, e estava prestes a beijá-lo quando...

–Rodney, temos um assunto de suma importância a tratar! – de repente, a porta se abriu com violência, revelando os quatro personagens citados anteriormente. A matriarca Mustang, assim que viu Riza, estreitou os olhos, raivosa – _O que é que você está fazendo aqui, Hawkeye?_

–Eu é que te pergunto, raios que o partam! – rebateu Riza, que não estava nem um pouco de encarar as fuças gordas de sua futura sogra, ainda mais num momento como aquele.

–Riza, a gente tem que... – naquele momento, Ed apareceu na porta, vermelho, mas assim que viu a reunião da família Mustang na sua frente, recuou, dizendo – Danou-se...

–Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – então, Roy se manifestou, levantando-se – Primeiro, todo mundo invade a sala, sabendo que se trata de uma conversa particular, e agora ficam com essa história de avisar não sei quem... Quero uma explicação, e quero agora mesmo!

–Acredite em mim, você não vai querer saber da explicação... – sussurrou Ed, desesperado.

–Como eu dizia, temos um assunto de suma importância a tratar aqui – a expressão de triunfo de Odete era insuportável, e Riza teve que usar seu autocontrole para não descer o braço nela – É sobre o seu casamento com Trista.

–Mãe, tenho um anúncio a fazer! – Roy começou a dizer, todo orgulhoso e pimpão, mas Odete o cortou, botando um gravador sobre a mesa.

–Depois, Rodney, antes tenho que te mostrar uma coisa – ela deu o "play" no gravador.

O som que saiu dos alto-falantes deixou todos gelados de pavor. As vozes eram todas dos conspiradores, planejando, confabulando, combinando o próximo passo. O silêncio caiu, enquanto Percy avançava um pouco a fita, dizendo que a melhor parte ainda estava por vir. E ela realmente veio, levando embora o resto da cor do rosto não só de Riza mais de todos os que estavam na porta:

–"_Quatro fases do plano estão concluídas, mas a quinta é decisiva"_ – a primeira-tenente gelou ao ouvir a própria voz no gravador, levemente metálica – _"É por isso que preciso que vocês continuem falando mal dela. Lancem a desconfiança. Digam que viram ela passeando com um cara desconhecido, sei lá, usem a criatividade. Com um pouquinho de sorte, ela vai rodar antes do casamento."_

–Sua bruxa nojenta e baixa! – berrou Melissa, vermelha – Como você se atreve a nos espionar?

–E isso ainda não é tudo, Rodney – continuou Odete, sem dar atenção à Mellie, enquanto pegava o gravador e avançava um pouco.

–"_É que, de uns tempos para cá, estou dando de cara com a porta da Trista mais vezes do que eu gostaria, e isso me deixa louca. Quero me livrar dela logo. Agora, é melhor vocês irem embora, ou alguém vai perceber." _– dessa vez, foi a voz da caçula dos Mustang que soou nos alto-falantes do gravador. Depois disso, Percy desligou o aparelho.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tenso e muito carregado. Todos estavam aparvalhados, não só com a traição de Percival, mas com a atitude da sra. Mustang, que parecia satisfeitíssima com o que havia acabado de fazer. Mas quem parecia mais fora do ar era Roy que, pálido e com os olhos arregalados, não conseguia dizer nada. Então, quando ele voltou a articular as palavras, rugiu:

–Expliquem-se.

–A idéia foi minha, Royie – Melissa deu um passo à frente – Vimos o quanto a Riza ficou transtornada com essa história de casamento e percebemos que tinha algo no ar. Então, resolvemos ajudar a juntar vocês dois.

–É, eu também ajudei a planejar tudo isso – Maes ficou ao lado de Mellie – Enquanto elas ajudavam a Riza, eu ia fazendo a sua cabeça.

–E nós ajudamos o Maes – quem entrou na dança foi Fuery, seguido de Falman e Havoc – A gente achava que vocês dois formavam um casal perfeito, e não dava pra deixar passar.

–É, e eu também ajudei! – para o espanto de todos, Ed também tomou a dianteira – Eu era o garoto de recados deles, e ajudava a dar algumas idéias.

–Eu também – Al ficou do lado do irmão – Riza não tem nada a ver com isso, a culpa foi nossa, toda nossa, então o senhor não pode fazer nada a ela.

–Parem vocês todos! – Riza cortou-o, ficando na frente de todos. Os olhos dela estavam levemente vermelhos, como se estivessem prestes a chorar – Fico grata pela atitude de vocês, mas esse é um assunto que eu tenho que resolver sozinha – ela levantou os olhos e encarou Roy diretamente – É, é isso mesmo. Estávamos planejando, sim, mas a idéia foi minha. O plano das cinco fases foi idéia minha, e nenhum deles deve ser responsabilizado. _Nenhum._ – ela botou ênfase na última palavra quando Mellie fez menção de falar qualquer coisa – Eu me responsabilizo por tudo o que aconteceu.

Os conspiradores observaram a líder daquela confusão toda com um misto de respeito e pena. Era óbvio que ela dizia tudo aquilo com o coração partido. Eles tentaram defendê-la, fazer com que Roy pensasse que ela havia sido manipulada tanto quanto ele, mas a primeira-tenente não aceitou. E eles sabiam que haveria conseqüências, provavelmente para todos.

–É melhor você começar a explicar toda essa história, tenente Hawkeye – o coronel enfim se manifestou, com a voz rouca de raiva e decepção – Agora mesmo.

Então, ela começou a descrever todo o plano, e sempre que podia escondia a participação dos amigos naquela história. Eles, porém, não deixavam. Ed contou sobre o dia da invasão ao quarto de hotel, Sciezka contou sobre a investigação que fez sobre a vida de Trista, enfim, ao final a postura de todos os conspiradores ficou bem clara para o coronel Mustang. Riza terminou dizendo:

–...mas quero que saiba que fiz tudo isso porque estava desesperada. Vi a única pessoa que amei em toda a minha vida indo para os braços de outra e não pude ficar parada. O que eu disse para você sobre os meus sentimentos é verdade, e se quer saber, nunca menti para você.

–Não mentiu? – ele deu uma risada de escárnio que encheu Riza de ódio – Não mentiu? Caramba, você me manipulou! Vocês estavam me usando, tentando me convencer de uma coisa que nunca poderia acontecer! Se quer saber, Riza, essa é a atitude mais baixa que eu já vi alguém tomar! – e, para os outros, ainda acrescentou – Isso é traição, isso sim!

–Traição seria deixar você se casar com essa vaca ruiva! – Melissa interveio, furiosa – Você não a ama, ela não ama você, e eu não sei por que diabos vocês estão se casando. Será que você a engravidou e não contou para ninguém? A propósito, Trista, você tá meio gordinha...

–Não diga bobagens, Melissa! – retrucou Roy, entre os dentes – Mamãe estava certa sobre vocês todos. Você, Hawkeye, é uma oportunista, e você, Melissa, é uma manipuladora! E todos vocês são cúmplices! – ele subiu o tom de voz – Todos sofrerão punições!

–Como é que você pode ser tão idiota? – Ed interveio, raivoso – Eu não admito que você diga esses disparates da tenente Hawkeye! Ela foi sincera o tempo todo! A única pessoa que mentiu aqui até agora foi você! Você disse que a amava, e agora trata ela assim? Qual é o seu problema, hein?

–Ed, controle-se – Maes também entrou na conversa, primeiro para acalmar o alquimista de aço (que visivelmente estava contando até mil para não voar no pescoço do coronel) e depois para advogar a favor de Riza – O Ed tá certo. Todos nós fizemos isso porque nos preocupamos com vocês dois. Eu sou seu amigo desde não sei quando, Roy, acha mesmo que eu o trairia? E sei que você é incapaz de dizer "eu te amo" a uma mulher que não ame de verdade.

–Isso... isso não vem ao caso! – agora, era visível que Roy começava a perder um pouco o controle da discussão – Eu vou me casar com a Trista, ouviram? Com a Trista! E nenhum de vocês vai impedir!

O silêncio caiu novamente. Riza controlava-se ao máximo para não chorar. Estava decidida a não dar mais esse gostinho para a sapa gorda, mas era quase impossível. A pessoa que ela amava havia acabado de chamá-la de oportunista, mentirosa e traidora, as únicas três coisas do mundo que Riza podia dizer com toda a certeza que não era, nunca fora e nunca seria. Ed e Maes a defenderam, e Mellie estava pronta a sair no tapa por ela, mas nada mudaria o fato de Roy ter formado uma opinião sobre ela. Com a voz engrolada, ela disse:

–Então é isso, coronel Mustang? Você realmente não sente nada por mim?

–E deveria? – retrucou ele, com acidez na voz. Agora, foi preciso até que Falman e Fuery segurassem Maes e Ed.

–Você disse que me amava, lembra? – ela deu um sorriso de profunda dor – E, agora, parece que você está dizendo que isso é mentira. Então, a mentirosa aqui não sou eu, é você.

–Mentiroso? _Eu?_ Quem é você para me chamar de mentiroso? – ele quase berrou.

–Alguém que já viu seu lado mais doce, um dia – respondeu ela – E que, agora, está convencida de que tudo aquilo foi encenação. Nunca menti para você, Roy Mustang, nem eu, nem eles, lembre-se disso. E a sua noiva nunca será tão boa quanto eu poderia ser, mas parece que você prefere jogar fora um sentimento verdadeiro em troca de uma bonequinha de porcelana, não é?

–Como se atreve a... – ele começou a rebater, cada vez mais vermelho, mas ela cortou, dizendo:

–Vai encontrar um pedido de transferência sobre a sua mesa ainda hoje, coronel Mustang, e espero que o senhor assine – e, depois de uma pausa, ainda acrescentou – Por favor, precisam que saiam da minha sala porque tenho algumas gavetas para limpar.

Ela deu as costas, escondendo o rosto. Odete deu um sorriso nojento de triunfo completo, um sorriso imitado por Trista. Adrian, por sua vez, observava os conspiradores com pena no olhar. Ele era um bom sujeito, todos pensaram, era uma pena que havia escolhido uma megera tão megera assim para se casar. Depois que a poeira baixou, Roy começou a proferir as sentenças ao grupo:

–Melissa, vou providenciar a sua transferência de volta para a Cidade do Oeste logo depois do casamento – ela tentou retrucar, mas ele não deu brecha – Ed, você está proibido de fazer suas viagens até segunda ordem. Fuery, suas férias seriam mês que vem, não é? Pois bem, elas serão adiadas para o ano que vem. Havoc e Falman, os dois passarão a fazer parte da carceragem do quartel. Hughes, pode parar de se considerar meu padrinho de casamento a partir de agora. E, Sciezka, nem pense em chegar perto da biblioteca até segunda ordem minha.

–Qual é a sua, hein? – sem poder agüentar mais, Mellie explodiu – Quer dizer que todos nós vamos pagar pela sua burrice?

–Nem tente argumentar, major Mustang! – ele se levantou, e apontou o dedo diretamente para o rosto dela – Fique feliz por eu não pedir uma suspensão para todos vocês!

Mas, naquela hora, a major Mustang não estava nem aí para mais nada. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se jogou sobre Trista, as mãos ameaçadoramente no pescoço da futura cunhada. As duas começaram a rolar pelo carpete da sala de Riza, Mellie espancando, Trista defendendo e revidando o tempo todos. Instantes depois, a briga se tornou generalizada, com Ed tentando acertar Roy, Fuery e Havoc dando um corretivo em Percy e Riza avançando para cima de Odete. Esta, assustada pela atitude quase assassina da primeira-tenente, tentou recuar, mas acabou encontrando o corpanzil de Al no meio do caminho. Riza deu um sorriso perverso ao ver a oponente indefesa, e...

_**POF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Um gancho de direita do tipo que seria capaz de ganhar um cinturão de boxe, e Odete cambaleou para trás até cair, totalmente zureta _(Nota da autora: Essa parte foi colocada atendendo à pedidos de certas pessoas que lêem a fic e estavam doidas pra ver a Odete levando umas porradas pra aprender a ser gente. Tá certo, eu é que queria fazer isso pessoalmente, mas fico feliz que a Riza, enfim, tenha uma vingança digna e a Odete, uns dentes a menos)_. A matriarca dos Mustang se levantou, com cara de quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto isso, Melissa tentava estrangular Trista. A ruiva até tentou acertar alguns golpes na outra, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi arranhar o rosto da alquimista com as unhas. Mellie, por sua vez, estava descarregando toda a raiva reprimida em cima da noiva do irmão, e depois de alguns socos bem dados agora estava tentando quebrar o pescocinho branco e fino da cunhada. Roy não estava tendo melhor sorte, porque Maes resolveu se juntar a Ed e os três estavam engalfinhados numa luta feroz. Quanto a Fuery e Havoc, sem problemas: Percy saiu correndo antes de o barraco começar pra valer, e os dois nem precisaram fazer nada. Por fim, Adrian (que estava fazendo de tudo para ficar longe daquela bagunça toda) berrou:

–CHEEEEGAAA! – de repente, todos pararam, e o encararam assustados – A raiva de vocês até se justifica, mas ficar batendo uns nos outros não resolve nada.

–Eu não quero simplesmente _bater_ nela, eu quero _matar_ ela! – grunhiu Melissa, entredentes, relutando muito em soltar o pescoço de Trista.

–Mellie, você se lembra do que a gente tinha combinado antes de entrar na escola? – Adrian insistiu, solícito – Você pode até ficar com raiva dos coleguinhas, mas tentar estrangulá-los não é a resposta – quando o sr. Mustang falou isso, ela soltou o pescoço da cunhada, não sem antes bater com a cabeça da ruiva no chão uma última vez. Roy também foi deixado de lado, e Odete se escondeu atrás do filho. Ele disse, num tom de sentença:

–Todos vocês foram avisados. Agora se mandem!

–Essa sala é da Riza, seu estúpido! – disse Ed, que estava se coçando de vontade de voltar para a briga e dar mais uns sopapos no coronel. Al o segurou bem na hora, e o carregou para fora da sala. Os outros o seguiram, relutantes, e a última a sair, Mellie, fechou a porta atrás de si. Riza saiu antes de todos, e sumiu nos corredores.

Eles não se falaram, mas foram juntos até a parte externa do quartel. Fazia sol, mas ninguém nem pensava no belo dia que estava. Estavam todos muito abatidos, e a decepção estava estampada no rosto de todos eles. Eles não falaram por um longo tempo, mas em determinado momento, sem conseguir ficar quieto, Melissa explodiu:

–Mas que droga! O que foi que a gente fez de errado?

–A gente não fez nada de errado, Melissa – respondeu Fuery, com suavidade – No final das contas, toda a história foi uma sucessão de erros. A gente tentou se meter na vida deles e entramos pelo cano, foi isso que aconteceu. Não devíamos nem ter começado.

–Mas foi legal, não foi? – argumentou Sciezka, com um sorrisinho – Por um momento, cheguei a pensar que a gente iria conseguir. Mas agora... Agora eu não sei mais.

–Sempre seremos os conspiradores, Sciezka – observou Havoc, com doçura – Sempre. Riza não vai esquecer o que fizemos por ela. E eu também não – ele sorriu – Foi demais, sabe? A gente acabou convivendo muito, e nos tornamos amigos. No final das contas, pelo menos alguém saiu ganhando.

–Pois é, não é? – ela corou um pouco. Os outros trocaram olhares maliciosos, mas resolveram não dizer nada. Al não se conformava com o acontecido, e dizia:

–Será que não tem nada mesmo que dê pra gente fazer? Sei lá, pelo menos tentar convencer a Riza a não ir embora. Isso não é justo!

–O mundo não é justo, Al – disse Ed, num tom tristonho – Agora é encarar o castigo... Mas ninguém vai ficar se lamentando pelos cantos, certo? Vamos provar para o Roy que não vai ser nenhum desses castiguinhos estúpidos deles que vai fazer a gente se arrepender do que fizemos.

Então, eles viram Riza sair, enxugando os olhos. Melissa correu até ela, e a segurou pelo braço. A primeira-tenente estava com o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados, mas ao ver a amiga forçou-se a dar um sorrisinho amarelo. A alquimista engoliu em seco, penalizada com o estado da amiga, e disse:

–Olha, se tiver alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer por você, é só dizer. Todo mundo aqui tá do seu lado, sabia? – e apontou para o grupo, que acenou – Aqueles caras podem ser meio burros às vezes, mas todos nós gostamos muito de você.

–É, eu sei – a loura acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Obrigado, tá? Por tudo. E agradeça aos outros por mim. Agora preciso ir para a casa e começar a planejar a viagem.

–Você vai mesmo? – de repente, Melissa sentiu um nó começar a se formar em sua garganta – E para onde?

–Sei lá, talvez a Cidade do Leste, ou outro lugar em que estejam precisando de mim – a outra deu de ombros – Não é tão ruim. Mudanças são boas de vez em quando. E você, o que vai fazer?

–De acordo com o Roy, voltar para a Cidade do Oeste. Mas eu é que não vou embora daqui, e ele que não pense que vai ficar livre de mim – os olhos dela soltaram faíscas, mas ao encarar a loura, sua raiva diminuiu – Como é que você está, hein?

–Como você acha que eu estou, hein? – os olhos de Riza começaram a se encher de água novamente – O idiota do seu irmão estragou tudo, Mellie. E eu, estúpida como fui, achei que poderia ser diferente. Mas as coisas sempre voltam ao seu normal, não é?

Melissa observou Riza, totalmente penalizada. Como Roy podia ser tão imbecil? Ele conseguiu estragar tudo. Naquele mês, as coisas atingiram extremos o tempo todo, mas nunca haviam estado num ponto tão baixo. Ela mesma já havia ficado com o coração todo partido por amor, uma vez, por alguém que havia desaparecido. O que mais a machucava não era a simples ausência daquele a quem amava, e sim a falta de notícias. Havia sacrificado tudo – sua saúde, sua felicidade, quase a sua sanidade mental – para tentar descobrir o que havia acontecido, inutilmente.

E agora, ao ver que o mesmo poderia acontecer a Riza de uma maneira muito mais cruel, seu coração doía muito. Mellie estava se recuperando, de uma forma lenta e dolorosa, mas o que aconteceria à sua amiga? Ela ainda tinha a esperança de, um dia, ver o seu querido John de volta, mas como a outra reagiria, sabendo que provavelmente Roy a odiaria injustamente pelo resto da vida? Sem que desse conta, sentiu seus próprios olhos ficarem úmidos. Não, ela não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse nunca! Ela abraçou Riza, com força, e disse:

–Não deixe que isso te abale, amiga! Nunca! – ela precisava chorar há muito tempo. As duas precisavam. E, sem que houvesse ninguém para censurá-las, deixaram que as lágrimas reprimidas há tanto tempo rolassem livres – Sei que você é forte, que você é uma guerreira, e que vai saber se recompor logo. Não fique igual a mim, Riza, pelo amor de Deus, nunca fique igual a mim.

–O que eu vou fazer, Mellie? – disse a primeira-tenente, num tom abafado – Apostei todas as minhas fichas, e perdi. Não sou como você…

–Não, você é maior que eu! – a alquimista a cortou – E vai saber dar a volta por cima, como sempre fez. E, no que você precisar, vou te ajudar. Sempre, ouviu bem? _Sempre!_

As duas ficaram lá, desabafando em silêncio todas as mágoas. Era bom ter alguém com quem contar, e elas podiam contar uma com a outra. A amizade de Riza e Melissa havia surgido meio que por acaso, mas depois se tornou um elo muito forte. A princípio, Riza a via como a versão feminina hiper-expansiva e meio doida de Roy, mas com o tempo percebeu que havia muita força e caráter naquela alquimista sempre sorridente e meio desmiolada, alguém de quem sempre se pode esperar uma atitude surpreendente. Depois de algum tempo, elas se separaram. A alquimista encarou a primeira-tenente com profundidade no olhar, e disse:

–Não derrame mais nenhuma lágrima pelo inútil do Roy, porque ele provou que não merece. Sei que você pode ser feliz pelo seu próprio esforço, e que você vai tentar.

–Valeu, Mellie, de coração – a loura concordou – Eu vou tentar, prometo. Se você quiser ir lá em casa hoje, vou gostar de receber a sua visita.

–Mais tarde eu vou – a outra deu um sorrisinho – Até mais. Se cuida, tá?

Riza foi embora, e Mellie, enxugando os olhos na manga do casaco, voltou a se reunir com o grupo. Todos eles, assim que a viram chegar, tentaram perguntar como a pobre primeira-tenente estava, mas a alquimista se recusou a responder. Ela só disse:

–É melhor a gente voltar ao trabalho. Fizemos o que podíamos, agora é só esperar por um milagre.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Roy, o coronel olhava pela janela, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. A princípio, estava satisfeito com a atitude que tomou, mas depois, quando parava para pensar, cada vez mais chegava à conclusão de que havia agido errado. Ele viu Havoc e Fuery voltando para o quartel, Maes indo para a seção de arquivo, e Melissa e Sciezka indo embora. Ed e Al ficaram um pouco mais de tempo do lado de fora, mas também voltaram para o quartel. E, um pouco antes, Riza estava indo embora, caminhando a passos vacilantes. Ela realmente fez o que disse que ia fazer, e sobre a mesa do alquimista das chamas havia um pedido de transferência. A parte do destino desejado fora deixada em branco, indicando que ela queria ir para qualquer disposto a aceitá-la.

"Ah, meu Deus…", ele suspirou, sem tirar os olhos da janela. "Acho que acabei de cometer o maior erro da minha vida."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Preciso dar alguns esclarecimentos. Certos fatos citados aqui (os que falam sobre Melissa Mustang) foram, mais uma vez, retirados de Interferência, a fic onde essa personagem apareceu originalmente. O próximo capítulo, como eu já disse, será uma songfic, em que teremos a volta de Black Hayate ao cast principal. E, depois dessa capítulo, começamos com o casamento de Roy e Trista. Como eu disse no começo, aceito sugestões de músicas para o próximo capítulo, tá bem? Obrigado mais uma vez pela atenção e pelos comentários, e até mais, babies!_


	11. I dont wanna hear you say her name again

_**Capítulo 11: I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! A primeira coisa que tenho que fazer é pedir desculpas. Daqui para frente, não sei quando vou postar capítulos outra vez. Não é que eu vou ficar sem Internet, ou que vou abandonar o mas está sendo muito difícil para mim continuar. Estão acontecendo coisas em minha vida pessoal (sim, apesar de não parecer, nós, autoras, temos uma vida pessoal, ainda que a minha seja meio sem-graça e inútil), coisas que estão me afligindo muito. Não tenho o direito de incomodá-las com os meus problemas, e nem é essa a minha intenção, mas só posso dizer que, por enquanto, a minha vida é pura incerteza. De qualquer forma, sempre que puder, vou postar capítulos, tanto de IWTBYG quanto de A Marca do Pecado. Agora, sobre a fic: pois bem, muitas pessoas sugeriram músicas, mas foi no meio dos meus filmes que encontrei a mais perfeita de todas. Trata-se de __**Way Back Into Love**__, da trilha sonora do filme __**Letra e Música**__, uma das músicas mais belas e meigas que já ouvi. A letra é muito bonita (na verdade, a história do filme é toda a respeito dessa letra, e se você quer um filme romântico que seja bonito, engraçado e meigo e que ainda tenha o Hugh Grant cantando, esse é o melhor), e a melodia, perfeita. Essa música você vai ter que baixar de qualquer jeito. Obrigado por todas as sugestões, eu analisei uma a uma, mas acabou ficando essa mesmo. Agora, vamos responder reviews, pois acho que já que eu atrasei tanto tempo, esse era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer._

_**Kadzinha:**__ XDDDDD! Tadinho do Gaguinho, ele sofre muito. Eu também não gosto do Sasuke, acho que ele é um emo revoltado com a vida (sem ofensas aos emos, só aos que são revoltados com a vida), mas o titio Orochi também merece umas porradas. E, em matéria de fofura, Blackie e Akamaru empatam._

_**Amanda:**__ Melissa Mustang foi gentilmente emprestada pela Riiza. O nome da fic em que ela aparece é Interferência, e é muito boa mesmo. Recomendo que você a leia, pra entender um pouquinho mais essa aqui e também pra se tornar mais uma fã da Riiza._

_**Pinky-chan2:**__ Obrigado pelas críticas, realmente percebi certas falhas na fic depois de postar o capítulo, mas tenho que sair em defesa de dois personagens: quanto ao Maes ter perdido a cabeça com o Roy, apesar de ser difícil, acontece. Sei disso porque quase levei a mão na cara de uma das minhas melhores amigas, e aquilo me fez muito bem. E a Riza, bem, ela realmente acabou pirando um pouco mais do que o que seria sensato, mas ela tentou se defender quando disse que não havia mentido. Vou tentar consertar essa parte nesse capítulo. Obrigado pelas observações super-construtivas, tá?_

_**Sangosinha:**__ Finalmente alguém pra sair em defesa das ruivas! Percebi que você gostou de verdade de ver as duas vacas apanhando, e se quer saber eu também adorei. E não chame o Royie de imbecil... Tá, o Roy é imbecil, mas pelo menos percebeu a pisada de bola no final. E sempre haverá a chance de consertar todos os erros, não é?_

_**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku:**__ Legal o seu nick... o que ele significa? Percebi que é a primeira vez que você posta uma review na minha fic, e fico feliz por você ter gostado. Quanto a continuar logo, bem, digamos que estou fazendo o melhor que posso._

_**crazy.girl:**__ Calma, baby, calma! Tudo bem, toda a sua raiva é perfeitamente justificável, o Roy foi banana, o Adrian devia ter deixado a porrada comer solta, a Mellie tinha que ter quebrado o pescoço da Trista quando teve chance, mas... Lembre-se, a história ainda não terminou. Eu seria muito má se deixasse isso tudo ficar por isso mesmo._

_**Belinha chan:**__ Outra nova leitora, que legal! Obrigado pelos elogios e pela sugestão. Acho que muita gente se sentiu como você, realizada, ao ver as duas bruxas apanhando._

_**Srta. Hawkeye:**__ Que legal, você é fã de Within! Eu também sou apaixonada pelo trabalho deles, mas acho que as músicas são meio tristes demais. O Roy pode ter feito uma burrada, mas pelo menos tomou uma atitude, como não fez o resto da fic toda._

_**Suki:**__ Nossa, você é má! Vamos deixar os assassinatos para depois que a fic acabar, se eu ficar sem personagens não tem fic e vocês começam a me odiar. Garanto que alguma coisa vai acontecer no casamento, mas não vou dizer por quem e nem como vai acontecer. E pra quê seqüestrar a Riza, se dá pra seqüestrar o Roy (só que, se eu seqüestrasse ele, não iria devolver por nenhum resgate no mundo...)._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ O seu coronel-master-foda-e-gostoso (que não é só seu e da Riza, é __**meu**__ também – afinal, temos que ser amiguinhos e dividir os nossos pertences mais importantes) errou, mas ainda vai corrigir o seu erro – de que jeito, vocês descobrirão mais tarde. E quanto à Sciezka e o Havoc, bem... deixo isso para vocês imaginarem._

_Agora, vamos à fic!_

Riza não conseguiu dormir um único segundo aquela noite. A cada minuto, ficava pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido, se virando de um lado para o outro, tentando esquecer, tentando entender. Como pôde ser tão tola e crédula ao achar que aquele plano absurdo teria, algum dia, uma chance de dar certo? Como pôde agir daquela forma? Como?

Quando deixou sua transferência sobre a mesa de Roy, esperou que ele dissesse "por favor, espere", mas só viu o olhar gelado dele. Nem quis olhar para trás quando saiu, e preferiu dar as costas rápido, sem falar com ninguém. Enquanto caminhava para casa, os olhos turvos e úmidos, refletia sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Ele a havia acusado de mentirosa. E, no final das contas, era isso que ela era. Ela mentiu sobre seu namoro com Arthur, mentiu várias vezes para tentar fazer parecer que não estava acontecendo nada, mentiu, mentiu, mentiu. E daí que ela teve intenções boas? De boas intenções o inferno estava lotado. E ela não só mentira como também induziu todos os seus amigos a mentirem, e sem querer colocou dois dos melhores amigos que conhecia, Roy e Maes, um contra o outro.

"Não que o Maes não quisesse bater no Roy, antes..."., ela pensou, perversamente. Ela se lembrava de Hughes dizendo qualquer coisa parecida com "levar um soco de um amigo é dez mil vezes melhor que de um inimigo, porque um amigo só bate em você quando você pisa feio na bola". E era inegável que Roy tinha pisado na bola. Mas será que ele não havia sido induzido a agir daquele jeito por ela mesma?

Estava tão perto... tudo poderia ter dado tão certo... Ela não conseguia pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se seu plano não tivesse sido descoberto. "Se aquela megera não tivesse feito aquilo, a essa hora eu estaria com Roy. Se eu tivesse sido menos tola, e não tivesse confiado naquele rato do Percy, nada dessa confusão teria acontecido. Se... Se... _Se..._". No dicionário, se você procurar pela palavra "se", vai descobrir que ela é uma conjunção, que serve para unir duas orações. Mas pessoas não são frases de livros de português, e no caso delas o "se" só serve para atrapalhar e separar. E, no caso de Riza, o "se" servia também para oprimi-la, enchê-la de remorso e de dor.

Agora, sabia, tudo seria diferente. Nem que fosse até ele e implorasse para que ele a perdoasse, sabia que nunca mais teria a confiança e o companheirismo dele. E, sabia, não tinha nem o direito de cobrar essa confiança outra vez. Aquela sombra a seguiria para qualquer lugar que fosse, por mais longe que fosse. Não poderia simplesmente ignorar tudo agora que sabia que amava muito Roy Mustang para esquecê-lo, e por isso precisava partir. Ela não queria ir embora, e se dissesse que queria estaria mentindo mais uma vez. Enquanto continuasse na Cidade Central, teria uma chance, mínima, ínfima, quase invisível, mas ainda assim uma chance. Mas, a partir do momento em que embarcasse no trem, poderia nunca mais vê-lo, e assim, nunca mais reconquistá-lo. No fundo, ela tentava se convencer de que aquilo seria o melhor para todos, pois um não poderia mais ferir o outro, à distância.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead __**(Eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre mim)**__  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed __**(Eu tenho dormido com uma nuvem em cima da minha cama)**__  
I've been lonely for so long __**(Eu tenho estado sozinho por tanto tempo)**__  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on __**(Presa no passado, parece que simplesmente não posso ir em frente)**__  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Riza, porém, não era a única insone da noite. Longe dali, numa casa pequena e meio bagunçada, havia alguém na janela, olhando o céu noturno e estrelado. O olhar dessa pessoa estava distante e perdido, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa além de tudo aquilo. E ninguém precisa ser Einstein e saber o que significa _Emc²_ para saber que, nesse momento, essa pessoa não poderia ser outra além de Roy Mustang.

Ele também pensava no que havia acontecido horas antes, na sala de Riza. Ao tentar analisar o comportamento de todos ali, dela e até dele mesmo, percebia que simplesmente não havia entendido absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido. De todas as pessoas do mundo, ela era a última de quem esperaria uma atitude tão estranha e passional como aquela.

Sim, porque _passional_ era o único adjetivo capaz de classificar aquela atitude. A princípio, ele tinha milhares e milhares de adjetivos para classificar Riza: mentirosa, traidora, manipuladora e outros tantos que certamente fariam alguns leitores mais puritanos corarem (Nota da autora: certamente esse não é meu caso, já que eu uso esses mesmos adjetivos para classificar boa parte dos meus professores todo dia). Mas, com a cabeça bem mais fria, começou a pensar que, talvez, ele tenha exagerado em sua reação.

Aquela, aliás, era uma tendência dele. Roy era o tipo de pessoa que escondia suas emoções e sentimentos o máximo que podia, mas nos momentos em que eles resolviam se revelar, quase sempre o forçavam a tomar uma atitude cega, precipitada e extremamente idiota. E, sempre que percebia que tinha feito uma burrice, era tarde demais para consertar.

"Riza deve estar pensando na mudança dela, a essa hora", ele pensou, olhando pela janela como se procurasse pela casa dela. E, então, sentiu como se houvesse um cinto cada vez mais apertado em volta do seu coração. Só então, percebeu que, se ela partisse, talvez nunca mais a veria, e essa certeza o deprimiu profundamente.

Ele a amava, isso era fato. Ele havia dito isso a ela, havia confessado todo o seu sentimento, e assim sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se totalmente livre e verdadeiro, completo. E soube exatamente o que queria pelo resto da vida: ficar com ela, amá-la cada dia de sua vida, viver por ela, morrer por ela. A sensação de clareza e de certeza foi tão maravilhosa e extraordinária que, comparando-a às armações que Riza e os outros provocavam, inocentava todos de seus crimes.

E ele também havia errado, por ser tolo e inseguro, por confiar demais em pessoas que não mereciam e de menos em pessoas que só queriam ajudar, por ser injusto e tomar decisões precipitadas. Pedir desculpas, ele sabia, não iria adiantar nada, só serviria para fazê-lo parecer mais hipócrita ainda.

"Tudo o que eu queria era consertar tudo, agora", ele pensou, suspirando, sentindo-se cada vez pior. "Mas parece que sempre acabo estragando tudo em que toco... Tudo o que eu queria, agora, era ter coragem de ir até aí e pedir para você me perdoar".

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away __**(Eu tenho escondido todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos)**__  
Just in case I ever need em again someday __**(Apenas em caso de eu precisar deles de novo um dia)**__  
I've been setting aside time __**(Eu tenho vivido fora do tempo)**__  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind __**(Para clarear os pequenos espaços na minha mente)**__  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza desistiu totalmente de dormir, e resolveu se levantar e ir até o quintal. O jardim de sua casa era privilegiado: amplo, extremamente bem-cuidado e com a grama mais macia de toda a vizinhança, era um lugar perfeito para se deitar e olhar as estrelas. Talvez elas, pensou, fossem capazes de dar uma resposta que ninguém foi capaz ainda.

"Não seja burra, as estrelas não falam e não estão nem aí para você", disse uma voz já muito familiar na cabeça dela.

"Você de novo? Já não te bastou estragar a minha vida, agora quer acabar com o meu momento de autopiedade também?", retrucou Riza, em voz alta, pouco ligando se alguém iria passar na rua e achar que ela era louca.

"Calma aí, isso é jeito de tratar a sua Consciência, srta. Hawkeye?". Consciência não gostou muito da maneira, digamos, rude que a sua dona a tratou. "Ainda mais depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você. Devia era mostrar um pouco mais de gratidão, isso sim."

"Gratidão? GRATIDÃO? Você tá brincando, não é?", Riza protestou alto. "Você destruiu toda a minha vida! Agora, graças a você, o Roy me odeia! Está feliz agora?".

"Ele não te odeia, só está confuso", argumentou a Consciência.

"Nossa, que maneira legal de indicar confusão, gritando, xingando e tentando estrangular as pessoas."

"Ele não tentou estrangular ninguém. Na verdade, os outros é que tentaram estrangulá-lo".

"Como se isso mudasse alguma coisa".

"O que eu tô tentando dizer é que você não precisa se preocupar. Ele ainda te ama, e não foi essa bobagem que mudou isso."

"Se ele está confuso, imagine como eu estou. Que droga, ele não se decide!"

"Os homens são assim, Riza, e eu pensei que você já soubesse disso".

"Mas ele disse que me amava!"

"E ele não mentiu, acredite em mim. Mesmo agora, se você voltar lá e prestar atenção, vai ver que ele sente por você tudo aquilo que disse que sentia.".

"Não posso voltar, será que você não entende? Ele ainda vai se casar com aquela maldita McLamure. Não vou conseguir continuar vendo-o todo dia, conversando com ele, sentindo ele bem pertinho de mim... Não dá! Preciso tentar refazer a minha vida em outro lugar e deixá-lo viver em paz com a noiva dele".

"É nobre da sua parte... mas também é muito idiota".

"Você sabe bastante sobre ser idiota, não sabe?"

"Pense no que eu disse, tá bem? Garanto que, se você voltar até lá, ele vai te receber de braços abertos e vai esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu".

"Será mesmo? Às vezes eu acho que ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo..."

Mas Consciência não respondeu. Riza ficou lá, olhando para as estrelas, pensando em cada palavra da sua amiga-mais-inimiga-que-amiga Consciência. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Talvez, se ela voltasse e pedisse perdão e prometesse que tudo voltaria a ficar bem, ele a perdoaria. Talvez, ela finalmente encontraria aquele lugar pelo qual procurou por tanto tempo, e que finalmente encontrou ao lado de Roy Mustang.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine __**(Eu fico olhando, mas as estrelas se recusam a brilhar)**__  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs __**(Eu tenho procurado, mas simplesmente não vejo os sinais)**__  
I know that it's out there __**(Eu sei que estão logo ali fora)**__  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere __**(Deve haver algo para minha alma em algum lugar)**__  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy permaneceu com os olhos fixos na janela, observando as casas e as ruas. Os olhos dele se demoraram nos pontinhos de luz vindos das casas. Havia poucas casas em que ainda havia luzes acesas, e dava para ver a casa dela da sua janela. Havia uma luz acesa no lado de fora, bem no jardim cheio de flores premiadas dela.

Ele se lembrava de quando a vira cuidando do jardim pela primeira vez. Enquanto cavava a terra, arrancava plantas daninhas e plantava novas flores, Riza se transformava, e deixava de ser a primeira-tenente séria e dedicada ao trabalho. Ao invés disso, tornava-se delicada e extremamente cuidadosa, dedicando-se a cada plantinha com um cuidado todo especial. E sorria, totalmente deliciada, apreciando o momento.

Era aquele o tipo de mulher por quem Roy sempre fraquejava: alguém simples mas que tivesse luz própria, alguém que soubesse ver beleza nas menores coisas e torná-las grandes, alguém leal e honesta, que tivesse opinião e atitude. Enfim, era de uma mulher como Riza que Roy precisava. Trista era parecida com muitas daquelas com quem ele já tivera pequenas aventuras, e a cada momento a idéia de entregar sua vida a alguém como ela parecia tola e sem sentido.

Quanto mais pensava, mais percebia que precisava tomar uma decisão, e que essa decisão mudaria sua vida radicalmente. Se, por um lado, queria jogar tudo para o alto e ficar com Riza pelo resto da vida, por outro tinha um compromisso com Trista, e era um homem que honrava os compromissos e as promessas acima de tudo. Se escolhesse a primeira-tenente, magoaria Trista, e se escolhesse a ruiva, a outra jamais o perdoaria.

Naquele momento, já não se importava mais com o que o resto das pessoas diria. Sua mãe odiava Riza. Melissa detestava Trista com todas as forças. Arthur só queria que o irmão se decidisse, a seu pai queria que ele fosse feliz. E ele, Roy, o que queria? Ele só queria saber o que fazer. Se tivesse uma decisão formada naquele momento, estaria satisfeito, mesmo que ela o magoasse profundamente. Tudo o que queria era ter alguma idéia do que fazer.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light __**(Eu tenho procurado alguém para emitir alguma luz)**__  
Not somebody just to get me through the night __**(Não apenas alguém para passar a noite)**__  
I could use some direction __**(Eu poderia usar alguma direção)**__  
And I'm open to your suggestions __**(E eu estou aberto para suas sugestões)**__  
_

"Droga, eu a amo demais...", ele pensava. "E se eu tentasse ir até lá? Talvez, se a gente conversasse um pouco..."

"Ela me acha um panaca, como eu iria procurá-la? É melhor deixar tudo como está."

"NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO ISSO, IMBECIL!", berrou a Voz em Off do capítulo 9. "VÁ ATÉ LÁ E CONSERTE TUDO ISSO!".

"O que é que você tá fazendo aqui?", retrucou Roy, aborrecido. "Não tá vendo que essa é uma reunião particular, ô cabeçudo?".

"Tecnicamente, eu sou você, porque sou uma voz na sua cabeça, o que quer dizer que posso participar dessa sua conversinha particular."

"Isso é doideira demais para a minha cabeça..."

"Sei que é, mas você precisa se decidir logo."

"Tô com tanto medo de fazer a coisa errada"

"Esse é um risco que você tem que correr".

"Tem certeza disso?"

"Confie em mim".

Confiar... era só o que estava faltando. Confiar em alguma coisa, em alguém, em qualquer coisa que fosse mais segura e mais firme do que seus temores. Um caminho, talvez, que o levasse para algum lugar. Um _caminho de volta para o amor._

_All I want to do is find a way back into love __**(Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor)**__  
I can't make it through without a way back into love __**(Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor)**__  
And if I open my heart again __**(E se eu abrir meu coração de novo)**__  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end __**(Eu acho que espero que você esteja comigo até o fim)**__  
_

E, de repente, tudo ficou claro para Riza também. Tudo ficou totalmente claro. Sentindo-se mais segura do que nunca, correu até o telefone, tirou o fone do gancho e discou rapidamente os números para a casa de Roy. Tocou uma vez... Duas... E, na terceira...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Triiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmm!_

"O telefone! Será que... Será?". Assim que ouviu o trinado irritante do telefone, levantou-se com um solavanco. Com o coração cheio de esperança, correu até a sala, escorregando no tapete do corredor e tropeçando em tudo o que via pela frente. O telefone tocou pela segunda vez, quando ele estava entrando na sala. "Por favor, por favor, não pare de tocar. Não pare! Não pare!".

E então, pela terceira vez, o telefone tocou. Ele nem deixou que o som da campainha do aparelho parasse, e com as mãos trêmulas tirou o fone do gancho. Nos primeiros segundos, não ouviu nada, só a respiração baixa e compassada do outro lado. Precisava ter coragem... precisava ter coragem...

–Alô?

–Roy, é você? – ela ouviu a voz dele, levemente metalizada, do outro lado (nota da autora: dããã! Ela ligou pra casa dele, então quem ela estava esperando que atendesse, a Madre Teresa?).

–S-s-sim – ele gaguejou, odiando-se profundamente pela sua covardia – O q-q-que vo-você quer?

–Conversar um pouco... Esclarecer as coisas... – respondeu ela, vaga.

–Que... que bom, eu também queria... esclarecer... as coisas... – o ar começava a faltar para ele, e seu maior medo era dizer qualquer coisa muito estúpida que a fizesse se magoar e bater o telefone na cara dele.

–Aquilo que eu disse, sobre você ser covarde... me desculpe, não era a minha intenção – a tenente dizia tudo aquilo com dificuldade, mas sabia que tinha que continuar – Eu perdi a cabeça, disse coisas que não queria, fiz coisas que não queria...

–Ah, vai dizer que não queria bater na minha mãe? – retrucou ele, sem pensar, e logo depois mordeu a língua. "ROY, COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE SER TÃO BURRO?!?!", a voz em sua cabeça berrava insana. Mas, aliviado, percebeu que, do outro lado da linha, ela riu.

–Tá, essa parte a gente pula... – o tom de voz dela voltou a ficar sério, quase triste, e Roy começou a ficar apreensivo – Não quero que me interprete mal, só isso. E preciso muito que me perdoe por ser tão estúpida e cabeça oca. Me perdoe pelas mentiras, pelas armações, por tudo. Por favor...

Na parte do "por favor", a voz dela baixou de repente, ficando reduzida a quase um sussurro. Ao fundo, Roy ouviu um soluço, rapidamente abafado. Sua apreensão cresceu ainda mais, e de repente começou a sentir que, talvez, as notícias que ela lhe daria por telefone poderiam não ser as melhores. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

–Claro que perdôo, Ri. Nós dois erramos, e acho que precisamos deixar essas bobagens de lado, afinal de contas – ele se forçou a rir – E, se quer saber, acho até engraçada essa história toda. Até parece o roteiro de uma comédia romântica da Sessão da Tarde.

–Roy, preciso que se decida – ela disse de supetão – Por favor, sei que não tenho direito de pedir nada a você, mas se tudo o que você me disse for verdade, diga agora.

–Riza, eu... eu... – ele gaguejou, sem estar preparado para aquela pergunta. Então, decidiu ser o mais sincero que podia – Olha, nada do que aconteceu mudou o que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo, é sério, mas existem outras variáveis pra considerar...

–A nossa vida não é uma equação, Roy – ela cortou, a voz gelada de repente – Só tem duas respostas possíveis: sim ou não. Eu já te respondi, lembra? E vim aqui pedir para que tudo volte a ser como antes. Mas, para isso, preciso saber se você realmente quer.

–Riza...

–Eu só quero uma resposta, Roy. Só uma resposta. E, se o que você diz for verdade, essa não é uma decisão tão difícil assim de se tomar.

"Isso é você que pensa...", pensou ele, desesperado. "Se é tão fácil assim para você, por que não troca de lugar comigo?!"

–Eu preciso de mais tempo, Ri – ele disse, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio – Só preciso de mais tempo. Se você puder esperar mais um pouco...

–Não dá, Roy. Eu já esperei tempo demais – ela soluçou outra vez – Parece que você já tomou a sua decisão, de qualquer forma.

–Não, espere! – foi nesse momento que ele viu que estava prestes a perdê-la para sempre – Por favor, não desligue! Eu nem tive tempo de absorver tudo, preciso de mais tempo!

–Por favor, pare com isso! – a voz dela estava trêmula – Você nunca se perdoará se deixar Trista para trás e magoá-la, eu sei disso. Você se orgulha de manter a sua palavra acima de tudo.

–Não, Ri, não me entenda mal! – ele começava a se desesperar – É só que...

–Está tudo bem, Roy. Cada um de nós segue o seu próprio caminho, sem ressentimentos – a voz dela era a de quem estava prestes a chorar – Não vou mais te atrapalhar, nem te magoar, nem mentir para você. Está tudo bem, é sério.

–NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM, RIZA! – então, ele explodiu – VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE A POSIÇÃO EM QUE EU ESTOU? NÃO IMPORTA A DECISÃO QUE EU TOME, SEMPRE VOU MAGOAR ALGUÉM! E ISSO ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO LOUCO!

–Siga a sua vida, Roy – ela só pôde dizer isso – E seja feliz ao lado de Trista. Tente fazê-la feliz, também. Em breve, você aprenderá a amá-la, e eu... eu vou seguindo a minha vida.

–Mas, Riza...

–Adeus, Roy. A gente se vê por aí – ela nem esperou que o outro retrucasse, e desligou o telefone. Por vários minutos, ele ficou ouvindo o "tuu... tuu... tuu..." incessante do aparelho, paralisado. Depois, desligou-o, totalmente trêmulo. Não demorou muito, e o rosto dele começou a ficar encharcado pelas lágrimas dele mesmo.

Ela o havia dispensado definitivamente. E não sem motivo. Se ele tivesse tomado uma decisão, se tivesse dado o primeiro passo, talvez... Mas agora era tarde demais. Tarde demais. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado do telefone, as mãos sobre o rosto, chorando como uma criança perdida, sentindo-se a criatura mais miserável da face da terra.

O que ele nem imaginava era que a pessoa do outro lado da linha também estava com o coração totalmente despedaçado, e que também estava se desmanchando em lágrimas. Riza simplesmente não acreditava no que havia acabado de fazer. Por que diabos ela o havia dispensado? Por que ela não deu a ele mais tempo para pensar? Por que havia entregado os pontos tão facilmente?

"Porque sei que, no futuro, usaremos isso um contra o outro. Sempre que brigarmos, vamos jogar os nossos erros um na cara do outro, e vamos ficar presos a eles", ela mesma se respondeu quase imediatamente. "E não quero ficar presa a alguém por culpa. Apesar de termos perdoado um ao outro, um pouquinho de mágoa vai acabar ficando para trás. É melhor continuarmos separados, e quem sabe consigamos começar tudo de novo com outras pessoas".

Mas ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que seria quase impossível começar tudo de novo.

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real __**(Há momentos que eu não sei se isso é real)**__  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel __**(Ou se alguém se sente do jeito que me sinto)**__  
I need inspiration __**(Eu preciso de inspiração)**__  
Not just another negotiation __**(Não outra negociação)**__  
_

Esse deve ser o momento em que você, amigo leitor, totalmente possesso de raiva, berra (depois de uns bem-colocados e impublicáveis palavrões, talvez) "POR QUE DIABOS ESSES DOIS NÃO SE ACERTAM DE UMA VEZ E PÁRAM COM A ENROLAÇÃO?". E eu respondo a vocês:

Primeiro: se fosse tão fácil assim não teria graça.

Segundo: relacionamentos que começam com tanta coisa pendente, como o deles, geralmente está fadado ao fracasso.

Terceiro: onde estaria aquele final todo cheio de armações e surpresas que geralmente as histórias românticas têm?

E quarto: qual é, gente, eu prometi pelo menos doze capítulos e não posso parar no onze!

Explicações dadas, voltemos à história, que é o que interessa. Os nossos dois protagonistas estavam chorando suas pitangas, como vocês já sabem. Riza, porém, era a que estava mais abalada. Ela não acreditava no que havia acabado de fazer, e estava totalmente arrasada. Mas então, percebeu, achando até um pouco de graça (isso é, se você gosta de humor negro, é claro), que estava se sentindo leve como há muito tempo não sentia. De repente, ela percebeu que precisava fazer isso há muito tempo, precisava cobrar uma decisão dele.

Isso, porém, não diminuiu a tristeza e a dor que ela sentia. Era como se tivessem cortado um braço dela fora, e a deixassem lá, sangrando, sem poder fazer nada. Mas, no fim das contas, era o certo a se fazer. Iria embora, para uma nova cidade, com pessoas diferentes, lugares diferentes, todo um mundo diferente. Sem que percebesse já abria a gaveta e começava a pegar um dos muitos bombons que escondia perto do telefone. Mas, então, percebeu o que estava fazendo.

"Não... não dessa vez...". Então, forçou-se a respirar fundo e a enxugar as lágrimas do rosto. E olhou fixamente para o bombom em sua mão, antes de guardá-lo novamente dentro da gaveta. "Vamos começar tudo do zero, sem nada em que descontar as minhas mágoas. E não vou mais precisar de chocolate sempre que ficar triste, ou com raiva. Tenho que aprender a cuidar dos meus problemas sem precisar disso".

Agora, havia um mundo novo à sua frente. Era um mundo no qual precisaria aprender a viver, sem Roy. E ela o enfrentaria, pronta para tudo, como sempre.

_**Nota da autora:**__ Oyahou minna! Começo pedindo desculpas por ter atrasado tanto para postar um capítulo tão medíocre. Mas, já aviso, o próximo vai ser melhor. No próximo capítulo, todo o elenco da fic vai aparecer. Sim, babies, chegamos ao dia do casamento, e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. Vocês irão rever personagens queridos (e outros nem tanto), e dessa vez haverá muita comédia, e um pouquinho de aventura, talvez. Tudo o que posso garantir é que a festa será bem, digamos, interessante... Agora, só me resta dizer TRANSFORMEM-SE, BABIES! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!_


	12. In a second you'll be wrapped

_**Capítulo 12: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Agora começa o arco final de histórias de IWTBYG. Em quatro capítulos, vocês verão o desfecho dessa história mais macarrônica do que tudo.Tudo isso acontecerá em apenas uma noite. Vocês vão ver, nesses quatro capítulos, todo o elenco da fic reaparecendo, e como o capítulo do cinema, eles serão divididos em vários focos. E posso avisar também que as armações não pararam. Agora... Não, chega, não vou adiantar o resto. Peço desculpas se errar em alguma coisa, porque faz muito tempo que não vou a casamentos (na minha família a gente tem uma tendência a ficar para titia, sabe?), e qualquer coisa, como sempre, não hesitem em me corrigir, porque a ajuda de vocês é sempre extremamente bem-vinda. E é em agradecimento por essa ajuda que vou responder reviews!_

_**DaH cHaN:**__ Ora, e não é que, até a essa altura do campeonato, tem gente nova aparecendo por aqui? Olá, e seja bem-vinda! Obrigado pelos elogios e por vir até aqui ler e deixar a sua review (aliás, melhor ainda, DUAS reviews!), tá? Fico super-duper feliz!_

_**Suki:**__ Desculpe, você __**não**__ é má, e não tá mais aqui quem falou. Riza agradece pela preocupação, mas manda dizer que ainda tem muita coisa em que pensar antes de tomar qualquer decisão (quer dizer, na verdade, ela não disse nada, mas quem liga?)._

_**Kadzinha:**__ Hehehe... se essa não foi a maior review que já recebi, com certeza foi a mais comprida... Beijos, também, e obrigado pela review... o que quer que ela signifique..._

_**Aislyn Rockbell:**__ O casamento será animado, e bem, digamos, pouco ortodoxo. Obrigado pelos elogios e pela atenção, e tomara que a parte do casamento de Roy Mustang fique do jeito que você espera que fique, tá bem?_

_**Amanda♥:**__ Obrigado! Talento e criatividade, eu? Ah, fala sério, eu só tento ser boa o bastante para que pessoas mega-fofas como vocês continuem vindo aqui para me deixarem suas lindas reviews... E garanto que você não perdeu seus leitores, eles só estão esperando pelo desfecho da sua história. A música faz parte de um filme chamado Letra e Música, do Hugh Grant com a Drew Barrymore. Na verdade, o filme todo é feito em função dessa música, e eu recomendo que você o assista mesmo, porque é lindo e tem uma trilha sonora de primeira linha. Kissus!_

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Eles são enrolados, não é? Mas fazer o quê, como diz a propaganda da Sprite, o amor te deixa idiota. E os foras, bem, são dolorosos mas fazem parte da vida. Como você mesma disse, tudo bem... O mundo não é perfeito mesmo... Mas garanto que eles vão se decidir, dessa vez, e vão parar com essa novela mexicana._

_**Riiza:**__ O que exatamente foi a sua review, hein? E eu te fiz chorar? Sorry, a fic era pra ser de comédia! E, como já disse antes, a fic não seria nem metade do que é sem a ajuda de vocês com dicas e sugestões nas reviews, e seria menos ainda sem a Mellie. Eu é que devo milhares de agradecimentos a todos vocês!_

_**Mizinha Christopher:**__ O Fanfiction às vezes pisa na bola com a gente, mas tudo bem. O importante é que você deixou a sua review agora, e por isso eu já agradeço muito. O casal Royai também anda pisando na bola, mas gente, todo mundo erra! Por favor, não matem os meus personagens, afinal se eles morrerem quem eu vou torturar depois?_

_Agora, chega de enrolação. Vamos à nossa fic!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–Quem foi o imbecil que inventou as gravatas-borboleta, hein? – praguejava Ed, que na frente do espelho lutava com uma gravata para amarrá-la – E por que a gente tem que ir vestido a caráter?

–É uma festa formal, Ed – respondeu Al, que vestia um paletó (feito sob medida, obviamente, na mesma loja onde Alex Louis Armstrong fazia as roupas deles) – Temos que ir elegantes.

–Se quer saber, não estou nem a fim de ir – resmungou o alquimista de aço, tentando, pela terceira ou quarta vez, dar um nó decente na gravata – Não é justo, depois de tudo o que a gente fez pela Riza, vir aqui e assistir ao Roy casar com a outra. E também não é justo, depois de tudo o que ele fez com a gente.

–Ele se retratou depois, lembra? – observou o outro – Pediu de novo para o Maes ser padrinho dele, retirou o pedido de transferência da Melissa... até voltou a nos autorizar a viajar, veja só!

–Mesmo assim, não acho certo a gente ir... E JÁ TÔ CANSADO DESSA MALDITA GRAVATA!

–Ah, Ed, o que seria de você se não fosse eu? – uma voz feminina, levemente zombeteira, soou, e Ed só viu duas mãos femininas puxando-o pela gola e rapidamente amarrando a gravata, fazendo um nó perfeito.

–Ah, agora sim tá perfeito! – ele se olhou no espelho e deu um sorriso – E então, estou bonito? Responda você, Winry, já que é tão... tão... tão...

Mas ele parou de falar na mesma hora, ao ver a amiga. Ela usava um vestido rosa-claro, até os joelhos, decotado e elegante, com aplique de canutilhos. Os cabelos, ao contrário do liso habitual, caíam cacheados sobre seus ombros, e a franja estava presa para trás por uma presilha de strass. Os olhos estavam realçados por maquiagem, e ela usava um belo pingente em formato de flor no pescoço. Ela estava muito bela e delicada, e usava um perfume suave e marcante.

–Winry, você está tão linda! – Al transformou em palavras a cara de besta de Ed.

–Vocês dois também estão muito elegantes, rapazes – ela respondeu, sorrindo – Agora, é melhor irmos, ou vamos nos atrasar.

É mais ou menos isso que está acontecendo: avançando alguns dias no tempo, até a noite do casamento de Roy Mustang e Trista McLamure, um evento mega-badalado que contaria com a presença de autoridades do país inteiro (algo providenciado por Odete Mustang, que agora via mais próxima do que nunca a chance de tornar seu filho Marechal). Esse casamento, porém, não era desejado por todo mundo, e já tinha virado o quartel-general central de pernas para o ar. Mas, agora, tudo terminaria de uma vez. Roy se casaria, se tornaria marechal, Riza iria embora...

Mas os nossos queridos conspiradores ainda tinham a esperança de que alguma coisa simplesmente milagrosa aconteceria, e por isso ainda se dispunham a ir àquele casamento que só havia lhes dado dor de cabeça. E, também, porque aquela seria a primeira vez que muitos deles usariam traje a caráter na vida, inclusive Ed... (nota da autora: a propósito, o Ed de terno e gravata fica uma gracinha...).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Na boa, Sciezka, acho que não faz o menor sentido eu ir – enquanto isso, no alojamento de Melissa Mustang, ela e Sciezka, a bibliotecária, estavam também se preparando para o casamento, e conversando – Roy sabe que eu sou contra, e sabe, também, que nunca mais vou falar com ele se ele se casar com aquela estúpida. Pode me passar um grampo, por favor?

–Tá aqui. Qual é, Mellie, ele é seu irmão! A sua família já é tão desunida... – observou Sciezka, sensata – Acho que vocês não precisam de outra briga de família, não concorda?

–Sei que vou sair da igreja com raiva, Sciezka... – a alquimista de mármore suspirou, prendendo o grampo no penteado que fazia nos cabelos – E o pior é que não dá pra fazer nada mais pra impedir esse casamento, a menos que o Roy queira. E ele já deixou bem claro que não quer...

–Será mesmo? – disse a bibliotecária, marota, enquanto passava rímel nos cílios – Alguma coisa me diz que vamos nos surpreender com ele hoje.

–E a Riza? Ela também não vai mais querer saber dessa história. Fiquei sabendo que ela só conseguiu passagem para embarcar amanhã cedo, depois do casamento.

–Tá vendo? Isso é o destino! E então, como eu estou?

As duas se encararam. Melissa vestia um longo preto, preso em apenas um ombro, com um bordado prateado. Os cabelos estavam arrumados num penteado elegante e sério, e a maquiagem realçava os olhos azuis dela. Já Sciezka estava vestido um longuete verde-escuro, com aplique de miçangas, e os cabelos, por serem curtos demais para fazer penteados, exibiam um brilho de glitter, graças a um spray de Mellie. Os óculos foram trocados por lentes de contato, revelando um rosto delicado e muito belo.

–Você está ótima, Sciezka! – Mellie não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a amiga – É sério, tenho certeza que _alguém_ na festa vai adorar vê-la assim.

A bibliotecária corou imediatamente, e deu um sorriso envergonhado. Então, elas ouviram batidas na porta. Era Arthur, vestindo um engraçado conjunto verde-água com uma gravata laranja, e laranja era também o vestido em corte chinês com bordados de dragões da namorada dele, Lin. Ele cumprimentou a irmã e a amiga amavelmente e disse:

–E então, podemos ir?

–Claro que sim – respondeu Mellie – Apesar de eu ainda achar que não deveria ter casamento nenhum, mas isso não é mais da minha conta... De qualquer forma, vamos fazer uma visitinha à Riza antes. Talvez a gente consiga mudar alguma coisa, ainda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Pelo menos a festa vai valer a pena – na mesma hora, na casa de Maes, havia uma concentração de militares: o próprio dono da casa, Havoc, Falman, Fuery e Breda, que aproveitavam para dar os últimos retoques na produção. Fuery ainda reclamava um pouco sobre o plano deles de acabar com aquele casamento não ter dado certo, e praguejava – Eu ainda acho que a gente deveria cancelar tudo e pedir o dinheiro de volta.

–Vê se relaxa, Kain – Havoc deu de ombros, enquanto amarrava a gravata vermelha que se destacava sobre a camisa preta – Temos que ver o lado bom das coisas... Talvez, a gente conheça alguém legal na festa.

–Acho que você _já conheceu_ alguém e está esperando que esse alguém apareça, não é? – disse Falman, malicioso, fazendo com que Havoc corasse como um pimentão.

–Alguma coisa me diz que essa noite vai ser bem interessante – disse Maes, um tom estranhamente animado na voz – Quem sabe os ventos não estejam mudando?

–Pelo menos você é otimista, Hughes – disse Breda – Vamos esperar e torcer, mas temos que ser realistas. A essa altura do campeonato, é muito difícil que algo aconteça.

–Quem sabe... – respondeu Maes – Lembrem-se que os desmiolados do Ed e da Melissa vão também, e vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu que dá pra esperar qualquer coisa vinda deles.

–Muito bem, rapazes, acho que podemos ir... – o barulho da porta se abrindo os interrompeu. Era Gracia, vestindo um longo bordô. Segurando a mão dela, estava Elysia, vestindo um vestidinho branco com pequenos bordados cor-de-rosa – Nós duas estamos prontas. E vocês?

–Estamos todos prontos, senhora Hughes – respondeu Kain – E já podemos ir!

Os homens caminharam na direção da porta, deixando Maes para trás. Ele, então, sussurrou a Gracia, num tom confidente:

–Sou só eu, ou você também sente que alguma coisa vai acontecer?

–Se quer saber, também sinto isso – respondeu ela, com um sorrisinho maroto – Acho que vamos ter uma noite como não temos há muito tempo...

E, de braços dados com a esposa, apagou a luz e fechou a porta, e saiu em direção à igreja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Quer ficar quieta, pelo amor de Deus? – naquele mesmo instante, no hotel Ritz, na rua Olmo, 519, estava a parcela "evil" da família Mustang. Odete tentava colocar um véu na cabeça de Trista, mas ela se mexia muito, e fazia com que os grampos saíssem do lugar.

–Essa coisa tá me machucando, droga! – reagia a ruiva, que não estava num estado de espírito muito melhor do que o da sogra – Por que tenho que usar isso?

–Diga-me uma coisa, querida, a quantos casamentos você já foi?

–A vários, mas...

–E você já viu uma noiva sem véu?

–Não, mas...

–ENTÃO QUER MANTER A SUA BOCA FECHADA ENQUANTO EU PRENDO A PORCARIA DO VÉU NA SUA CABEÇA OCA???

–Tá bom, tá bom...

Quem assistia àquela cena com o máximo de distância que podia era o pobre Adrian Mustang. Ele se perguntava em que diabos estava pensando quando se envolveu com Odete. Tudo bem, na época ela era totalmente diferente, bem menos ambiciosa e cheia de neuras. Na verdade, ela era até bem parecida com Trista, romântica e um pouco desligada da vida. "Céus, Roy vai sofrer muito...", ele não deixava de pensar.

–Você já está pronto, Adrian? – a voz áspera da mulher o despertou dos seus devaneios – Lembre-se que não podemos nos atrasar...

–Por quê não? – disse ele, bobamente – Ninguém liga se a noiva se atrasar mesmo...

–Uma vez na sua vida, _não seja estúpido!_ – retrucou ela, raivosa – Vamos logo!

–Está bem... – ele se levantou e, logo depois delas, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e apagando a luz. Mas, intimamente, ele era o que mais desejava que alguma coisa realmente extraordinária e milagrosa acontecesse naquela noite para mudar o final daquela história...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali, num quartinho pequeno, Roy estava sentado em uma cadeira, observando atentamente uma garrafa de uísque sobre a mesa e considerando seriamente a idéia de encher a cara até cair. Ele já estava totalmente vestido, os cabelos besuntados com alguma coisa levemente gordurosa que dava brilho, uma gravata preta combinando com o terno, uma camisa impecavelmente branca, as alianças no bolso do paletó... Ele estava parecendo a versão de casamento do Ken, namorado da Barbie. Mas, ao contrário do Ken, ele não se sentia nem um pouco animado em subir ao altar, naquela noite, e sentia-se como um condenado a caminho da forca.

Ele evitava com todas as forças pensar no que acontecera noites atrás, ao telefone, com Riza, porque sempre que pensava sentia-se ainda mais apavorado para se casar com Trista. Mas ela ficara tão magoada... "Siga a sua vida, Roy", foi o que ela disse. "E seja feliz ao lado de Trista. Tente fazê-la feliz, também. Em breve, você aprenderá a amá-la, e eu... eu vou seguindo a minha vida". Ela não queria mais, e tudo por quê? Porque ele hesitou. "Como eu sou burro!", ele pensava sempre. "Burro, insensível e imaturo. E, por causa disso, ela não me quis mais". Então, ele pensava que era melhor seguir em frente com o casamento e tentar seguir o conselho de Riza da melhor maneira possível.

Mas era difícil... E ele não tinha a menor idéia de como ela estava, porque todos os que sabiam se recusavam a dizer. Ele acabou cancelando os castigos e pedindo desculpas a todos, depois daquela noite, mas eles não o haviam perdoado totalmente. A mais rancorosa era Melissa, que simplesmente se recusou a falar com ele outra vez. Arthur, por sua vez, era mais compreensivo, e resolveu relevar tudo, mas também tentava aconselhar o irmão a repensar aquele casamento.

Com esforço, levantou-se e foi até a parte externa. Havia um belo carro preto brilhante estacionado, com uma enorme faixa de recém-casados na parte traseira. O carro fora um presente da sua mãe especialmente para o casamento. Ela era quem estava mais feliz e empolgada, e quem cuidava de todos os preparativos.

"Pois é, estou agindo como o filho obediente que sempre fui...", ele pensava, enquanto entrava no carro e colocava o cinto de segurança. Então, pensou que Arthur e Melissa, que sempre batiam de frente com ela, eram muito mais livres e levavam uma vida muito menos complicada do que a dele. Coincidência? Talvez não...

"É melhor eu parar de pensar em bobagens e ir logo!", ele decidiu por fim, pisando fundo no acelerador do carro. "Talvez seja o melhor... talvez tudo o que acontecer nessa noite seja o melhor para todos nós. Quem sabe...?".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Não, seu idiota, você não está entendendo! Minhas coisas vão no mesmo trem em que eu vou embarcar... Não estou nem aí se não tem espaço no vagão de cargas, o problema é seu! Reservei com antecedência exatamente para que esse tipo de coisa não aconteça. Se vire, leve as minhas coisas nas costas, faça o que quiser, mas quero tudo na estação da Cidade do Leste assim que eu desembarcar, ouviu? – naquele momento, Riza discutia com um funcionário da Companhia Ferroviária Amestriana a respeito das bagagens da sua mudança, que poderiam não chegar a tempo no dia seguinte. Logo depois de bater o telefone na cara do pobre funcionário (se vocês sabem o que é conversar ao telefone com alguém cujos níveis de estresse sabidamente provocam estresse e AVC, sabem do que eu estou falando), ela resolveu subir e tomar um banho quente.

Aqueles dias foram totalmente dedicados aos preparativos da viagem, que tomaram conta totalmente da mente dela. Preocupando-se com as coisas cotidianas, quase se esquecia de tudo o que aconteceu na sexta-feira anterior, mas, quando ia se deitar, tudo voltava à sua cabeça como um filme ruim que, sem querer, fica impregnado em sua cabeça e nada consegue tirá-lo de lá. Mais de uma vez ela quis ligar para ele, e foi preciso usar toda a sua força de vontade para não correr até o telefone.

Ela sabia que, naquela noite, ele iria se casar, então resolveu ir à forra, pois sabia que a última coisa que deveria fazer seria ficar em casa chorando e nadando em autopiedade. Ela iria sair, curtir a noite da Cidade Central uma última vez antes de ir embora, e agir como a mulher decidida e senhora que si que sempre fora.

Quando já havia ligado o chuveiro, porém, ouviu o trinado insistente e irritante da campainha, e abafou um palavrão, amaldiçoando o idiota do não-sei-o-quê Murphy e a sua maldita lei que diz que o telefone sempre toca na hora do jantar, ou que a bolacha sempre cai com o lado da manteiga para baixo, ou que a campainha só toca quando se está entrando no chuveiro... Vestindo um roupão, desceu as escadas e foi até a porta.

–E o prêmio de veste mais elegante vai para Riza Hawkeye! – assim que abriu a porta, encontrou Melissa e Sciezka, belas e elegantes. A alquimista de mármore, ácida, foi falando e dando risadas, enquanto analisava Riza de cima a baixo – Dava pra você entrar assim até na festa do Oscar!

–Há-há-há, muito engraçado – retrucou Riza, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso divertido – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não deviam estar no casamento do Roy?

–Estamos aqui para tentar salvar você de si mesma – respondeu Sciezka – É sério, venha com a gente e vamos tentar consertar tudo isso.

–Não, Sciezka, e por favor, não insistam mais – respondeu a primeira-tenente – Além do mais, essa noite eu quero mais é sair pra me divertir. E amanhã vou viajar, lembra?

–Você quer viajar e mesmo assim pretende cair na farra essa noite? – a alquimista ergueu uma sobrancelha, abrindo um sorrisinho torto – Até parece!

–Gente, é sério, essa situação toda já tá bem embaraçosa sem mais esse mico – Riza deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente – É melhor vocês irem logo, ou irão se atrasar.

–Tá bem... – a bibliotecária concordou, com a voz triste – Você vai ficar bem?

–Eu vou – a loura se forçou a sorrir – Vão e divirtam-se na festa. Ah, e Sciezka, o Jean vai estar lá. Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

O olhar malicioso que Riza e Mellie trocaram fez com que a bibliotecária corasse violentamente. As três amigas se despediram carinhosamente, e Riza só fechou a porta ao vê-las entrando novamente no carro, e depois que cumprimentou Arthur de longe (não sem, discretamente, rir da combinação pouco ortodoxa de cores que ele usava em seu terno). Então, voltou para o chuveiro, e lá ficou por um bom tempo.

Depois, foi até o seu armário e o abriu, retirando de lá um vestido cor de champanhe que tinha comprado exatamente para ir ao casamento de Roy. "É um vestido bonito demais...", ela pensou, analisando as cores com cuidado. "E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu é que não vou deixar ele aqui embolorando no armário! Vou estreá-lo essa noite mesmo!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, essa é a parte que a sua autora, amiga e geralmente alvo dos seus xingamentos resolve se manifestar publicamente. Vocês viram que, de uma forma ou de outra, esse casamento à la TV Fama está mexendo com todo mundo. Riza resolve sair e cantar "to nem aí, to nem aí..." pra tudo. Roy está pensando em imitar a Julia Roberts e bancar o noivo em fuga. Os demais conspiradores estão indo preparados para a guerra, e a família Mustang está dividida entre ajudar a noiva (cuja opinião, sinceramente, não me interessa nem um pouco) ou rezar para que o Roy não pegue a sua vida bela e promissora e enfie no meio do... bem, o resto vocês deduzem.

E esse também é o momento em que todo mundo chega na igreja. É, é uma igreja. Poderia ser um iate, ou ser na praia, ou até mesmo num castelo igual o casamento do Ronaldinho com a Daniela Cicarelli, mas teve que ser na maior igreja da cidade porque, infelizmente, o orçamento da fic não permitiu o aluguel do casamento (eh, gente, essas coisas são caras!). Imaginem a cena, e se vocês tiverem ido recentemente a um casamento, fica mais fácil ainda: todo mundo bonito, vestindo trajes a rigor, revendo velhos conhecidos... O lugar está todo iluminado e super-bem decorado, com flores brancas e rosadas pelo corredor, pétalas de rosa no chão, um tapete vermelho no corredor para os noivos caminharem, enfim, um casamento de primeira (apesar de eu ainda achar que seria muito melhor um castelo, mas, como eu já disse, o orçamento da fic não me permitiu fazer mais do que isso).

Maes, de mãos dadas com Elysia e Gracia, sentou-se no fundo da igreja, esperando para entrar depois junto com os outros padrinhos. Havoc, Fuery, Falman e Breda, por sua vez, sentaram-se em uma das primeiras fileiras. Logo depois, Melissa e Sciezka entraram (e, assim que entraram, Havoc afundou no banco e escondeu o rosto, extremamente corado). Por fim, o senhor Adrian Mustang se sentou bem na primeira fileira. Ao lado das garotas, sentaram-se Arthur e Lin, a namorada dele. Ed e Al demoraram um pouco para se estabelecer (qual é gente, uma armadura é meio difícil de se estabelecer), mas logo encontraram um lugar também na fileira da frente. Winry sentou-se ao lado deles, um pouco depois. E assim, os nossos heróis se estabeleceram em seus devidos lugares, para que comecemos a parte mais esperada de nossa história.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e todos se viraram em direção à porta (alguns um pouco relutantemente, convém mencionar). Primeiro, entrou Elysia, acompanhada de uma outra garotinha, com a almofada das alianças (previamente entregues a ela por Roy) e o buquê. Logo depois, entrou o próprio noivo, acompanhado pela mãe, mortalmente pálido e com uma cara de "pelo amor de Deus, alguém me tire daqui!". Ele sentiu-se ainda mais miserável ao ter que encarar todos os amigos, que o olhavam de maneira inquisidora, mas quando viu que as pernas estavam querendo parar de obedecer, forçou-se a continuar andando.

Depois dele, entrou a noiva, parecendo um gigantesco bolo coberto com glacê e enfeitado com creme cor-de-rosa. As ombreiras eram gigantes, a causa do vestido arrastava vários metros pelo chão e o véu poderia muito bem ser usado para fazer uma cortina. Sciezka abafou uma risada, Mellie fingiu vomitar, Havoc e Falman acenaram desoladamente com a cabeça, Ed teve que enfiar a manga do paletó na boca para não explodir em gargalhadas e Winry murmurou algo como "Senhor, se eu tiver que me casar desse jeito, por favor, me faça morrer solteira!". Ao lado de Trista, estava um homem ruivo e enorme, muito parecido com a própria Trista. Roy se encolheu um pouco quando ele se aproximou, e encolheu-se um pouquinho mais quando ele o cumprimentou. Analisando o tamanho do homem, os presentes puderam entender um bom motivo para o noivo ainda não ter desistido daquele casamento.

Depois, foram entrando os padrinhos. Maes e Gracia acenaram quando entraram, e tomaram seus lugares junto com todos os outros. Depois deles, entrou um padre, um sujeito rechonchudo e de expressão amigável, que cumprimentou a todos no recinto calorosamente. Então, quando o silêncio finalmente se estabeleceu, a cerimônia começou.

Roy não tirava os olhos da porta, ainda aberta. Em algum lugar do seu coração ainda morava a absurda esperança de ela entrar lá e gritar "pare o casamento!" e os dois saírem de braços dados, sorridentes e se beijando. Mas ela estava com tanta raiva... Não, aquilo era impossível, definitivamente impossível. Ele só se lembrava de ouvir a voz imponente do padre em algum lugar distante, mas não dava atenção a nenhuma palavra.

–Roy... Roy! Acorde! – a voz de Trista o despertou – A gente está se casando, lembra?

–Ah, é... – respondeu ele bobamente – A gente tá se casando, né?

É claro que o estado de espírito do nosso pobre, confuso e totalmente desesperado alquimista das chamas não passou despercebido por ninguém naquela igreja. O primeiro a perceber foi Maes, que estava mais próximo dele, e sussurrou a Gracia:

–Pobre Roy, está totalmente fora de sintonia... Acho que ele é bem capaz de sair correndo.

–Maes, que horror! – Gracia o censurou – É uma igreja, lembra? Você não pode desejar o mal às pessoas aqui dentro.

–E quem disse que eu estou desejando o mal? – os lábios dele se crisparam num sorriso – Pelo contrário, estou até desejando o bem a ele!

Quem também percebeu foi Melissa, irmã, especialista e profunda conhecedora de Roy Mustang (ou seja, meninas interessadas em um relacionamento de amor, amizade, amizade colorida ou um simples amasso atrás da porta com Roy Mustang, falem com ela que ela lhes dará todas as informações de que vocês precisam). Ela cutucou Arthur e sussurrou:

–Archie, a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa – Archie era a maneira carinhosa pela qual ela chamava o irmão – Ele vai acabar com a vida dele, o que a gente faz?

–Por enquanto, só podemos esperar, Mellie – respondeu ele, desolado – Acha que eu gosto de ver o Roy assim? Ele não sabe o que está fazendo, essa é a verdade. Mas sinto que alguma coisa vai acontecer. De qualquer forma, se prepare. Se for preciso a gente seqüestra ele!

–Você é doido...

–Eu sou seu irmão, lembra?

A alguns bancos dali, Ed assistia àquela cena com uma pontadinha de satisfação perversa e egoísta, e dizia, com a voz ácida:

–É tão engraçado ver o Roy com essa cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança...

–Não fale assim, Ed! – Al o censurou – Não vê que o cara tá sofrendo? E imagine só como deve estar a Riza... na certa ela não está nada bem.

–Nisso você tem razão, Al – concordou Winry, meio pesarosa – Ele não sabe o que fazer. A gente não pode deixar esse casamento acontecer!

–E você quer que a gente faça o quê, seqüestre a noiva? – retrucou Ed, sarcástico – Fizemos o que podíamos, mas agora não dá mais. Infelizmente...

–Talvez ainda dê tempo... – disse Winry, com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

Ao mesmo tempo, a ala masculina do quartel também assistia tudo. Havoc foi o primeiro:

–Não podemos deixar ele se casar com aquela água-de-arroz. (_nota da autora: "água-de-arroz" é uma expressão usada em Minas Gerais, meu estado e eterna paixão, para designar uma pessoa sem-graça, insossa, sem sal_). Tenho um plano.

–E qual é? A gente pode ajudar? – Fuery foi o primeiro a concordar.

–É simples. A gente ativa os sprinklers e expulsa todo mundo daqui – explicou Jean – Depois, a gente seqüestra a Trista e prende ela numa caverna na fronteira, de onde ela nunca mais irá voltar. Aí, amanhã a gente seqüestra a Riza e faz com que ela fique com o Roy. E todo mundo fica feliz!

(Falman: O.O')

(Fuery: O.O'')

(Breda: O.O''')

–Cara, você só não é mais idiota por falta de espaço! – retrucou Falman, com as mãos no rosto.

–Ah, qual é, gente, pelo menos eu tentei dar uma idéia...

O padre, por sua vez, começou a cerimônia:

–Estamos aqui reunidos essa noite para celebrar o casamento entre este homem e esta mulher. Como todos os presentes sabem, o casamento é a entrega máxima de uma pessoa, em que ela coloca nas mãos da pessoa amada toda a sua vida e o seu coração. Por isso, é um ato que exige responsabilidade, e que só deve ser realizado quando há absoluta certeza de ambas as partes.

"Obrigado, senhor padre, era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Agora sim estou animado!", pensou Roy, sarcástico, sentindo-se casa vez mais num tribunal decidindo pelo seu fuzilamento. Mais coisas foram ditas pelo padre, é claro, mas eu não sou especialista em casamentos, então vamos pular para a parte que realmente importa.

–Se existe aqui alguém que tenha algum motivo para que esse casamento não se realize, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Silêncio. Tensão. Pessoas e mais pessoas se entreolhando. E, por fim, entre toda aquela multidão, uma mão trêmula e tímida se levantou, e uma voz ainda mais trêmula e mais tímida disse, tentando fazer-se ouvir em todo aquele espaço:

–Eu tenho, senhor padre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Ohayou minna!!! E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Como eu achei o final de Paraíso Tropical um lixo e ainda não me conformar de ter sido o Olavo o assassino da Thaís, resolvi tentar fazer um final um pouquinho surpreendente. No próximo capítulo, vocês verão quem deu o grito de "stop it!" no casamento, e as conseqüências desse grito. Continuem revisando, pois não é porque a fic está no final que eu vou parar de ler as reviews, OK? Kissus!_


	13. Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

_**Capítulo 13: 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, amigos! Este capítulo, dedicado a uma amiga minha que está passando por um momento muito ruim (sabe quando você se prepara o maior tempão para algo e de repente não dá certo? Pois bem, essa é a situação dela), é continuação direta do capítulo anterior. Acho que vocês gostarão bastante desse capítulo (quer dizer, pelo menos eu torço muito para isso acontecer...). Vocês não verão muito a Riza por aqui, pelo menos não por enquanto. Os outros personagens, por outro lado, terão a sua chance de brilhar, e espero que vocês gostem deles tanto quanto eu gosto. Ah, gente, tá sendo meio triste escrever esses capítulos, porque aí eu penso que a fic já tá acabando... Mas tudo bem, c'est la vie, e citando uma das frases mais belas que me lembro de ter visto, "nosso mundo não é perfeito... e é por isso que ele é lindo!". Momentos filosóficos à parte, vamos responder as reviews., que estavam particularmente fantásticas essa semana, diga-se de passagem. Ah, sim: __**a fic ultrapassou a marca de 100 reviews!**__ (nossa, gente, isso ficou com cara de Teleton ou Criança Esperança, mas tudo bem). No momento, temos exatamente 106 reviews (última checagem: domingo, 7 de outubro), e as últimas a serem postadas serão respondidas agora:_

_**Riza Potter:**__ Bem, a verdade é que a escolha dele PARECE fácil, mas imagine só: você está na frente de todo mundo, muita gente está esperando pra você fazer algo, mas a sua verdadeira vontade é sair correndo. Mesmo assim, você sente que não pode mais fugir, mas... Entendeu? É um dilema meio forte. Mas a sua opinião, como sempre, está registrada e guardada, tá bem?_

_**Srta. Hawkeye:**__ Ora, baby, calma! Eu só não esqueço a cabeça em cima da pia de manhã porque ela está grudada... O importante é que você apareceu por aqui essa semana. E você é mineira também? Sei lá, queria tanto encontrar uma conterrânea minha por aqui... Obrigado pelos elogios, eles são sempre muito bem-vindos!_

_**Riiza:**__ Eu, melhor para descrever a Mellie que você? Ah, que nada! Sem você, nada disso teria sido possível. Além do mais, a sua fic é muito mais doce e romântica do que essa palhaçada. A propósito, quando é que você vai postar outro capítulo de Interferência, hein, baby? Eu também estou louquinha para continuar a ler, sabia?_

_**amanda:**__ Apesar de muita gente me falar super bem sobre Fruits Basket, ainda não conheço. Sabe como é, garota meio pobre que depende exclusivamente da TV aberta pra ver anime e que tem uma conexão discada que não consegue baixar nada, nada... O filme saiu esse ano no cinema, e há uns três meses atrás saiu em DVD. Não é engraçado como mesmo quem não assiste a porcaria da novela acaba sabendo tudo o que acontece com todo mundo? Pois é, na minha sala é igualzinho..._

_**DaH cHaN:**__ Well, espere, acho que você vai gostar de quem parou o casamento... Depois que a fic terminar, te dou autorização especial para acabar com elas da maneira que você bem entender. E o plano pode funcionar, contanto que o pretendido não fique sabendo antes, mas eu recomendo que você não faça coisas como ficar com o irmão dele ou espancar a namorada dele, OK?_

_**Daianelm:**__ O quê????? Quer dizer que eu sou a primeira pessoa pra quem você deixa uma review que não seja para criticar ou pedir uma atualização? Nãããããoooo!!!!! Fala sério, garota, isso é uma honra e uma alegria para mim! Obrigado de coração! Não vou dizer se você acertou ou errou seu palpite, mas acho que você vai gostar._

_**Kad:**__ Sim, babies, sempre a Kad... Eu não achava que era o tio da barraquinha de pipoca, tava apostando mais no mordomo com cara de Fred Kruger... Bem, esqueça, é uma pena que eu não faça o final da novela, porque se eu fizesse o Olavo ia terminar os dias fazendo ponto na rua, no mesmo lugar em que antes ficava a Bebel. E como foi esse casamento que você contou? Pelo menos, até hoje, nos que eu fui as noivas estavam bem elegantes e bonitas, mas... Bem, tudo pode acontecer._

_**Mizinha Christopher:**__ Primeiro: suas fics não são lixo. Segundo:apesar de a sua definição paras a Trista ser a mais acertada que eu vi até agora, ela ia ficar muito grande e eu ia ficar com preguiça de escrever. E terceiro: estou atualizando o mais rápido que posso baby. Ah, sim, quarto: NÃO VOU CONTAR QUEM PAROU O CASAMENTO SENÃO NINGUÉM MAIS LÊ A FIC! (muito bem, agora você pode ignorar esse surto psicótico). Esqueci alguma coisa? Não, acho que não..._

_**Priscila:**__ Olá! Acho que não me lembro de você revisando antes (posso estar errada, afinal me esqueço tão fácil das coisas...). Espero que não seja quem você está esperando, mas eu realmente acho isso muito difícil de acontecer... epa, falei besteira! Mas, de qualquer forma, acho que você (e todo mundo) vai gostar._

_**Bia Asakura:**__ Ohayou! Mais uma nova carinha por aqui, que legal! Eu não quero arder no mármore do inferno... Sou tão boazinha, vou à missa todo domingo, ajudo as velhinhas a atravessar a rua... E obrigado pelas correções. A expressão "ir à forra", escrita com O, existe sim (quer dizer, não é "farra"), e significa "vingança", "revanche". E, sobre o casamento, bem, eu admito a minha ignorância a esse respeito. Já me vejo daqui a vinte anos solteira e morando sozinha com 27 gatos. Obrigado pelas informações, tá? E você achou mesmo que eu iria deixar a sua review sem resposta, baby? É claro que não!_

_**Aislyn Rockbell:**__ Só posso garantir uma coisa: NÃO É A RIZA. Iria ser legal, eu sei, mas... Tudo bem, acho que não deixará a desejar. Escrevo à medida que vocês pedem, babies, e é por isso mesmo que estou continuando o mais rápido possível._

_**Pinky-chan2:**__ Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil eu não colocar eu mesma dizendo praquela imbecil se mandar? É, com Celebridade foi a mesma coisa: eu nem assistia, mas fiquei curiosa para saber quem tinha matado o sujeito e assisti a última semana. Que decepcionante... Também já vou avisando que não é a Odete. Ia ser querer demais esperar que acontecesse igual ao final de High School Musical, em que até a Sharpay fica boazinha._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Eu me recusei a deixar o Jean terminar mais uma fic sozinho. Tadinho, ele é tão fofo... Ele merece alguém, não acha? A palhaçada em Paraíso Tropical não foi o final em si, foi o circo que foi montado em cima dele. Se não tivessem feito tanta publicidade, a decepção não teria sido tão grande e generalizada, não concordam?_

_Muito bem, então... Ready... Steady... GO! Vamos à nossa fic!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

No capítulo anterior...

"–_Se existe aqui alguém que tenha algum motivo para que esse casamento não se realize, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre._

_Silêncio. Tensão. Pessoas e mais pessoas se entreolhando. E, por fim, entre toda aquela multidão, uma mão trêmula e tímida se levantou, e uma voz ainda mais trêmula e mais tímida disse, tentando fazer-se ouvir em todo aquele espaço:_

–_Eu tenho, senhor padre."_

Todo mundo ficou olhando em volta, tentando procurar o dono daquela voz, e muita gente se espantou muito ao ver que o dono da voz era ninguém menos que Edward Elric, alquimista de aço e encrenqueiro-mor do Quartel General Central. Ele mesmo parecia não estar acreditando no que havia acontecido, mas vamos voltar alguns segundos no tempo.

–...fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

–Ed, é a sua chance – sussurrou Winry – Erga a mão.

–Ficou louca? – ele sibilou – Acha que eu vou pagar esse mico?

–É claro que vai!

–Não vou não!

–Vai sim!

–Não vou não!

–Vai sim!

–Não vou não!

–Vai sim e eu vou te mostrar que vai – então, deu-lhe um violento beliscão nas costelas, que o fez se levantar de um salto. Ao ver que todos estavam olhando para ele, disse, envergonhadíssimo:

–Eu tenho, senhor padre.

Então, todos começaram a encará-lo, com um olhar inquiridor. Melissa exultava em silêncio, pensando "é isso aí, nanico, vamos mudar essa história!". Maes não se preocupava em esconder o enorme sorriso que havia acabado de abrir. Os outros todos comemoravam, e somente Ed, que estava branco feito uma folha de papel, pensava que aquela havia sido uma péssima idéia.

–E por que você é contra esse casamento, rapaz? – perguntou o padre.

–Eu... bem... é que... – ele olhou desesperado para Winry, que sibilou "improvise!" – Na verdade, eu gostaria de conversar com a srta. McLamure e tentar fazê-la ver o erro que está cometendo.

–Mas hein? – murmurou Roy, encarando o alquimista. "O que esse cara tá pretendendo fazer?".

–Trista, pense comigo – continuou Ed, aproximando-se dela – O Roy é mulherengo, doido, está sempre atrás de confusão e tem a péssima tendência de se esquecer fácil das mulheres. É com esse tipo de homem que você quer passar o resto da sua vida?

–Hum... não... – respondeu Trista, confusa – Roy, você nunca me contou esse seu lado!

Roy apenas deu de ombros, sentindo-se pela primeira vez grato por receber tantas críticas. Ed era mesmo um gênio. Meio maluco, talvez, mas ainda sim um gênio. O padre simplesmente não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir, e parecia estar se contendo para não rir. Ele disse:

–Tudo bem, sua opinião está registrada. Agora, se pudermos seguir, se mais alguém souber de alguma coisa, por favor, fale agora ou...

–Eu tenho! – sentindo-se encorajada de repente, uma das garotas levantou-se. Era Sciezka, sob os olhares de aprovação de Mellie. O padre arregalou os olhos, chocado. Mais uma? Ah, não, aquilo era algo bem incomum – Senhor, ele disse que amava outra pessoa e agora está se casando com ela.

"Bem, eu fiz a minha parte. Agora, Roy, deixe de ser idiota e faça a sua!", ela pensou, respirando fundo e voltando a se sentar. O coronel observava as pessoas que cochichavam entre si e que o observavam incomodamente. Seria aquele mais um plano daqueles caras? Organização e falta de juízo eles já haviam deixado bem claro que tinham, mas aquilo não parecia ser combinado, levando em conta as expressões de surpresa dos outros.

"Será que...", ele começou a pensar, mas se interrompeu. Ainda não era a hora. Precisava esperar só mais um pouquinho e ver o desenrolar daquela história.

O silêncio pesava sobre a igreja. O padre não estava entendendo uma pataca do que estava acontecendo, mas esperou até que outra pessoa resolvesse levantar antes de continuar. Como ninguém pareceu tomar nenhuma atitude a esse respeito, tentou continuar.

–Bem, antes de continuar preciso da autorização dos noivos...

–Por mim, tudo bem – respondeu Trista, prontamente – Perdoar e esquecer, é o que eu sempre digo.

–Muito bem... E você, Roy?

–Bem, eu... eu... Posso pensar um pouco? – ele deu um sorrisinho sem-graça, e o padre o fulminou com o olhar. Mas a sra. Odete Mustang já havia decidido pelo filho:

–É claro que ele quer continuar! Prossiga, senhor padre!

–Odete, pelo amor de Deus, cale-se! – Adrian puxou a esposa pela bainha do vestido (uma estranha combinação de seda preta com uma echarpe cor-de-rosa), mas ela o ignorou, dizendo:

–Eu fiz muito para que esse casamento acontecesse, e não será uma bobagem dessas que irá atrapalhar os meus planos!

–Ótimo, vamos fazer de conta que os dois estão de livre acordo. Roy, você pode fazer os vot... – o padre tentou começar mais uma vez, mas alguém se levantou.

–Peraí, seu padre, eu também tenho umas coisinhas pra dizer!

Dessa vez, a voz não veio do meio dos bancos. Ela veio do altar, de alguém que aparentemente estava doido para fazer a sua parte há muito tempo. Todos olharam na direção da voz, e viram a expressão de triunfo de Maes Hughes, esperando a sua vez de falar.

–Mais um? – o pobre celebrante revirou os olhos, e disse, cansado – Pode falar, fazer o quê...

–Pois bem, seu padre, eu vim aqui tentar colocar juízo na cabeça oca dele – continuou Maes, num tom levemente debochado – Roy, você se lembra do que eu te disse naquele dia em que aconteceu o maior barraco lá no Quartel, com a sua mãe, a sua irmã e o resto do pessoal?

–Eu só me lembro de você ter quase quebrado meu maxilar – respondeu o coronel.

–Não, seu idiota, antes disso! Antes até de você falar com a sua mãe...

–Ah, acho que me lembro... Alguma coisa sobre seguir meu coração, não é? – é claro que Roy se lembrava muito bem das palavras, mas tentava fazer de conta que não.

–Seja sincero: é isso que você está fazendo? – o amigo o olhou por cima dos óculos de lentes quadradas, num olhar que indicava que ele já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta – Ou será que você está se enganando mais uma vez? Pense nisso...

–Ora, como se atreve a... – Odete tentou se levantar de novo para protestar, mas Adrian fez um "ah, você não vai não!", e a puxou para baixo, obrigando-a a se sentar. Ele ainda acrescentou:

–Se você se levantar mais uma vez, a gente vai embora nem que eu tenha que te arrastar pelos cabelos! – ele sorria de uma forma como não fazia há muito tempo. Odete parecia totalmente ultrajada, mas como não queria prolongar mais aquele circo, resolveu se calar.

–Muito bem... mais alguma coisa? – disse o padre.

–Não, nenhuma senhor – respondeu Maes. E, depois, para o resto das pessoas – Ah, sim, valeu pela atenção, galera!

–Ótimo. Agora...

–Espera aí, espera aí! – mais alguém se levantou – Eu também quero falar!

–Querem saber? Todo mundo que tiver algo contra esse casamento fale antes de eu retomar a cerimônia, tá bem? – então, o padre perdeu a paciência, e exclamou, furioso – Estamos entendidos?

–Tá bem, tá bem, só que agora é a minha vez – o alguém insistiu – Posso?

–Ah, vá em frente, todo mundo aqui já falou mesmo...

–Pois bem, acho que eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para dizer porque esse casamento não pode acontecer – a pessoa se levantou, e sobre saltos finos elegantíssimos, caminhou até o altar. Essa pessoa, que andava sob os olhares esperançosos de todos, era Melissa, com os olhos brilhantes de excitação. Assim que encarou Odete, num gesto de pura inconseqüência, mostrou a língua, fazendo a mãe dela praticamente uivar de ódio – Conheço Roy bem demais para saber que ele e a Trista não tem absolutamente nada a ver.

–É isso aí, Mellie! Vai fundo! – Ed levantou-se, dando total apoio à alquimista, que deu uma piscadinha marota – Mostra pra eles!

–Quer se sentar, seu pastel? – disse Winry, entredentes, os olhos estreitos de ódio – Você já fez a sua parte, agora fique aí bem quietinho.

–Qual é, Winry, por que é que você quer estragar a minha festa? – rebateu Ed, mas ela só deu um beliscão violento na perna dele, que o fez se sentar, acabrunhado.

–Vai fazer isso de novo? – ela falava com um tom raivoso, e ele, quase chorando:

–Não vou não, mamãe...

–Como eu ia dizendo, sou o que se pode chamar de especialista em Roy Mustang – continuou Mellie – E ele não é o tipo de cara que se casa com alguém como Trista. Ele sai com uma mulher como ela por semana, mas só vai dar seu coração a uma mulher com personalidade, caráter, inteligência e coragem. E todos sabemos que essa não é a descrição da Trista.

–O que foi que você disse? – reagiu a noiva, vermelha de raiva.

–Ah, cala a boca, McLamure! – retrucou Mellie – Roy, você já encontrou alguém que realmente te completa, cara. Eu te amo, beleza? Sou sua irmã, e tudo o que quero é que você seja feliz de verdade, com alguém que te mereça – ela sorriu, e o encarou docemente. Ele também acabou sorrindo, tocado pela gentileza dela – Não quero que estrague sua vida... E também não quero cuidar dos seus sobrinhos ruivos e burros, tá bem?

–Ah, sua... Qual é o seu problema, hein? – reagiu Trista, agora ainda mais furiosa, jogando o véu para trás do ombro.

–Nenhum, mas se continuar me provocando em breve você vai ter um problema roxo e dolorido bem no meio da cara, é isso o que você quer? – respondeu a alquimista, com os olhos reluzindo de raiva e de vontade de descer a mão na cara da outra – Se quiser, é só dizer.

–Por quê? Acha que eu não dou conta? – rebateu a ruiva – Se quiser, a gente resolve isso agora!

–Parem as duas! – berrou o padre, a ponto de chorar – Se querem brigar, ótimo, mas façam isso lá fora, por favor...

–Relaxa, seu padre, eu já tô terminando – respondeu Melissa, agora sorrindo ainda mais – Então, Roy, eu fiz o que podia por você, mas agora a decisão é sua. Por favor, cara, pense bem no que eu estou dizendo. Não estrague a sua vida!

–Tá bom, Mellie, eu vou me lembrar – disse Roy, sentindo alguma coisa se formando dentro do seu coração e crescendo a cada palavra que eles diziam – Obrigado por tudo, tá?

–Não por isso, cara – ela deu de ombros, mas ao se aproximar dele, sussurrou – Mas agora você sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, afirmativamente. E já se preparava para dizer algo quando...

–Olha, gente, eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas não concordo com esse casamento – quem se levantou foi Havoc, sob os olhares de incentivo dos amigos – Trista é uma idiota, Roy ama a Riza e o final dessa história vai ser um lixo se os dois não ficarem juntos no final – ele disse apenas isso e se sentou. Os outros ficaram algum tempo trocando olhares de "afinal de contas, o que esse cara tava fazendo", mas então...

–Eu também tenho umas coisinhas pra dizer a esse respeito! – para o espanto de todos e choque geral da nação, quem acabava de se levantar era Alphonse – Vocês sabem o que eu passei para impedir esse casamento? Invadi um quarto de hotel por uma janela, tive que correr como um doido de uns sprinklers malucos, enfrentei o desespero da Winry a respeito do Ed...

–Você está reclamando de enfrentar o _desespero_ da Winry? – retorquiu Ed, ultrajado – E eu, então, que tive que enfrentar a _raiva_ dela?

–Você está insinuando alguma coisa a meu respeito, Edward? – sibilou a própria, os olhos estreitos, uma expressão maníaca no rosto e, nas mãos, uma chave-de-boca surgida sabe-se lá de onde.

–Não, Winryzinha, nada não... – respondeu ele, tornando a murchar.

–Então, como eu ia dizendo, esse casamento não pode acontecer – continuou Al – Roy, você pe mesmo idiota, mas não se preocupe porque a Riza ainda te ama do mesmo jeito. Obrigado.

"Meu Deus, se até o Alphonse está falando, significa que a coisa está realmente feia para o meu lado", pensou Roy, sem conseguir esconder uma risadinha.

Então, o silêncio reinou. Todos começaram a olhar um para a cara do outro, procurando o próximo a falar. O padre também, querendo que aquela cerimônia terminasse o mais rápido possível, resolveu fazer a sua parte.

–Muito bem, agora, Trista, pode fazer os seus...

–Espere, senhor padre! – outra interrupção. Aquilo foi a gota d'água. De repente, o pobre padre começou a chorar e a se lamentar, dizendo:

–Eu só quero terminar essa droga de casamento! Não passei tanto tempo estudando para chegar aqui e passar por esse tipo de coisa! Eu só quero terminar e ir para a casa ver o jogo de futebol, será que isso é pedir demais?

–Tudo bem, senhor padre, acho que o senhor logo irá ver o seu jogo – Não foi um espectador que parou o casamento. Nem um padrinho. Dessa vez, quem pediu tempo foi o próprio noivo, Roy, com um imenso sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando como nunca – Acho que tudo o que os meus amigos disseram ali está totalmente certo. Estou me enganando e enganando a Trista, e acho que esse casamento não tem o menor futuro.

As reações foram as mais variadas possíveis. Melissa praticamente deu uma cambalhota no ar. Maes e Gracia se abraçaram. Sciezka saiu cumprimentando todo mundo pelo caminho. Os rapazes começaram uma salva de palmas. Odete ficou mortalmente pálida, e a expressão de choque e de ódio só não era maior que a do sr. McLamure, o pai da noiva.

–Trista, espero que me entenda – continuou Roy, encarando a atual ex-noiva enquanto tirava o véu do rosto dela – Eu nunca poderia te fazer feliz. Eu não te amo. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e...

–MENTIRA! – berrou Mellie.

–Cala a boca, Melissa, não tá vendo que é sério? – Roy se aborreceu – Pois bem, acho que nós dois sairíamos perdendo se nos casássemos, não concorda?

Mas Trista não respondeu. Ela estava simplesmente fora do ar, os olhos parados num ponto fixo qualquer, uma expressão tola de choque no rosto. Roy chamou pelo nome dela uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta vez, porém, ela saiu correndo e chorando em direção ao pai, que reagiu, furioso:

–Como se atreve a tratar a minha filha assim, seu animal?

–Não sou um animal, só deixei de ser um banana! – defendeu-se Roy – Senhoras e senhores, esse casamento não vai mais acontecer, tudo bem?

–Como assim não vai mais acontecer o casamento? – agora era Odete quem se manifestava, totalmente fula da vida – Não se atreva, Rodney, ou eu...

–Você o quê? – retrucou ele – Graças a você, eu posso ter perdido a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo! E tudo por causa da sua ambição, droga! Eu não estaria errado ao dizer que foi você que armou aquele plano nojento das baratas contra a Mellie, não é? Agora, não tente mais me dizer o que fazer, minha decisão está tomada e eu não vou voltar atrás! Me desculpem, amigos, realmente eu não queria que essa cena desagradável acontecesse, mas agora vocês podem ir para suas casas. Obrigado pela presença e até mais.

As pessoas, andando lentamente como se estivessem esperando que mais alguma coisa acontecesse, começaram a sair. Kain correu até o altar e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Maes, cujas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Então, ele falou bem alto para que todos escutassem:

–Ei, gente, espere aí, não vão ainda! A festa ainda vai rolar!

–O quê? – perguntou alguém, com um tom bem interessado.

–A gente não gastou tanto pra essa festa ir pro vinagre – disse Kain – Vocês podem ir até o salão, onde vão encontrar champanhe, docinhos e música ao vivo. Estaremos lá em breve!

É, eu sei, é deselegante, mas a festa parecia interessante demais, então... a imensa maioria resolveu mudar de planos e ir para o salão, que ficava um pouco distante da igreja. Roy correu até os amigos, que se agrupavam perto do altar, e disse:

–Obrigado, vocês salvaram a minha vida! E então, o que exatamente vocês estão pretendendo?

–A gente te explica no carro, mas temos que chegar antes do pessoal – respondeu Havoc – Meninas, vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês.

–O que a gente tem que fazer? – Sciezka foi solícita.

–Vocês têm que dar um jeito de levar a Riza até o salão – explicou Falman.

–Ah, e como vocês esperam que a gente faça isso? – perguntou Mellie – Ela não vai querer nem ouvir, a gente tentou trazer ela pra cá antes de chegarmos e ela não quis...

–Vocês vão ter que usar a criatividade – disse Maes – Gracia, vá com elas, uma amiga a mais sempre ajuda a convencer. Pode fazer isso por mim, amor?

–É claro que sim! – Gracia concordou prontamente.

–E a gente faz o quê? – Ed estava determinado a ajudar.

–Tentem convencer o pessoal a ir para o salão – respondeu Kain – Se virem alguém querendo ir embora, inventem uma desculpa para ir à festa, tá bem?

–E podem cuidar da Elysia pra nós, por favor? – pediu Maes – Quando estiver tudo normal, a gente passa por aqui e busca vocês, tá bem?

–Só isso? – Ed se aborreceu – Ficar aqui como babá? Não é justo!

–Tudo bem, Ed, tudo bem – Winry tentou acalmá-lo – Quem sabe a gente não seja mais útil aqui, não é mesmo?

–Hum, tá bem... – ele cedeu, por fim – Mas vão logo, vocês estão perdendo tempo!

Eles se encararam, e trocaram um olhar de concordância, depois dispararam em direção à porta, separando-se entre os carros estacionados. Maes jogou a chave do carro dele para Gracia, que chamou as outras. Mellie ficou na direção, e disparou com o carro pelas ruas. Elas ainda deram carona a Arthur, decidido a ajudar. Os rapazes foram num segundo carro, o de Roy, que ostentava uma imensa faixa de "recém-casados" e um monte de latas amarradas no pára-choque. Ele assumiu a direção, Kain ficou ao seu lado e atrás vieram Fuery, Falman e Havoc. Lin pegou uma carona com uma amiga dela, e Breda embarcou no carro de alguns militares conhecidos dele. Antes de Roy conseguir ligar o carro, porém...

–Ali está ele, papai! Vamos lá falar com ele!

Ele ficou branco. Avaliando o tamanho do sr. McLamure, ele já sabia que aquilo não seria exatamente uma conversa. Com as mãos trêmulas, tentou enfiar a chave no contato, sem o encontrar. "Maldita chave!", ele pensava, enquanto ouvia o homem gritar "Venha aqui, seu monte de bosta, e eu vou te ensinar a deixar minha filha plantada no altar!". Um pouco mais distante, ele também conseguia ouvir os gritos histéricos da mãe, que berrava a plenos pulmões: "Como ele se atreve a me desobedecer? Quando eu botar as mãos nele, juro que vou...".

Finalmente, o carro deu a partida, e saiu a toda pelas ruas, sem deixar que sua mãe e seu ex-futuro-sogro o alcançasse. Os dois se encararam, começaram a discutir entre si, e por fim decidiram que era melhor seguir o noivo fujão. Num carro, foram Odete, o sr. e a sra. McLamure e um Adrian mais feliz do que nunca. Logo, as outras pessoas também foram em direção ao salão, depois dos pedidos insistentes de Ed, Al e Winry. No fim, eles ficaram lá sozinhos, junto com uma animada e efusiva Elysia, que havia achado o casamento divertidíssimo.

–Que droga, a gente acabou ficando de fora... – resmungou Alphonse – Ninguém nem se deu ao trabalho de nos dar uma carona.

–Pois é, e depois de tudo o que a gente fez – concordou Ed – Só sobrou um carro aqui. Que estranho, não é? Todo mundo já saiu...

Sabe quando todo mundo parece ter uma mesma idéia ao mesmo tempo? Pois bem, foi isso o que aconteceu. Os três se encararam, um brilho maldoso nos olhos e um sorriso que não deixava por menos, e com um tom malicioso, Al perguntou:

–Winry... você entende de mecânica de carros, não entende?

–Digamos que um pouquinho – ela fez um gesto com os dedos, falando no mesmo tom de Al.

–Isso quer dizer que talvez você saiba como um motor funciona, não é? – continuou Ed.

–É... um pouquinho, também – ela sorriu, marota.

–Talvez você saiba até ligar um carro sem usar a chave – disse Al.

–Eu posso tentar.

Os três deram uma risadinha, para depois saírem correndo em direção ao carro estacionado. Com a destreza habitual, Winry abriu o capô do carro, analisou-o de cima a baixo, depois puxou dois fios e entrelaçou a ponta desencapada deles. O som do motor ligando se fez ouvir à distância, e logo em seguida os quatro entraram (sim, quatro, porque eles não iam deixar a Elysia sozinha no meio de um pátio à noite, não acham?). Al assumiu a direção, dizendo que, por ser o maior, os guardas não o parariam. Foi então que algo passou pela cabeça de Ed:

–Peraí, cara, por um acaso você _sabe_ dirigir?

–Winry, esse aqui é o acelerador, não é? – ignorando solenemente o irmão, ele perguntou à garota – E esse aqui do lado dele é o freio, não é?

–É, mas... – de repente, ela também percebeu que a idéia começava a parecer meio idiota. Mas não deu tempo de retrucar. No segundo seguinte, Al enfiou o pé no acelerador e saiu pelas ruas da Cidade Central.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–De todos os casamentos que celebrei, esse realmente foi o mais louco, mamãe – enquanto isso, o senhor padre falava ao telefone, no escritório da igreja – O noivo saiu correndo, o padrinho queria parar o casamento, uma loucura sem tamanho... Eu sei, mãe, estou indo para aí... Não, eu não vou esquecer o amendoim, eu sei que você não assiste nenhum jogo sem amendoim... Tá certo, já vou indo. Não sei se vou poder ficar até o final porque amanhã cedo tenho que fazer um batizado, mas prometo ficar o máximo possível. Beijos, mamãe, tchau.

Ele recolocou o fone no gancho, e suspirou, exausto. Tirou a roupa de padre, a estola, tudo, e ficou apenas com uma calça e uma camisa simples. Em breve, estaria indo para casa, num carro emprestado pela diocese para as viagens e trajetos que geralmente tinha que fazer. Tomou o caminho do pátio, na vaga onde costumava estacionar, quando...

–PERAÍ! ONDE É QUE ESTÁ O MEU CARRO?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Bem, esse é o capítulo 13, e espero que vocês tenham gostado. O desfecho está próximo, e quero ver todo mundo por aqui depois. O próximo capítulo será, digamos, o mais rápido até agora (o que quer que isso queira dizer...). Beijos a todos!_


	14. There's no others

_**Capítulo 14: There's no other, so when it's gonna sink in?**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Sim, amigos e amigas, chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo. Peço que prestem atenção, porque as coisas acontecerão de uma forma bem rápida. Vou ser sincera com vocês: está sendo difícil pra caramba escrever o final da fic, em parte porque eu quero fazer o melhor que eu puder, e em parte porque eu não quero que ela acabe. Mas está tudo bem, acho que vocês vão gostar. E, ao pessoal daqui que está lendo A Marca do Pecado, sorry pelo capítulo lixo. Minha cabeça está em outro planeta, por isso, nesse próximo capítulo (isto é, se alguém ainda se dispuser a ler), pretendo colocar um momento Royai para compensar a pisada de tomate no capítulo anterior, OK? Agora, duas coisas: a primeira é para pedir para todo mundo me adicionar no MSN, onde estou como __**drih(underline)ks(underline)san(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com **__e no orkut, onde estou como __**Kyra Spring**__. Agora, vamos responder reviews!_

_**Bia Asakura:**__ Você __**sonhou**__ com a fic? Oh, meu Deus, isso é realmente novo pra mim! Obrigado de coração pelos elogios, eles são muito importantes para mim. E ia ser bem engraçado o pobre senhor padre, depois de surtar totalmente, resolver ir para a praia vender coco... Sim, vamos ter um momento EdWin na fic, eu não me esqueci deles, e garanto que você vai gostar, tá bem? Fique atenta à festa, pois é onde todos os casais da fic vão se formar._

_**Riiza:**__ Por que será que todo mundo ama ver a Trista se ferrando? E o que aconteceu com o seu PC, baby, que está te impedindo de continuar a minha fic favorita? Obrigado pelas coisas master-maravilhosas que você escreveu na sua review!!!!!_

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Oba! Duas reviews! Considere-se adicionada no meu MSN (o que, infelizmente, não ajuda muito, porque só posso entrar uma vez por semana, no sábado de manhã, das oito às dez da manhã). Eu queria que o Alphonse desse uma pirada, afinal de contas ele é sempre tão certinho... E não desconfie das nerds. Quem garante que a Sciezka não seja super faixa preta de judô? Bem, se fosse Lika S2 Roy aí a gente resolveria na porrada, mas como é Lika S2 Havoc, tudo bem. O meu preferido na corporação deles ainda é o fofinho do Kain..._

_**Miki–chan:**__ Olá para você, nova amiga! Primeiro: não tenho absolutamente NADA contra as ruivas. Tenho várias amigas ruivas, e as adoro, mas a srta. Trista foi inspirada na criatura do clip da Avril Lavigne, que é ruiva. Eu também não conheço o mangá, pode ficar tranqüila porque não há nenhum spoiler. Segundo: Ed e Winry forever, eles são realmente fofos. Imagine só os dois juntos! E terceiro, antes tarde do que nunca, Roy ainda vai salvar o dia. Thanks for the elogios!!!!_

_**Amanda:**__ Ed Elric é a prova daquele ditado que diz que, por trás de um grande homem, há sempre uma grande mulher com uma chave inglesa na mão. Eu ainda não li o mangá de Fullmetal Alchemist nem vi o filme, pois antes quero ver alguns episódios que perdi pelo meio do caminho, e antes de ver o filme quero terminar de escrever A Marca do Pecado. Eu já achei o mangá de Fruits Basket pra comprar (tenho uma tia dona de banca de revistas...) e ele parece o máximo. Valeu pela sugestão, tá? _

_**Mizinha Christopher: **__Como assim ninguém lê suas fics? EU leio as suas fics! Seria eu uma dessas "raras exceções"? Ora, só porque o Ed e o Roy passam metade da vida brigando, não quer dizer que ele não tenha coração. Tudo bem, sem a Winry dar uma ajudinha, nada teria acontecido, mas... O importante é que tudo ficou bem... ou não..._

_**Aislyn Rockbell:**__ Você também não adora quando o Ed fica com aquele jeito de herói salvador da pátria? Aiaiai, que pena que ele não me conhece... Mas como eu não sou besta nem louca de ir me meter com a Winry, sou obrigada a cedê-lo gentilmente a ela. Thank you!_

_**DaH-cHaN:**__ Hi! O meu banana favorito agradece os elogios. Você achou que o Hughes ia ficar quieto vendo o amigo dele jogar sua vida fora? Claro que não! E, acredite, você não é a única otaku feliz. Eu também virei uma nerd otaku master feliz depois da sua review! E quem é essa tal guria que você chama de porta? Ela deve merecer mesmo..._

_**Poison Lee:**__ Olá! Que bom que você revisou hoje, e obrigado pelos elogios. A cena do casamento foi legal, é só você torcer pra isso nunca acontecer se você estiver se casando, mas tudo bem. E você faz fanarts? Que legal, quero ver, e as de Naruto também! Considere-se adicionada no meu MSN. A propósito, você tem orkut?_

_**Srta. Hawkeye:**__ Hello! Bem, eu não conheço São João del Rey, e sou de Poços de Caldas, uma cidade montanhosa pra caramba que fica no sul de Minas.Obrigado pelos elogios, e... VOCÊ FALOU EM PÃO DE QUEIJO MESMO, BABY? OOOBAAAAA!!!!! (momento surto psicótico – off). E eu não me apressaria tanto em usar um possessivo de primeira pessoa para definir o Roy, porque ele já é de muita gente (inclusive meu, se quer saber)._

_**Ghata Granger:**__ Sempre o IE... Todo mundo fala pra mudar para o Firefox, mas eu ainda não mudei, mesmo apanhando do IE todo dia. Você tem um ótimo gosto para músicas! Broken, realmente, é muito especial. E o seu gosto para filmes também é ótimo (mas, pensando bem, quem consegue não gostar de Piratas do Caribe?). Obrigado pelos elogios! Eu, particularmente, sou defensora do casal Royai, mas não vou deixar os fãs do EdWin na mão. Prometo._

_Agora, vamos seguir em frente com a nossa fic!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

OK, recapitulando: o casamento de Roy e Trista estava rolando, quando o Ed resolveu bancar a Wanderléia e dizer "por favor, pare agora!", sendo seguido por toda a galera. O Roy aproveitou e fugiu com todos os rapazes para o salão da festa, para colocar em prática mais um plano (prometo que esse é o último da fic). Sciezka, Mellie, Gracia e Arthur foram em outro carro, na direção oposta, para a casa de Riza. A liga do mal formada por Odete, a família McLamure e um deslocado Adrian seguia Roy, e Ed, Al, Winry e Elysia...

Bem, esses não sabiam muito bem o que fazer. Depois de atropelar três latas de lixo e duas caixas de correio e quase passar por cima de uma pobre velhinha que ia para casa, divisaram ao longe o carro de Maes, pilotado por Melissa, e resolveram seguir (quer dizer, resolveram _tentar_ seguir, porque Al não era o melhor motorista do mundo e estava tendo uma dificuldade tremenda em controlar os pedais e o volante ao mesmo tempo) as motoristas.

–Al, é bom que você tenha um plano – disse Winry, simplesmente apavorada.

–É claro que tenho um plano – disse ele, tentando parecer despreocupado – Ele começa assim: a gente pega um carro e sai a toda.

–E depois...? – insistiu a garota, lívida.

–Bem, ainda estou trabalhando nisso – respondeu ele – Ed, dê uma olhada e diga se vem algum carro daí de trás.

–Ficou louco? Você não consegue nem desviar do que está na sua frente e ainda quer se preocupar com o que vem atrás? – retrucou o mais velho, sem voz – Sem chance!

"Se a gente sair dessa inteiro, arrebento a cabeça do Alphonse por ter tido essa idéia absurda!", pensava ela, enquanto mordia fortemente o lábio para não gritar. "No final dessa história, alguém vai apanhar, só que não vai ser o Elric em que estou acostumada a bater!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Pelo amor de Deus, Melissa, será que dá pra tirar o pé do acelerador? – enquanto isso, a parcela feminina da fic estava a algumas quadras de distância. Melissa, que guiava o carro de Maes, saía feito uma louca, acelerando o máximo que podia, e Sciezka, quase transparente de tão pálida, implorava, rouca, para que a amiga diminuísse a velocidade.

–Não dá, Sciezka, a gente tem que chegar na casa da Riza o mais rápido que der – respondeu a alquimista – Eu não sei o que aqueles doidos estão planejando, mas conhecendo-os do jeito que eu conheço, alguma coisa bem bizarra vai acontecer.

–Você tem alguma idéia de como levar a Riza pro salão? – disse Gracia, tentando ignorar o pavor que a amiga no volante lhe provocava.

–Sei lá, acho que a gente vai ter que seqüestrá-la – respondeu Mellie – Por isso temos que ser rápidos. Ela não pode nem saber o que a atingiu.

–Você deveria ter me deixado dirigir, Mellie – disse Arthur, tonto – Você é simplesmente louca, e vai acabar matando todos nós.

–Você nunca confia em mim – resmungou ela, dando de ombros – Eu sou uma ótima motorista.

–E eu sou a Miss Amestris! – retrucou Sciezka, fora do ar – Você é louca.

–Eu não sou louca, é só que... – Mellie ainda tentou se defender, mas antes que tivesse a chance de encerrar a frase, freou bruscamente, fazendo com que todos voassem em direção ao painel (nota da autora: todos estavam de cinto de segurança, por isso ninguém se machucou, o que quer dizer que você deve fazer a mesma coisa, especialmente se o motorista do carro for tão barbeiro quanto a Melissa), enquanto um carro passava a toda na sua frente, furando um sinal vermelho.

–Acho que aqueles eram o Roy e os outros rapazes – disse Gracia, quando se refez do susto e se recompôs – O que acha que eles querem fazer?

–Em se tratando de Roy Mustang e companhia limitada, tudo pode acontecer – respondeu Sciezka, sacudindo a cabeça – Quando ele disse que não ia ter mais casamento, vi o Jean, o Kain e o Falman cochichando, depois o Maes foi até eles, falando qualquer coisa. Seja o que for, vai ser algo grande.

–Talvez ela me ouça – disse Arthur – Mas não prometo nada. Só espero que o carro não capote antes de chegarmos até ela...

–_O que você está insinuando, hein?_ – sibilou Mellie, azeda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outro que vinha cantando os pneus, mas na direção oposta, era Roy. Assumindo a direção do carro, ele saía zunindo entre carros, furando sinais, desviando de pedestres, passando sobre a calçada... Ao seu lado, estava Maes, e no banco de trás, espremidos, vinham Havoc, Falman e Fuery, segurando-se ao máximo nos encostos do banco, tentando evitar um acidente que já parecia iminente.

–Vocês estão me dizendo que se eu fizer isso ela vai voltar para mim? – dizia Roy, parecendo totalmente seguro, um sorriso no rosto – Tem certeza?

–Só fazer isso não vai resolver, o que vai reconquistá-la é o conjunto da obra – respondeu Maes, trêmulo, segurando com toda a força a porta do carro – Espero que as meninas consigam...

De repente,eles começaram a ouvir um barulho familiar. Começou como um ruído baixo e abafado, mas depois foi ficando mais e mais alto. Os cinco homens no carro se entreolharam, e Kain olhou para trás, para depois afundar no banco, sussurrando:

–Guarda rodoviária!

–Droga, o que a gente fez de errado? – bufou Roy.

–Furamos cinco sinais vermelhos, estamos muito acima da velocidade permitida e quase atropelamos um monte de pedestres – respondeu Havoc, recebendo em resposta os olhares raivosos dos outros quatros – Peraí, gente, ele perguntou e eu respondi, só isso!

–O que a gente faz? – perguntou Falman – Se ele nos alcançar, vai apreender o carro.

–Então parece que a gente não vai poder deixar ele nos alcançar, não é? – de repente, um brilho passou pelos olhos do alquimista das chamas, um brilho do qual Maes não gostou nada, nada.

–O que você está pretendendo fazer? – ele disse, cauteloso.

–É melhor vocês todos se segurarem aí, porque o bicho vai pegar! – ele disse, alto, e logo depois engatou a primeira marcha e fincou o pé no acelerador, disparando ainda mais rápido pela rua.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–"_Check it out, going out on the late night...Looking tight, feeling nice, it's a cock fight... I can tell, I just know that it's going down tonight" _– enquanto isso, alheia à toda a confusão que estava acontecendo por sua causa, Riza se produzia na frente do espelho. O vestido champanhe que ela usava assentava-lhe muito bem, e naquele momento ela escovava os cabelos enquanto cantarolava _U + Ur Hand_, da Pink.

Não que estivesse realmente feliz o bastante para cantar. Na verdade, aquela música era mais um desabafo, em que ela mandava tudo às favas e resolvia se divertir. E, naquela noite, ela se divertiria. Passaria a sua última noite na Cidade Central em grande estilo, e a tornaria inesquecível. Quem sabe não encontraria alguém que, pelo menos por algumas horas, a fizesse esquecer de Roy Mustang? Apesar de saber que isso era impossível, e que quase certamente terminaria a noite sozinha e morrendo de ressaca, tinha esperança. Ainda.

Ela já ia descendo as escadas quando ouviu um barulhão vindo do lado de fora, e parou para escutar melhor. Black Hayate foi mais rápido, e correu à toda em direção ao portal, saindo pela portinhola instalada na porta da sala. Era um carro – não, dois carros, percebeu depois – que vinham à toda velocidade, cantando pneus. Ela podia ouvir o barulho de latas de lixo caindo pelo chão, como se os motoristas fossem cegos ou malucos (ou talvez os dois), e saiu. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver exatamente _quem_ estava guiando aqueles carros...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Gente, eu tive uma idéia! – anunciou Alphonse, enquanto entrava na rua da casa de Riza – Acho que a Mellie e a Sciezka estão vindo aí, e eu vou ajudá-las.

–Como pretende fazer isso? – perguntou Ed, já resignado com o fato de que em breve o carro iria bater e ser engolido por uma bola de fogo gigantesca de 1000 graus de temperatura.

–Sou grande o bastante para pegar a Riza e colocá-la num carro – respondeu o mais novo – E então, faço-a ir com elas. Simples, não?

–Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi na minha vida – retrucou Winry – Acho que a gente deveria voltar para a igreja antes que o Maes descubra que a Elysia está aqui – a propósito, a Elysia estava sentadinha, rindo e batendo palmas, principalmente quando o carro subia o meio-fio ou passava ventando por uma lombada.

–Como se isso fosse muito fácil... – resmungou Al.

–Gente, parece que tem alguém vindo aí atrás! – então, Ed se levantou, e olhou pelo vidro de trás, para depois se voltar e dizer – São elas! A casa da Riza está bem ali, se quiser fazer alguma coisa, essa é a hora.

Alphonse se esqueceu completamente de que havia um freio entre os pedais, e resolveu apelar diretamente para o freio de mão, fazendo o carro parar de uma vez só e jogando todo mundo para frente. Por alguma razão que só pode ser explicada por destino ou por providência divina, eles pararam exatamente em frente ao portãozinho do jardim da casa dela, e assim que abriram a porta do carro, toparam com ela, totalmente produzida para sair, exibindo uma expressão apaspalhada no rosto. Mas a solução dos problemas deles estava muito mais fácil e acessível do que pensavam, pois no mesmo instante, eles ouviram o barulho de patinhas peludas e viram um bichinho enfiar o focinho na fresta do portão, abri-lo e sair em disparada. Ed abriu a porta de trás do carro só pelo tempo suficiente de Black Hayate entrar, e depois fechou-a, enquanto Al desengatava o freio de mão e sumia tortuosamente pela rua.

–VOLTEM AQUI! BLACKIE, SEU TRAIDOR, EU TE PEGO! – Riza, totalmente fora do ar, gritava feito louca na rua. E tinha mais alguém por ali prestes a tirá-la do sério ainda mais...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Gente, aqueles ali são o Ed, o Al e a Winry? – minutos antes desse seqüestro (ou não), o carro das garotas e de Arthur, um pouco atrás, viu o das três crianças inconseqüentes acima citadas sair costurando e demolindo tudo o que tinha pela frente.

–É claro que não, Archie, eles não seriam... tão... doidos... – retrucou Mellie para o irmão, mas a voz foi sumindo ao ver que Ed aparecia na porta de trás e Al, na da frente, e que o cachorrinho de Riza, Black Hayate, entrava no carro com eles – Fala sério, são eles mesmos!

–O que esses doidos estão querendo? – Sciezka ria alto (em parte pelo nervosismo, em parte porque aquela situação parecia mais ridícula a cada instante).

–Não reclame, eles acabam de salvar a nossa vida! – Mellie viu as possibilidades que aquela situação poderia proporcionar, e parou o carro bem na porta da casa de Riza, segundos depois dos Elric saírem. Uma Riza totalmente furiosa os aguardava, berrando:

–ISSO É MAIS UM PLANINHO DE VOCÊS OU O QUÊ?????

–Acredite, dessa vez a gente não teve nada a ver com isso – respondeu Gracia, abrindo a porta de trás do carro – Entre aí e venha com a gente se quiser ter o seu cão de volta.

–Vocês estão seqüestrando o meu cachorro? – nem ela parecia acreditar – Ei, espere aí, o que estão fazendo aqui? Não deveriam estar no casamento do Roy?

–Não teve casamento nenhum! – disse Sciezka, mais animada porque finalmente estava parada em um lugar fixo – Agora você tem que vir com a gente até o salão da gesta!

–Até o salão? – a cada instante, a pobre primeira-tenente entendia menos ainda o que estava acontecendo – Mas o que diabos está havendo aqui?

–Menos perguntas e mais ação – Archie fez com que ela entrasse no carro – Vamos até lá!

–Quem foi que deixou o Alphonse pegar um carro? – Riza não se convencia

–E a gente sabe? Aqueles dois são malucos! – Gracia deu de ombros, mas depois arregalou os olhos, pasma – Peraí, eles estavam cuidando da minha filha! Será que...

Mellie entendeu o recado. Dizendo um rápido "todo mundo aí atrás, coloque o cinto", pisou no acelerador com toda a força, mesmo sob os protestos veementes de Riza, que dizia:

–ONDE VOCÊ APRENDEU A DIRIGIR, NUMA CORRIDA DE DEMOLIÇÃO?

–Eu já te disse alguma vez que meu sonho de infância era ser piloto de kart? – disse a alquimista, indiferente, exibindo um sorriso insano nos lábios – Talvez eu me acostume...

–Pelo bem da saúde pública, não! – disse Arthur, rouco e pálido – Por favor, será que o salão fica muito longe? Eu já estou passando mal!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, já perto do salão, Roy e os outros rapazes tentavam fugir de uma moto da Guarda Rodoviária que havia acabado de ligar as sirenes e começado a persegui-los. Roy estava decidido a não deixar que aquele pequeno problema burocrático o atrapalhasse, por isso corria cada vez mais. Como ele se saía? Bem, basta dizer que, ao volante, ele lembrava uma mistura de Melissa Mustang e Alphonse Elric que vocês já entendem o resto.

De repente, eles perceberam que a moto acelerava sem parar, e que logo os alcançaria. Já era até possível ouvir os gritos de "encosta aí, seu palhaço" do guarda. Qual seria a atitude mais sensata para se tomar nesse momento, meu caro leitor? Se você respondeu "parar e implorar para não ser preso por tentativa de homicídio", certo, você recebe 10 pontos pela prudência. Mas como prudência definitivamente não é a palavra de ordem da fic, olhem só o que aconteceu:

–Maes, assuma o volante – disse Roy, ao olhar para trás e topar com o guarda em seu encalço.

–O QUÊ? POR ACASO VOCÊ É LOUCO OU BURRO? – respondeu o próprio – EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO E SER RESPONSÁVEL PELAS NOSSAS MORTES!

–Confie em mim, Maes, eu sei o que estou fazendo – o alquimista de aço estava calmo. Irritantemente calmo. Calmo de um jeito que tira qualquer cristão do sério – Pegue o volante que eu vou dar um jeito nesse guarda.

–Não pretende matá-lo, não é? – perguntou Kain, tímido.

Mas Roy não respondeu, e Maes, vendo que não tinha muita escolha, resolveu fazer o que o amigo pedia e manter a aceleração máxima do carro. Roy abaixou a capota do conversível e virou-se na direção da rua. Maes ouvia-o estalando os dedos a cada 15 ou 20 metros, mas como sabia que se parasse para olhar acabaria provocando uma tragédia, resolveu ignorar. Havoc já estava fora de sintonia há muito tempo, e naquele momento encarava o painel do carro com olhos parados e uma expressão facial semelhante à do dia em que Riza quase acertou uma bala nele. Naquele momento, Falman e Fuery davam assistência ao pobre amigo em choque.

–Muito bem, agora vamos parar. Kain, fique esperto que vou precisar da sua ajuda – Roy deu os outros comandos – Você vai ter que me ajudar a mirar no rádio dele, tá bem?

–Parar? Como assim parar? – quem não se conformou foi Falman – A gente faz esse circo todo para depois no final parar? Na boa, cara, eu não te entendo!

–Confiem em mim – respondeu o alquimista, enquanto reassumia a direção do carro e o freava gentilmente – Só observem.

Eles viram que o guarda motociclista também parava, e ia se aproximando, se aproximando... Roy só observava, e no momento certo...

...TLEC!!! Um estalar de dedos, e logo um cheiro de borracha queimada pôde ser sentido, seguido de um outro, de plástico derretido. Em seguida, eles zuniram novamente, dessa vez ainda mais rápido do que antes. Maes tentava se segurar no banco, ainda apavorado com a idéia de, a qualquer momento, ser arremessado pelo teto, enquanto dizia:

–O que exatamente você fez?

–Queimei os telefones públicos dos últimos quilômetros – respondeu o coronel – Depois, queimei os pneus e o rádio da moto dele. Vai demorar para sermos alcançados...

E, sem olhar para trás, sumiram em meio à estrada em direção ao salão da festa mais esperada de todos os tempos, para eles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–COMO ASSIM VOCÊ SE PERDEU? – longe, muito longe dali, Odete berrava a plenos pulmões para Adrian, que dirigia o carro deles – VOCÊ NÃO OS ESTAVA SEGUINDO, SEU IMBECIL?

–Pois é, Odete, mas tem tantos carros parecidos... – disse Adrian, sem conseguir esconder um sorrisinho – Eu devo ter me confundido, é isso.

–E graças a essa sua "confusão", agora a gente nem sabe mais onde está! – reclamou o pai de Trista, ultrajado – Espero que você não tenha nada a ver com o fato do idiota do seu filho ter fugido da raia, senão... – e ergueu um punho.

Mas Adrian já estava cansado. Com um solavanco, freou o carro, e sob os olhares de surpresa e raiva dos outros, disse, numa voz baixa e furiosa:

–Desçam do carro vocês todos – o olhar dele estava fixo no volante como se ele quisesse tocar fogo nele com a mente – Estou cansado de aturar vocês todos! E querem saber da maior? Eu apóio o Roy em gênero, número e grau! Ele está correndo atrás da felicidade dele, coisa que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo! Eu não me perdi coisa nenhuma, só quis afastar vocês dele!

–Como se atreve a... – Odete começou a falar, ultrajada, mas o marido a cortou:

–E você, sua psicótica? O tempo todos quis empurrar o seu filho para essa moça de cabeça oca aí atrás! – os três McLamure protestaram – Riza é perfeita para ele, honesta, inteligente, corajosa, e mesmo assim você tentou afastá-la dele!

–Eu só estava pensando no bem do Rodney! – grasnou ela, possessa.

–Não, você estava pensando no _seu_ bem! – retrucou o sr. Mustang – E pare de chamá-lo de Rodney, você sabe o quanto ele odeia! O nome dele é _Roy_, e é desse jeito que todos o chamam!

–_O que é isso, um motim?_ – a sra. Mustang simplesmente não acreditava – Primeiro a Melissa, depois o Arthur, depois o Rodney e agora você? Onde está a hierarquia?

–Eles são todos adultos e não devem explicações a você! E, se quer saber, eu também não devo, e nunca devi! – ele parecia mais feliz do que nunca – A essa hora, acho que ele já conseguiu chegar ao salão de festas e concretizar o plano dos amigos. Quem sabe ele e Riza já não tenham feito as pazes e estejam agora mesmo se beijando, felizes?

–NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR ISSO! – retrucou o sr. McLamure – Ele ainda vai se casar com a minha filha... não vai?

–Escuta, onde é que você esteve nos dois últimos capítulos, hein? – Adrian deu de ombros – Se você não sabe, ele fugiu do casamento, o que te faz pensar que vai querer voltar atrás?

–PEÇA DESCULPAS AGORA MEEEEESMOOOOO! – Odete começou a berrar, desvairada, e logo Trista começou a chorar, oferecendo a trilha sonora perfeita para a tragédia que se desenrolava na frente deles – QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO?????

–Alguém que já está cansado das suas loucuras – respondeu ele, imperativo – Agora vamos voltar, quero cumprimentar a Riza pessoalmente. E se mais alguém aí atrás der um pio, vai ficar pelo meio do caminho. Será que eu fui suficientemente claro?

A resposta foi o silêncio assustado dos outros. Sorrindo satisfeito, Adrian engatou a primeira marcha e foi embora, em direção à festa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheguemos, agora, ao estacionamento do salão, já cheio de carros. Os primeiros a chegar foram os rapazes. Assim que o carro parou (soltando fumaça pelo motor, com pneus que estourariam se andassem mais cem metros e com a faixa de recém-casados transformada num trapo preto de fuligem), Roy saltou, pulando sobre a porta. O segundo a descer foi Maes, totalmente tonto, seguido por Kain, trêmulo e pálido como um manjar de coco, e Falman, que se estabacou no chão assim que desceu do carro por causa das pernas moles. Havoc, por sua vez, ficou no carro, meio desmaiado, meio consciente, mas totalmente fora de órbita.

–Pobre Jean... – suspirou Kain – Acho que foi demais para a cabeça dele... ei, o que está fazendo? – ele viu que Roy tirava a gravata vermelha do amigo.

–Confie em mim, isso aqui vai ajudar – respondeu o coronel, enquanto tirava o paletó e deixava sobre o banco. Eles já se afastavam quando viram outro carro se aproximando, esbarrando em tudo o que via pela frente

–Mas que me... – começou Falman, tentando reconhecer os motoristas – GENTE, É O AL!!!

Os quatro se viraram, e desviaram bem a tempo de Al parar o carro contra uma coluna de concreto em frente a eles. Também moles e totalmente zonzos e meio esverdeados, foram descendo um por um, primeiro Alphonse, trazendo Black Hayate nos braços, seguido por Ed e logo depois por Winry. A única que ainda estava inteira era Elysia, que desceu risonha e feliz como nunca.

–O QUE A MINHA FILHA ESTAVA FAZENDO AÍ DENTRO? – Maes perdeu a estribeira na hora, ao ver que a sua filhinha amada estava dentro de uma arma destrutiva super-rpaida que passava por cima de tudo o que encontrava – PENSEI QUE O ROY FOSSE IDIOTA, MAS ISSO SUPERA TUDO! E SE ACONTECESSE ALGO A ELA!

–A idéia foi minha, Hughes – Ed começou a se explicar – Quer dizer, minha mas com ajuda deles...

–O QUÊ? A IDÉIA FOI SUA? – foi aí que Ed percebeu que tinha cometido um dos maiores erros da sua vida, quando viu o tenente-coronel ficar vermelho e suas veias começarem a latejar como loucas – EU MATO VOCÊ, ELRIC! EU JURO QUE MATO VOCÊ!!! – e já partiu para a tentativa de estrangulamento.

–VOCÊS VÃO FICAR AÍ SÓ ASSISTINDO OU VÃO ME AJUDAR? – disse ele, rouco, tentando afastar as mãos de Maes do seu pescoço. Mas quem realmente salvou a sua pele foi Elysia, que começou a rir e a dizer:

–Ah, papai, foi tão legal... Quero ir de novo!

Maes olhou a filha, chocado, decerto esperando que ela estivesse chorando e dizendo "ah, papai, eu fiquei com tanto medo... será que você pode bater neles pra mim?", depois olhou para Ed, que apenas deu de ombros como quem diz "não tenho nada a ver com isso", depois encarou Winry, depois Al... e, por fim, soltou o alquimista de aço, dizendo:

–Bem, temos coisas mais importantes para resolver. Vamos entrar logo!

E entraram, todos juntos. Havoc continuou lá no carro até que, alguns minutos depois, as garotas parassem. Sciezka, que estava quase morrendo de tanto passar mal, se recuperou de uma hora para outra ao ver o estado de Jean no carro estacionado. Assim que pararam, ela desceu, correndo o máximo que os sapatos permitiam, dizendo, consternada:

–Coitadinho! O que fizeram com você?

–Olha... coelhinhos! – disse ele, a voz estranha e uma expressão estúpida no rosto – E você é uma grande cenoura, não é?

–Ora, seu... – ela teve um impulso de quebrar a cara dele de pancadas, mas se controlou, considerando o estado do pobre homem. Então, mudou o tom de voz – Bem, agora a grande cenoura feliz quer que você a siga para a terra dos coelhinhos, pode ser?

–Oba... vamos... – ele concordou, sorrindo, e se levantou. Ela, então, enfiou um tapa na cara dele (por quê fez isso? E eu sei lá?), que despertou na mesma hora – OUCH! O que é que tá acontecendo? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? E os outros?

–Bem-vindo de volta – ela sorriu – Vamos que já estão todos lá dentro.

Enquanto isso, Mellie, Arthur, Gracia e Riza desciam do carro, andando como se o chão fosse feito de mingau. A alquimista de mármore olhou em volta, como se estivesse procurando alguém, e por fim disse:

–Ótimo. Roy já está aqui, Ed também... e a bruxa da dona Odete não chegou ainda pra estragar tudo. Tudo dentro do plano – e, para os outros – Venha, Riza, acho que Roy tem uma surpresa para você.

E eles entraram, animados. Riza, porém, estava apreensiva. Largar o casamento assim era uma coisa que só acontecia em livros como _Júlia_, _Sabrina_ e afins. Que Roy era uma das criaturas mais inconseqüentes da história da humanidade, ele sabia, mas aquilo era loucura demais até para os padrões dele. E o que estaria preparando para ela? Isso também a assustava.

Mas a surpresa que teve ao entrar a deixou chocada de verdade. Como ele ainda conseguia se lembrar daquele dia?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, amigos! A princípio, me perdoem o atraso, estou enfrentando uma temporada bem punk na escola, o que está me impedindo de escrever com regularidade. Estou escrevendo meio escondida, pois agora mesmo eu deveria estar fazendo um trabalho de biologia que vale quase um terço da nota do bimestre... Mas não importa, o importante é que aqui está o penúltimo capítulo da nossa fic. _

_O próximo capítulo – aliás, o __**último**__ capítulo, que coisa legal de dizer! – fará a alegria de todos os torcedores pelos shippers insinuados durante a história – e de alguns não insinuados, também, se me permitem dizer... Também aviso que não responderei as reviews no começo do capítulo, porque tenho a língua muito grande e, se responder uma review, vou acabar contando o final da fic. As reviews respondidas estarão no fim do capítulo._

_Aproveito para pedir ajuda para um novo projeto. Quero sugestões de casais que podem ser formados com os personagens do anime (sem o filme, por favor, sem o mangá e sem yaoi), assim como músicas que possam combinar com esses casais. Vou fazer uma série de songfics dedicada a esses casais. Se vocês acharem algum personagem de outras fanfics que possa se encaixar nesse perfil (talvez uma outra namorada para o Ed, por exemplo – as fãs da Winry que me perdoem, maaaas...), me avisem que eu peço permissão e escrevo. Estamos combinados? OK, é provável que semana que vem eu fique meio longe da Internet por causa do feriado, mas até dia 5 ou 6 a fic vai ter sido terminada, OK? Kissus!_

_P.S. – Estou assistindo Fullmetal Alchemist pela quarta vez. Dessa vez, estou baixando os episódios, e para quem não assistiu os encerramentos, uma dica: comparem o encerramento do episódio 7 (A Noite do Lamento da Quimera – um dos meus favoritos, apesar de ser um dos mais tristes e me fazer chorar toda vez que eu o vejo) com o dos outros episódios, OK? Até mais!_


	15. What the hell were you thinking!

_**Capítulo 15: What the hell were you thinking?!**_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, amigos e amigas, aqui estamos nós no último capítulo da nossa fic. A princípio, esqueci de dizer, no capítulo passado, que a parte dos coelhinhos é uma homenagem a uma amiga minha que tem uma fixação muito estranha por coelhos (não me peçam para explicar, nem eu entendo aquela menina)... Pois bem, o capítulo vai começar com um flashback (mais curto que os outros), para depois voltar para a noite do casamento. Eu prometo pelo menos quatro casais, sendo que alguns vocês já conhecem. Como eu disse que não responderia reviews agora, vamos ao nosso capítulo, OK? Até mais!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Como ele ainda conseguia se lembrar daquele dia?_

_Fazia muito tempo. Era a festa de formatura da turma de cadetes da Academia Militar do Quartel-General Central. Mas as pessoas que participavam daquela festa, apesar de devidamente uniformizadas, não se pareciam nada com jovens e respeitáveis oficiais recém-formados do exército. Na verdade, eles estavam até soltos demais, bebendo, rindo e comemorando._

–_E então, Riza, para onde acha que vão mandar você agora? – perguntou um rapaz jovem e animado chamado roy Mustang – Cidade Central ou fronteiras do país?_

–_Nem um, nem outro. Provavelmente quase todos nós iremos para Ishbal – respondeu ela, dando de ombros – Mas, por ora, não quero pensar nisso. Quero mais é curtir a festa._

–_Você está certa – ele concordou – Passei por um teste, mas agora falta a aprovação no exame de alquimista federal, daqui a alguns meses. Já estou estudando feito um condenado, mas hoje me obriguei a jogar os livros para longe e vir me divertir._

–_É bem justo – ela sorriu. Foi então que percebeu, com um certo desconforto, que ele não tirava os olhos dela. Por fim, disse – O que é que está havendo?_

_É que você está tão... está tão... – ele começou, mas de repente gaguejou, e tirou um longo gole do coquetel que estava bebendo – Com esse uniforme, você ficou tão... tão... tão bonita... – ele disse, mas logo depois tapou a boca, como se tivesse acabado de insultá-la – Oh, me desculpe pelo atrevimento, eu não devia..._

–_Não... tá tudo bem... – ela gaguejou, atordoada – É muita... bondade sua, obrigada._

–_Acho que vou pegar mais uma bebida para nós – ele disse, vermelho, levantando-se rapidamente para fugir do campo visual dela – Já volto, não demoro._

_Ele sumiu, deixando-a lá, ainda meio confusa pelo comentário dele. Roy ainda demorou um pouco a voltar, como se tivesse perdido o caminho até o bar. Foi quando a música da banda parou, e o vocalista disse, num tom divertido:_

–_Essa música é dedicada à senhorita Riza Hawkeye, por alguém que não quer ser identificado, mas que diz que, provavelmente, ela o conhece. É um, é dois, é três e é já!_

_Ela não acreditava. Acreditou menos ainda quando ouviu o primeiro solo de guitarra da música. E acreditou menos ainda quando Roy chegou, dando risadas e dizendo:_

–_Hum, então quer dizer que a senhora certinha tem um fã? Muito interessante..._

–_Cala a boca, Roy – disse ela, forçando-se a rir – Mas, seja quem for, escolheu uma boa música... Você tem alguma idéia de quem seja?_

–_É claro que não – respondeu ele, despreocupado, enquanto bebericava seu coquetel – E por que eu saberia?_

–_Não sei... você tem a tendência de sempre saber mais do que conta..._

_E ela o encarou. Não, era impossível. Seria... ele? Ela o analisava, o olhar, o sorriso, mas não dava para ter uma prova. Talvez... ela viveria com aquela dúvida até o dia em que descobrisse a verdade. Mas naquele momento não importava. Eles tinham todo um futuro pela frente, e quem sabia o que lhes estava reservado? Ninguém... ainda..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Avançando um bocado no tempo, chegaremos ao momento em que Riza chega no salão e percebe que Roy preparou algo para ela. Ele estava uma piada: o paletó jogado num canto, a gravata desamarrada, a camisa com as mangas dobradas, mas talvez o detalhe mais hilário do _make-up_ dele era uma gravata vermelha amarrada na testa puxando os cabelos para cima, fazendo as vezes do que deveria ser uma bandana.

–Royie, o que é que você está fazendo? – Melissa tomou a palavra – A gente tem o maior trabalho para trazer a Riza até aqui e você me paga um mico desses?

–Confie em mim, Mellie – ele sorriu. Na verdade, ele era só sorrisos, e parecia muito mais feliz e seguro do que nunca – Riza, você se lembra da nossa festa de formatura na Academia Militar?

–Lembro – gaguejou ela, confusa. Como ele sabia? – Mas o que isso tem...

–E você lembra que um admirador secreto te ofereceu uma música? – ele insistiu – Alguém que provavelmente você conhecia?

–É claro que sim, mas... – ela tentou de novo.

–Eu era o admirador – disse ele (algo que vocês provavelmente já esperavam, mas a Riza, pobre Riza, tão fora do ar como está...) – E eu deveria ter dito tudo naquela noite. Teríamos poupado muito sofrimento e muita confusão. Quero que apenas me ouça, e que depois tome uma decisão.

Alguém apareceu com uma cadeira, e ela se sentou, totalmente tonta. O que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal de contas? Mellie também não estava entendendo tudo muito bem, nem os outros, mas sentia que o irmão tinha um plano, fosse ele qual fosse. Ela já havia se tornado especialista em planos infalíveis para reconhecer um quando visse.

–Eu gostaria de dedicar essa música às duas mulheres da minha vida – disse ele, para todos, chamando a atenção da platéia para si – Uma delas é a minha adorável irmã maluquinha, responsável por vocês estarem aqui e por tudo isso estar acontecendo. Quero uma salva de palmas para a Alquimista de Mármore, Melissa Mustang!

Todos aplaudiram a alquimista, fazendo-a corar violentamente, enquanto acenava com um sorriso envergonhado. Alguns instantes depois, Roy pediu a palavra novamente, dizendo:

–...e a outra, mas não menos importante, é alguém que me fez ver o erro absurdo que eu estava cometendo, alguém que esteve do meu lado em todos os momentos e a quem eu nunca soube dar o devido valor. É alguém que merece toda a felicidade do mundo, e a quem eu vou humildemente pedir que me perdoe. Como a música fala por mim de uma maneira muito melhor do que se eu tentasse explicar, por favor, senhor guitarrista, pode começar.

E ele começou. O mesmo solo. O mesmo instrumental. Uma platéia até bem parecida com a daquela noite. Mas... céus, como ele podia? Mas não houve tempo para pensar, porque Roy, tomado de uma coragem imensa que o impedia de ver o ridículo da situação, dizia:

–Para vocês todos, em especial para Riza Hawkeye... _Sweet Child O'Mine!_

Aplausos e assobios pipocaram por todo o salão. Roy já havia incorporado um _rock star_ completo, e lançava sorrisos a todos. Riza viu que, do lado dela, os olhos de Melissa brilhavam, e ela sussurrava alguma coisa como "seu maluco!!!" no ar. E ela sabia que Roy cantava bem. A certeza do que estava acontecendo ali veio com a primeira estrofe da música:

_She's got a smile that it seems to me __**(Ela tem um sorriso que me parece)**__  
Reminds me of childhood memories __**(Resgatar as lembranças da infância)**__  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky __**(Onde tudo era tão fresco quanto o esplendor do azul do céu)**__  
Now and then when I see her face __**(De vez em quando, ao ver seu rosto)**__  
She takes me away to that special place __**(Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial)**__  
And if I stared too long __**(E se eu olhasse muito,)**__  
I'd probably break down and cry __**(eu provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria)**_

–Agora quero todos cantando o refrão junto comigo, tá bem? – disse ele, então, numa pequena pausa da música – Pode ser?

–Pode! – a platéia concordou, em especial o corpo militar, que estava parado do lado do palco. Falman, Fuery e Breda cantavam em coro a canção do chefe. Havoc também cantava, um pouco mais alto do que os outros, olhando não para o palco, mas para uma certa senhorita que por coincidência também era a bibliotecária do Quartel General Central, e que estava lá por perto. Esta certa senhorita estava coradíssima, e sorria envergonhada para Jean.

–Eles não são uma gracinha? – sussurrou Falman para Fuery.

–O que acha de darmos uma ajudinha? – disse Fuery, com um olhar maroto. Falman concordou, com um aceno de cabeça, e discretamente empurrou Havoc na direção de Sciezka.

O que aconteceu vocês já devem saber: ele acabou encostando nela, sem querer, ela ficou meio assustada, meio animada, e Havoc (já sob efeito de uma ou duas doses de vinho) resolveu que já estava na hora de tomar uma atitude, também. Afinal, se até o Roy havia sido maluco o bastante para fugir de um casamento, aquilo seria simples. Sem esperar nem mais um minuto, ele a puxou pela cintura, olhou fundo nos olhos amendoados dela e a beijou. É claro que a nossa bibliotecária favorita correspondeu na hora, sob os olhares enternecidos dos amigos. Ela estava totalmente entregue, olhos fechados, um dos pés até se levantando do chão (num típico momento _O Diário da Princesa_), até que...

...PAF! Ela desceu a mão no meio da cara dele, num tapa digno de dona Florinda, atordoando não só o pobre Jean mas também todos os que assistiam àquela cena. Havoc ficou com cara de besta por alguns instantes, antes de perguntar:

–POR QUE EU SEMPRE TERMINO APANHANDO EM TODA FIC?!?! O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ AGORA, HEIN?!?!?!?!?!

–Seu bobão... – ela disse – Era eu quem devia ter feito isso primeiro! – e, sorrindo deliciada, beijou-o outra vez, enlaçando-se no pescoço do rapaz. Depois, ele a pegou no colo, dizendo que a levaria para um lugar, digamos, mais sossegado. Ela deu um tchauzinho maroto para Melissa, que sorriu em resposta, muito feliz pela amiga.

_Oh, oh, oh ...sweet child o' mine __**(Oh, oh, oh, minha doce criança)**__  
Oh, oh, oh, oh ...sweet love of mine __**(Oh, oh, oh, minha doce amada)**__  
_

–O Roy é doido, só pode ser! – do outro lado do salão, Ed observava o palco maravilhado com a atitude do superior – Olha o que ele está fazendo!

–Isso é amor, só pode! – disse Winry, sorrindo – Isso é fantástico!

E, por acidente, as mãos dos dois acabaram se tocando de leve, fazendo-os se afastar rapidamente, com um sorriso envergonhado. Alphonse, ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, se afastou, e resolveu deixá-los sozinhos um pouco, para que... se resolvessem, se é que me entendem.

–Winry... – Ed começou, tímido – Tudo isso que aconteceu, sabe... me fez pensar.

–Pensar no quê? – ela se virou na direção dele, e o encarou profundamente.

–Pensar que, talvez... não seja uma boa ficar sozinho... – ele se sentia extremamente idiota ao falar sobre isso, e falava baixo, como se estivesse com vergonha – Sei lá, esses dois cabeças-duras estão nesse rolo há tanto tempo e não se decidem... Ei, olha lá o Havoc e a Sciezka! – ele apontou para o casal, que ia para uma das mesas mais afastadas – Parece que finalmente se decidiram, não é? É disso que eu estou falando... sobre tomar uma decisão que pode mudar a nossa vida.

Ela piscou, confusa. Será que ele estava realmente dizendo o que ela pensava que ele estava dizendo? Edward Elric falando de romance? Aquilo sim era estranho!

–Você está querendo dizer que... – ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

–Estou querendo dizer que acho que um casal enrolado já é o bastante nessa história – ele evitou olhá-las nos olhos – E que eu... eu quero... eu quero...

–Você quer...? – ela tentou ajudar, mas só atrapalhou mais a situação, porque ele começou a ficar vermelho e a suar como nunca.

–Olha, quer saber? – ele também perdeu a paciência – Eu gosto de você, tá? Desde muito tempo atrás, eu gosto de você e não tenho coragem de contar. Pronto, falei!

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois falou nada. Mas aquele silêncio estava deixando Ed louco. Ele queria uma reação, um xingamento, uma bofetada que fosse, mas não aquele choque total. Que droga, será que era tããããão surpreendente assim para ela sair de foco daquele jeito? Por fim, ele se estressou e disse:

–FALA ALGUMA COISA, DROGA!

Mas ela não falou nada. E ele também não se queixou disso. No instante seguinte, ela o puxou pela gravata para perto de si e o beijou. Apaixonadamente. Profundamente. Desesperadamente. E mais outros tantos "-mentes" que vocês puderem pensar. Só então Ed percebeu que sabia aquilo o tempo todo, que aquilo que sentia quando sentia o perfume do cabelo dela, ou da sensação das mãos pequenas e delicadas dela consertando seu braço não eram simples reações a um estímulo qualquer. Quando se separaram, meio trêmulos, ele afagou os cabelos dela, e ela fez o mesmo. E sorriram, bobamente, antes de voltarem para perto do palco, de mãos dadas, enquanto Roy mandava a próxima estrofe da música, seguida por um refrão, que já era acompanhado por um imenso coro que compreendia todo o salão.

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place __**(Seus cabelos me lembram um lugar quente e seguro)**__  
Where as a child I'd hide __**(Onde, como criança, eu me escondia)**__  
And pray for the thunder and the rain __**(E rezava para que a chuva e o trovão)**__  
To quietly pass me by __**(Calmamente passassem por mim)**__  
_

–Agora, peço uma atenção especial para a srta. Hawkeye – depois de um solo, quando a música ficou mais baixa, Roy a observou longamente, do palco. Riza estava alterando-se entre diversos tons de vermelho, e agora assumia uma cor quase púrpura – É uma pergunta que eu tenho a fazer para você, e eu gostaria de saber se você se sente capaz de respondê-la.

–B-b-b-bem, per-pergunte o q-q-que quiser... – gaguejou a tenente.

–Para onde nós vamos? – ele disse, descendo do palco e caminhando lentamente na direção dela – E isso quer dizer que, onde você for, eu vou também. Agora é você quem dita o rumo, baby. É você... – e continuou cantando, numa voz rouca e sensual, para depois reassumir os refrões agudos até o final.

_Where do we go __**(Para onde vamos?)**__  
Where do we go now __**(Para onde vamos agora?)**__  
Where do we go __**(Para onde vamos?)**__  
Sweet child o' mine __**(minha doce criança)**_

A música terminou. E todos aplaudiram de pé, assobiaram, deram vivas, jogaram calcinhas, enfim, diversas manifestações de apoio aconteceram por todo o salão. A única que não aplaudia, que não sorria, que não fazia absolutamente nada e que estava parada no meio do salão como uma estátua de cera, era Riza, boquiaberta. Por alguns instantes, ninguém falou nada (nota da autora: é igual final de novela, sabe, em que a gente sabe o que vai acontecer e mesmo assim todo mundo que tá assistindo fica quietinho, na expectativa), mas quem começou foi a própria Riza:

–Eu... eu... eu nem sei o que dizer! Até agora não entendi o que aconteceu aqui!

–Por favor, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, quero que me ouça – então, Roy deixou o microfone sobre o palco, e tirou a gavata-bandana da cabeça, enquanto falava com voz triste e olhos baixos e pidões – Sei que cometi muitos erros. Sei que fui grosso, covarde, arrogante e infantil, disse coisas que não devia, magoei pessoas que só queriam me ajudar... mas quero que saiba que estou mudando. Estou revendo minhas prioridades, e decidi que quero ser feliz ao lado da mulher que amo. _A única mulher que amei e que provavelmente serei capaz de amar em toda a minha vida_. E, se você não me aceitar – ele levantou os olhos, olhando fundos nos dela – saberei entender. Ficarei com o coração partido, é claro, mas aceitarei com dignidade. Tudo o que me importa, agora – tocou o rosto dela, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos – é que você seja feliz, comigo ao seu lado ou não. – e, virando-se para os outros, com um sorriso de felicidade suprema – Que todos aqui sejam testemunhas de que eu amo Riza Hawkeye, ouviram? EU A AMO MUITO! E VOU CONTINUAR AMANDO SEMPRE!

Ela estava chocada, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia lisonjeada. Estava com raiva por estar pagando aquele mico, mas também amou a declaração de amor terna e sincera que Roy havia acabado de lhe fazer. E, se por um lado estava morrendo de raiva dele, por outro queria jogar tudo pro alto e dizer "é claro que eu te quero, seu bobo!". Ele a encarava, de um jeito diferente. Ele estava diferente. Havia algo nele que havia amadurecido durante aqueles dias, e que agora o ajudava a tomar uma decisão diferente daquela de dois dias antes.

–E então... agora, você pode responder – ele respirou fundo – Pode falar o que quiser.

–Bem, eu não sei nem por onde começar! – ela disse, rindo de nervosismo – Isso tudo foi lindo, fantástico, maravilhoso, mas... e a sua noiva?

–Ela terá que entender – respondeu ele – Faríamos um ao outro infelizes, se nos casássemos.

–E a sua mãe? – ela insistiu.

–Raios que a partam! Ela quase destruiu a minha vida!

Ela o observou mais uma vez. Sim, ele estava mudado. Finalmente tomou uma decisão por conta própria, de uma forma que o fazia feliz. E, dali para frente, seria sempre assim: ele tomando as decisões que afetavam sua vida por conta própria. Nada mais justo. Agora, era ela que deveria ser corajosa, ousada, que deveria tomar uma decisão rapidamente.

–É isso mesmo que você quer? – ela disse, sorrindo sem querer.

–É claro que sim! – respondeu ele – Nunca estive tão certo!

–Então... acho que está tudo certo... – ela sorriu. Aquele era o perdão dos pecados dos dois. Uma segunda chance, sem planos ou embustes, com várias testemunhas. Um amor espontâneo, livre, vivo e saltitante como uma carpa, fazendo-os pessoas melhores. Finalmente, um final feliz... Ele a puxou gentilmente pela cintura, e olhou mais uma vez o rosto dela, antes de fechar os olhos, aproximar sua boca da dela e...

–RODNEY, SUA ENTIDADE DO ALÉM, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – atrapalhando todo o clima de final de filme da Sessão da Tarde, adivinhem quem aparece? Sim, senhoras e senhores, ela. A bruxa. A megera. A sapa gorda. A diretora do colégio... (não, essa parte vocês apagam, ela diz respeito a uma certa conhecida minha... '). Enfim, a grande vilã da fic, acompanhada pela fiel escudeira burra feito uma porta, do ruivo marrento que quer arrebentar o Roy e do nosso pobre Adrian Mustang, que já não é mais tão pobre assim. Pelo contrário, ele chega mais feliz do que nunca, dizendo:

–Finalmente você tomou juízo, Roy! É assim que se faz!

–O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – disse o alquimista das chamas, nada feliz pelo seu momento de príncipe encantado ter sido interrompido.

–Rodney, o que pensa que está fazendo com essazinha aí, hein? – teimou Odete, acompanhada por Trista, que via aquela cena e chorava ainda mais. Riza fez menção de ir até lá socar as fuças da sogra, mas Roy a segurou, dizendo baixinho:

–Não, pode deixar que dela eu cuido – e caminhou até ela, orgulhoso, com o queixo erguido, até parar bem e frente a ela e dizer, insolente – A "essazinha" que você disse é a Riza. E a Riza, se você não sabe, é a minha namorada e quase certamente futura noiva.

–O QUÊ? – grasnou a sra. Mustang, roxa de ódio – SE FIZER ISSO, EU O DESERDO! EU O MANDO PARA O MEIO DAS MONTANHAS BRIGGS! EU TE MATO!

–Vá em frente – ele a desafiou, sorrindo – Dessa vez você não vai me obrigar a mudar de opinião. Todos nós passamos por muitos perrengues pra chegar até aqui e não vamos desistir agora – ele lançou um olhar a ela, que estava maravilhada pela atitude dele – Eu a amo, sabia? Amo-a mais do que tudo nesse mundo e não vai ser você que vai mudar isso, então nem perca seu tempo tentando!

–Odete, lembra do que falamos no carro? – Adrian se manifestou – Que se você não andasse no miudinho, iria se dar mal? – ele encarou o filho, e abriu um enorme sorriso – Ah, filho, estou tão orgulhoso de você! É assim que se faz! – depois, voltou à esposa – E você, trate de deixá-los em paz! A moça merece, o Roy merece, todo mundo merece!

Ela passou o olhar por todos os presentes na festa, antes de dizer, extremamente contrariada:

–Bem... parece que não há nada a se fazer a esse respeito, não é? – e continuou, com raiva e amargura na voz – Mas não pense que vou começar a gostar dela.

–Como se eu precisasse disso... – Riza deu de ombros.

Como se não suportasse ficar mais um minuto naquele lugar, ela saiu, altiva, batendo os saltos dos sapatos no chão com força. Assim que ela saiu, o sr. McLamure resolveu bancar de novo o pai zangado e até ensaiou brigar com Roy, mas os outros rapazes o botaram para correr logo. Quanto a Trista, ninguém fez nada, porque tudo o que ela estava fazendo era ficar sentada e chorar. Já Adrian resolveu ficar e curtir a festa, o que era o mais lógico.

–E então... qual é a sua resposta? – Roy perguntou outra vez a Riza, e ela não respondeu. Tudo o que fez foi abraçá-lo gentilmente e beijá-lo com ainda mais gentileza. Se o primeiro beijo deles foi perfeito, esse também foi excepcional, suave e delicado como flores de cerejeira voando com a brisa (uma definição que Riza daria, mais tarde). Agora estava tudo bem. Ninguém mais apareceria para atrapalhá-los. Tudo ficaria bem, enfim...

–A resposta é sim – respondeu ela, assim que se desvencilharam, ela sorrindo como boba, ele fazendo o mesmo, ambos felizes. Ele sorriu mais bobamente ainda, antes de beijá-la de novo, sob os aplausos e assobios de toda a platéia, que àquela altura já estava sabendo de toda a história. Quando percebeu que as pessoas ficavam olhando o casal Royai e suspirando, Riza resolveu pegar o microfone e dizer a todos:

–Peraí, mas isso é uma festa ou um velório? Por que ninguém tá dançando?

O vocalista da banda reassumiu o seu lugar, e começou a tocar uma música animada. Os casais formados dançavam pela pista, coladinhos, Winry xingando Ed por ele sempre pisar no pé dela (como eu digo sempre, quem ama briga, e quem briga ama também! XD), Sciezka e Havoc mantendo um contato bem mais físico que verbal, e Roy e Riza, o casal mais recente, mais feliz e mais empolgado de toda aquela festa, dançando bem no meio da pista. Maes e Gracia também dançavam, mais comportadamente que os outros casais.

E o Alphonse? Bem, ele estava sentado num daqueles famosos "banquinhos para rejeitados", pensando na morte da bezerra. Por que ele terminava todas as fics sozinho? Por que as autoras eram sempre más a ponto de nunca criar alguém que se interessasse pela beleza interior dele? Por que o único casal que ele via nas fics envolvendo-o era EdxAl (nota da autora: isso é nojento!) ou coisas do tipo?

–Desculpe, mas eu não pude deixar de notar que, numa festa desse tamanho, só você está aqui – e então, do nada, surge uma garota, muito bonita, alta, pele meio morena, cabelos pretos longos e lisos, vestindo um vestido rosa-choque longuete, encarando-o e sorrindo – Você é o Alphonse Elric, não é?

–Sou, sim – confirmou Al, que só não suava frio por razões bastante óbvias – E estou aqui porque ninguém parece querer dançar comigo...

–Por que você não dança comigo? – sugeriu a garota, marotamente, fazendo Al quase ter um ataque – Meu nome é Sâmara, e acho que vai ser legal dançar com você.

–Jura? É sério? – sem conseguir esconder a excitação na voz, ele se levantou, e Sâmara, ao ver a altura e o porte de Al, ergueu uma sobrancelha maliciosamente.

–É claro! Vem comigo! – e ela o pegou pela mão e o levou para dançar. Deixo para a imaginação de vocês o que aconteceu entre os dois, porque agora são 1:30 da manhã e eu preciso acordar cedo, mas prometi terminar logo esse capítulo.

E assim, a festa continuou. E os casais formados ficaram bem juntos, cada um à sua maneira. Isso pode até não ser beem um conto de fadas, mas a grande verdade é que...

...ELES VIVERAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE! (ou quase...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Fala sério! Quer dizer que vocês fizeram tudo isso? – um cara grande, tatuado e com a cabeça raspada ouvia as histórias de um certo grupo de rapazes – E deu certo?

–Deve ter sido por Deus, mesmo... – um desses rapazes argumentou – Mas estou mais feliz que nunca. Finalmente tudo deu certo. E isso é fichinha, se comparado com o que passei antes...

Esclarecendo a situação: o grupo de rapazes é formado por Roy, Maes, Havoc, Falman e Fuery. Onde eles estão? Na cadeia. Sabe, é que depois de algum tempo de baile, o guarda finalmente conseguiu alcançá-los e foi todo mundo em cana. Eles começaram a contar as histórias daquele plano para os outros presos, que ouviram tudo atentamente.

–Aí, você acha que esse plano das cinco fazes da Riza funcionaria comigo? – disse um outro preso, coberto de piercings.

–Talvez... não custa tentar – respondeu Fuery – Ah, olha quem tá vindo!

Era Riza. E Melissa. E Gracia. E Sciezka. As quatro haviam acabado de pagar a fiança, e eles saíram da cela, apesar de ainda estarem com as carteiras de motorista suspensas por tempo indeterminado.

–Churrasco aqui na semana que vem, viu? – quando já estavam saindo, um dos presos gritou para Maes, que acenou afirmativamente – É dia de visita e o meu filhinho vem pra cá. A gente vai mostrar uns vídeos... Pode trazer sua filha, eu mas fotos dela também!

–Falou, cara, combinado! – concordou Maes, antes de sair.

Eles não falaram entre si até já estarem a alguns quarteirões do presídio. A primeira a falar foi Melissa, marota:

–É, eu estava certa.

–Pois é, você estava – concordou Roy – E estou tão feliz por estar errado... – ele abraçou Riza, que sou deu um sorriso.

–Mas no final, por alguma razão, tudo correu bem – observou Sciezka – Até a mãe do Roy... eu pensei que ela ia dar mais escândalo...

–É isso que me preocupa... – disse o alquimista das chamas – Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça dela... mas aposto que já me deserdou. E quem liga, quando se tem o maior tesouro do mundo bem aqui do seu lado? – ele lançou um olhar malicioso para Riza, que retribuiu com um sorriso, dizendo:

–Você é tão bobo...

–O amor te deixa bobo – disse Maes – Vocês vão ver. E sabe o que é mais legal?

–O quê? – os outros perguntaram em coro. E ele respondeu, enigmático:

–É que ainda vamos ter muito o que contar a respeito dessa história... Mas isso é para outra hora, por enquanto aproveitem ao máximo tudo o que um romance pode trazer de bom...

Eles se encararam. E sorriram. O sol parecia brilhar com mais força, o céu estava mais azul, o mundo estava mais colorido. E continuaria daquele jeito. Eles estavam se sentindo completos, como duas peças de um quebra-cabeça que se complementam. Agora ficaria tudo bem. Eles podiam, enfim, começar a ser felizes, em paz. _Felizes para sempre._

FIM

_**Nota da autora:**__ Aiaiai... Acabou, gente. A fic mesmo termina aqui, maaaaas... eu preparei uma surpresinha: um epílogo de alguns parágrafos (já publicado) que conta o que aconteceu depois da fic. As respostas das reviews ficarão aqui, mas não deixem de ler o epílogo, tá? Ele não é vital para a história, mas não me deixem sem atenção... Vamos ver o que posso dizer a vocês:_

_**Bia Asakura:**__ Desculpe... é que dias 5 e 6 são feriado aqui na minha cidade, e assim tive mais tempo para terminar. Você não morre não, pode ficar sossegada. E muito obrigado pelos elogios incríveis, baby! A Mellie dirige mais ou menos como eu dirigiria. Você já viu alguém entrar com a bicicleta na contramão de uma ciclovia? Pois bem, essa sou eu... '_

_**DaH cHaN:**__ O legal de deixar as pessoas curiosas é que depois elas acabam voltando para deixar reviews... E eu sou tão carente por reviews... E sugestões são sempre bem-vindas. Não tenho certeza, mas acho que já te adicionei no MSN. Pode confirmar isso para mim?_

_**Mizinha Christopher:**__ Estando fofo e estando lindo, fica tudo bem, mesmo que a review seja curtinha. Eu tenho MSN, mas vai demorar um pouco para eu entrar. Acho que é mais fácil me encontrar pelo orkut. Me adicione, please! Estou como Kyra Spring, mesmo._

_**Lika Nightmare:**__ Ah, todo mundo merece seu dia de glória, não concorda? E pode considerar que são três nessa conta, porque já que o meu coronel-master-foda-e-gostoso já tem dona, vou dar as atenções para o Havoc... E você acha mesmo que a Elysia não tava curtindo? Ela tava era trincando de rir! Pelo menos eu estaria... ou não..._

_**Amanda:**__ Duas reviews, oba! Pode deixar que eu te adiciono, mas como eu disse é bem mais fácil me achar no orkut do que no MSN. Fico com raiva da titia Hiromu por deixar o Havoc sempre sozinho e chupando o dedo. A Rosa é fofa, sim, mas... ela não tem a mesma idade que o Ed? Isso seria meio estranho... '! Você gosta de Bryan Adams? Eu adoro ele! Estava pensando em usar Heaven numa das fics, mas ainda preciso ver os casais. Pode ter certeza que essa terá uma dedicatória especial! E, sim, pão de queijo ruleia!_

_**Aislynn Rockbell:**__ Se fosse a sua filha dentro daquele carro, você também não estrangularia o Ed? Não ia adiantar muito voar no pescoço do Al, não acha? Obrigado pelos elogios, fofa!_

_**Srta. Hawkeye:**__ Se um dia puder vir fazer uma visitinha à minha cidade, venha. É um lugar muito tranqüilo e gostoso, com diversões mais agitadas também. A concorrência pelo coração (ou pelo resto) de Roy Mustang é desleal, não acha? Aiai... e a gente fica aqui chupando o dedo... Eu tô meio triste, não queria que acabasse tão rápido, mas tudo bem. O importante é que teve gente que gostou (o que sei que acontece com a sua fic também) e elogiou, e isso é o que conta. :D_

_**Riiza:**__ Olá! Sabe, eu estou com um projeto paralelo... não é beeeem um livro, nem nada disso, é só uma história separada. Talvez um dia, quando ela tomar mais forma, eu a mostre a alguém. E obrigado pelos elogios, cara, assim você me deixa sem-graça! O.O Eu não sei, acho que todas as idéias a respeito da Mellie vieram meio do além, sabe? Talvez você seja telepata e me mande essas idéias sem nem saber, o que acha? XD. E a sua fic é boa sim, pode parar com a modéstia! Vai demorar um pouquinho, mas eu vou te adicionar. Agora só sábado que vem, o meu PC não tem MSN e eu entro no PC do curso que eu faço (semana retrasada eu travei dois computadores de lá mexendo no orkut e no MSN, hahaha...), mas pode ficar sossegada. E me adicione no orkut, se tiver, OK?_

_**Poison Lee:**__ Não sei se você gostou da surpresa. Pessoalmente, esse capítulo estava pensado desde o começo da fic, mas tanta coisa aconteceu nesse meio-tempo que não sei se ele ficou bom. Os louros da criação de Mellie não são meus, são da Riiza, e ela sim é que merece os parabéns. Já o Arthur é meu mesmo – MEU em todos os sentidos – e o resto da família Mustang também tem o seu charme (à exceção da já citada sapa cururu, é claro). Por que todo mundo acha que o Roy nasceu de chocadeira e nunca falam da família dele, né? E também vou te adicionar!_

_**Kadzinha:**__ Tudo bem, eu até dei pela falta da sua review, mas você tinha suas próprias fics para terminar e eu é que não vou atrapalhar o trabalho de uma colega ficwriter. Você conseguiu ser expulsa de um casamento? Oh, céus! E não é maldade rir da noive, maldade foi o que fizeram com ela ao mostrar o tal vestido, não concorda? Pelo menos você foi sincera! XDDDDD. Sei que lembrar da master-fofa da Nina é triste, mas... eu falei do encerramento daquele episódio porque foi feita uma homenagem linda à ela, com desenhos diferentes dos outros episódios... Não sei se você já viu o primeiro encerramento, mas quando o Ed olha na direção da "câmera" e dá um sorrisinho meio torto, dessa vez foi um sorriso bem maior, bem mais feliz. E eu, que não sou emotiva nem nada, né, destampei a chorar nessa parte, não sei porquê._

_**Mikichan:**__ Bem, eu não sei o que você achou desse capítulo. Sinceramente, acho que poderia ter sido melhor, mas... Espero que tenha gostado. É sério._

_Agora que respondi as últimas reviews, peço que cliquem nessa setinha para o lado. SURPRESA! Agradecimentos, pedidos e outros estarão no final do epílogo! Nos vemos lá – eu espero..._


	16. Epílogo

_**Epílogo: And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

Semanas depois...

–Oi, gente, tudo bem? – alguém, usando um terno rosa-choque e uma gravata azul-clara aparecia do nada no Quartel-General da Cidade Central de Amestris – Estou trazendo novidades!

–Pelo amor de Deus, Archie, quando é que você vai aprender a se vestir, hein? – disse Melissa, dando uma gostosa gargalhada ao ver o irmão Arthur em seus trajes pouco ortodoxos – E então, o que tem pra nós hoje?

–Roy e Riza mandaram uma carta hoje, e está escrito no envelope que só devo abrir com todo mundo em volta – respondeu ele, e imediatamente todos se aglomeraram em volta dele.

–Qual é, cara, abre isso logo! – Maes foi o primeiro – Eles não dão notícias desde que foram viajar!

–É claro, os dois devem ter coisas bem mais importantes para fazer – retrucou Havoc, com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto lançava uma piscadinha para Sciezka – Depois de tanta coisa, o mais natural é que queiram passar 28 horas por dia juntos.

–Olha só, eles mandaram um monte de fotos – Fuery já havia se adiantado e aberto o envelope, revelando um maço de fotos e uma carta manuscrita com a letra de Riza – Eles devem estar aproveitando à beça.

–Pelo menos estão melhor que nós – disse Ed, com o olhar distante, passando a mão incessantemente no braço esquerdo. Isso acabou incomodando Mellie, que disse, aborrecida:

–Afinal de contas, Elric, o que diabos você tanto afaga esse braço, hein?

–Ah, é a Winry, sabe? – disse ele, sorrindo envergonhado – É que a gente estava passeando juntos, ontem. Aí, ela cismou que eu estava olhando para outra menina, e me beliscou. Não foi a primeira vez, e com certeza não será a última, mas tudo bem.

–Fiquei sabendo que o Al também está de namorada nova... – comentou Falman – Samara, não é?

–Bem, não deu muito certo... – o próprio Al deu de ombros – Ela não gosta do barulho que eu faço quando ando, mas tudo bem... Meu dia ainda vai chegar.

–Essas crianças de hoje em dia estão cada vez mais saidinhas – argumentou Breda.

–Deixa de ser quadrado, cara! Eu acho muito legal, isso sim – Sciezka o cortou – Mas a gente vai ficar aqui conversando fiado ou vamos ler a carta? Me dêem isso aqui! – e tomou a carta das mãos de Fuery, e começou a ler:

_Olá, pessoal! E aí, como vão?_

_Por aqui, está tudo ótimo. O litoral está lindo como sempre, está fazendo muito sol e calor e as praias estão excelentes. Vocês podem ver pelas fotos, eu e o Roy estamos nos divertindo muito._

–Disso a gente não tem dúvidas! – retrucou Maes, rindo – Continue, Sciezka!

_Parece que finalmente vamos poder curtir um ao outro em paz. Estamos nos conhecendo melhor a cada dia. Ele é tão romântico! Sempre saímos em caminhadas pela praia ao pôr-do-sol, jantamos juntos, ficamos namorando sob as estrelas... Aiai... Cada dia tem sido mais perfeito que o outro! É uma pena que a gente vá voltar logo..._

Sciezka deu uma paradinha para dar um longo suspiro de "ai, que fofo", no que foi acompanhada por Melissa e por vários rapazes, mas logo depois continuou a ler a carta deles:

_A cada dia, eu percebo mais que nós dois temos tudo em comum, inclusive nas diferenças. Quem sabe um dia nós não nos casemos, não é?Mas ele nem quer ouvir essa palavra por um bom tempo, o que não é de se estranhar. Acho que eu, no lugar dele, também nunca mais iria a um casamento em toda a minha vida._

_ Estamos escrevendo só para dizer que estamos super-mega-hiper-ultra-duper felizes. Esperamos também que todos vocês estejam felizes. E também damos os parabéns para Sciezka e Havoc... – _uma pausa na leitura para que Sciezka dissesse "ai, que legal, ela lembrou da gente, Jean, isso não é fofo?" – _..., Edward e Winry (cuidado com ela, Ed, a Winry ainda tem aquela chave-de-boca)... _(nessa parte, Ed falou, com a mão na cabeça "e eu não sei?")_... e para todos vocês. Também temos que agradecer a todos de coração, porque sem a ajuda de vocês nada disso seria possível. Às vezes, até me sinto uma princesa de um filme da Disney, sabe? E o melhor de tudo é que eu encontrei o meu príncipe encantado _(nota da autora: bota encantado nisso!)_ e, à meia-noite, tudo isso não virou abóbora. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!_

_Ah, sim, o Roy também manda um beijo a todos vocês. E, Ed, não se esqueça do relatório de daqui a uma semana, pois é quando a gente volta e o Roy o quer em cima da mesa dele assim que chegar. Beijos, e até mais!_

_Riza Hawkeye e Roy Mustang._

–Incrível... mesmo a centenas de quilômetros ele ainda torna a minha vida um inferno – resmungou o alquimista de aço, mal-humorado.

–Sabe, acho que ainda vamos ouvir falar dessa história – comentou Melissa – Eles não vão viver essa vida calminha por muito tempo, disso eu tenho certeza.

–Nisso eu concordo com você, Mellie – disse Arthur – Mas o importante é que todos aqueles trambiques deram certo, no final.

–É, apesar de tudo, as coisas se ajeitaram – concordou Maes – Temos que confiar neles, amigos. Apesar de não parecer, Roy e Riza sempre souberam o que estão fazendo. Se ele nunca tivesse inventado essa maluquice de se casar, é provável que Riza nunca tivesse se declarado.

–E eles não estariam juntos agora – concluiu Fuery – É, no fim tudo aconteceu na hora certa – todos se viram obrigados a concordar. E lá ficaram, conversando por algum tempo, até que...

–Gente, olha a hora, Riza e Roy estão de férias, mas a gente não! – quem falou foi Havoc, olhando para o relógio – Todo mundo tem um monte de coisas pra fazer, agora!

A contragosto, todos se levantaram, e cada um foi cuidar de suas obrigações. Mas, antes, discretamente, deram uma última olhadinha sobre as fotos espalhadas pela mesa. E sorriam, satisfeitos. Tudo deu certo. Tudo terminou bem. E isso graças a eles. Todos ficaram felizes por terem participado daquela história. E, com todos felizes, pode-se dizer que também a nossa história teve um final feliz, apesar de tudo. Afinal, não é assim que os contos de fada sempre terminam?

FIM (agora é fim mesmo...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Gente, vocês não sabem o quanto estou feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo estou triste... Acima de tudo, quero aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer a todos que tornaram essa fic possível. A princípio, obrigado a você, __**Riiza**__, por ter me emprestado essa personagem maravilhosa que é Melissa Mustang. Obrigado também a todos os que deixaram reviews, pediram atualizações, xingaram, elogiaram, enfim, me deixaram saber a opinião de vocês. Obrigado por terem me ajudado a fazer de __**I want to be your girlfriend**__ o que ela se tornou para mim, um projeto gratificante que me deixou profundamente satisfeita. Desculpem qualquer coisa, sei que cometi vários erros de continuidade, erros de digitação, erros de prometer o capítulo para um dia e só publicá-lo uma semana depois, publicar duas vezes o mesmo capítulo, enfim, desculpem por todas as bobagens que fiz no decorrer da fic. E obrigado principalmente por lerem, por darem atenção a uma pobre escritora amadora de fanfics como eu._

_Continuações? Hum, muito difícil. Acho que o final ficou bem fechado, mas se conseguiram continuar até o filme da Cinderela, tudo é possível. Por enquanto, quero me dedicar a novos projetos, como __**Civil War: Reflections from Ishbal**__, que começará a ser publicado em breve, esse de songfics que eu pedi sugestões de casais e músicas, e também preciso continuar __**A Marca do Pecado**__, que já está parada há um bom tempo._

_Bem, obrigado, e até a próxima fic. Ah, sim, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, não é porque não vai ter um próximo capítulo para eu respondê-las que eu não vá lê-las, tá bem? Beijos e, mais uma vez, TRANSFORMEM-SE BABIES, ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!_

_**P.S.:**__ Ah, sim, entrem na minha comunidade do orkut, __**Manifesto Otaku.**__ Ela foi feita para todos aqueles que estão de saco cheio do descaso das emissoras de TV com os animes e seus fãs. E preparem-se, porque a gente do Manifesto está preparando uma coisa muito especial para esse pessoal todo..._


End file.
